Devil's Advocate
by Razuhfy
Summary: In a world where people can shoot fireballs from their mouths, control lightning in it's purest form, rip souls from bodies, and drop meteors from the sky. Sometimes you just need to ask why. Naruto/Tayuya !JashinNaruto AU
1. Family Matters

**AN: Sup nerds. This is my first story. If you love it, leave a review on why you love it. If you hate it, leave a review and tell me I suck and to stop writing. If you liked it, hit that heart.**

Disclaimer : I won't make money off this so there's no point in it. But I'm doing it anyway.

"Tayuya just hear me out for a second!" A young man's voice could be heard that had an amusing, yet pleading tone to it.

"Naruto. If you ask me one more damn time about how a soup can be eaten with a fork, I'm going to slap you." Said woman responding to her companion.

The now named 14 year old waved his hand dismissively at her comment. "Nah not this time. Though I still think you're wr-." Naruto stopped speaking when he noticed the girls ire. He gave an apologetic grin as he continued.

"No, this time I want your perspective on a new discussion I've been thinking about." Tayuya thought about rejecting the offer. Sometimes the discussions they had were downright stupid. Though they could be the exact opposite. She still remembers when they talked about how socks shouldn't be worn when sleeping. She was correct about that one. They definitely shouldn't be worn to bed.

"Alright. I'm listening. But the second I feel like you're bullshitting we're going straight home." She stopped walking and stood with her arms crossed over her breasts while shifting her weight to one side. With her movement coming to a halt, Naruto smiled as she acquiesced to his offer.

"Alright!" the boy exclaimed, rather exuberantly in her opinion. "The topic today is about..." He paused for dramatic effect. Serving to only annoy the 16 year old red head. Which she made very clear with a low growl emanating from her throat. Noticing her growing annoyance Naruto decided to continue.

"Harems." He declared rather plainly. Tayuya's deadpanned expression could put a certain silver-haired Shinobi's mannerisms to shame. As she was about to turn and head directly home, Naruto began giving his speech. "Wait wait wait wait! I know it sounds stupid but hear me out." Tayuya was incredibly close to telling him to fuck off, but she decided to let him explain.

She idly noticed that their conversation had gained some on lookers. She could spot a trio of Shinobi glancing in their direction listening to the duo speak to each other. Rolling her eyes_, "Glad we still entertain the mighty Shinobi of Konoha."_ She thought rather sarcastically.

The young whiskered teen clapped his hands once and spoke as if he was a teacher speaking to his students. "Harems, in today's society are usually seen as what?"

"Perverted fantasies of the sexually deprived." She replied rather bluntly. Naruto sweat dropped slightly at the reply but continued on.

"O-Okay. Correct... In a sense. But they are viewed rather negatively yes?" The young red head nodding her head in agreement with him. "They are seen as perverted because of what?" He asked expectantly.

Tayuya stared at the boy in slight confusion at his question. She racked her brain to come up with something that could answer the follow up he provided. Try as she might Tayuya was coming up with a blank. She shrugged her shoulders as a gesture for him to continue.

"Because that's exactly what they're used for." Naruto replying to her previous statement about the sexually deprived. A simple answer really if one thought about how the question was stated. It all depended on context. Most things did in all honesty.

Tayuya's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the answer her cousin provided. Though the more she fixated on it, the easier to understand why he said it. She was too selfish of an individual to even entertain the idea of being in a harem. She'd slit her own throat with a butterknife before she'd degrade herself like that. _"Though having my own harem would be kinda interesting I guess... Nah. Too much fucking work."_ She amusedly thought.

The whiskered teen wasn't finished as he continued. "Let's take you as an example.

There are two guys that have a heavy interest in you and vice versa. Normal society standards would lead you to only being able to choose one man." Tayuya agreed with that. It's how it usually was.

"But, in all honesty, why care what someone else has to say about who you choose to love? They don't know or understand how you function. How do they know you can't love 2 men the same? Hmm?" She hated, HATED agreeing with the dumbass on these sorts of situations. But he was absolutely correct. Why the fuck would she care about what some dumb ass has to say about her love life? But she could counter that quite easily.

"Yeah, but harems have more than 2 people in them shit head. Pfft. I feel like the average is like 5. Thats too many fuckers to deal with in my opinion." She didn't like people to begin with. The red head had a low tolerance for dumb-fuckery. And there was far too much dumb-fuckery happening in Konoha.

Naruto chuckled at his cousins statement. The girl was very aware of who she was at her core and most certainly didn't care about what others thought of her. They'd either get told to 'Go fuck them selves' or she'd assault them. Both were funny and both had repercussions. One more negative than the other obviously.

"Yeah.. I don't think i could handle more than one woman." The blonde replied with a hand on his chin looking up into the sky contemplating how it could work out.

"I've seen what you're packing, shits not THAT impressive." She replied with a smirk. She realized how awful that statement sounded in public but she couldn't resist saying it. It was funny to her. And by his flushed face and twitching eyebrow she clearly made him uncomfortable. That was a definite bonus as well. The villagers who had overheard the statement were far more uncomfortable than Naruto was and they clearly showed their discomfort with looks of disgust.

She didnt really give a fuck. She doubted Naruto even really gave a fuck. He was most likely putting on a front. He liked to be dramatic in these situations. She could see the trio of Shinobi's laughing slightly with the female of the group slapping the arm of her companion with a slightly annoyed expression. "_Such a prune._" The redhead rolled her eyes at that one.

"Unnecessary. My dick size notwithstanding, I think its a good topic to debate." The blonde shrugged his shoulders lightly rolling off the jibe at his size. The two had been living together for almost 6 years now. It's far easier when you grow up with it rather than being thrusted into that kind of situation.

Tayuya laughed slightly and nodded her head while gesturing for the boy to follow her now that he had his fun. "It just depends on who you talk to about it. Some people are too fucking stuck in their ways. Talking to close minded people is like talking to a fucking wall." She never understood those kind of people.

Naruto bumped his shoulder with hers as he stuck his hands in his pockets with an easy smile. Despite the fact he was two years younger than her the fucker was taller than her.

He stood at almost five feet five inches for fucks sake. She was still fucking five feet tall. She hadn't grown since she was 12. She felt like a damn midget. And the dick head beside her passed her as soon as he hit 12 and kept going. It was probably karma kicking her ass for all the shit she talks. That was probably it.

Oblivious to the redheads dilemma the whiskered blonde glanced at his cousin reminiscing of how she came into his life. The old man had one of his ANBU escort him to his office stating that he had a gift for the boy. Since he was 7 years old at the time he was estatic that he was getting a gift. The surprise on his face as he saw an unfamiliar redhead in the old mans office was definitely noticeable.

It was even more memorable due to the first words Tayuya had spoken to him. _"Who the fuck is this shithead?"_ will forever be one of his most cherished memories. Tayuya was discovered by an ANBU squad on their return to the village. The leader had noticed smoke and decided to make the call to check it out. The village was ransacked and bodies were strewn everywhere. Imagine their surprised when they find a single little girl with a kitchen knife in her hand and a male body bleeding out beside her.

Tayuya never knew who her parents really were. They had both died when she was young. Her father dying before she was even born and her mother passing when she was 5. The only thing Tayuya really remembered about her mother was the fact she had beautiful red hair. It was the only thing that she had as a reminder of her mother. She had never cut it either. It was a little past her ass at this point but she didn't care. If there was absolutely one thing Tayuya would pride herself on was her hair. It was important to her and Naruto respected that. He never teased her about it and most likely never will. He had seen enough people do so and regret it.

She was an incredibly difficult person to get to know. Her walls were up past the Hokage mountain if he were being honest. She didn't trust easy and that was understandable. He didn't have to go through that because they had found out as soon as she entered the village that she was an Uzumaki. Both children being Orphans really helped them bond. She held on to that wall for a bit when they were younger but it had cracked long ago.

But to everyone else besides the Hokage and Anko, she'd sooner cut her pinky off than put forth the effort to trust them. She had grown up literally fighting to survive everyday. He had grown up similarly to her but he didn't have it as hard as her. Sure, the villagers glare and talk behind him about his back but they never tried to physically harm him. Well, there was that one mask shop owner who had pushed him out his store.

An ANBU with Purple hair and a cat themed masked had slammed the man on the ground faster than Naruto could have blinked. The woman stomped on the mans arm that he had pushed him with and a loud crack resonated through the marketplace. The mans cries of pain were silenced when the woman then stomped on his face knocking him out. After her brutal takedown of the man she had stated that if anyone were to physically touch him then they would be executed. She had stated _"You only get one warning."_

Safe to say he was never touched again. That particular ANBU member was his favorite. The other was a man that had cool silver hair that stuck up to the sky. When he was feeling depressed the man would always talk with him. The ANBU members hands would be in his pockets and he would slouch and speak in a lazy drawl. Naruto didn't know if that was how he was or if did that to cheer him up. Either way it worked every time. Come to think about it, he hadn't seen that particular member for awhile now. Hopefully he was ok. Naruto enjoyed the mans presence when he was younger.

He still saw the woman though occasionally. Glimpses of her purple hair swaying in the wind just out of his peripheral. But when he would glance in that direction she'd be gone. Damn ANBU members and their sneakiness. He highly doubted he was actually catching her even with small glimpses. The woman was likely allowing him to see her. He still appreciated it. If her ever found out who those two were he'd thank them for looking out for him.

Tayuya's voice interrupted his train of thought. "I really need to get some new thongs." Narutos head snapped towards her with a weird expression on his face as if to say _"Why are you telling ME that?"_ Tayuya smirked at his expression and proceeded to inform him as to why. "Because, dipshit, I want new ones."

Naruto's deadpanned expression wasnt all that surprising. "You have like 50 pairs of underwear. Why do you need more?" Like really? 50 was enough. Shikamaru was definitely right when he said women are difficult. "Cus I want more. If this is too complex for your tiny ass brain I can dumb it even further down for you." Her shit eating grin was all he needed to know.

"We can go shopping later. I'm pretty hungry. The academy really drained me today." It really didnt. He was just hungry and needed an escuse. Tayuya didn't buy it for a second but he said they'd go later and that was good enough for her. No way in hell was she going shopping for womanly needs by herself. That was more awkward to her than going with her cousin. Yes. You did read that correctly.

The two teens walked in comfortable silence after their brief conversation. Enjoying the comfort of having a family member to be with. It was days like these that both individuals would cherish. Having struggled to survive when younger matured you faster than normal. You learned alot about who you were as a person and learned to pay attention to small details about others.

Naruto had an innate ability when it came to judging other people. He could quite literally sense a persons feelings towards him. He didn't know how but he just knew. If someone was being genuine with him then he'd know. Tayuya was similar in that regards though she could only sense it with Chakra. Getting a feel for the person by essentially examining their Chakra. She didn't know how far she could push the ability but she was definitely a strong sensor. Useful abilities to have really.

Approaching their home Naruto took out the key from his pocket and unlocked his door while stepping inside with Tayuya following shortly after. The blonde went to find something to eat while Tayuya plopped onto the couch and grabbed a book that sat at the footrest. The sound of a bag being opened was heard as Naruto ate a bag of chips. The boy walked towards the couch that Tayuya was sitting on and plopped down beside her offering her some chips.

The redhead accepted and grabbed a fair amount and continued to read the book. Both teens sitting in comfortable silence while the sound of chips being crunched on were heard.

10 minutes having passed with Tayuya finishing her share decided to take a shower. "I'm gonna clean my ass." Of course it being said with a very Tayuya-like class. Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile as he continued eating. She walked away to their shared room picking up the clothes she wanted to wear and stepped into the bathroom. The sound of running water and Tayuya's loud groan of pleasure was heard by Naruto as he again rolled his eyes. _"Women."_

Naruto rolled the bag up and laid it down on the table in front of him next to a framed picture of his little family. He stared at the photo for a bit. With said photo having a younger Naruto and Tayuya with him having a large grin whilst Tayuya gave a genuine smile to the camera. Behind the two of them was their 'Big Sister'. Read quote as 'Momma Bear.'

Anko was standing behind the two with one of her rare smiles whilst kneeling close to them with her hands on their waists. She held them both protecively close to her. That picture had been taken a year after Tayuya had entered his life. Naruto remembered having met Anko when he was 6. He had bumped into her when he was walking around at the time.

She had reflexively turned around to glare at the asshole whom she'd assume had tried to grab her ass when she spotted the adorable whiskered boy looking up at her. The rest is really history. She had said something along the lines of _"Those scorned should stick together."_

He hadn't understood her at the time but as he got older he started to realize what that statement had truly meant. He wasn't stupid. Ignorance is bliss you know. He was fully aware that he held the Kyuubi. October 10th, whisker marks, the glares and whispers. It's not that hard to make the connections. Also helped that he had discovered the seal one day when activating his Chakra.

Anko was a constant in his life after the silver haired ANBU stopped appearing. Though she was far more busy nowadays with her being promoted and what not. But she made time for the cousins whenever she could. The woman was far tougher to get along with than Tayuya was. And that's saying something. She was overprotective of Tayuya and Naruto and she didn't care what anyone thought about it. Naruto was far more used to Anko's treatment having known her longer than Tayuya, though she eventually let Anko through as well.

While Tayuya would choose more to verbally attack individuals who slighted her or Naruto, Anko would physically do so. She was an excellent Shinobi. A very dangerous one as well. Having similar backgrounds as both Naruto and Tayuya, the teens couldnt have had a better person at their backs than Anko. The woman could quite literally get away with murder. Naruto honestly doubted the Old Man would even look further into the case if it happened. Hiruzen was intelligent and incredibly powerful, but you don't fuck with a woman's children.

Civilian's had learned that lesson when she had sent a man through a building one day while she was buying Naruto and Tayuya extra clothes for them to have. Shinobi tended to steer away from the woman. Mostly due to her short temper. She was actually very fun to be around with once you got used to her personality. If you dont mind a sadist around that is.

Naruto's focus was interrupted as he felt the couch sink in slightly. Looking to the source he saw Tayuya only wrapped in a Towel with a separate one keeping her hair up. He raised an eyebrow wondering why she was only in the towel.

"Bathrooms all yours shithead. Also, cus I can." She stated before picking her book back up and picking up where she left off. The boy just shrugged before getting up to take a shower. _"Women."_


	2. Lore? Hell yeah!

**AN: Sup nerds. I see some of you liked the story. Which obviously means you'd like to see more. I don't really care about reviews, though they do help, you're free to do as you wish. You can PM me though if you have any questions about plot, pairings, etc etc. **

Disclaimer : Is it necessary though? The answer is yes. Yes it is.

Grunts of exertion could be heard coming from a secluded area inside a small unused training ground. The distinct sounds of a male and female grunting echoed in the small clearing. The Uzumaki duo were working in tandem with each other. Tossing a small, but fairly dense slab of concrete towards the other each time they completed a repetition of their desired workout.

Naruto had no shirt on as his body glistened in the sun due to the heat. He had a small towel around his neck that he would occasionally use to dry his face with. Tayuya was in similar fashion. She had a black sports bra on with spandex shorts on. While Tayuya would love to admire her cousins physique, her arms were burning. Kinda kills the whole mood really.

They had been at this since sunrise. Working their bodies without the aid of Chakra. While not entirely uncommon to do so, it helped if you ever were in a pinch and couldn't use excess amounts of Chakra. Though to be fair, it was highly unlikely that a situation could occur where Tayuya or Naruto of all people, would run out of Chakra. The famed 'Uzumaki Reserves' staying true to form. Doesn't mean it can't happen. Better safe than sorry.

"Fucking shit. My arms are killing me. Give me a minute." The redhead huffed out as she fell backwards dropping the rock in front of her. She wiped the excess sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as she contemplated whether or not it was worth it to have this sexy body. _"Totally is. I'm fucking banging."_

"No problem. I'll just keep going." Naruto replied as he laid on his back and began to do crunches whilst holding onto the slab of concrete. Tayuya eyed the boy with slight annoyance. The guy had stamina for fucking days. Shit was completely unfair. She loved cracking jokes about his non-existent sex life, (not like she had one either), but the guy was a machine.

Exhaling her breathe she glanced up to the sky trying to figure out exactly how long they'd been out here. _"Too fucking long." _She thought rather tiredly. She was also fucking starving. A girl's gotta eat.

As the redhead was daydreaming about what they'd eat for dinner tonight, Naruto's thoughts gave way.

Konoha. The village he grew up in. Where the civilians despised him and the Shinobi respected him. A conundrum really. But that's to be expected. It's not like the average villager was spewing fire from their mouth while creating corpeal clones of themselves to fight other super humans. They wouldn't even be able to grasp the simple context of Fuinjutsu. Not many did.

The Art of Sealing was incredibly versatile. The most versatile of the Ninja Arts in his opinion. Most Shinobi would agree. A simple sealing scroll was equivalent to that of something the civies called "Calculus." Whatever the hell that was. Sounded like math on steriods mixed with opiods. He didn't really care for math to begin with.

If a piece of paper could hold a metal sword, then what else could it do? The golden question really. He held the Kyuubi. An enormous amount of chakra given form. Though he didn't believe the tales of the Bijuu being 'mindless demons.' That was stupidity at it's finest. Summon animals existed and they could talk, use chakra, and all sorts of other things. To think a Bijuu was incapable of the same things was baffling.

He hasn't been able to contact the Fox though. So he couldn't confirm his theory but he was pretty sure he was correct. The academy had gone over the First Hokages wife, Mito Uzumaki, the first container of the Kyuubi. There wasn't much detail about it considering the time. But she had never used the Bijuu's chakra. Whether that was deliberately or not he couldn't know. Konoha had never needed to flex their Bijuu before.

The village bolstered some of the most talented Shinobi the world had ever seen. The first two founders as an example. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Monsters those two men were. The Valley of the End was created during their fight. A huge trench of mountain dug up in their spat. Stretching as far as the eye could see.

Naruto shook his head at that thought. Those two men would lay the foundation of the Shinobi world. Having established Konoha as the first real 'Shinobi Village.' It would make logical sense that Konoha would then in turn create talented and powerful Ninjas.

The Legendary Sannin, which consisted of Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Orochimaru the Snake Summoner. Tsunade Senju, otherwise commonly referred to as Wonder Woman. There wasn't a thing she couldn't do.

The White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. Stated being able to rival even the Legendary Sannin. Hell, even his son had a fearsome reputation. Copycat Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake. The man with a 1000 jutsus under his belt. Insane to think about.

The 4 Hokages all being incredibly powerful in their respective lights. Their reputations were feared for good reasons. Simply stating 'Yellow Flash' and you'd make some of the strongest Iwa Jonin cower.

Most recent additions were from the Uchiha. The Shinigami AKA Mikoto Uchiha. The Reaper of the Uchiha Clan, Itachi Uchiha and Shunshin Shisui or Shisui Uchiha. Those 3 were something else entirely. Sharingan users were dangerous enough. S-Rank users? Yeah... Kind of speaks for itself.

Though while Konoha produces powerful Shinobi the village is cursed with tragedy. Some believing that the sins of Shinobi's that have transpired since the beginning of the Shinobi Villages takes it's vengeance on Konoha.

Dating all the way back to Madara's self exile. Following up on Tobirama Senju's sacrifice to ensure Hiruzen and his squad arrived to Konoha safely. Staying back and fending off 20 S-Rank Kumo Nin. Killing each and everyone of them before subsequently falling victim to his injuries.

Continuing on with Uzioshio's annihilation at the hands of 3 out of 5 of the great villages. Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri coming to an alliance to rid the world of the Uzumaki's. The force of 10,000 Shinobi had attacked the small island. While the island did fall, Uzu's leader had sent word to Hiruzen about the attack. The 3rd Hokage had gathered some of his strongest Ninja to aid. His 3 students joining him to help their sister village.

While the combined forces of Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa had successfully destroyed Uzu, their 10,000 force had been drastically cut to just barely 1,000. With many of the remaining Shinobi's having suffered injuries. They were not able to fend off an angered Hiruzen and his students. Hiruzen had decimated the remaining enemies. Taking out more than half of them by himself.

After Uzu's tragic fall Konoha had then lost one of their strongest Shinobi. Sakumo Hatake would go on and take his life after having failed a mission. Choosing to save his team than risk their lives for information that could harm the village. The White Fang was ridiculed for his choice by his peers. So much so that the man took his life. Leaving his 6 year old son to fend for himself. A man that had gave everything to his village was betrayed by the very people he sought to protect. An angered Hiruzen had seen fit to gather those that besmirched the late great man and punish them accordingly.

Following Sakumo's suicide was Orochimaru's subsequent betrayal of the Leaf. Experimenting on children and villagers within the villages walls no less. Hiruzen had hesitated that day. He could have killed Orochimaru. But that second of hesitation was all the snake needed to escape. It was the old man's biggest regret in life.

A couple of years after Orochimaru's betrayal, the Leaf would go on to lose a good portion of their Ninja and their recently promoted 4th Hokage. Minato Namikaze. Defending his village against the Kyuubi and going on to seal the beast into an infant. The man had worn the hat for no more than 2 years. Minato had the potential to pass his predecessors. But it was not to be.

The most recent tragedy the village having suffered happened a couple of months after Naruto turned 14. The tragedy known as the "Uchiha Massacre." Though in Naruto's opinion, it was more of a blessing than anything. The delusions of a paranoid madman gathering half of the Uchiha's to try to force a coup de tat. It was unsuccessful due to Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui. The 3 having come together to kill every single conspirator in the dead of night.

It would have been done quietly if it weren't for Mikoto's slight hesitation in slitting Fugaku's throat. Resenting the man that forced her first born son to witness the horrities that were war had cemented in her mind. Though she resented him, she still held a sliver of love for him. Having woken up to the Katana resting at his throat he had tried for a hasty Fire jutsu.

Mikoto was unscathed but it had alerted the ANBU and while slitting Fugaku's throat before he could counter she decided to face the music.

Itachi, Shisui and Mikoto were questioned about everything that happened and even provided evidence. Hiruzen had caught wind that a revolt was circulating but couldn't confirm if the Uchiha would go through with it. While Konoha may have lost more than half of the Uchihas, he didn't lose the strongest and most loyal to the Leaf.

While it was unfortunate that it had come to this point, Hiruzen was thankful it was solved with minimal bloodshed. The Uchihas would heal from this wound. It would also show that Mikoto was one to be feared. She had made a strong statement that night. The woman was the great granddaughter of Madara Uchiha. One didn't cross the Shinigami and not expect retaliation. Allowing Fugaku to lead the Uchiha's was a foolish mistake on her part. One she would rectify immediately.

While it sucks a ton of people died that night, it was a necessary evil. Atleast Naruto thought so. Those idiots could have done far more damage if Sasuke's family hadn't taken action when they did. The raven haired Uchiha didn't show up for a week after the event. Though when he finally did return the boy seemed as if a weight had been lifted off his back.

Naruto assumed the boy was being pushed just as hard as Itachi was when he was younger. The whiskered teen thought that notion was foolish. You can't replicate Itachi's success. That man was a once in a lifetime prodigy. Sasuke was incredibly talented, but he was no Itachi. The bot had accepted that fact long ago. Itachi could give the old man a run for his money when he was Naruto's age. That's not normal.

Atleast that's what the Old Man told him. The boy had no reason to not believe Hiruzen. He severely doubted the Third Hokage said it for shits and giggles.

The worst tragedy that had hit Konoha was Tsunade's, in Narutos opinion at least. The boy frowned heavily as he thought of what had happened to the beautiful woman. He had been curious as to why the woman was never in the Leaf. Hiruzen had adopted a forlorn expression as he told Tsunades tale.

The woman had lost the love of her life in a skirmish. The man, Dan, had been fatally wounded on the battle field and Tsunade had tried her damnedest to heal him. He died in her arms whilst blood painted Tsunade's body. Naruto could see the reason behind her leave but he didn't think it was reason enough for her to leave. That is until Hiruzen continued the tale.

A month after Dans death, her little brother Nawaki had died on his first patrol outside the village. The beautiful woman was broken even further after finding out he passed. Naruto had resisted the urge to frown when he was told. If Naruto thought THAT was the worst part, he was horribly mistaken.

After grieving Nawaki's death the woman had then found out she was carrying Dan's child... Due to the stress of losing two of the men she loved most she had a miscarriage. Naruto had been speechless as he had heard the woman's story. The boy couldn't imagine going through something like that.

The image of Tayuya replacing Dan's bleeding body and having to bury Anko's body like Tsunade did to Nawaki was enough to make him-.

"Hey.. You ok Naruto?" Tayuya's voice was surprisingly gentle. The whiskered teen blinked at the question and turned his head to meet a pair of concerned amber eyes looking directly at him.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She gestured to her eyes and spoke, "You're crying."

Naruto wiped his eyes only to find he had been crying. _"Huh.. Guess it was enough."_ Naruto wiped his eyes clean as he gave a genuine smile towards his cousin. "Yeah. I was just thinking of what it would have been like without you or Anko in my life." The boy turned his head to look at the sky with that same smile on his face.

Tayuya's eyes lingered on the boys face before she sighed quietly to herself. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without Naruto or Anko. She could but it wouldn't be pretty. She may never say the words out loud but she did love the older woman and her cousin. They were family. She just hoped they ended up on the same team or she'd start cutting peoples throats.

She sighed again as she watched the clouds slowly shift and change in the sky. Several minutes having passed by Tayuyas stomach decided it was time for food. With an obnoxiously loud groan coming from it.

Naruto glanced her way with a raised eyebrow while she pouted. "What?! I'm fucking starving!"

The boy laughed loudly to himself at her pout. The redheads eyebrow began to twitch as he still kept laughing. She'd give him something to laugh about.

She jumped forwards slamming her weight into him as she gripped his cheeks with her hands and began stretching them to their limits.

"Keep laughing at me and I'll cut these damn whiskers off too!" The boy couldn't help but continue to laugh despite the constant tugging on his face.

_"Love you too Tayuya."_


	3. Burdens of a Jinchuuriki

**AN: Sup yet again nerds. Its me. Your boy. Razuhfy. Back at it again. With your favorite blonde haired main protagonist and your favorite fiesty, angry midget companion. Like it, hate it, or love it. Let me know.**

Disclaimer : I mean... It exists. It's gotta count for something. Right? ..right?

"Alright class. Pay attention!" A man's voice rang through the sizeable room filled with future Shinobis. The man had a unique scar that ran through the bridge of his nose across his face horizontally. Iruka Umino or as Tayuya liked to call him 'Shithead Sensei'.

Not the most creative person in the world but she tried. Naruto appreciated the effort. Whatever made her happy in turn made him happy.

"Today I want to change things up. You all will eventually be graduating to become protectors of our home. But I want to ask you all a question." The man gained a more serious demeanor as he finished his statement while crossing his arms across his chest. "Why do you want to become Shinobi?"

The question was pretty simple if you took it at face value. But it was also double layered. Hell, probably triple layered. Anything dealing with subjects regarding being a Shinobi were always complex. Though Iruka could also just be asking in general. Didn't stop some of the students from just bulldozing through the question without properly thinking.

_"Idiots." _Naruto thought rather boredly. He could tell his cousin was of similar mind. If he was bored then she must be contemplating stabbing her hand with her dagger. He eyed the girl just to make sure she wasn't actually doing so.

Naruto's expression became flat when he realized it was exactly what she was doing. Tayuya had her dagger lined up on the back of her hand as if judging the distance and time it would take to fully stab through.

The boy snatched the knife without a word and sheathed it inside one of his spare sheaths for moments just like this. Tayuya didn't appreciate the action and rightfully slapped him hard on the back of his head.

The noise attracting the attention of several of the students and Iruka himself. Iruka decided that if the duo were that bored than he would personally question them.

"So Naruto. Since my lesson is so boring to you, why dont you tell me why you want to be a Shinobi?" Iruka placed his hands on his hips while tilting his head slightly to the left.

Most of the class turned towards the pair at the back of the classroom with some actually curious as to why the whiskered boy wanted to be a Ninja. He had rarely spoke in class. Only speaking when called on or if Tayuya and him were talking. The few times the boy did talk it was to Sasuke or Shikamaru. And they were generic topics usually.

Naruto pursed his lips as he decided for once that he would answer the question. He leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms across his chest well aware of the fact that the entire classroom was paying close attention.

Why did he want to be a Shinobi?

A loaded question. A dangerous one for someone like him. His eyes glanced down towards the table as his face adopted a frown. This question was actuallly starting to bother him. He was the vessel of the Kyuubi. It was his duty. His job to do so. When he found out he contained the Bijuu, he knew that regardless of what he wanted to be in life that he would have to eventually become a Ninja.

He didn't have a choice.

"Because... I don't have a choice. It's my job to do so." The reply was bitter. It was a response that many of the other students didn't expect. Judging by their expressions.

Naruto didn't blame them. Most, if not all of his generation didn't know he harbored the Kyuubi. Didn't stop the civies from telling their children to avoid him. Not that he really cared. The only people in this room that knew about it was Tayuya and Iruka. He glanced at Sasuke and Shikamaru and noticed that they had narrowed eyes while staring at him. He figured that Shikamaru most likely knew and that Sasuke was beginning to truly realize it.

Iruka's eye grew soft at Narutos reply. He wasn't necessarily wrong. The boy had a Bijuu in him. It's not like he would ever have a normal life. He could definitely try, but war doesn't rest. And the village would eventually have use for him. As awful as that sounded it was just how the Shinobi world was. Iruka didn't even like sending children off to become Shinobi. But the world doesn't change overnight.

The Shinobi world would never know peace. It was a naive dream. People with power will always want to keep that power. Take that man out and another would replace the previous. Or this organization would replace them and the cycle would continue. No. The world would never be at peace.

Tayuya had a scowl on her face as she heard the bitterness that followed Narutos statement. It made her angry. But she knew that Naruto was correct. He couldn't fight it. He had to deal with it. He was the Kyuubi's jailor. Her fingernails dug into her palms while her knuckles colored white. She took a deep breath willing herself to calm down.

"I'll always carry this burden. And I might not like it.. But it's my duty." The boy continued while he glanced out the window of the academy with a wistful look to his face. "I'll never know what it's like to be normal. As much as I would love to never have to take another persons life, I know that it's foolish to think I can be a Shinobi with a clean record."

The boy shook his head with a downturned expression. "I'll do my job with a fake smile on my face because I'm expected to do so." The whiskered teen become quiet for a few moments before eventually sighing.

He shook his head slightly and stood up while slowly heading for the door to leave the classroom. His mood having turned very depressing very quickly.

The boy brushed slightly past Iruka as he made his way to the door to leave. Iruka closed his eyes while he let Naruto leave the classroom. The boy needed it. He wouldn't force him to stay. He had suffered enough.

Tayuyas chair crashed to the ground as she ran after her cousin with a scowl. Iruka let her pass as well. He knew full well that trying to stop her would make things even worse.

The man shook his head slightly at what had just transpired. He didn't resent the boy. No, he respected the boy. As most of the Shinobi in Konoha did. The boy held a walking catastrophe. It was just common sense to treat the individual who had a hold on your life positively. Both literally and figuratively.

If push came to shove what would stop the boy from releasing the Bijuu in the village? There was no 4th Hokage to save them this time. The fact the villagers didn't see that was apalling. The only thing keeping the boy in line was his psuedo mother and cousin.

What would have happened had Anko and Tayuya not been in his life?

Iruka physically shuddered at the thought. This village likely wouldn't be standing. He breathed in deeply and finally opened his eyes. The entire classroom had various degrees of shock, surprise and confusion.

Though there were a couple with frowns on their faces. Those mainly coming from the clain heirs and heiresses. They had always wondered why people tended to avoid Naruto. It didn't even take much effort to notice something was wrong with how Naruto was treated. With each of them expressing these thoughts to their parents.

They would get the same answer each time they asked. _"It's not my place to tell."_ It only furthered their curiousity. Despite what Naruto suspected of the other clan heirs most of them actually suspected the boy and the Kyuubi were connected in some way.

His last name was Uzumaki. The only other person with that last name that they were aware of, besides Tayuya of course, was the first container of the Kyuubi.

Mito Uzumaki.

It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. Naruto tended to over analyze situations. This information didn't really bother them as much. Naruto was normal enough. A bit anti-social sure but he did grow up neglected and ostracized his whole life. None of them could truly understand his plight.

Iruka's reaction only confirmed their suspicions. Most tended to regard Naruto with respect. Seasoned, veteren Shinobi respecting a child that hadn't even become a Ninja yet? As if that wasn't noticeable.

Iruka clapped his hands causing the students to snap from their thoughts. "Class is dismissed for the day." The Chunnin proceeded to sit at his desk and rub his eyes. The recent event having truly showed him just how much Naruto was affected by his situation. The boy had a tight hold on his emotions usually. The emotions that had gone through the young man's eyes could have fooled Iruka into believing the boy was far older than he truly was.

He had seen those kind of eyes on older Shinobi. Men like Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi came to mind. There wasn't much Iruka could do for Naruto other than offer advice and help when the boy needed it. Not like the boy would ask for it anyway.

He was prideful. Not incredibly so but enough to avoid asking for help. He'd rather do things on his own. With only ever asking Tayuya to help with certain situations. Though eventually the teen would have to ask for help and guidance. He couldn't do everything alone.

He'd bring it up to the Hokage later. Highly unlikely that he wouldn't know by the time Iruka managed to speak with him. The teen still had several ANBU members entrusted to keep watch over him.

Not because Hiruzen thought he was a danger to Konoha, but to make sure no one dare try to antagonize the boy. Tayuya did just fine warding people off. He was more worried about Anko. The old man would turn a blind eye to the reports of certain civilian cases that ended up at his desk.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Naruto's personal watcher was most likely already informing Hiruzen. Iruka just sighed as he proceeded to grade papers. He was going to have a long night.


	4. Mother Knows Best

**AN: Nerds sup. Didn't really expect such traction let alone anyone actually liking the story. But apparently I'm pretty good at what I do. For anyone who is wishing to see Anko fret not, for I will grant your wish. Our favorite sadistic torturer will make an appearance. Hate it, love it, like it. You know the drill.**

Disclaimer : 4 chapters in. Thats 4x more than I initially planned. Take that idiot.

"I heard about what happened today." A calm feminine voice sounded throughout the room. "You going to talk or will I have to make you?" A beautiful woman with dark almost black, purple hair questioned Naruto.

Said boy was currently laying down on his couch while staring at the ceiling of his shared apartment with Tayuya. He didn't respond to the woman's question though he had heard her. He may have been Ankos favorite person in the village but he knew the woman demanded respect.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he formulated his thoughts. He didn't want Anko to fly off the handle towards Iruka. The man couldn't have known how he would have responded. Iruka wasn't at fault. It was just a simple question.

"I let my emotions get the best of me," the whiskered teen propped his arm under the back of his head as he continued. "It was a simple question." Anko crossed her arms and placed them beneath her bust as she stared at her self-proclaimed son.

She believed what he said. The boy was incapable of lying to her afterall. He had never done so before and she honestly doubted he ever would. He'd never disrespect the woman that he had come to see as his mother. While not being blood related it didn't matter. When he was younger he saw her as a big sister.

The notion of having a mother proved to be too strong though. The older he got, the more he saw her as his mother. She had taken care of him, had provided food and at extreme times, even shelter. Bought him necessities and comforted him when he needed it. At some point, the ideals had just merged.

Sure she was far busier now than before and it was more rare to see her everyday, but she tried. And that was all that really mattered to the boy.

She continued to stare at the boy for a few more seconds. It had the effect she wanted and the boy finally turned to look at her. He blinked while furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as she stared at him.

Anko walked over to the boy before sitting next to where he was laying. She proceeded to gently run her hands through the boys hair while a soft smile developed on her face.

The gentle ministrations eased the tension that circulated in the boys body. He gave a quiet sigh as she gently combed the boys hair between her fingers. "I believe you. I just wanted you to tell me. You know you can tell me anything right?" The question was presented teasingly but Naruto knew she was serious.

The teen slowly closed his eyes as the woman continued her actions. "I know. I just.-" He cut himself off prematurely as he thought of what he needed to say. Anko let the boy gather his thoughts. Idly continuing her actions. Sometimes slicing through the mane of bright yellow hair and other times folding them over one another.

It had the intended effect as the boy significantly relaxed in his position on the couch. He proceeded to speak but more quietly. "I just didn't want you to get aggravated at Iruka. It wasn't his fault." The woman gave a slight humming noise to his response. Whether she agreed with his statement or not the teen didn't know. He was far too relaxed currently to even care.

"I figured as much. Iruka knows better. I'd gut his ass with a ruler otherwise." The woman had a smirk on her face as the words left her mouth. Naruto cracked a little smile at the response. Far too used to her personality. Most people were intimidated by her. Which was fair, she was a scary woman afterall.

The two were quiet after Ankos statement. Naruto enjoying the gentle gestures to his hair and Anko enjoying the silence. Several minutes passed by before Naruto decided to speak again.

"Where's Tayuya at?" The woman paused in her actions for a few seconds before responding.

"She went to get some food. She figured the way to your heart was through your stomach." The woman had a teasing smile on her face. The teens eyes snapped open at that and he gave an annoyed expression at the statement.

"Stop that." The woman laughed at his face and request. _"You should be telling Tayuya that." _Anko thought amusedly.

The cousins unique relationship with each other notwithstanding, Anko had enough ammo to mess with them for years to come. Tayuya wouldn't care as much but she could annoy Naruto with it forever. Tayuya was as independent as they come. She knew what she wanted.

It's a known fact that women mature faster than men. How? She wouldn't fucking know. She's not a scientist. She just tortured people with rusty kunais. Leave the smart guy shit to the smart guy people.

Tayuyas infatuation with Naruto was actually pretty subtle. Due to her.. unique personality, most would write it off as genuine annoyance. Tayuyas idea of flirting was light physical violence. Similar to how young boys are dickheads to the girls they have a crush on. But just multiplied by 8. Add in some punches and the occasional slur that the redhead would sling around and that's flirting.

Despite the stupidity of how that sounded its not like Anko was any better. Her idea of a good date was cutting a man open while sipping on a fine wine.

What? That was absolutely a fucking date.

The sound of the door opening drew both of the individuals attention. Tayuya could be seen walking with a bag of what Anko immediately recognized as 'Ichiraku Ramen'. She rolled her eyes at that one. Those two would fucking inhale the father-daughter duos food. Claiming that the Gods themselves blessed the ramen stand owners ability to create the perfect ramen dish.

The food was actually pretty good if she was being honest but those two practically worshipped it. Again, she couldn't really say anything about their obsession. She guzzled dango down like a slut on a Friday night.

The whiskered teens eyes practically shone with happiness at the food Tayuya decided to purchase. They only ever ate Ichiraku's for big occasions. Wanting to savor the tastiness and divine blessings the food had to offer. Tayuya noticed the boys intense gaze and couldn't help but give a small smile at the boys eagerness.

The petite redhead may love the shit as much as Naruto, but she could contain her excitement far better than he ever would and or could. "Stay." Her voice was stern as she gave Naruto a small glare. "Move from that spot without my permission and I **_will_** throw yours away. Don't fucking test me."

The boy knew a threat when he heard one. Tayuya absolutely would trash the food. While he would have been far happier to be able to eat the food now, he could wait patiently.

Anko gave an amused chuckle at the girls statement. Tayuya was busy taking portions of the food and meticulously placing them in certain areas of the giant bowl. Again, Anko had to reiterate how much the two Uzumakis loved the brothy dish.

With several minutes passing by Anko decided she had stayed long enough. She was not gonna be a third wheel. She got too much of that shit with Kurenai and Asuma. She didn't need it from her own fucking kids either. She'd sooner give up torturing people before she let herself be a third wheel to these ramen worshipping teenagers.

"Well," she began as she lightly patted the boys head. "I'm gonna bounce. I just wanted to see how you two were doing. I got a mission to some fucking place in the boonies of Fire Country. I'll be back in around a week or so. I don't wanna come home to no fucking babies either. Wrap it up."

The woman had one if the most shit-eating grins on her face. Naruto gave a loud groan while shaking his head at Ankos statement and Tayuyas eyebrow twitched as she snapped the utensils in her hand. "Have fun. All alone. Together. With no one around. UNSUPER-."

Anko's sentence was cut short as two broken pieces of wood flew past her and hit the wall beside the door panel leading outside of her shared appartment. Anko was giggling while already out the door. She could hear Tayuyas string of curses as she continued down the stairs while Narutos voice would ring out trying to calm her down.

_"Love you too Tayuya."_


	5. Magenta Shaded Eyes

**AN: Salutations individuals of the non popular variety. Chapter 5. Incredible, I know. Anyway. For those of you who actually read ANs, the reason chapters aren't longer is because I've been wanting to show the dynamic between Naruto and Tayuya and their relationship involving Anko. Eventually I will make longer chapters but they will also not be as frequent. I work 60 hours a week. What can ya do? Clearly this is a Naruto/Tayuya story but I wanted it to happen gradually. Guess I also need to mention its an AU? What with the treatment of Narutos childhood, Anko being motherly, Tayuya's involvement, The Uchiha Massacre redux, etc etc. Anyway. I've typed too much. Review. If you care enough to do so.**

Disclaimer : At this point I shouldn't even have to do it.

"If I cooked a chicken with a fire jutsu, would it taste the same as if I cooked it on an open campfire or would it taste differently?" Tayuya's head slowly rotated towards the person who asked the question with an incredibly terrifying blank face.

"If I slit your throat, would the blood spew differently from left to right or right to left?" She questioned back in a calm tone while retaining the blank expression.

Naruto cringed at the question his cousin asked and decided that living was a far better alternative.

Good choice.

Several students in the class visibly shuddered or recoiled at the simple question. Tayuya absolutely terrified most of the teens in the class. For a variety of different reasons.

She was violent, intimidating, and strong. Being able to go toe to toe with some of the stronger clain heirs in the class and decimating her female counterparts. The only other female in the group to actually be of challenge to her was Hinata Hyuuga. Mostly due to the fact that her clan specialized in close quarters combat.

She was the only person in the class besides Sasuke that could make Naruto sweat during a spar. Skill and stamina playing a major role in this. Sasuke was incredibly gifted. He knew it, the other students knew it and even his clan acknowledged it. But dammit the whiskered teen woukd make Sasuke work for it.

If one were to look at each shinobi hopeful and calculate the stats on a piece of paper, the Rankings from 1-10 could look akin to :

1\. Sasuke Uchiha

2\. Naruto Uzumaki

3\. Tayuya Uzumaki

4\. Kiba Inuzuka

5\. Shino Aburame

6\. Hinata Hyuuga

7\. Choji Akimichi

8\. Rei Uchiha

9\. Sai

10\. Ino Yamanaka

But in Sasuke's opinion, while he may be talented in all levels of the shinobi arts besides Sealing. He would place himself below Naruto and Tayuya. Afterall, they could fight longer, use more chakra, and had more diversity due to their unorthodox style of fighting.

But the duo never really gave it their all in the academy. They would beat the absolute shit out of each other after classes in their training grounds. Sasuke had bear witness to that multiple times. But they had never gone as hard on the academy grounds. He figured they just didn't care all that much about putting on a show.

He could respect that. Sasuke had always wanted to graduate early, but his mother would prevent such things. He didn't blame her. She had tried her damnedest to give him the life that Itachi never got to have. While being responsible for personally taking his fathers life, he hadn't been angry at her.

The man had expected far too much from him. Sasuke knew his limits. He wasn't stupid or arrogant enough to think he could match Itachi's prowess. The only individual with a better track record than Itachi's was the 4th Hokage.

_"Riiiiiight. Let me just outshine Minato Namikaze. It'll only take a second."_ The raven haired male thought sarcastically with a role of his eyes. The man was barely 20 when he stopped an entire Iwa army of 2000 strong with one fucking jutsu. The man wasn't even in his prime yet!

Itachi could stand on equal grounds with the 3rd Hokage. His older brother was far too modest. He was humble to a fault. But at some point, you have to acknowledge the fact you were of equal footing with a veteran Kage with over 50 years of experience under his belt.

Hiruzen may not be in his prime, but you dont get to the Old Mans age without being insanely fucking powerful. The Uchiha clan produced talented shinobi. And Sasuke knew it was mostly due to the power of their eyes.

The Sharingan.

A curse of power if there ever was one. While the clan may have lost half of their members due to the Massacre, it was a far cry of what could have happened had his father been successful. The fact that 3 members of the clan were capable of dealing with arguably the villages strongest clan, just furthered the notion that just because one possessed the Sharingan did not make them invincible.

His brother was known for not actually using his Sharingan. Itachi had solidified himself in the clan as an outcast. Many of the supporters of the coup had a distaste of the man. He was humble, he was quiet, and he was a pacifist. 3 ideals that most Shinobi weren't.

He always cherished life. But he knew something like peace was unattainable. Man didn't have the capability of coexisting without some measure of hostility. So Itachi had put his efforts into protecting the Leaf and making sure that the enemies that would violate Konohas own peace would be dealt with.

Stating that "_Should an enemy of Konoha threaten Her peaceful existence, I will snuff them out."_

Itachi was a dangerous man. He may be calm and nice, but he was a **_true_** shinobi. He was possibly the strongest Nin that Konoha currently had. Only time would tell if the man was capable of taking up the role of Hokage. Hiruzen had hinted towards a certain Uchiha being of interest to wear the hat.

It couldn't be Shisui. He was far too irresponsible of such a task. His cousin was more Uzumaki than Uchiha. Most of the clan had ostracized him like Itachi. The man was all smiles. Too laid back for his own good. He never took things too serious but he also knew when to cut the shenanigans.

He was a Shinobi. He had similar ideals to Itachi. While not a pacifist like his best friend, he would protect Konoha to his dying breath. Doing anything in his power to make sure She lived to see the future.

Naruto and Shisui would get along well. They were similar in alot of ways. Sasuke wasn't sure about Naruto's undying loyalty to Konoha due to his up bringing. But other than that, he and Shisui would probably be best friends.

His.. friendship? with the two Uzumakis was actually pretty positive. Well, Tayuya didn't call him a 'stupid cocksucker'. So he definitely took that as a plus. And Naruto actually engaged in conversation with him. They were practically best friends if Naruto seeked out Sasuke for conversation.

It had happened a little after the Uchiha Massacre and Sasuke highly doubted it was due to pity. Naruto was the last person in the village who would accept pity. So he knew that Naruto was doing so out of his own volition.

Naruto had an interesting outlook on life. Growing up the way he did, the raven haired teen figured that was a given. He asked some of the dumbest questions he'd ever heard in his life. But if you were to peel the layor of humor regarding many of his questions and topics then you could see the intricate way of thinking Naruto possessed.

Sasuke was positive that Naruto possessed some degree of intelligence similar to that of a Nara. While not having something insane like a 200 IQ like a majority of the Naras in the village, the boy had a knack for patterns and irregularities in subjects. His way of fighting was a good way of witnessing it. Sasuke was unable to think like Naruto did.

The Uchiha was meticulous with how he approached combat. Every single Uchiha was actually. The clan was full of logical thinkers. With Shisui most likely being the only individual who didn't. Naruto acted on instinct. Despite what most thought, the ability to act purely on instinct was difficult.

It was almost downright impossible for Uchihas. The Uchiha could only preform the feats they do because of the Sharingans ablity of psuedo precognition. Seeming as if they were acting on pure instinct. But anyone who knew how the eyes worked could spot the innate difference between Naruto and Sasukes style of fighting.

That being that Naruto didn't actually possess a way of fighting. When Sasuke said the boy fought on instinct, he meant it. At first glance you could chop it up to a style of reactionary combat. Waiting for your enemy to engage and then counter them or push the offense and patiently wait for openings.

No, Naruto didn't fight like that. Someone like Might Gai would notice immediately the way that Naruto would fight. It was dangerous for Shinobi. To be unable to react to someone who didn't fight with patterns.

You would overthink your next move. Most Shinobi saw combat as a chess game, or shogi match. Plan your steps ahead, with each step branching off with predicting what your opponent would do.

If you threw a straight right, would your opponent dodge? Would they block? Which arm would they choose to block with? Would they instead wish to grapple your attack to get the upper advantage?

It's why Naruto was far more dangerous in a fight. He didn't think like a majority of other Ninjas. Itachi had told him that Naruto was a dangerous fighter. His brother having came to the academy to watch the progression of the heirs and heiresses.

While Tayuya wasn't as unpredictable with how she fought, she more than made up for it with her insane flexibility. Anko might have had something to do with that one. Both Uzumakis were powerful fighters. Able to take as much damage as they dished out. It was a normal thing to witness Naruto take constant barrages of attacks but to see the girl tank just as much as her cousin was incredible.

Sasuke chalked it up to 'Uzumaki Bullshit'. His mother having informed him that Uzumakis were a force to be wreckoned with. She would talk about her old best friend but would never put a name to the woman. Sasuke likely assumed that she had perished during the Kyuubi attack.

It made Sasuke wonder if that woman was Narutos actual birth mother and had perished while protecting her new born son. It would be poetic and incredibly sad. The Uchiha teen shook his head lightly at the thought.

The boy glanced at the duo. If he didn't know any better, he'd say those two were far closer than normal cousins were. The casual way they spoke to each other regarding personal matters in their life was a little too close. It didn't bother Sasuke. The Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga were far more traditional in the way they approached internal affairs. The Uchiha were known for inbreeding. It wasn't as bad as it sounded but it kept the blood 'pure'.

There weren't brothers and sisters fornicating or anything but fourth cousins and onwards. The Hyuuga were far more interbred. They kept their blood absolute. Many Uchiha chose to wed outside of the clan because the Sharingan was able to pass onto their childeren easily. The Byakugan was another story.

It was far more rare for it to manifest if two Hyuugas weren't the ones creating the child. So while inbreeding wasn't anything unheard of, it was still an eyebrow raiser in his opinion.

The way Tayuya would stare at Naruto and vice versa was a give away if you paid attention to them for longer than 5 minutes. _"I just wonder when the sexual tension will finally start."_ The boy thought amusingly. He dare not say those words aloud. He was far too intelligent to get on Tayuyas shit list. She also scared him. So there's that.

Naruto's eyes found his and a silent conversation was communicated.

_Tayuya?_

_Yes._

_Interesting._

_Mhmm._

Both boys nodded to each other.

_Rei?_

Sasuke stared hard at the whiskered teen.

_Figured._

Sasuke turned away from the boy with an annoyed expression while Naruto smirked slightly. Tayuya eyed the boys with confusion. They hadn't even spoken a word. What the fuck?

Tayuya shook her head and leaned her chair back to balance on the back legs while placing her right foot on the table for balance. She closed her eyes while she occasionally shifted the weight to rock slowly in the chair. Narutos eyes betrayed his will and he glanced towards the petite redhead.

The girl wore tight jet-black leggings that disappeared under a combat skirt. A white button-up long sleeve shirt adorned her upper torso. The sleeves were rolled up to her forearms while the first three buttons were undone. Showing a small amount of her cleavage.

His eyes roamed up from her chest trailing past her neck to her face. The girl had a surpisingly calm expression on her face. Normally the girls scowl was on display about 90% of the time. If he was being honest, he preffered the scowl. Though she was beautiful regardless.

Despite her reputation she was still glanced at and eyed by men of the village. The slight influx of Chakra that was released by Naruto during that thought was akin to a slight rush of wind. Stray papers that weren't held down were blown off the tables and a slight pressure placed itself on the shoulders of the students in the class.

Tayuyas eyes immediately opened to find Naruto gazing at her intently. She had been subjected to Narutos Chakra since he had unlocked it several years ago. It always had a dense feeling to it. It was heavy. Almost as if he could crush you with his Chakra presence alone. But it was never usually a negative feeling.

His Chakra had always felt like a weighted wool blanket. Warm and cozy. She had yet been subjected to his Chakra in a negative way. While she locked eyes with the boy she could tell that he wasn't angry at her. Something had triggered the boy.

The boys Chakra continued to pulse. Almost as if it were alive. A malicious aura having manifested in the room. Akin to a predator eyeing it's next meal. The slight glow of a red outline having formed above the boys skin. Similar if one were to sweat and step into the sun. A sheen of red danced over the boys body.

A shade of crimson had developed im his sapphire eyes. Blending them into a shade of dark purple. She was mesmerized by the sight of them. She didn't feel as if she was in any particular danger but the same could not be said for everyone else in the class.

The second the rush of Chakra saturated the air Iruka knew that something was wrong. His immediate thought was to get as far away from the danger as possible. But he ruthlessly slammed those emotions to the ground. He had to calm himself and get control.

His eyes landed on Naruto. The boy was staring intently at Tayuya. Not blinking nor was he moving a muscle. She was of similar mind. Seemingly in a haze.

This was the first time Iruka was feeling the Chakra of the Kyuubi since that night 14 years ago. It wasn't as terrifying but it was no less unnerving. Iruka couldn't logically discover any reason as to what would have sat Naruto off. The boy was completely fine. He had been smiling just a minute before the wave of horrid Chakra permeated the room.

Iruka could tell most of the children were frozen in fear. Iruka wasn't surprised. A sliver of the Kyuubi's Chakra was enough to make seasoned Jonins knees shake. And while this wasn't the full brunt of the Bijuu's force it was still something that demanded fealty. A primal urge.

Narutos head tilted slightly while he stared at Tayuya. His eyes snapped to the left abruptly. Not a second later did an ANBU with purple hair and a cat mask appear beside the boy. The womans head tilted down while looking at the whiskered teen.

The two stared at each other. Almost as if a battle of wills were underway. The way the boy stared unflinchingly into the black eye holes of the mask unnerved Iruka. He couldn't fathom how the woman could bear the weight of the Chakra.

Cat's head tilted to the left while her voice came out calm and leveled.

"Do you wish to fight me?"

The question was so asinine that it froze Iruka to his very core. Was she trying to antagonize him further?! His heart raced madly in his chest as he stared at the scene that could only be a nightmare given true form.

The magenta shade of eyes bore into the holes of the mask for a scant few seconds. After what seemed like an eternity for everyone in the room, the boy closed his eyes slowly.

As if a switch had been flipped the Chakra disappeared. The terrifying weight that had encompassed the room seemingly vacated. The boys eyes remained closed even as he felt a familiar hand brush against the back of his right hand. Knowing exactly who it was the boy gently turned his right hand over to cuff the smaller hand.

Though the boy refused to open his eyes. Scared of what he'd see if he so much as peeked. He didn't want to peel back that curtain. Not after what just transpired. A second hand joined atop his hand. Gentle brushes encircling along the back of his dominant hand.

He was close to ripping off the band-aid. But he had no want to do so. The looks would only server to anger him more. The fury he'd attain at seeing them. To witness even this generation ostracizing him. It would make him sick to his stomach. He wouldn't be able to control it this time. That blanket of hate would sooner cover this room in blood than be subjected to the fear. He would rend the flesh of-.

The hands that previously held the right hand had vacated his grip and instead found purchase on both sides of his cheeks. His head was forcibly turned towards the direction of the one who held him. His eyes snapped open. No longer being able to remain shut.

His vision was blurry. He couldn't see well. As if his eyes were continuously being doused in water. He could make out something honey colored followed by a beautiful sea of red. It coalesced into something breathtaking. A Goddess given human form.

A smile formed on the womans face. Her mouth moved but he could hear no words. His ears were ringing. As if an exploding tag was set off directly in front of him. The breathtaking woman had tilted her head at the boy.

The next thing Naruto saw was black.


	6. The Meeting Between Titans

**AN: Fellow friends of lame and unpopular society, I bid you greetings. CLIFFHANGERS. Yeah I know. Im evil. Not really. Kinda. Whatever. This chapter. Well. We meet the Kyuubi. Just a heads up, I wrote this story for my own entertainment. I wanted to try my hand at writing a Naruto Fanfic that consisted of characters I enjoyed, topics that could be explored had one thing occured differently, and trying to open peoples eyes to differing subject matters. This is a hobby. I have an actual job. That being said. Review. Or don't. I won't cry about it.**

Disclaimer : Disclaimed.

_Drip Drip Drip_

That sound had an eerie quality to it Naruto thought. It was almost without cadence. Long enough pauses between the drops splashing giving a false sense of normality.

It felt like hours had gone by. He didn't know what time it was. Was there time here? Could there be time here? He was starting to develop a headache. In his own mind no less.

"_This fucking blows."_ The boy thought. His ears still rang from the earlier event. He opened his eyes and glanced at his surrounding with caution. This area seemed so familiar. He couldn't place where he had seen this.

He knew that he was in his mind. As weird as that sounded. But yet, it didn't feel... right? He felt like an intruder. That he was not supposed to be here. He furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced down towards his hands.

Naruto could clearly see his body. Which meant he had a physical form in his mind. Was this what Shinobi called a mindscape? If so, then his was shit.

It was damp and dimly lit. Almost with a depressing vibe to it. Maybe depressing was too harsh of a word. Wistful maybe? That felt more correct. But why?

Sure, he had been depressed and angry when younger but he had learned to let go of those emotions. Depression had gave way to hope and happiness. That anger had quelled into indifference. He hadn't suppressed them. He acknowledged the fact that he had them.

So why was it so dingy here? He shook his head at the thought. Perhaps he could change it? The Yamanka clan had stated that an individuals mindscape represented the hosts feelings. But he was absolutely sure he accepted his emotions long ago.

Unless.. Perhaps the reason he felt so unwelcomed here was because he was intruding on the Kyuubi's domain? If that was the case then Naruto actually felt saddened by that fact.

The Kyuubi. A titan of power. Personified hate given a true form. This? This was the exact opposite of what he had figured. Where was the anger? The malice? The rage? Were humans so terrified of the beast that the tales of the beast had long since driven their sanity?

Naruto frowned at this. He slowly got up to only then realize he had been in water. It was murky. It barely reached his ankles and he couldn't exactly feel it. He bent down to see if he could run his hands through it only to discover that it gave no resistance. "_Hmm."_

The boy turned his attention to the front of where he was facing. It was only a singular hallway. The only light sources being candles that flickered every now and then. Now that he got a good luck at the place it almost seemed to resemble a sewer. That thought made Naruto nauseous.

With the little insight that he was receiving, he was beginning to feel like the Kyuubi was misunderstood. But he also knew that he couldn't be too sure. He would save his judgement for when he met the Fox.

Naruto began his trek to what he assumed to be where the Bijuu resided. Taking his time to glance at the walls. There wasn't much to really see. It was as if the walls were just duplicated. Again, a morose thought.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto stumbled into a ginormous room. The amount of space was almost incomprehensible. Towards what he assumed to be the center room was a gate that he assumed was crafted by the divine.

It was taller than the Hokage monument. Inscribed with Kanji that he knew aided in Sealing. The titanic gates were saturated in what looked like a rusty shade of crimson. If he squinted hard enough, he could make out a key holder of some degree.

It was strange in design though. Similar to his clans insignia. Figures that an Uzumaki seal was used. _"Not like there are any other options."_ The teen thought in slight amusement.

The space behind the gates was filled with a void of darkness that he could only describe as empty. It was blacker than black. And he wasn't even sure that was physically possible. He couldn't see anything past those gates. Though that could be the seals design.

He proceeded to walk closer without fear. If he were being honest, he had been wanting to meet the Fox for 6 years now. He harbored no ill will to the beast. They were both individuals handed with a shitty deck. It was up to them how they chose to deal it.

He came within a few feet of the gate and patiently stood. He would wait for the Bijuu to initiate. He was aware of the Fox and the Fox was aware of him. He could sense the beast. What he was sensing was unlike anything he had ever witnessed. The sheer weight of the Bijuus Chakra was crushing him.

He was absolutely positive that the Kyuubi wasn't directing it at him either. His shoulders visibly sagged and strained under the sheer weight of it. But he refused to show weakness. He would never cower to anyone.

The teen was no longer that scared little boy. He had a family. He was strong. While he was aware that he wasn't the strongest or even a challenge to most veteran Shinobi in Konoha, he was far from weak. He had bled, he had struggled, he had **_suffered_**. He would absolutely refuse to present weakness when in the face of adversity.

**"You impress me, boy."** A guttural voice reverberated off the walls. Within the cage, an enormous eye opened up. Naruto was finally witnessing his first glimpse of the Bijuu. The scarlet eye was slitted. Akin to that of a feral cat. But this was no common street feline. This was an amalgamation of the world's hate coalesced into the form of an animal. An animal regarded with incredibly high intelligence and cunning.

Or so the legends stated. Even whilst being the center of attention to the Bijuu, he still did not feel that anger the beast was so commonly attributed to. No rage, no malice, nothing. The weight of it's Chakra remained but that was a given. It put even his reserves to shame. And he had the most Chakra out of everyone in the village.

**"Will you not introduce yourself? I gave you a compliment and yet you remain speechless. Speak, boy." **The Kyuubi spoke as if it was speaking to a mere child. Well, it technically was. Though the tone wasn't mocking. Interesting indeed. Naruto decided to respond.

"Sorry about that. You're just really big. The legends described you being titanic but it's entirely different when you can actually see it." The boy gave a rather realxed smile despite being face to face with one of the strongest entities the world had ever seen.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki. Future Shinobi of Konoha. Ramen lover extraordinare and future head of the Uzumaki clan. Who might you be?" The whiskered teen questioned back. He crossed his arms behind his head whilst continuing to smile at the Fox.

The Fox regarded his host with slight interest. **_"So this is Asura's most recent reincarnation? Interesting."_** The Bijuu was well aware of Narutos thoughts and feelings regarding itself. The Fox was indifferent to the boy. Despite what humans seemed to think, the Bijuu disliked humans. Hate and dislike were very different. Not like it truly mattered. They were foolish creatures.

**"You are unique among your kind."** The Fox stated plainly. The pitch black void dissipated. Giving color to the entire cage. It was actually better lit than he would have thought. The Bijuus fur was a shade of dark orange. Possessing human like arms and hands while having giant floppy ears. Similar to that of a bunny.

The young boy wouldn't voice that one. He highly doubted the Fox would appreciate the statement. Naruto got the impression that the Bijuu was someone like Anko. An individual who demanded respect. And he would absolutely show the Fox the respect it deserved.

"Thank you," the boy inclined his head slightly. "Though, you don't seem like the legends state." He finished lightly. Not wishing to incur the beasts wrath. The Fox might not be showing that wrath but it could at anytime. He wanted the Bijuu to know he was being genuine.

The Kyuubi did not respond. Preferring to study the young man whose life it had watched since a young babe. The boy had ridden himself of his own darkness without even knowing it. Truly coming to accept who he was and what he was. It was something that was worthy of respect to the Fox.

The Kyuubi leaned it's massive head on it's hand-like paws and regarded the boy further. Naruto felt the Fox resembled a docile dog with how it was resting.

**"I am far from docile, boy." **Naruto blinked at the Kyuubis statement. Well, he now knew the Fox could read his mind and most likely was doing so the entire time. He sighed slightly at that.

"Well, it's not like I can hide my thoughts from you now." The statement was said with false exasperation. He decided to sit down since he didn't know how long this conversation would be. Not that he minded the Bijuus company. The Fox was pretty chill. He thought so atleast.

He crossed his legs while placing his hands on his knees with a small smile. The Fox eyed the teen for a few moments before releasing an intake of breath and shut its eyes. The boy was tolerable. It helped that he was far different from his race.

Several minutes passed with Naruto eventually relaxing in his position and closing his eyes. Growing used to the weight of the Bijuus Chakra. He assumed this was how everyone else felt when they were subjected to his own Chakra. Irony at it's finest.

"The anger I felt.. I couldn't think straight." The boy spoke while keeping his eyes closed. Deciding to just speak his mind. "I wanted.. I wanted to hurt everyone in that room. To crush them. To make them feel the pain that I had felt for so long. My entire life, I hated everyone." The boy started off hesitant but gained confidence the more he spoke.

The Fox didn't react but it was listening. Choosing to remain silent. The boy may have stopped suppressing his emotions, but venting was always something that could calm a person.

"So much of my life I was subjected to abuse from this village. The loneliness was suffocating. I didn't think it was possible to be able to drown because of words. But thats how it felt." The boy sighed sadly as he gripped his knees tightly. He hadn't truly confided in anyone yet. He loved Anko like his mother, but he was scared. Scared of truly opening his heart to the woman.

The same went for Tayuya. And their relationship was... The boy shook his head at that one. She'd never reject him and he knew it. But he was terrified of returning to that darkness. He had wanted to commit suicide at the tender age of 6. A young child. Choosing to end their existence rather than suffer.

"I wanted to take my own life when I was a child. A fucking child!" His voice became hoarse. Cracking with raw emotion. The Fox was frowned as the boy opened his heart. "How could anyone think a young boy was a demon?! I **SUFFERED** here!"

Red Chakra gathered in the air and moved like a tsunami as it writhed in the air. Similar to that of a cobra. Wanting to lash out at anything threatening it. The Kyuubis eyed opened slightly.

"This fucking village. I hate it. But... I also love it." The anger had simmered to a more of a bitter one. "I'll always love my home. But I'll never forgive the people who treated me this way.. Is it wrong that I think this way?" The red chakra had calmed down significantly but remained in the chamber. Now more akin to a rattlesnake.

The boy had tears running down his face. How long had it been since he had cried because of his childhood? How much suffering had the boy truly endured? The Fox's eyes narrowed in sadness. Humans sickened the strongest Bijuu. It didn't understand how humans could treat their own kind with such hatred.

Humans are disgusting creatures. There was nothing in this world that could change the beasts opinion. Despite what Hagoromo believed about humans, the Fox knew the Old Man's perception of humans was completely unjustified.

The Kyuubi didn't believe in Hagoromos belief that humans could truly change. No, they would remain the same. Naruto was a rare case. Being Asuras reincarnation only further solidified that fact. How the boy could go through such awful conditions and remain a good person was worthy of respect to the Fox.

The toung teen had gone quiet. Having gotten what he needed off his chest. The occasional sniffle rang out but he was no longer crying. The whiskered teen whiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

**"Kurama."** Narutos eyes blinked at the statement while he looked at the Fox in confusion. "Kurama?" The Bijuu glanced at Naruto and nodded it's head slightly.

**"Kurama. My name. It's Kurama. Your mother, Mito Uzumaki, and one other were the only other individuals worthy of learning my name. You are the 4th."** Naruto blinked at the Bijuus statement. He was silent for several moments.

A large grin formed on the boys face before he jumped up with an excited grin. "Really?! Oh man. That- that's so cool. Wait. You said my mother?" The boy sobered up at the question.

Kurama didn't respond to the question at first. **"A story for another time. You have learned my name. That is all you get for now." **The Fox almost sounded annoyed if it wasn't for the eye-roll that accompanied the statement. It looked absurd but Naruto was still estatic. The Fox trusted him enough with his name. He would prove he was worthy of it.

"Thank you Kurama! I promise I'll prove to you that it was the right choice!" The boy ended the statement with a rather stupid looking thumbs up. "Uhh... Hey Kurama? How do I leave here? Not that I dont mind the company of you or anything but I."

Kurama knew exactly what the boy was getting at. The Fox didn't understand why the boy and the redhead didn't just go ahead and mate. Humans were confusing AND stupid.

**"Your mate is awaiting you. Rather impatiently if what I'm sensing is correct. Colorful woman she is. Reminds me of your mother."** The Fox would dangle information for the boy. If he was as intelligent as Kurama thought he was, he'd figure out who his mother was.

**"Will yourself to leave and you will. Now go, I wish to rest." **Kurama demanded rather annoyingly. Naruto gave a smile at the statement and the demand. His form started to dissipate and he gained a soft smile. "Thank you Kurama. I uh- Thanks." His hand scratched the back of his head as he waved with his left.

Kurama just huffed as the boy finally disappeared. The Bijuu was silent for several minutes.

**"You're**** welcome, Naruto."**


	7. Opinions of the Masses

**AN: Rejoice fellow nerds of Fanfiction, for we have garnered 100 like-minded individuals who wish to read an amazing Naruto/Tayuya story from incompletion to completion! All jokes aside, thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed and PM'd me. I'd cry if I was a bitch. But mom ain't raised a bitch so it's not happening. Anyway, the aftermath of Narutos release of the Kyuubis Chakra will be the focal point of this specific chapter along with a snippet into Cat/Yugao, minor insight of the other main students (Teams 8, 10, and 11. Whos team 11? You'll find out. DUH.) Anyway too many words already. Do the thing with the reviews and stuff.**

Disclaimer : If you could look both directions at the same time, would being cross-eyed give you 240 degree vision?

Faint voices could be heard as Naruto began to wake up from his involuntary nap. His ears were still adjusting and his body felt incredibly heavy. His head was also pounding. As if something hard had hit him.

The voices had an echo-like quality to them. Slowly but surely his hearing was able to level out. He heard 2 feminine voices. Both of which he was familiar with, one more intimate than the other.

"Do ya think I headbutted him too hard?" Tayuyas rough voice questioned out.

"I highly doubt so. The boy is more hardheaded than the stone that makes up the Hokage Mountains. If he were to have internal damage from a soft headbutt, than he's clearly not as strong as I thought." Cat's voice struck out shortly after. Having an amused undertone to it. One which slightly annoyed Naruto.

"You're both loud and obnoxious." It came out groggy and had a drawl to it. As if the boy didn't feel like fully committing to speaking it aloud. It served to amuse Cat and annoy Tayuya. To which she responded as per usual.

"Listen here you little shit! If it weren't for me the ANBU would have knocked your stupid ass out!" She glared at the boy as he, to no ones surprise, glared right back.

"Yeah well, listen here you little midget! You didn't have to headbutt me!" Tayuya leaned in closer as she fired back immediately.

"It's not my fucking fault! You're the one who got mad in the first damn place!"

Naruto's upper body leaned up slightly as he challenged back. "It's not my fucking fault that I have a giant ass Fox in my stomach!"

Tayuya's eyebrow twitched and she proceeded to lean even closer to the boy. Their noses touching as she bellowed into his face.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

Quite succinct really.

As amusing as this was to Cat, she knew she had to step in before they started to throw fists instead of words. _"Uzumaki's." _The woman thought to herself while shaking her head.

"You two can continue your lovers spat some other time. The entire hospital can hear both of you. I get that one of you is a sub and the other is a dom, but we tend to keep such things in private. Save that for when you're both alone at home." The statement was said with a great amount of amusement. Their reactions almost made her chuckle.

Red colored Tayuyas entire visage while a spark of pink dashed Narutos. Tayuya immediately sprung back from the boys face while sporting an annoyed expression towards the Anbu member. Naruto turned a glare towards the woman as well. Their shared shout though surprised her slightly.

"Fuck you!" They both shouted towards her. Yugao frowned with a slight sweatdrop. These two were practically soulmates. If they didnt end up together, she'd retire and become a farmer for the remainder of her life.

Those thoughts caused a certain memory of hers to surface. A handsome man with bright yellow hair sleeping soundly in a hospital bed such as this very one. A woman with vibrant red hair stared at the man in concern.

Her hands would occasionally brush the top of the mans hands while she waited for him to awake. The memory caused a pain to wrack through her chest. Spreading across her entire body. She had to force herself to halt the shudder that wanted to surface.

Kushina. Her teacher. Her idol. The woman she looked up to as a mother. Yugao wanted to be like Kushina. Confident, strong, and beautiful. She was everything Yugao wanted to be. She even picked up the art of swordsmanship because of Kushina.

Learned to wield swords with her left hand instead of her right. Just like her teacher. The purple haired ANBU had self taught herself to become ambidextrous. Wielding her Katana in a reverse grip like her teacher had.

A shudder she couldn't prevent hit Yugao's body. Her right hand clenched fiercely. If she weren't wearing gloves she was sure she would have cut skin and been bleeding.

She had cried and mourned for Kushina when she found out the woman had passed. Her son being left an orphan. Not even Minato having survived. These thoughts continued to hammer into Yugaos very soul.

She was the first person to volunteer to watch over Naruto. She would be damned if the son of her teacher would suffer in this village. She had killed many, many villagers for the boy. Hiruzen knew. There was no denying it. But the man would stay his hand.

A tear slid down the womans face. Naruto had grown up wondering if his parents abandoned him because of the Kyuubi. Never knowing if they truly loved the boy. She oh so badly wanted to tell the boy that Kushina would go to hell and back for him. She would fight an army of thousands just to get to the boy.

Minato.. She didn't even want to think of what he'd do should he had lived and something threatened the boys safety. That man would fight gods to see his sons safety.

He fought the Kyuubi. Most seemed to think the Bijuu was on par with Gods.

She knew she'd be executed if she were to tell the boy. It was the law. Hiruzen may have let the killings go unanswered but Yugao would not live to see the next day if she told the boy.

But the boy **deserved** to know who they were. The purple haired woman steeled her thoughts. She would die today. And she would die with a peaceful smile on her face knowing she would bring Naruto happiness. Yugao was certain the boy had an inkling of who his parents were.

Well, his father atleast. But she could tell him. Confirm his suspicions. He'd finally, FINALLY, have the knowledge that those two loved him unconditionally.

The woman reached for her mask so that the boy could memorize the face of the woman who had protected him his entire life for 14 years. To put a face to Cat. Her hands touched the porcelain plating of the mask as she prepared to introduce herself and inform the boy of his parents.

"Well.. It looks like our little Fox has finally woken up eh?" A voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She knew exactly who was speaking. That lazy drawl. Her hand still on her mask, her eyes snapped to the doorway. Leaning against it was none other than Kakashi Hatake. Her old ANBU Captain and Minatos student.

His visible ebony eye fixated directly on hers. He had the attention of both Tayuya and Naruto but he was looking directly at her. She knew the look. She knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't want her to throw away her life. Her other hand clenched so hard that she actually did manage to draw blood.

Kakashi had a sad look in his visible eye as he gazed at Yugao. He knew the woman wanted to tell Naruto. He remembered this exact scene. Having walked in on Minato sleeping while Kushina sat nearby.

He could tell why the woman wanted to tell the boy. Kakashi also believed the boy was deserving of knowing who his parents were. But he wouldn't let Yugao throw her life away. Kushina nor Minato would want this.

Yugao wasn't privy to the knowledge that Kakashi possessed regarding Naruto's parentage. It's not that the Third Hokage forbade it because he felt the need to do so. It was because Minato himself forbade the knowledge.

Despite how intelligent Kakashi was, he could never understand why his Sensei would feel the need to do so. The Third Hokage knew but it's not like he would reveal it to Kakashi. He merely stated that it was Minatos doing and until time presented itself would Naruto remain to be ignorant of his parents.

Kakashi thought that sentiment was bullshit. If it was due to assassination attempts, they'd never get within 50 feet of the boy. Yugao was a hawk. A sensor and an incredibly diverse fighter. She was known for her talent with a sword but she was deadly with mostly anything.

"I _want _to do this." Cat voice came out calm and collected despite her inner turmoil. Naruto glanced at the man who seemed so familiar to Dog and then to Cat. She was happy yet scared. But why would that be?

He could also feel sadness and regret directed towards him. What did she regret? He was still a little groggy but he'd know if Cat had done something that would garner the emotions. She had always protected him. He didn't understand.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed at both of the Shinobi in the room. Her sensing abilities may not be as powerful as Naruto's, but she could practically taste the tenseness that hung in the room. It had to deal with Naruto. The way the whiskered teens eyes shined with recognition towards the lanky man meant that this was one of his old watchers. It had to be.

The way that Cat responded to the man only proved it. This man was in some way her superior at one time. And considering the woman was an ANBU Captain meant this was her previous Captain. But if that was the case, why was there an uneasiness in the room?

"If you do, you can't go back." The one-eyed mans voice responded to Cat. He pushed his body off the doorway and took a single step into the room. He had blocked the entrance. The only other being the open window behind Yugao.

Yugao glanced towards the windows. She could sense them. 15 other ANBU members waiting. Watching. She wasn't a fool. She knew what would happen should she take this mask off. They'd all give her the time to tell Naruto who his parents were. But after that, they'd all strike. Even Kakashi.

She was absolutely confident that she could deal with the 15 members behind her. It was the monster that was in front of her that scared her. She knew how strong Kakashi was. He was an S- Rank Shinobi for a reason. She wouldn't last 5 minutes against the man.

But this was all assuming that the purple haired woman would fight back. No. She'd say what she needed to say and bend the knee.

"Cat. Don't. Do. This." Every word came out slow and measured. Yugao's hands slightly shook. Tear drips were slipping beneath the mask dropping to the floor.

Tayuyas eyes snapped back and forth from the man to the woman. This woman. Was she about to..

"Cat, why are you crying? I'm ok. See? I'm doing just fine. You don't need to worry about me." Naruto had a soft smile as he directed his gaze towards the woman. Assuming that she was sad because he had gotten hurt and didn't prevent the Kyuubis Chakra from progressing. Afterall, it was his fault he got angry.

There was a very long silence after Narutos statement. Yugaos shoulders shook as a few more tears dropped from her mask before she took her hand off her mask. Leaving the Cat themed mask on.

Her masked visage turned towards Narutos and stared for a few seconds. Narutos smile stretched larger when the woman gazed at him. Yugaos head dipped once and with that gesture, she disappeared with a body flicker.

Kakashi's shoulders relaxed and he gave a short exhale. He had buried enough bodies of his comrades. He didn't want to do another. Especially not a former subordinate. And definitely not a student of the wife of his own teacher.

Kakashi directed his vision towards Naruto and Tayuya only to blink and furrow his eyebrows at what he saw.

Naruto was staring at the spot that Yugao had been standing in with a frown and eyes narrowed in sadness. He had sensed the pain in her heart. She was hurting so much. It was almost overbearing to the teen.

"She was ready to die wasn't she?" The whiskered teens voice came out soft and quiet. Tayuya frowned slightly at his tone. That woman was indeed ready to die. For what? The redhead had no clue. But it had been something regarding Naruto. She wasn't as talented with sensing emotions as her cousin but even she could see the wave of sadness being projected from the woman.

Kakashis hands found their way into his pockets. He stared at where Cat had been standing and sighed. "You are correct Naruto. She was. For what reason? I cannot tell you. I am forbidden by law to do so." The statement was said with such ease. As if it had been rehearsed hundreds of times. It wouldn't be far off from the truth.

The former ANBU Captain had gone over a plethora of things he could say to his Sensei's son. He would eventually be placed on Team 7 along with Sasuke and Tayuya. Kakashi knew the reasons. Didn't care as long as he got to teach mini-Minato and mini-Kushina.

"Aren't you Kakashi Hatake? The asshole who knows 1,000 jutsus or whatever?" Despite how rude that question was Kakashi couldn't help but smile slightly at it.

Tayuya was alot like Kushina. While Kushina wasn't as crass as Tayuya was she still had her moments. They both shared tempers though. Maybe all Uzumaki women had short tempers? Tsunade was quick to jump to destruction and Mito was said to stomp on Hashira a when he annoyed her. Thats 4/4. Yeah, they were just violent.

He gave his signature eye-smile at the duo. "The one and only. Now, let's talk eh?"

**Break**

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed watching his mother spar with his brother and cousin. Spar was a light term. They were blitzing all over the field and the occasional fire jutsu would ring out. Scorching the field and causing smoke to fog the area.

His Sharingan was activated revealing the pair of two tomoes swirling slowly. Next to him sitting on the ground was Shisui's younger sister Rei. Which he had an infatuation with. Her hair was disheveled similar to Shisui's. Long ebony tresses flowed down her back with no discernable pattern.

She had a bang that hung below her left eye. Rei shared the same unique eyelashes that her brother possessed. Her eyes were more slanted than her brothers. Reminiscing to that of a feline.

A beauty indeed.

She too had her Sharingan active watching the fight. Though she only possed a single pair of tomoes rather than 2.

She glanced towards Sasuke and pulled a knee up to her chest and hung her right arm over it. "Hey Sasuke.." Her voice was gentle and soft. She was different from many of the Uchihas that resided in the clan. Softspoken and kind. Both her and Shisui shared their kindness but other than that they were completely different from each other.

The male turned his attention to his crush, "Yeah?" She didn't reply at first. Pursing her lips as she thought of what to say. "About Naruto.. That Chakra. He's..."

Sasuke's full attention now on her she stuttered slightly. The boy in front of her was slightly intimidating but she knew he didn't mean to be so. He was actually very sweet. Well, to her atleast. She thought so anyway.

"I uh. He's.. different." Sasuke nodded at that and gestured for her to continue. Patiently waiting for her to continue. Neither noticing that the spar in the background had ceased.

"His Chakra was red. And he had.. Slitted eyes," she slightly frowned before continuing. "He's the Kyuubi's jailor isn't he?" She turned her gaze completely on him. "The villagers always disrespect him. But he never had done anything wrong."

The girls fists tightened in anger. She hated rude people and bullies. It's why she was so confrontational with the other members of the Uchiha clan. They were always so rude to others. It annoyed her so much.

Sasuke looked down at the ground at her response. He was glad that she wasn't judging Naruto for it but it still saddened the raven haired male. Naruto carried such an enormous burden. It was unfair to the boy but nothing could be done about it.

Sure the Chakra had frightened him, but the feel of the Chakra wasn't necessarily evil. Angry yes, but evil? No.

Sasuke sighed as he nodded his head. "Yeah.. Yeah he does." Sasuke possessed a small frown as the statement left his mouth. Rei gained a frown and tears of frustration appeared in her eyes. She had always been an angry crier. It was probably the attribute she disliked most about herself.

"But that doesn't give anyone a reason to treat him like he's not a person! It's not fair!"

Sasuke sighed as he sat down beside the girl and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a side hug. The girl leaned her head on Sasukes shoulder.

"Yeah. It's not fair. But there's nothing we can really do Rei."

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?! We.. we could be friends with him!" She accused him lightly though she remained attached to the boy. Sasuke gave a small smile at the statement.

"I meant the villager part Rei. Naruto and I are friends. Kinda. I think at least." He shrugged at that. "Can't be sure. He doesn't talk much. But we speak with our fists. So I guess that makes us friends."

The girls cheeks reddened slightly at his statement. "Do you think he'd want to be friends with me?" Her eyes glanced towards Sasuke's face.

The young teen narrowed his eyes slightly and shrugged lightly. "I don't see why not. I think the reason Naruto chooses to remain alone is because it's what he's used to."

Rei furrowed her eyebrows at his statement slifhtly confused. "But isn't Tayuya always around him?" The petite redhead was always with the boy. Rei doubted she'd ever seen the girl not next to the blonde.

"In a sense yes. But it hadn't always been that way. Tayuya came into Naruto's life when he was older. Atleast thats what my mother and Itachi always said. He had been alone mostly up until that point."

Most of what Sasuke knew about Naruto was from his brother and mother. The little interactions he would have with Naruto were pretty mundane. But that was probably due to the fact that Sasuke didn't know hoe to approach the blonde. He'd figure it out eventually. Maybe they'd be on the same Genin team?

"I'm glad to see you two thinking rationally about Naruto's situation. It gives me hope that the future of Konoha will thrive under this generation." Mikotos voice rang out to the two young Uchihas. Their heads both turning to see the three older Uchiha staring at them.

"How long were you listening to us?" Sasuke hadn't even noticed that their spar concluded. They all seemed perfectly fine. Except for the slight singe markings on their clothing you wouldn't believe they had been chucking A- rank jutsus at each other for the last 2 hours.

Shisui gained an easy smile at his cousins question. "Since you started it. So baby sister. What's this with you and wanting to be friends with Whiskers? Thought you wanted to marry Sas.-" The man was cut off as Rei leaped at the man knocking him down to the ground and covering his mouth.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" Her entire face was crimson as she struggled to hold her brother down. She was fully aware of the fact that her older brother was letting this happen. His shoulders were shaking with mirth as he tried to contain his laughter.

Itachi had an amused smile adorned on his face while Mikoto smiled softly. Sasuke was slightly surprised at the statement and reaction. Before it could go any further Itachi decided to step in.

The Reaper of the Uchiha clan gently tugged the young girl off of his best friend and gave her a pat on the head. Rei pouted at the gesture before being poked by Itachi's middle and index finger on her forehead. He had a soft smile on his face whilst doing so.

It was something that Itachi had always done. Shisui had even started doing so as well. She didn't fully understand the gesture but she was sure it wasn't anything negative. He did it to Sasuke the most. Rei had even seen him do it to his mother when she was stressed out over a situation.

It had calmed her down significantly and she seemed more at peace. Did he have the magic touch? The golden question.

"Anyway. Come you two." Mikoto gestured with her right hand as she started to walk out of the clearing. The woman had a grace that beheld confidence. There was little in this world that could phase the woman. She was an S- Rank Shinobi afterall.

"We are going to get cleaned up and will spend our time out dining in the village. I expect you in particular Shisui to behave. I will not tolerate your antics. Understood?" The matriarch of the Uchiha demanded. Despite being phrased as a question the entire group knew it was a demand. Mikoto rarely demanded things but when she did you listened.

"Yes ma'am." The prodigy answered back. Mikoto may be fond of the Shunshin master but when she wanted something done in a particular way you abided it. He had seen her wrath once before. He did not wish to see it again anytime soon.

**Break**

The rhythmic sounds of wood clacking against each other was heard as two similar looking males played a match of Shogi while a young teen watched on.

"You are getting better everyday, son." The older male praised. The sounds of several soft clacks resonated before the younger male responded.

"Still not good enough to win though." Both voices had a lazy drawl to them. As if speaking was something that was far too much trouble. Soft crunches could be heard coming from the other boy who watched the father-son duo battle in tactics. Quite fascinating to witness in his opinion.

"Neh Shikamaru. I heard something interesting happened at the academy today." The clacking noise ceased at Shikakus statement. So to did the crunching.

Shikamaru stared at the shogi board as he recalled the event that had happened. The Kyuubis chakra was something to behold. He couldn't comprehend how much anger and hate could be stored. It scared him.

His eyes narrowed at the board as he articulated his thoughts. Naruto's eyes held so much rage during that period. And if he was being honest, he didn't truly know if that was the Kyuubis influence or if that was Naruto projecting his anger.

The second option was honestly more believable to the young genuis. Shikamaru was a people watcher. He may be lazy like all his other clan mates but he was slightly more motivated than many of them. His father exploited that one alot.

_"Troublesome."_ The phrase coming out reflexively. He put his hands together in his lap as he thought of Narutos situation. The rage and anger was justified. This village had treated him like dirt. Tayuya and the boys pseudo mother were the only two people that were constants in his life. And both of them were women and violent. That was something Shikamaru wanted no part in.

Naruto was a fair guy. Anti-social at many times. Blunt to the point of almost being rude but so was his cousin. He assumed all Uzumakis were like that.

He was also incredibly strong. The amount of physical strength and raw Chakra the boy had at his disposal was awe inducing. And the teen held back at the academy. Though, he'd absolutely smear Tayuya into the ground after school when most of the civilian children went home. Their spars were brutal. Shikamaru was positive that bones and muscles were constantly torn or broken during their 'spars'.

How his cousin could stand after getting thrashed for hours was something Shikamaru couldn't fathom. The Uzumakis were known for their longevity and Chakra pools. Unless that longevity had something to do with the rate at which their body healed then he was stumped._ "Hmm.. Maybe."_

Choji was the first to speak though. "Well. Naruto got angry. It was honestly scary. Everyone knows that Naruto has alot of Chakra but that was just insane. I thought the walls were going to cave in." The chubby boy had a frown on his face as he recalled the experience.

Shikaku merely nodded his head while studying the shogi board. "Mhmm. Did you feel like you were in danger?" The question came out plain enough. But Shikamaru knew the underlined meaning.

"Not necessarily.. But I didn't feel exactly safe either." Come to think about it, Choji had only really felt anger. Naruto was angry, but his facial expression didn't match. He just stared directly at Tayuyas face without looking away. His face was actually blank the entire time. Could he project his emotions with his Chakra? Chojis eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it.

Shikaku made a humming noise to the boys response. "What about you Shikamaru? Anything you have to say?" Shikaku continued to eye the board. Having not looked up since asking his first initial question.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he thought of why his father decided to bring up the subject. Shikamaru was the smartest individual in the academy. He knew Naruto and the Kyuubi were connected. He knew that his dad knew that he didn't care about the Kyuubi situation and Naruto being its jailer. So why would he ask?

Shikamaru stared at his father's face. But he couldn't decipher what the man was getting at. Could he be overthinking this? Sure, Naruto may not be undyingly loyal to Konoha due to his treatment but he was most certainly justified. His answer a few days ago regarding becoming a Shinobi was questionable.

But the genuis doubted that Naruto would go rogue when he did become a Ninja for Konoha. He loved Tayuya and his mother too much to do so. It didn't help that the village would have a hand on Tayuyas and Ankos throat should that happen. But it also meant that Naruto would release the Kyuubi should that happen.

Which meant that Naruto held a considerable amount of power in this village relatively speaking. Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows as an extremely concentrated look appeared on his face. Shikakus smile of pride went unnoticed.

While this village didnt particular need the Kyuubis power to be successful, it was an incredible boost. Should Naruto leave, Konoha would lose an incredibly gifted Shinobi and the Kyuubi. The Hokage couldn't stop him from doing so either. Threatening the life of his cousin and his mother would only result in the Leafs destruction.

Was that why the Shinobi in the village respected Naruto? It made sense. You don't anger the person who has your life in their hands. Literally and figuratively. Naruto held the lives of thousands upon thousands of people. Should he will it this village would disappear.

And Naruto knew this as well. There was no way he couldn't. The boy was intelligent. He might not have a photo graphic memory and a 200 IQ like every Nara possessed but he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what he was doing at all times.

"Naruto holds our lives in his hand and there's little we can do about it. It's better to get along with the Emperor than go against him." Shikamaru opened his eyes as he responded.

Shikaku gave a smirk at his sons statement. While Choji may not understand what he was referring to his son did.

Naruto wasn't a threat to Konoha until Konoha was a threat to him.

"Good. You understand. Also, checkmate." Shikamarus sigh of frustration made Shikakus smirk grow larger.

**Break**

The outdoors always calmed her mind when she had alot to think about. Nature, flowers, trees, fresh air. It was always so relaxing. Most of the others at the academy seemed to think she was more of a civilian than a Shinobi.

The girl rolled her eyes at that. There was nothing wrong with wanting to look and feel good. It's not like she ever shirked her training. She wasn't the strongest in her class but she wasn't weak. There were some monster prodigies that resided in the class. The Uzumaki duo and the two Sharingan wielding Uchihas came to mind.

Ino sighed as she thought of what happened earlier. Beside her, another young woman from her class that was actually pretty talented for being a civi was a girl named Sakura Haruno. The girl had some strength to her. Ino respected any woman who took her training seriously.

The pink haired teen was currently laying down in the field of flowers. Gazing up at the clouds while thinking of Naruto. She was intelligent. Intelligent enough to connect the dots between Naruto and the Kyuubi. Afterall, he was the only individual who had been born on October 10. It was pretty obvious.

She was fortunate that she chose the Shinobi route. They taught the basics of sealing and how it worked. The lessons didn't get too in-depth considering how complex sealing actually got. The only people who would likely understand were the two Uzumakis.

So she understood that Naruto and the Kyuubi were two different individuals. It wasn't that complicated either. Naruto was a singular entity and so was the Kyuubi. They didn't merge. That was impossible. She shook her head slightly.

"Hey Sakura. Did what happened today scare you at all?" The blonde haired girl questioned her best friend. Sakuras eyes glanced towards her best friend. Ino was holding a flower and sniffed it. Having the effect of relaxing her entire body.

Sakura thought of what she wanted to say. Yeah she was kind of scared. Not of Naruto per se. He was intimidating but he was never scary. When sparring in the academy unless you were Sasuke, Tayuya, Kiba or Rei, he went easy on you. Considering those 4 were incredibly skilled in close quarters combat she was grateful for that. The teen was strong as fuck.

She sighed as she responded. "A little bit. But I wasn't scared of Naruto. It was definitely the Chakra that got me. Naruto has always been intimidating but I never felt like I was in danger around him." She shrugged lightly at that. "What about you?"

Ino didn't respond immediately. Which slightly surprised the pinkette. Ino wouldn't have asked the question if she didn't already have an answer to the question. She turned her head towards the girl.

"Honestly? I thought it was kinda hot." The young Yamanaka responded with a shrug of her shoulders. It was admitted with no shame. It both surprised and didn't surprise Sakura.

"You are unbelievable." Sakuras voice was as plain as Sai's personality. He didn't have one. That was saying something.

Ino didn't seem to care. Which wasn't surprising really.

"I don't know. There's something intoxicating about it. It's not like I want to get raped or anything. But being at the mercy of a man who's stronger than you in every aspect is pretty hot to me." She wasn't ashamed of saying it. The teen obviously meant for it to be in private and controlled environments. Like she stated, she didn't want to be touched against her will or anything.

Sakura could understand that. But it wasn't really her kink. She shook her head at her best friends comment with a smile. "Tayuya would ring your neck if she heard what you said." The young teen had a small smile on her face which proceeded into full blown laughter after all the color drained from Inos face.

"Yeaaaaaaahhhhhh. I'm good. Naruto's hot as hell but I like living." The young heiress joined Sakura in laughter.

**Break**

A dog barking resonated in the background of an enclosed training area. A young male with an above average sized Nin-Dog lay beside each other looking up into the clouds.

After a small amount of time the boy with red tattoos on his face asked his companion a question.

"Are Foxes considered canins Akamaru?" Kiba questioned towards his brother in arms. The dog responded with a low bark and a few yips. The tattooed teen then nodded his head at his partners words.

"Yeah. I agree buddy." The usually boisterous teen was surprisingly mellow today. "I wonder if he can smell and hear as good as us." The dog responded with a questioningly growl.

"He's a cool dude. I got no beef with him."

The simple life of a simple man with his simple dog. Not that complicated.

**Break**

The sound of flesh impacting flesh could be heard as two females traded blows. Both woman had pale white eyes and long dark hair. One being navy blue and the other a light brown. They were very similar in appearance, the only real difference being their hair styles and the shape of their chins.

The two women exchanged a flurry of blows before the older female punished her younger sister for overstepping. Striking out with her leg and impacting across the younger girls temple. She slammed hard on the ground in a daze.

The older female didn't advance. She relaxed her stance as her younger sister struggled to get up, still slightly dazed from the kick. "You are progressing far quicker than I was at your age Hanabi." The woman had a soft smile as she helped the girl to her feet to balance her.

The brunette wobbled slightly as she put a hand to her temple. "Jeeeeez. You didn't have to be so brutal Hina." The girl gave a low groan after wards.

Hinata smiled at her adorable little sister. "I have to be brutal. Otherwise you won't learn. If I baby you here, how will you grow outside? I do not wish to see you 6 feet below the ground like mother." Hanabi flinched slightly at the statement and looked down to the ground.

The older sister gently led her younger sister to rest on the benches that surrounded one of the many training grounds in the compound. Nearby, a tall man with similar features to the young woman watched silently.

"Hey sis.. Did you feel that chakra today?" The brunette questioned.

"Yes I did." Hinatas response was short and curt.

"Uhh.. Well-. Did.. Do you know where it came from?" Hanabi questioned far more hesitantly. The older sister glanced towards her and then closed her eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki.

An interesting young man. She was obsessed with the boy. Not in the romantic way or anything. But she wanted to surpass him. He was strong. Oh so very strong. He was an aspiration to the pale eyed heiress. She went through hours upon hours of bone breaking and muscle tearing training sessions to one day stand above the boy.

Why? She didn't truly know. Maybe she was projecting her father onto Naruto. She hated Hiashi. Her sister knew it and the man himself knew it. Naruto was nothing like Hiashi though. The two couldn't be more different. The only thing they had in common was that they were strong.

She had wanted to be strong. The anger towards her father providing the necessary fuel to keep her going. She didn't dislike Naruto at all. Him being the Kyuubis container only made her want to surpass him even more. An unhealthy obsession she had but it is what it is.

The man had turned his frustrations on his daughters after his brother and wife perished. He became cold and hateful. She wanted to tear his eyes out and fish out his organs with her bare hands.

The young woman took a deep breathe before calming herself down. She knew she was exuding her Chakra. It would only serve to scare Hanabi further. No, she would be the mother Hanabi didn't have.

"It came from a very powerful boy in my class. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the strongest student in the academy. He is most likely stronger than many of our active duty Chunnin." The response was soft and delicate. It worked as Hanabis shoulders relaxed.

"Wow... Thats cool." The girl had a smile on her face as she responded to her big sisters proclamation. "Do you think he'd give me some pointers?!" The 12 year old girl was practically bouncing in excitement. Hinata gave a melodious laugh at her sister.

"Hmmmmm. You will have to ask him yourself. He is a very busy man." She smiled as her sister slightly deflated. The young girl had a slight confidence issue. It wasn't anything major but she was shy when meeting new people.

"Uhh.. I. Well. Ok." She sighed as her big sister booped her on her nose. Hinata received a pout from the young girl.

"Get up. We go again. I want you to give me everything you got. I will only defend." She immediately dropped to the Hyuugas prized fighting stance awaiting Hanabis charge. The girl gave a huge grin and proceeded to pounce at her sister.

**Break**

"Father? It is logical to be scared of what Naruto Uzumaki is capable of should he get angry correct?" A young man that wore black sunglasses with heavy apparel asked an older male with similar features and clothing.

"It is indeed logical. Why? Because the boy is strong and harbors a great burden that not even the combined forces of Konoha could defeat." Shibi responded to Shino.

The young male nodded his head slightly at his fathers response.

Highly logical indeed.

Shino concluded that Naruto was an enigma and further surveillance would yield more progressive results. Afterall, one needed to think with rational thought when dealing with any situation.

Logic dictated it so.


	8. Beautiful Warrior Goddess

**AN: ****Hey readers. Your boy Razuhfy. Back at it again. Doing the writter stuff. Not much to really say this time around. But there is a treat in this chapter. It may shock some of you and it may not. It was going to happen eventually. I felt like this situation was a good start. Also I know some of you are itching for some action. It's understandable. This IS a Naruto fic afterall. Do the thingy with the reviews.**

Disclaimer : Disclaimer :

A fist rocketed against her jaw snapping her head to the left. The blow dazed her. The taste of copper that she had grown so used to filled her mouth. The hit forced her back two steps.

A boot filled her vision, the trajectory on course to her temple. She instinctively ducked knowing that retreating in this circumstance would be more of a detriment. 'Follow your instincts' he would constantly say. Fuck him and fuck instincts.

Low to the ground, she knew what would come next. That same boot altered it's course on a hair. Slicing through the air down towards her crown. She snarled as she contemplated that split second. Choosing to dash forward.

The slight widening of the males eyes brought her great satisfaction. But she couldn't revel in it. She sprang forward and wrapped her arms around the lower half of his legs. She locked her arms together. Before the male could retaliate she grit her teeth as she mustered all the strength she had into the lower half of her body.

The petite woman gave a shout that would make warriors from old proud and proceeded to lift the boy several feet in the air. The young boys first instinct was to find purchase but he knew that that task was impossible. He was airborne already and there was little he could do but brace for the impact.

The red head bent her back slightly as the boy reached 8 feet into the air. She mustered the remaining strength she had to slamming the boy into the Earth.

The male hit the surface hard. Fissures forming from his descent. A sharp exhale of breathe left his body as he grit his teeth from the surprising maneuver. His back stung and the wind being ripped from his lungs shocked him slightly.

Knowing that the boy would recover Tayuya positioned herself atop the boys stomach. Slamming her pelvis down and then proceeding to give 3 solid punches to the teens jaw.

The boy twisted his lower body to the left forcing the redhead to scramble slightly. The whiskered teen then struck out with his left fist and nailed Tayuya on her cheek. The shot hammered the girls skull and she was stunned. The girl being unprepared for the boot that struck her ribcage.

The force of Narutos kick caused Tayuya to rocket 20 meters across the training ground. Skidding across the earth multiple times before halting. The blow causing the redhead to vomit up blood midflight. She lay on the ground for a few seconds while Naruto stood panting for air.

Tayuyas groan echoed out as she desperately tried to claw herself back on her feet. Struggling to move because of the devastating kick to her ribcage. The bastard definitely broke some of them. Her breathing was ragged.

She managed to get on her hands and knees and another volley of spit and blood ejected from her mouth. "Fucking shit!" The outburst was said through clenched teeth. Her hands gripped the dirt as she tried to stay conscious. Her vision darting black the entire time.

Several individuals on the sideline watching winced as Tayuya struggled to get up. Rei, Ino, and Sakura being the ones to wince while Sasuke and Kiba had an eyebrow raised. That girl was tougher than alot of men in this village. Kiba had seen several of his clan members go down with weaker attacks.

Sasuke stood with his arms crossed next to Rei who had a small frown on her face. "She just doesn't give up does she?" The ebony haired girl asked rhetorically. The girl was slightly concerned for the redhead. Tayuya had been going at this for 2 solid hours.

"Is that it? C'mon YuYa. You're better than that." Naruto was goading her into anger. Using a nickname he had reserved for her in private when they were younger. The girls anger was what motivated her. It was the main reason she kept getting up. She wanted to punch the smug fuck. She also wanted to do other things but that was for her own pleasure.

Tayuyas body responded to the taunt. Balling her fists on the ground she pushed herself up and stood on slightly wobbly feet. She was caked in sweat and dirt from continuously grappling with the boy. Her sports bra was tore at the strap barely clinging on. Her leggings were ripped in certain areas but she didn't care.

She spit up more blood and then proceeded to dash at Naruto to wipe that annoying smirk off his mouth. "That's what I love about you!" He responded in kind and dashed back at her. The boy had a wild grin on his face as he met the challenge of his cousin.

"Sounds like another trip to the ER to me. I wonder how much money they've racked up because of their 'training'." Ino questioned aloud. Using her fingers as a gesture to the training bit.

"I doubt they pay anything to be honest. The hospital sees these two almost every day. They probably have their own sectioned off area with doctors waiting on standby." Sasuke mused with mirth. These two were animals. In a good way of course, but animals no less. 30 minutes in the ring with Naruto and he'd be done.

The group had gotten together to train after the academy had released. Though, not training like the two titans going at it right now. Ino and Sakura had worked on perfecting their Chakra control. Rei and Sasuke had done some light sparring with their Sharingans while Kiba practiced his clans jutsus with Akamaru.

The group had basically tagged along with the duo. Tayuya telling them that if they annoyed her then she would cut them with a rusty kunai. They wisely did not annoy her. Naruto did though. He got a pass from the redhead. She only socked him in the mouth and here they were now. 2 hours later. Beating the shit out of each other. The group wondered if this was how they showed love for one another.

A quick 1-2 smashed into Tayuyas face. The girl had tried a feint but was too slow to successfully pull it off. She was getting tired. As much damage as she gave to the boy he returned it double. Naruto shifted closer towards her rearing his right fist towards her. In a burst of speed the redhead coiled her arms around the punch and wrapped her legs around the side of his right body. Entrapping the arm in her grip she dropped all her weight on the boy as he went crashing down.

She managed to get a lock onto his right arm and proceeded to bend it. Naruto grit his teeth as his cousin grappled him into an arm bar. The boy knew she would break his arm without hesitation. She had done it dozens of times. He tensed his arm as much as he could and hit the girl in the liver once. Twice. Thrice.

On the third the girl coughed up blood. Staining his right arm with the liquid. But she perservered and was rewarded for her efforts. A loud cracking noise echoed in the clearing as she managed to snap the boys arm.

Naruto grunted loudly and grit his teeth. The redheads grip slightly loosened as she broke his arm. The teen slammed his left fist into her side another three times before Tayuya was forced to let go. She hit the ground with a loud thud. Before she could even think of moving he was on top of her.

His right arm hanging loosely, he reared his left back and hammered it into her cheek. She gave a loud grunt and her head snapped to the right. He backhanded Tayuya afterwards while he readied his fist to hit her again.

Tayuyas eyes were half-lidded as she tried to cling to the little amount of consciousness that she had. Blood dribbled down the left side of her lips and she sported several bruises on her cheeks. Her hair was matted and splayed all on the ground behind her.

Her chest heaved as the fight finally caught up with her. She couldn't move even if she wanted. No amount of taunting would be able to bring her back for another bout. No her cousin had thrashed her. She was fucking exhausted.

But why was she still awake? She finally focused on the male in front of her and he was just staring at her in awe. Tayuya would frown if she had the fucking energy. Why was he fucking staring? It was pissing her off. But at the same time, the look he was giving her..

It was as if she was the only woman he'd ever seen in his life. His eyes were glazed over. The beautiful sapphire eyes gazing upon her face. Why the fuck was he staring? She looked like shit. She had to. She was bleeding and dirty and fucking bloody with bruises everywhere.

Why. Is. He. Still. Staring?

Tayuyas heart started to beat faster. He seemed to be leaning in. She belatedly realized he had lowered his fist. Why was he leaning in now? Why was she so nervous? What the fuck was happening?

Naruto continued to stare at Tayuyas face in wonder. Despite the dirt and dried blood that caked her cheek and lips she was so beautiful. The way her hair fanned out behind her. Tangled and grimey with sweat. She was like a Goddess. A warrior Goddess. She sported a confused scowl but her cheeks were pink.

He wanted to...

The boy began leaning his body closer to hers. His heart was pounding in his chest as he neared her face.

Their foreheads met in a soft motion. Their noses tickling each others. They were both breathing heavily as they stared into each others eyes.

All he had to do was lean closer and she could taste him. She had wanted this for so long. So many nights she had dreamed of this moment. Not this exact moment per se, but to be able to taste his lips. He needed to lean closer. _"Just__ fucking do it already!!!!"_ The girls thoughts raged in her head.

He had wanted to do this for so long. To have her below him in a situation like this. To feel those delicate lips intertwined with his own. To taste her. To feel her. He wanted it. He needed it. He was positive Tayuya wanted this as bad as he did.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ankos voice sounded from directly beside them. Their eyes turning saucer-like. The woman had a chesire grin fixed on her face.

"I leave for a couple of days and you two finally decide to swap spit eh? My own son and daughter partaking in such debauchery. In front of an audience as well. Have you two no shame?"

Naruto and Tayuyas horried expressions doubled, no tripled, as they both fully realized what was happening. Naruto scrambed off the red head as she mustered enough energy to scoot away.

Narutos cry of pain resounded as during that lapse of judgement he put his full weight on his broken appendage. Tayuya managed to sit upright and tried to calm her breathing. She was so aroused and so fucking embarrassed.

She could see all 5 of her classmates staring at the cousins in shock. Their eyes as wide as they could possibly go. The girls had blushes but the boys were just shocked. She just wanted to fucking slit her own throat now.

The whiskered teen was no better. Cradling his broken arm, his face was an explosion of cheery red. He closed his eyes and tried to block out everything around him. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

The worst part about the situation was that they didn't even lip lock. They were so close. Just one more fucking second!

Just one.

ONE!!!!

Anko smiled at their embarrassment. Oh she lived ruining good things. Well, perhaps she could have let them kiss first before interrupting. That would have been better. Now she not only had one Uzumaki upset with her, but she had two. And one of them possessed the strongest entity in the world. _"Oooooooooh that's not good."_

Their embarrassment was quick to switch to anger and rage. The 5 young teens immediately knew what was coming after the woman interrupted them. They wisely chose to flee from the Uzumaki's wrath.

Anko gave a sweatdrop and decided she didn't get paid enough to deal with this. So she also fled. One Uzumaki's wrath was bad enough but two? And one had the fucking Kyuubi?

Hell to the fucking no.

**Break**

"So... You wanna talk about what happened or are you gonna pussy foot around it?" The blunt statement of Tayuya directed toward her cousin. She had her arms crossed slightly while she leaned on the wall of their kitchen.

Naruto glanced at Tayuya with an eyebrow raised. "You're referring to what happened at the training grounds yeah?" He was sure that was what she was getting at. But it was Tayuya. Literally anything could set her off. She'd probably get mad if he chose to leave his boots outside instead of inside.

The redhead scoffed lightly with a scowl, a beautiful scowl in Narutos opinion. "Yes you stupid asshole. You gonna act like it didn't happen?"

This wasn't good. The midget was getting mad and Naruto didn't want to deal with an upset Tayuya. Well, kinda. He loved when she was angry. But not when her anger was on him. Was he weird for that?

The boy shook his head and instead focused on Tayuya. His eyes drifted towards her lips. He subconsciously licked his lips lightly while deciding how he should approach the situation. He had always loved the girl.

Both in a familial sense and when he started 'noticing' the opposite sex. But, she was all he ever looked at. There were many women in Konoha. But there was only 1 Tayuya and there would only ever be 1 Tayuya.

And after that little event at the training grounds he knew that she felt the same. The redhead may not say it out loud but she definitely did. He would pretend to ignore the girl ogling his body when he was shirtless. She was usually always shirtless so he got a free show every day.

A smile graced his face. He couldn't picture himself with anyone other than her.

"Come on YuYa. You act like you didn't like what happened." He had a sly grin on his face. She wanted to punch it off. Her eyebrow twitched as her cheeks blushed a dark red. This fucking cocky fuck. She wanted to punch him but she also wanted him to throw her on the couch and-

She immediately halted those thoughts. They were getting dangerous. Fucking stupid hormones and shit. The cocky little shits grin was getting bigger so clearly she needed to work on facial expressions.

"Keep grinning like that and I'm gonna fuck you up." It was said with a low growl. It would have been intimidating if it weren't for the blush. The whiskered teen decided to see if she'd do it.

Naruto started to walk towards Tayuya slowly. His eyes changed. Becoming sharper. Tayuyas lips parted slightly as he approached. His pupils became slitted, similar to when he would access the Kyuubis Chakra. Though it lacked the crimson, it was still mesmerizing to the redhead.

The boys eyes roamed from her honey-like eyes to her soft lips. Lingering on them he began to go lower. The curves of her chest down to her toned stomach. Finishing off with those perfect legs of hers.

Tayuya having already been leaning on the wall slightly tried to take a step back only to have her back thud softly with the wall. Her head turned towards the obtrusion for a brief second before Naruto was upon her.

Her head snapped back towards him. He was so close. She took a light inhale of his scent. It made her want to shudder. His hands pressed against the wall just above her shoulders. She would have to duck beneath his arms to escape. Not that she wanted to.

With him being this close the height difference was far more noticeable. Her head tilted up slightly to look at the teen. She locked eyes with the boy and his eyes began to narrow.

Tayuyas breath hitched. She felt like prey to an apex predatory. His eyes roamed over her body. He was in arms reach but didn't get closer. It was becoming frustrating to the redhead. Her fists balled slightly. She wanted to reach out and pull him closer.

He took a single step closer. His left foot stepping between the gap of her feet. Now she was actually trapped. Tayuyas eyes glanced down briefly and her breathing started to become heavier.

There was a brief amount of space that separated the two teens. Tayuyas fists unballed and she laid her palms against the wall behind her. Narutos hands started to descend. Grazing her skin but never fully touching them.

He would trail them down to the middle of her arms and reverse slowly, teasingly almost. It was driving her crazy. Her hands clawed at the wall. Caking her fingernails with paint chippings. She paid it of little notice.

One of his hands began to trail past her arms. Moving up to her neck. She instinctively let the boy have access to it. He trailed his fingers slowly. Goosebumps crawling at her skin. She inhaled sharply through her nose while her eyes became half-lidded.

Her eyes snapped open and panic shot through her body when he gripped her neck. It disappeared almost immediately. Knowing that the boy would never truly harm her. He leaned his head toward the left side of her face.

He blew a breathe of air against her ears. Her body shuddered at the action. His thumb on her neck began to rub circles lightly. She didn't know if he was trying to calm her down or get her soaking wet. Because he was doing both of them.

He buried his nose into her hair and gave an audible inhale. Another shudder from Tayuya. She gave a sharp intake of air as she felt his teeth graze her ear. She felt his tongue slide down towards her earlobe and proceeded to bite it. Her legs almost gave out.

Though what he said next did make her legs give.

"I love you Tayuya." Uttered huskily. She felt her knees bend inwards and would have slid down the wall if it weren't for his leg that had been in between the gap of her legs. His other hand gripped her waist and he held her weight up with his leg.

The action causing a specific reaction. One which made the redhead moan. Loudly. She hissed as she grinded on his leg. Her eyes squeezed shut at the brief pleasure that erupted from the action.

_"Fuck fuck fuck." _She had to clench her teeth from preventing another moan to escape. Though it escaped when he shifted his leg. The moan tearing through her defenses. It was like he was punishing her everytime she did something he didn't like.

His hand that was on her throat tightened and he shifted his leg once more. A moan and a shudder were rewarded for his efforts. If he kept this up she was surely going to cum. She was practically dripping right now.

The hand that gripped her throat began to travel south. His hand grazed her breasts through the light padding from the sports bra she wore. Tayuya bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to emerge. It was the wrong decision to do as the boy gripped one of her breasts roughly while grinding his leg against her.

The redhead gave a loud cry of pleasure at the rough treatment. She couldn't believe what was happening. This felt amazing. It was better than anything she had ever dreamed of.

She slowly started to grind her hips against his leg. A slow rhythm that had Tayuya breathing heavily. His hand that was attending her breasts vacated and began heading even further south. Trailing down her toned stomach. His fingertips danced on the hem of her tight leggings.

She gyrated her hips trying to entice Naruto to go lower. He refused in doing so which served to cause Tayuya to give a low mewl of displeasure.

"Beg." His voice was dripping with authority and it made her lower half shudder with excitement. She was tempted to deny the demand. Rarely did Naruto ever choose to be so bold. Letting her have her way. She wanted to see what he'd do.

"Make me." Her voice came out thick with lust and with a hint of defiance. His eyes narrowed at the response. His hand that was resting on her hip moved to her cheek and roughly turned her head and pushed it into the wall. Half her face being pressed against the wall allowed Naruto to gain access to her neck.

_"Holy shit."_ The redhead almost came then and there. Naruto trailed his lips against her neck. Nipping slightly while occasionally licking. _"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_

He sank his canines into the soft flesh marking her. The bite causing Tayuyas eyes to almost roll back into her head. She was so close. So close. Just a little more.

Then abruptly the whiskered teen stopped. Tayuyas eyes widened as he stopped. Why did he stop? Why? What the fuck was he doing?! She strained to turn her head and glanced her eyes towards the boy. He had a sly smile on his face.

She couldn't move nor could she continue grinding against his leg. She belatedly realized what he was doing. She curled her toes in frustation and agitation. He was making her beg. She wanted release!

"I said beg. Now do it." Tayuyas first urge was to snarl with defiance. But she stomped the urge. Her arousal was far too high of a priority at this moment. She wanted to be touched by him. To have his fingers dance inside her while he roughly bites her neck.

That thought alone was enough for her to follow his commands. She wanted him and she was going to get him. Even if she had to be his obediant bitch.

"Please! I need them. I need you. Fucking do it!" She tried to roll her hips to no success as his other hand prevented her from moving. Naruto gave a feral grin at her response.

He allowed the girl to move her lower body but his other hand remained on her cheek. Keeping her face roughly pinned to the wall.

The hand glided to the hem of the leggings for a quick second before disappearing into them. He slowlly moved down her mound. Tayuyas hips starting to roll at his slow pace. It only served to stop Narutos descent.

She gave a frustrated growl and stopped moving. Knowing he wouldn't continue if she disobeyed. The redhead bit her lip as she felt his fingers dance through the hairs on her mound. He was getting so fucking close. She oh so badly wanted to move but forced herself to remain still.

He finally reached her second pair of lips. They were completely soaked at this point. Giving a smile he ran his index and middle finger over the sensitive lips. Tayuyas eyes rolled back as all the teasing finally bursted her dam.

She gave a loud cry as she practically squirted her juices on his fingers. He hadn't even entered and she came.

_"FUCK!" _Tayuyas body convulsed violently at the graze of her lower lips. Her breathing was heavy and she couldn't think straight.

"So dirty. You came so hard and I haven't put my fingers in. I can't wait to taste you YuYa." The boys voice was thick with lust and she craved to hear more.

Even hearing him say her childish nickname like that caused a shudder to violently rip through her. This was going to be so addicting. She couldn't wait to be able to taste him as well. Her dreams and fantasies weren't even a fraction as good as this was.

Her fluids continued to drip down her leggings. Soaking her legs causing her leggings to become darker in color due to the wetness exuding from her. She responded to the boys earlier declaration with her own.

"I love you too Naruto."


	9. A Vile Priest

**AN: Yo! Nerds! Of course everyone loves a good lime/lemon. Clearly many of you did. Same to be honest. When I write these things, they are done deliberately. Meaning, characters opinions as well as the little nuisances and interactions between characters are done for a reason. I wish for this to be realistic. As realistic as this can be considering there are literal demi-gods in this anime but whatever. I want the characters to feel like human beings and not literal shounen anime godtier aliens incapable of having normal conversations. Also, if you have any questions regarding this chapter, feel free to PM me. If you already know, congrats. Anyways, I spend too much time on ANs anyway. Do that thing with the review thing.**

Disclaimer : What the fuck is a disclaimer anyway?!

Following Tayuyas declaration of love towards Naruto, the two teens had decided to not rush things. Well, Naruto did.Tayuya was adamantly against the idea. It infuriated the redhead and greatly pleased the blonde. He loved the girl but he loved annoying her just as much.

The girl had sped to their shared restroom and had proceeded to cure her 'frustrations'. Tayuya had tried to get her cousin to continue but he was steadfast to ignore her pleas. Stating that it would happen when he himself decided it would happen.

It had both pissed her off and made her lower half tremble with excitement. The way the whiskered teen had controlled the entire situation had her gushing. She was looking forward to being tied up by the boy and becoming his little toy.

A few weeks had passed by since that exhilarating experience and her cousin had still denied to repeat it. They kept their daily routines of training, academy, more training, eating, beating the shit out of each other and finally sleeping.

Repeating the process for several weeks. Tayuya was getting desperate. She wanted him to pick up where he left off. He had stated that he couldn't wait to taste her. Why was he not doing so?! He didn't even lick his fingers after their sexual encounter.

Her anger was beginning to seep over what it normally would. She was quick to agitate, more so than she used to. Anko had noticed and just gave annoying sly smiles to the girl. The fucking dango slut knew something she didn't and it pissed her off.

If her dumb ass cousin didn't fucking touch her soon she was going to start cutting people.

The girls fingers started to dig into the table she was sitting at. Hairline fractures began forming before a loud snap rang through the classroom.

Some of the students turned their attention to discover the noise only to grimace and snap their attention back. Tayuyas scowl was fierce. The broken wood was crushed in her hand after snapping it off.

Her Chakra was raging around her as she glared in front of her. The weight of her Chakra causing a discomfort to settle on many of the teens in the room. Irukas eyes glanced towards her and wisely chose to ignore it. He figured she would calm down eventually. If not, well it wasn't his problem.

There was only a few days left before the students would graduate and become Ninja for the village. Tayuya would be Hiruzens and her Sensei's problem after that. He would be free of the Uzumaki duo. They were talented, but far too much trouble.

Naruto glanced at Tayuya with a sly smile. It'd only be a matter of time before she snapped. Perhaps he was pushing her anger a bit much. If he wasn't careful she'd strip him in the classroom and mount him immediately. He wouldn't put it against her.

Her Chakra was becoming a bit much though. He idly noticed that even some of the heirs and heiresses were becoming affected. They weren't uncomfortable but he should probably calm her down. The midget would gut someone if they even looked at her right now.

Naruto reached his right hand over to the girl and began to gently run his hands through the tresses of her crimson locks. The effect was almost immediate. The tenseness in her shoulders disappeared, her eyes closed slowly and a soft sigh escaped her mouth. The pressure of her Chakra dissipating.

"I hate you so fucking much." Despite the harsh words it was said calmly. Naruto smiled at the response and continued to drag his fingers through her hair. It was beautiful. He had always loved it. It smelled divine as well. She really did take care of it.

"Mhm. That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago. In fact, I specifically remember you stating the opposite." The response was something only she would understand. The class knew of their interesting relationship.

The heirs and heiresses weren't entirely sure if the two were intimate, but if the massive blush that appeared on the girls face was any indication then they could assume the two were. It also shocked them that the girl hadn't retaliated in usual Tayuya-like fashion. She had just accepted what the boy said and didn't challenge it.

"Stop it." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft. Sasukes eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he glanced towards Rei to see if she was hearing what he was. Her own eyes were wide in surprise at that.

"Why?" He continued his gentle gestures as the girl's head leaned towards the blonde. She was in bliss as he worked his magic on her tresses.

"Because.. It's embarrassing." Her upper body was now slightly leaning on his chest.

"There's nothing embarrassing about telling the people you love that you love them."

"It's embarrassing to me.."

"But I love you. You're not going to say it back?"

The redhead gained a small frown while her body slightly squirmed in discomfort. The Jinchuuriki could tell that she wasn't comfortable with showing her true emotions infront of people. They were speaking quietly to each other but she knew several others were listening.

"Naruto.." The redheads eyes opened and she rotated her head to gaze at her cousin. She really didn't want to do this in public. She was uncomfortable and he knew it. But the petite girl knew he wasn't doing this on purpose.

The whiskered teen just smiled back at her and continued to run his hands through her hair. She realized that he was letting her choose. She pursed her lips in thought of what she wanted to do. The redhead hated showing her more vulnerable side.

People took advantage of you if you showed vulnerability. The fact the boy could be so open with himself even after his life was something Tayuya longed to be able to do. Her defense mechanism was her anger. It was something she had grown accustomed to.

She frowned as she struggled on what she wanted to do. Her cousin continued to gently run his hand across her hair and even grazing her arms. It calmed her down and she glanced back towards him. He had a small smile and his eyes were close. As if nothing could bother him.

She remembered the conversation they had a few months ago about how other people felt in regards to who you choose to love. It made her frown. Why was she getting so worked up about this? Was it because she loved her cousin?

No that wasn't it. That wouldn't embarrass her. Incest was pretty common, atleast in Shinobi Clans. Something that both of them were apart of. Was it because she was scared?

That seemed more reasonable to her. She didn't want to be alone again. To go back to those days of fending for herself. Scared that should she open her heart that the whiskered teen would just take advantage of her. But she knew he'd never do that.

Sure Naruto would piss her off because he thought it was funny. But he'd never take advantage of her for malicious purposes. He was genuine in anything he did. She belatedly realized that he had truly confessed to her and she to him on that day. Why was this bothering her then?

She already knew how she felt and quite frankly, she didn't give a fuck what others thought. The redhead felt so fucking stupid. She was making everything seem so much more complicated than it really was.

She gave a small smile as she closed her eyes and finally responded.

"I fucking love you too." Naruto just chuckled at her response and pulled her closer.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know that ya fucking midget."

A loud smack echoed in the room followed by a males grunt and several teens laughing.

**Break**

The Uzumaki duo were walking back to their apartment after deciding to forgo their daily training schedule. The exams were coming up soon and Naruto was feeling lazy.

The whiskered teen had his hands in his pockets as he glanced at the small stands pawning their goods. There were always unique items on display in the bizarre section of the village.

Tayuya was scanning the few stalls that actually managed to catch her attention. Things like jewelry and other 'womanly' accessories were never her thing. She was a fighter and Kunoichi at heart. Some of the items made her eyes roll in annoyance.

"Hey Tayuya?" The blondes voice questioned as he slowed his walk while still glancing at various stalls. Tayuya glanced towards her cousin and gave a humming noise to indicate she was listening.

The boys eyes narrowed as he stared at a particular stall that had charms on display.

"Do you believe in charms?" Tayuyas eyebrows furrowed at the question in confusion.

"You mean like the voodoo shit that's popular in the Western culture?" She stood next to him and directed her sight to the stand he was staring at.

"Not voodoo necessarily. But like good luck charms and stuff?" He questioned back while eyeing her for a second.

She looked annoyed by the follow up question. "I don't know. I'm not super religious and shit. But I guess I'm slightly superstitious. Afterall, your seal involved the literal Death God. Sooo... I mean fuck it. Sure." She shrugged her shoulders ending her statement.

The teen crossed his arms as he stared at some of the charms. He could feel a slight energy resonating off some of the charms. He assumed that some of these were actually blessed and used in ceremonies by priestesses and the like.

The boy gestured with his head for his cousin to follow him as he walked in the direction of the stand. Tayuya rolled her eyes as she followed after him.

Naruto reached the stand and ran his eyes over several of the charms. Some being necklaces with unique gems and treasures and others being plain wood and other simple materials. One in particular caught his eye and seemed to pull him.

It was a necklace of sorts that seemed like something from the more Western side of the world. It was held together by a simple silver chain. The necklace being fairly short. Short enough that the pendant on the end of the chain would come to rest in the middle of his chest.

The pendant was interesting in that it was pitch black in appearance. It was that of an upside-down triangle in the center of a circle. Heavily contrasting the bright silver that adorned the chain. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to stare at the item.

Tayuya glanced at her cousin as he seemed completely transfixed on the item. She took a look at the item and gave a heavy frown as she slightly recoiled. The redhead pulled her head away as if she had been burned.

The item just seemed... wrong. She couldn't explain it. The fact her cousin didn't seem bothered by the necklace confused her. The girl snapped her head up to look at the merchant who owned the stall.

The man was wearing robes that covered his whole body. Black as midnight and a hood that obscured his face. She couldn't get a feel for the man and it slightly unnerved her.

"Hey Naruto? Hey.. HEY!" Tayuya shouted getting his attention. She jostled him slightly and the boy shook his head as he noticed Tayuya looking at him in slight concern. "The fucks up with you?"

For a second it seemed like her cousin didn't know who she was before he shook his head and blinked multiple times. He glanced at the shopkeeper and then the necklace before landing on Tayuya and then going back to the merchant.

Tayuya was shocked to see the boy glare at the shopkeeper. His Chakra spiking and covering the entire area in a thick blanket of malice. Many of the villagers froze in fear at being in such close proximity to the boy.

Shinobi who were on standby and several ANBU on patrol stopped and gazed at the scene. Their eyes narrowing as they witnessed the boy staring down a man in all black with a hood.

"What the fuck are you?" The whiskered teen practically spat the words at the man. His body was tense as he stared st the merchant. Every fiber of his being was telling him to kill this man. The vile feeling coming off the man serving to unnerve Naruto.

The shopkeeper gave a small grin at the question and responded in kind. "I'm merely a simple traveling merchant. Making a living selling unique jewels." The voice of the individual being deep and having a low baritone.

Narutos eyes bled crimson and his whiskers turned feral. A red miasma developing over his skin as his Chakra slammed down into the area. His mouth pulled back into a snarl as his fingernails sharpened and lengthened. The teen gave a low threatening growl.

Several Shinobi in the area began to move civilians out of the area while the ANBU members moved closer to the 3. Positioning themselves on the rooftops overlooking the conflict.

The malicious Chakra encasing around the boy forming two long ears over his head and a single tail that swayed in slight agitation.

**"The feeling of this man is vile. I do not like it. ****It reminds me of the Gods of old.** A low, threatening growl emerged from Kurama. Naruto in turned, growled as well. Getting the exact same feeling from the man. Everything about this man was just wrong. Naruto couldn't explain it but he knew. And right now, this man was in close proximity to Tayuya and he'd die before he'd let anything happen to her.

The Jinchuuriki stepped infront of Tayuya protectively while another growl ripped itself from his throat. Many of the Shinobi now stood off to the sides watching. Having evacuated many of the civilians, they knew that something threatening would need to occur for the blonde to actually physically manifest the Chakra cloak.

"You are vile. Staring at you is angering me. The Kyuubi wants me to kill you. I will ask you again once and only once. What. The. Fuck. Are. You?" The Chakra cloak having changed the teens voice to something far more deeper with a slightly demoic undertone to it.

Tayuya took several steps back from the two men. The girl knew that something was wrong if her cousin manifested the Chakra of the Kyuubi. His skill at sensing emotions was far more stronger than hers. He would know if something was wrong.

The hooded man was silent for several seconds staring at the boy. His grin growing larger at the sight of the boy. He would need to push him more.

"You would listen to the opinion of a demon before listenin-." The man was cut off by Naruto as the boy lunged forward. Wrapping a single clawed hand around the mans throat. Lifting him several feet into the air as a snarl ripped through his throat again.

"I would sooner slit my own throat before letting you disrespect the Fox." The mans hands instinctively tried to pry the boys hands off his throat but to no avail. The Jinchuuriki squeezed harder before slamming the man into the ground directly in front of him.

A ginormous crater appeared as a wave of dust and dirt rocketed from the brutal slam. Blood shot forth from the mans mouth as his hands continued to try to pry the clawed hand off. The blonde snarled again before picking the body up and flinging him across the market.

The hooded mans body rocketed into a wall, destroying it as well as continuing his flight through it. Naruto gave a low growl as he stared in the direction of where he sent the vile creature.

"You have alot of nerve calling the Kyuubi a demon when you're not even remotely human." The building that was destroyed from the blondes throw shook slightly before the man emerged from the stone looking completely unharmed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon the unharmed man. He had launched the man as hard as he could. Any normal persons neck would have snapped instantaneously killing them. This further proved that the man was anything but human.

The hooded man gave a low chuckle at the boy as he raised his arms slightly by his sides. Similar to that of a priest reaching enlightenment.

"Yes.. You will do just fine in aiding our Godess." The mans deep voice rang out. "When the time comes, you will surely answer Her call."

Everyones eyes widened as the man pulled out a long jagged dagger that had several runic Kanji enscribed in it. The man proceeded to slit his own throat. The entire time the man was laughing as he gurgled and choked from the blood seeping out of his cut artery.

The Jinchuuriki stared at the spot for a short while longer before all of his muscles relaxed and he gave a low sigh as the Chakra receded. Many of the Shinobi stood in slight shock at the scene while several ANBU went to inform their Hokage of what transpired.

Tayuyas eyes were wide staring at what had happened. The boy hadn't hesitated when the... creature mentioned the Kyuubi. Her cousin took that personal.

"Naruto?" She questioned softly and was unprepared for the boy to scoop her up into a hug. He locked his arms around the petite girl and squeezed. One hand ran through her hair and the other gripped her lower back.

Tayuya was motionless for a second before wrapping her arms around his broad frame returning the hug. "I'm ok Whiskers. I'm ok." She assured him lightly. The boy inhaled Tayuyas scent to further calm himself down.

Narutos eyes opened and he glanced towards the hand that rested on Tayuyas lower back. In his hand was the necklace that was on display with the unique symbol.

**"You are playing a dangerous game Naruto."** Kuramas voice echoed in the boys mind.

_"The man didn't die from the throw. That dagger is what did the job. This pendant holds the same feeling as that dagger."_ Naruto pulled away from Tayuya while silently putting the pendant in his pocket.

**"You heard what he said. And there is only 2 Goddesses I know of that would be related to that pendant." **The Fox informed Naruto. **"Though I do not know which. They are too similar to discern without proper study. But that man was a priest for them. And She has chosen you."**

Naruto frowned lightly at that. This wasn't good. Not the slightest. Naruto began walking to the mans corpse. Pushing past a few ANBU members before kneeling besides the inhuman creature.

He eyed the dagger and reached out to grab it before his hand was caught. Narutos eyes snapped to the left and in his vision was Cat. She was staring at the boy with her head tilted. They remained looking at each other while the other Shinobi watched on.

"I'm taking it. Tell the Old Man." He continued looking into the eye holes of the mask without blinking.

"They will wish to confiscate it and study it." Cat countered easily.

"They will have to take it from me with force."

Silence permeated the area at the whiskered boys statement. Cat and Naruto staring at each other unflinchingly. Tayuya started to frown and was ready to stop Naruto before Cat simply nodded her head and disappeared with a shunshin.

The boy grabbed the unique dagger and felt a slight pull of his Chakra. The symbols on the dagger glowed a dark red before going back to normal. The teen frowned slightly while flipping the dagger around in his hand.

Naruto eventually flipped the dagger and caught the handle before placing it in one of the sheathes he carried. He turned to see Tayuya giving him a scowl. The boy gave a low sigh knowing she was going to be upset.

_"Fuck me."_

**Break**

Naruto was laying on his back on the couch. The dagger he had taken from that priest laying on the coffee table. Tayuya was chewing his ear off at having taken the very dagger a religious nut slit his throat with.

"How fucking stupid are you? I mean seriously?! He slit his own throat while fucking laughing! Laughing! And you want the damn thing? He could have been using it to sacrifice virgins and shit. Or cutting open women that he'd rape! I mean what the fucking fuck?!"

Naruto sighed as the girl ranted on and on while walking beside the couch. Proceeding to inform him of how stupid he was. The teen rolled his eyes before reaching out and grasping her hand and pulling.

The reshead gave a surprised yelp at the action and found herself laying on top of the boy. A dash of pink appeared on her face at the sudden move. The boy wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Tayuya." She squirmed slightly before just accepting what was happening. She proceeded to lay her head on his chest and listen to the sound of his heartbeat. The rhythmic sound lulling her to sleep.

"I love you too dumbass." Several minutes passed by and the whiskered teen gently shiftee himself to place the girl on the couch. Even while asleep the girl refused to let go of him. He let her do so.

Shifting his body to sit on the couch the teen sat on the edge of the couch as one of Tayuyas hands remained attached to his waist. He gave a smile at that before his attention turned to the dagger on the table.

The whiskered teen pulled out the necklace he took from the stand and held the chain in between his hands as he studied the symbol of the pendant. He reached out and picked up the dagger with the other. The teen began to idly flip the knife through his fingers. Skillfully twirling and flicking the blade without much effort as he contemplated what the man said about "aiding his goddess".

The items were no longer giving off a vile feeling but he could tell something was wrong with them. Naruto stopped twirling the dagger and put both his hands together in an all too familiar hand sign. His index and middle finger came to rest on one another and a surge of Chakra caused a Shadow Clone to appear beside him.

The clone locked eyes with the boy then glanced towards Tayuya. The clone gave a tilt of his head with an eyebrow raised. Naruto raised the medallion in his hand as show showed the clone what he was holding.

"Go to the library and find anything you can on this symbol. There is a Goddess related to this thing. I want to know exactly what it is. Now go. I don't want to deal with your stupid dual personalities right now." The teen gestured with his hand for the clone to leave.

The duplicate raised an eyebrow before giving a two finger salute and disappearing in a burst of speed. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the necklace. _"What are you?"_

The boy glanced back at Tayuya and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek before prying her hand off of him. She gave a low hum of discontentment before it stopped. The whiskered teen began to strip as he headed into the shower to contemplate what would happen noe that he had the supposed attention of a Goddess.


	10. Jashinism

**AN: Yooooooo! Can't nothing stop me I'm on a roll! (On a roooooolllll) Disregarding that Logic snippet, ya favorite Author Raz is back at it again with the spicy updates brothers and that one sister who follows the story. How many of you already know who the Goddess is? Probably alot of you considering the symbol is iconic in Shippuden. Whatever, I tried to be vague. Anyway! Do that thing where you comment and say stuff that boosts my ego.**

Disclaimer : If you could only taste food with your sense of hearing would you be able to eat the soundwaves it produces?

The clone that Naruto had previously sent to research the Goddess found information almost immediately after looking up strange symbols involving female Gods.

Though, there were two Goddesses and they were incredibly similar. Both were about death and destruction and wreaking as much havoc as possible. But only one would use the symbol that the teen held in his hand.

Jashinism.

The literal definition of the word being 'Evil God' or 'Wicked Heart'. This Goddess was that of one who reveled in the chaos of destruction. Ancient stories of how she would choose warriors to represent her and wreak devastation on the world or cleanse itnof it's impurities.

The women would grant her champions with immortality so long as they reaped the souls of anyone who possessed wicked intentions. Performing a blood ritual with the intent of self-harm on the Champion. That pain and suffering would then transfer to the individual caught in the ritual. All it needed was just a tiny drop of blood from the victim and the Champions weapon bestowed upon them by their Goddess.

Naruto eyed the dagger in his hand. He had made a mistake when grabbing the blade. His eyes narrowed as he held the blade of death in his hands. It was pulsing with life. Eager to wreap the souls of anyone unfortunate enough to be cut with it.

This was real. He could feel the pull from the blade. The symbol from the necklace was calling out to him. Sweet, soft whispers from a woman with an enchanting voice. Requesting him to purge the world of evil men and women.

Naruto doubted that the Goddess actually cared who was sacrificed to her. The positive intent was there but the man that originally held the dagger was anything but pure. And while the boy may not be the most saint-y of people, he knew that sacrificing individuals for the sake of immortality was enticing.

The way the teaching had been skewered and perverted from it's original intention did not surprise him. But he couldn't believe that the woman was all good either. Her name was literally Evil God. Hindsight is a killer afterall.

It mattered not. That man that had committed suicide with the very dagger grasped in his hands was a priest for the religious cult. He figured he'd have to tell Tayuya soon. It didn't help that the whispers from the women were getting louder.

He had asked Kurama if anything was in his mindscape but the Bijuu had found nothing. Which meant that this Goddess would speak with him whether he liked it or not. The boy began to rub his eyes in slight frustration.

Why the fuck did he pick it up to begin with? He felt like a fucking idiot. His angry midget companion was absolutely right about the damn thing. It literally was used to sacrifice virgins. Not the rape part but still.

It was a good thing he was becoming a Shinobi. He doubted the Goddess would allow him to deny the title she would bestow on him. Those who accepted were blessed with her gift and those who denied were beheaded. His teeth clenched together as he stabbed the knife into the coffee table. The blade sunk into the wood with ease and stopping at the hilt.

He gave a low exhale to calm himself down. Getting angry was pointless. It was already set in stone.

**"I told you to be wary. But like always, you Uzumaki take action before thinking."** Kuramas deep baritone response only serving to make the youth annoyed. But his Bijuu was right. He'd have to look up more info on this subject. The old history books not going in-depth.

On the bright side, only 3 Jashin Champions were ever allowed to co-exist at any given time. Which meant there wasn't an army of immortals running around sacrificing people for sport.

A mental image of the woman came into his mind. She had incredibly long straight silver hair that reached to her ankles. She had a mask on that concealed her face from view. On the mask was two X's that were in place of where the eyes would be. The mask had no nose but the mouth looked as if it were stitched together.

The stitching was sewed slightly up at the ends of the mouth giving it an eerie smile. The woman herself was pale as snow. With a long white robe covering her body. She had no footwear of any kind but her fingernails and toenails were painted red.

In her left hand she held a goblet with red liquid in the cup. Whether it was blood or wine that resided in the cup was up for debate. In her right hand she possessed a long scythe that was taller than she was.

The weapon had chains that ran all along it linking it together. The chains seemed almost infused with the deities hand as she held it with the blade of the scythe pointing down towards the ground.

As quick as the image came it disappeared. The boy rubbed his eyes to alleviate the headache he had. He really hoped the woman was bearable.

Atleast he wouldn't accidentally sacrifice a comrade on the field. The teen would have to taste the victims blood before the ritual could even commence. As the boy sat and contemplated his situation a knock resonated at his door.

Naruto heard Tayuya singing in the shower and smiled slightly. He got up to the door to see who it could be. Anko would usually just waltz right in. He opened the door and blinked as he stared eye to eye to Hiruzen.

The old man gave Naruto a smile as the youth continued to gaze at him in confusion. The Jinchuuriki tilted his head before speaking.

"Uhh.. Hey Old Man. What cha doing here?" The Third Hokage took his hat off and gave a chuckle at the boys question.

"Well my boy, it would appear that you got youself into some trouble today yes?" It was phrased with a hint of mirth and a sly smile. The teens expression became flat and he closed the door in Hiruzens face.

Naruto walked away and counted down from 3 in his head as the Old Man just pushed the door open and glided through the room as if he owned it. Technically he did but it didn't matter to Naruto. It was still his damn house. "_Old ass still has a thing for theatrics."_ The youth thought to himself with amusement.

The Jinchuuriki sat back down on his spot at the couch while Hiruzen sat in the loveseat. "Do you mind if I smoke in here my boy?"

"I could care less Old Man. That's the 47th time you've asked since giving us this apartment." Hiruzen gave a low chuckle as he lit the tobacco in his pipe and giving a few inhales. He exhaled the smoke from his nostrils and closed his eyes to relax.

"Don't think about falling asleep in here Old Man. Tayuya and I are going to fuck later and I don't want your ass trying to be a voyeur." Narutos grin grew larger as Hiruzen gave a sigh of annoyance.

"You'd only last 2 minutes anyway. She'd be horribly depressed afterwards." Naruto gave a loud guffaw at the older mans response. Laughing loudly as Hiruzen possessed a small smile on his face.

It had been quite awhile since he visited the Uzumaki's. The life of a Kage was a tiring job. He was glad Naruto wasn't interested in the position. The boy would blow the building up before the end of the day. He was needed on the field and not behind a desk slaving away for 12 hours.

The veteran actually missed the thrill of battle. He was a Shinobi through and through. It got old quickly being the Hokage. He had to sign off on everything the village needed, he had to handle the upper echelons of the Shinobi Corps, and had to send children off to war. Sometimes to their death. It was a tiring job.

He enjoyed his time around the young Uzumakis. They made him feel young again. The constant respect and admiration shown daily would weigh on the man. He actually missed being called 'Old fuck' by Tayuya. He idly wondered where the young spitfire was before hearing faint singing from the bathroom of their shared apartment.

Naruto rose from his seat and made his way to the kitchen to fetch some tea for his guest. As he began making the tea he called out plainly to the ANBU member that was in the apartment.

"Snake, you're welcome to join us if you wish. It's not like this is business for the Old Man or anything. His old ass needs to stretch them bones every once in a while." He chuckled slightly at Hiruzens scoff.

The ANBU member appeared in a flicker kneeling beside the Hokage before glancing upwards as if asking for permission. "It is fine Snake. You are welcome to join if you wish."

The woman with the snake themed masked slightly nodded before sitting with her back against the wall with every individual in the house in her eyesight. She pulled one of her knees up to her chest while resting her arm against the knee. The womans head resting slightly on her appendage.

"Well that's the best we'll get out of her. Too professional Old Man. You need to get some more laid back members like Kakashi." The teen making idle chitchat.

A slight exhale of tobacco filled the room before the man responded calmy. "The ANBU are the elite of the elite Naruto. They need to be professional."

"They need some personalities." He fired back making sure that he put great emphasis on the word 'need'. The boy felt an object collide with the back of his head after his statement. It hit him with enough force that he almost lost his balance.

Already knowing that Snake was the culprit he responded to her action. "See? Now doesn't that make you feel happy Snake?" The question was being phrased as if he was talking to a younger sibling.

The woman just scoffed with an annoyed huff. Naruto gave a small grin as he walked back with the tray of tea and light snacks and sat the food down on the coffee table. "You want me to throw it at you too Snake or are you gonna be a big girl and come get some?"

Another object rocketed at his face snapping it backwards and he gave a light grunt. Hiruzen gave a light chuckle as the ANBU member beamed the boy in the face. Naruto still retained his earlier smile and took a sip of tea as if he hadn't just been hit.

A comfortable silence settled in the room for several minutes. Tayuya entered into the room while speaking to Naruto. "Hey Whiskeres, where's my.." She trailed off as she got a good look into the room. Glancing at the ANBU member in the room and then to the Hokage.

"The fucks the old fart here for?" She questioned towards her cousin. She was clad in nothing but a towel as she brushed her hair. Not caring that there were others in the room. The redhead made her way over to Naruto before planting her bottom in his lap. Crossing her legs as she did so while continuing to brush her beautiful hair.

Naruto just sighed as his hands rested on her thighs. "The Old Man came over to discuss what happened earlier. Snake is being a loser and is pouting in the corner. I made snacks for everyone." He gestured towards the tea and small sandwiches adorned on the tray. The redhead gave a non-committal hum as she continued to brush her hair.

"Can you put some clothes on please? We have guests." The boy stroked her thigh slightly when he asked.

Tayuya gave a small glare at his request. "Why the fuck should I? It's my house." Naruto gave a slight sigh before responding.

"Tayuya. Get dressed. Now." His voice was stern and filled with authority. Hiruzen idly watched the scene play out. If the boy had done that years ago he'd be nursing a bruised jaw and possibly a broken nose. But it seemed that the two were finally becoming intimate in their relationship.

He had witnessed this very same song and dance with Minato and Kushina. Many believed his wife wore the pants in the relationship but it was the exact opposite. An Uzumaki woman could never be tamed, but she could be corralled.

Minato let Kushina do as she pleased 90% of the time. But when he wanted her to do something he'd make it very clear. The woman wouldn't challenge a demand that was repeated. If Minato didn't reply to her denial the first time then she was free to do as she wished. It seemed that same dynamic was occuring before his eyes.

Tayuyas head turned and she gazed into his eyes. He was staring directly back at her, as if wanting her to challenge his demand. The girl blinked slightly before nodding her head and getting up to put some clothes on.

"Thank you YuYa." The boy responded as she went to do her task. He had a small smile as he reclined in his seat and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed in silence with the occasional gulping of tea and exhale of Tobacco.

Tayuya entered the room in her usual attire of a black sports bra and tight leggings. She immediately went back to her previous spot and sat in the boys lap. She sat with her back resting in the boys chest. The Jinchuuriki placed his hand back on her thigh whilst rubbing small circles on her.

The redhead closed her eyes and let her shoulder's droop slightly. Another wave of comfortable silence swept through the room before Naruto decided to kick things off.

"What do you know of Jashin Old Man?"

The mans eyes narrowed slightly while refilling his pipe. "Jashinism. An ancient cult that was formed before even the time of Shinobi. The Goddess Jashin, would choose 3 mortals to do her bidding in sacrificing souls of the wicked. She would bless them with immortality so long as they performed the ritual correctly." He exhaled the tobacco before packing more.

"The Jashin Champions would use her weapons and sacrifice individuals who were seen as impure and vile. But, like any religion based off blood rituals and sacrifices, the cult had become corrupt. But the Goddess cared not so long as souls were wreaped. It is why only 3 mortals are allowed to possess her blessings.

"Her name may be evil and the practices may seem barbarian but is it truly any different to what we do? We Shinobi are just glorified mercenaries afterall my boy."

Tayuyas eyed were furrowed as she took in everything the Hokage said. She glanced at the dagger that was stabbed into the table as well as the necklace that encircled it. She put it together far more quickly than the blonde would have liked.

"We will talk about your decisions later Naruto." The boy grimaced as Tayuyas voice came out calm and measured. She hadn't even cursed.

Hiruzen gave Naruto a look of sympathy. Uzumaki women were scary indeed. "Yes ma'am." He replied back sullenly. She gave a slight nod and directed her attention to Hiruzen.

"Sooo... What? This Jashin bitch chose Naruto as her next champion or something?" Succint as always she was.

Hiruzen glanced at Naruto and then to the dagger in the table. "It would appear so. I can sense Narutos Chakra surging through the dagger. That is one of the blessings from Jashin. The other..." The man trailed off.

"Immortality.." The blonde stated rather sadly. Why would anyone wish to live forever? It was a curse if he ever heard of one. He squeezed Tayuya slightly as the realization finally hit him.

He would outlive her. She would die. His eyes became distant as he stared at the dagger. He would continue living on and sacrificing people because of a stupid decision on his part. Naruto gave a sharp intake of air.

Why did he pick it up? Why did he let his Chakra connect with the relic? Would he and Kurama be together for all eternity now? Would his new friend never be able to feel the wind on his fur?

Why him? Hadn't he suffered enough? Had Kami truly chose to spite his very existence?! Everything would be taken away from him that he loved. Anko and Tayuya would die and he'd never join them.

He'd never be at peace. He'd..

A pair of soft hands grabbed his face and forced him to turn. His eyes bore into a familiar shade of light brown. Tayuyas face was an inch away from him.

"Hey hey hey." She cooed softly to the boy. "It's ok Whiskers. We're gonna get through this." She tenderly rubbed his cheeks as she calmed him down. "You know why we'll get through this? Because we're Uzumakis. And Uzumakis stick together."

Narutos lips parted slightly. He blinked jis eyes several times. Had he been crying? Did his thoughts consume him that much?

Tayuya gently leaned her face closer to the boy before her lips met his. Narutos eyes widened at the kiss. The redhead closed her eyes as she lovingly carressed his cheeks.

Slowly but surely the boys eyes closed and his hands swept through her elegant tresses. She gave a hum of approvement and deepened it. Pouring all of her love into the kiss.

She didn't want this moment of theirs to be sexual. She needed the boy to know that despite everything that's happened as well as everything that is eventually going to happen, the two would get through this together.

The two teens remained lip locked for several more seconds before Tayuya slowly pulled away. She had a soft and beautiful smile on her face as she stroked his cheeks.

"Everything will be ok."

**Break**

After Tayuya had calmed Naruto down, Hiruzen wished the two a 'Good luck with their exams' and proceeded to leave. He had come to see if the boy was ok. The boy would eventually accept what has come to pass.

With his cousin comforting him he would be just fine. They were good for each other. All he wished for was Narutos happiness. If Tayuya made him happy then that was good enough for the Third Hokage.

After bidding the two goodbye the two cousins sat quietly in the living room. Tayuya was straddling the boys waist as she stroked his cheeks. Providing him comfort and reassurance.

The Jinchuuikis eyes were closed as his hands rested on Tayuyas waist. "Tayuya?" His voice came out soft.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek as she responded. "It's fine Whiskers."

He was quiet as she continued her soft gestures on her lover/cousin. She gave a sly smile as a thought occured to her. Her hands began to trail down past his face and stopped on his muscular chest.

She leaned her head towards the boy before planting soft kisses on his jawline. Trailing down towards his neck and giving small licks every few seconds. The blondes eyes closed slowly as his fingers gripped the girls supple waist tightly.

She softly bit his neck before trailing towards his ear. Giving him delicate kisses before stopping at his earlobe. "I love you Naruto. I love you so much." Her words came out husky and slightly raspy. Her breathing was heavy and she nipped his earlobe.

The blonde gave a sharp hiss of pleasure while his hips thrusted up slightly. The redhead prevented his hips from thrusting any further by shifting all her weight on his lap. Her cousin gave a low groan of displeasure at the action.

"Shhhhhh." She shushed him lowly with a whisper that reeked of lust. "Let me please you." The blonde grit his teeth as the words drilled into his ear. Tayuyas left hand began running up and down his broad chest. She started to unbutton his shirt while continuing her ministrations on his neck.

After getting the first two buttons undone she proceeded to rip the rest of them leaving his chest exposed. The redhead pulled away from his neck causing the blonde to open his eyes. Tayuya licked her lips slowly as she stared at her cousins body.

A shudder ran through her body as she rolled her hips slightly. She bit her lower lip as she trailed her hands up and down the rock hard muscles that adorned his upper torso.

She was dripping wet and barely anything had happened yet. She could feel her cousins erection through the fabric of his jeans. Another shudder ran through her body as his rod pulsed slightly. She wanted it so bad. But he had pleased her and she would return the favor. She was pent up but he needed this. The redhead would gladly deliver.

Tayuya grinded herself against his erection while stifling the moans that wanted to escape. Her nails dug into his abs and she hissed with pleasure. Narutos fingers dug deeper into the flesh of her hips. This was driving him crazy. Her juices were seeping through her leggings and coating his lap.

Tayuya bit her lip as she stared directly into her cousins eyes. "Do you like that Naruto? Can you feel how wet I am? This is all for you. Only you." The tightness in Narutos jeans were at an all time high. His dick was throbbing and it was getting painful.

She slung her head back causing her hair to flair wildly. She started to rock her hips against him painfully slowly. Making sure to start directly from the base of his shaft to the head. Once reaching the tip she would then reverse her direction. All while giving low moans and groans as she spewed dirty phrases. It was becoming unbearable.

"Tayuya." He groaned huskily. A tremor rocked her body at the way he said her name. She gave a low moan. "What is it Naruto? What do you need me to do? I'll do anything for you." She pressed her lower lips to his head and proceeded to grind against it slowly. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

Naruto was incapable of speaking due to the pleasure he was recieving. His mind was in a haze as his cousin slowed her actions even further. Her upper body leaned towards him and she gave a guttural moan into his ear.

"I know what you want." As the words left her mouth her lower half vacated from his lap and she slowly began to descend his body. Her tongue trailed down his body as she continued her descent. She lingered on his abs and gave a moan before continuing to her prize.

She reached the hem of his pants before using her teeth to undo the button holding them up. She gave a dirty grin as she ran her hands up and down his clothed member.

"I can't wait to taste you Naruto. I'm so wet just thinking about it " Her voice was littered with lust as she gazed up into his eyes from her spot between his legs. The whiskered boy gave a hiss of pleasure as he locked eyes with the redhead.

His member throbbed and he thrust upwards slightly before Tayuya halted his actions by placing both her hands on his thighs. Naruto gave a groan of displeasure at the action.

"Tell me what you want me to do. Treat me like the little slut I am for you." Her words came out rapid and his fists ballee slightly at how dirty the girl was being. "Fuck. I want you to taste it " She licked her lips before gripping his pants and ripping them downwards.

His manhood sprang from it's prison and stood towering in front of her. Tayuyas lower lips trembled and gushed just thinking of how she would ride this monster. But she stamped those thoughts down. This was for her lovers enjoyment not hers. And she would make him remember every little detail.

She leaned her head closer and gave a mighty inhale of his scent. Her eyes rolled back and she almost came just from the aroma. _"Holy fucking fuck."_ Her juices were flowing straight down her leg and staining the carpet where she was crouched at.

Narutos third leg throbbed at the redheads action and he gave a low groan in response. Tayuya spotted a bit of pre-cum seeping from the head of his manhood and licked her lips. She brought both of her hands to grip his meat and gave a slow and gentle tug.

Naruto grunted slightly and moaned her name as she began to rub his manhood slowly. He had literally dreamed of this moment. The day that this beauty would pleasure him with just her mouth. He gave a hiss as she rubbed the head of his dick.

_"I've been wanting this for so long. To taste his cum. Having it shoot into my throat. Fuuuuuck."_ The girls thoughts running rampant in debauchery. She began to learn her head closer to his member to finally claim her prize.

The sound of the apartment door slamming open made both teens jump slightly and their eyes snapped to the intruder. Their horrified expressions only growing at who stood at the doorway.

"Hey ya little shits! I heard about.." Ankos voice trailed off seeing the extremely lewd scene in front of her. The older woman gave an incredibly slow blink as she stared at both teens with their pants around their waists. One literally and the other figuratively.

"You uhh.. You want me to bring back some condoms or?" Ankos question was slightly teasing as she directed it at them. The older womans question finally snapped Tayuya out of her horrified state before she screamed at the woman.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Anko gave a startled yelp before dashing out the house and slamming the door behind her. Tayuya closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as her face lit up in crimson. Her mood was fucking killed at their guardians intrusion.

She glanced slightly at her lover to find he had pulled his pants up haphazardly. She gave a loud groan of frustration. "I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna cut her nipples off and feed them to her! After I strangle her to death I'm gonna piss on her corpse!" The girl raged on.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle at his cousins anger. "It's ok YuYa." The girl stopped her speech on how she would torture the 'purple haired cunt' and glanced towards her lover. He smiled at her and she gave a soft sigh.

She approached him before giving him a tender kiss which he reciprocated immediately. "I'm sorry Whiskers. I'll make up it to you." The blonde just smiled at her.

"It's fine YuYa. I can wait longer. You don't need to rush." She gave the boy a genuine smile and licked his whisker marks slightly before walking away to their shared bedroom.

"I fucking love you Naruto."


	11. A Mother's Love

**AN: Hello. It is I. Yes me. You read that correctly. Anko is a cockblocker ain't she? I feel that it's funnier with that dynamic than her only being a mother figure to both Naruto and Tayuya. Fret not for eventually I will write a proper lemon for the Uzumaki Duo. It won't be anytime soon, or will it? Maybe. Probably. Possibly. Who knows? I do of course. Also, this will be a Jashin Naruto fic. I was always fascinated by the religion that Hidan swore himself too. So of course I took the core information we know from it and twisted it in my own way. If you hate it, that's cool. Doesn't really bother me. Also, some of you may not like this chapter. I already acknowledge this. Anyway. Do that thing. You know what I'm talking about.**

Disclaimer : If you could only perform jutsu's with one hand, would making a clone complete the jutsu?

"Hey shit head!" Tayuya's loud (beautiful) voice directed at her cousin. The boys eyes opened as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Half of the class was looking at him expectantly while the other half were content to ignore the out burst. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Naruto asked plainly. His fist was balled and his cheek was resting on it. Making him look like one of those cliche villians in super hero movies.

Tayuya rolled her eyes as Iruka just sighed. "You're up next for the test." He directed his hand to the doorway for Naruto to walk out of.

"Huh. We're doing that already? Time flies by." The whiskered teen gave a dramatic sigh before hoisting himself up out of his chair and stretching with far too much exaggeration. Tayuya pulled her leg towards her chest before rocketing it out and making impact with his lower half.

The boy was unprepared for the kick and flew down the steps of the classroom before catching himself in a handstand and flipping to his feet. He retained his tired expression even after almost possibly breaking his neck.

"Dammit. I wanted you to break something." The redhead crossed her arms with a pout. It looked far too adorable to the Jinchuuriki. He gave her a tired smile and put his hands in his pockets before slowly making his way out of the room. His lover watching him the entire time.

The redhead frowned at his behavior. He hadn't been able to sleep since the encounter with that priest and subsequently becoming the next Jashin Champion. He had told her that as soon as he tried to sleep that the womans voice would grate in his mind.

_"Reap the souls of the wicked. My bidding must be completed before you are allowed rest. I will have my due penance."_

Her constant demands invading her lovers thoughts and dreams. When he would dream he would have visions of death and carnage. Blood raining from the sky while the rotten bodies of mangled humans painted the earth.

Naruto was by no means a squeamish individual but he had stated that it was the only thing he'd see everytime he tried to rest. She asked the boy if there was anything he could do to stop them and he had only one response.

_"I need to sacrifice someone."_

There was nothing that Tayuya could do to alleviate the stress of her lover. It had been 5 days since then and the boy couldn't have gotten more than 12 hours of sleep since then. It was so frustrating for her to be helpless in this situation.

_"Maybe I can get the old fuck to let Whiskers gut someone on the low."_ She idly mused. The Jinchuuiki didn't want to go to Hiruzen for one reason. She thought it was a fucking stupid reason but she could do nothing about it.

His reason was because of pride. He had gotten himself in the situation and he himself wanted to deal with it by himself.

Fucking idiot.

She ripped his asshole a new one after the whole debacle with Anko ruining their fun together. She specifically remembered telling him that 'Just because I love you doesn't mean I wont fucking cut a single nut off. You only need 1 to function.'

She chuckled slightly at that one. A movement to her right made her glance towards the direction. She blinked in confusion as Naruto was sitting beside her. What the fuck?

How long had it been? She glanced at his forehead and spotted no headband. Her eyes trailed lower. She spotted it hanging around his neck. Interesting.

"You're up next. Good luck." His eyes drooped slightly as he finished the statement. She pursed her lips before glancing aroung the room. Several students were glancing at the duo already. Many of them were females.

She narrowed her eyes before grasping his chin with one hand and turning his head towards hers. His eyes opened in surprise and confusion. She continued to stare at the other women in the room before smashing her lips against his.

Narutos eyes widened at the action. This wasn't like Tayuya. She hated showing any kind of affection in public. Not that she was insecure of her feelings or anything. She just wasn't all lovey-dovey. Naruto didn't mind. This must be some woman thing that he wouldn't understand.

The kiss lasted several seconds before she pulled back with a slight strand of saliva falling from her lips. She proceeded to lick them whilst still maintaining her stare at the other women in the class.

"Mine."

She then got up and left the classroom without another word. Everyone in the class was silent afterwards. Sasuke gave a short chuckle that eventually tampered off into laughter. Naruto just blinked slightly before a small smile formed on his face. He shrugged and proceeded to lean his head on his fist again.

"So you're both together finally?" A curious Sasuke questioned the blonde.

"Uhh. Yeah. It happened recently though." The boy tiredly responded.

"You ok? You seem like you haven't slept in forever."

"You'd be right about that one. Haven't slept more than an hour a night the past week. I'll be fine though." The boy gave a long yawn after his response.

Sasuke glanced at his friend for a scant few moments before nodding his head. If the boy said he'd be fine then Sasuke had no reason to doubt him. Though he had noticed the blonde wore a strange necklace nowadays.

The medallion was a peculiar symbol and he also carried around an interesting dagger as well. It had a serrated blade that was pretty gnarly. There was no discernable pattern to the razor-like edges adorning it. It was definitely made to cause the most amount of damage when tearing into flesh.

The metal was entirely ebony. From the tip directly to the hilt. There were several ancient Kanji that lined the blade. He didn't know what any of them meant though. The hilt contrasted the blade in that it was completely white with what looked like surgical bandages wrapped tightly around it.

A foot long in length designed to cause the most amount of damage to another human. An interesting set of new accessories indeed. Naruto had always seemed more of a Nin/Taijutsu user. But the boy was proficient in anything he did. So if he chose to use a dagger as his primary choice it wouldn't surprise the Uchiha.

Tayuya walked back into the classroom with her headband hanging around her neck. She made sure to strut extra hard when passing the other girls. The redhead plopped into her seat with an overdramatic sigh.

"Pink eyes you're up."

Sasuke smirked slightly as Rei pouted slightly. The girl proceeded to get up and leave to pass her exam. The raven haired male just chuckled. "Nice as always Tayuya." He commented.

"Fuck you too." He snorted in amusement at her retort. The blonde Jinchuuriki gave a small smile followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Play nice children. Daddy had a long day at work today." His eyes remained close but his smile grew slightly at Sasuke's fake gagging noise.

"Are you gonna punish me daddy?" The redhead questioned in a sultry tone. Some of the other students began to laugh quietly at the interaction. Naruto retained his smile before responding.

"Keep acting up and you'll find out." Tayuyas grin grew bigger at his response.

"Tayuya you have a daddy kink too?" Ino's head popped up besides Sasuke as she glanced at the trio with a smile. Sasuke poked the girl in the cheek forcing her to move slightly since she was a bit too close. The girl didn't seem to mind.

Tayuya stared at Ino with a flat expression. The blonde woman was very in tune with her sexuality. She didn't care who knew either. The Uzumaki woman respected that though.

"I'm not telling you ya damn bimbo. Just cus you like exploring your fantasies with the 13 dildos you own doesn't mean I do." The redhead scoffed slightly afterwards.

Ino's grin grew bigger before correcting the redhead. "I only own 5 of them and 2 are vibrators." Sasuke shook his head at the girls response before poking her cheek again to move her away. She still didn't seem bothered by it.

Naruto began to zone out the three of them talking. He had been contemplating a way to get sleep since the debacle happened. He had a theory but he would need to speak with Kurama about it. As he delved into his mindscape his entire body went slack.

Tayuya glanced at him knowing what was happening and scooted closer to the boy. Ino and Sasuke glanced at her confused but she waved them off.

The blonde Jinchuuriki appeared in front of Kurama's seal. The Bijuu's eyes opened slightly to look at him.

**"What is it that you need Naruto?"** The Fox's deep baritone resonated through the mindscape. The Fox was in his usual position, laying down with it's head on it's hands.

Naruto gave a tired smile as he waved at his friend. "Hey Kurama. I got a theory about how I can finally get some sleep." The boy put his hands in his pockets and began walking slowly towards the gate.

Kurama raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The boy hadn't had much sleep and it was affecting him far more than it should be. Probably didn't help that the Goddess was speaking to him either.

**"What is it?"**

The blonde was silent as he continued walking closer to the Fox. Kurama gave a slow blink as he stopped a foot away from the giant gate separating the two of them.

"What would happen if I tore off the seal?" His eyes closed but his smile remained on his face.

Kurama's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his host. **"In another lifetime, you would be killed due to the overflow of my Chakra. It would burn through your body and I'd quite literally tear through you afterwards."**

The Fox paused for a second before continuing. **"But since I have no inclination to take your body over to be freed, I have no clue what would happen."**

The Fox was speaking the truth. The Bijuu truly didn't know what happen if Naruto willingly ripped the seal off. The Fox was content to remain in the seal. There was never a situation like this where the host wanted to remove the seal but the Bijuu did not.

Narutos eyes opened as water began to stir around his feet. It slowly lifted him into the air towards the tag that kept the seal locked. Kuramas eyes watching him intently the entire time.

**"What are you doing Naruto?"** The question was harsh, in the boys opinion, and it bounced off the walls of the seal.

"I had a theory that if I willingly opened the seal and you refused to leave my body that you could, in a sense, take control of my physical body while my mental state could finally recieve sleep." He had a tired grin on his face.

**"That is assuming that your physical body would need.." **Kurama stopped speaking as it dawned on the Bijuu. The Foxs eyes narrowed in thought. Perhaps this could work. Naruto and It were two separate entities. Kurama didn't need sleep. If the beast gained control of the boys body, then maybe he'd actually he able to rest.

This was even assuming that it could work. This was a gamble. Kurama didn't truly know what would happen if that tag was removed. The Chaka could just immediately flood the boys system and he'd die in vain.

**"Another dangerous game you're playing. How many times will you get burned before learning to keep your hand away from the fire?" **Kuramas response sounded harsh but Naruto knew otherwise.

"It's the best I got. I need to sleep. My mental state is deteriorating. I need this. I'll gamble it."

**"And of your mate? If you die, she will suffer."**

Narutos eyes narrowed in sadness as he looked at the floor in silence. He loved Tayuya with all his heart. Everything. He'd hate to cause her pain. But he was immortal now yes? That was ALSO assuming that Jashins blessings were already bestowed on him.

"I'll take the risk. If Jashin truly wants me to survive and be her Champion, then she will need to make sure I live through this." His voice was firm. Kurama knew the boy wouldn't budge now.

Kurama gave a low sigh at the boy's response and stared at him eye to eye. The boy didn't blink. The Fox's eyes closed and it nodded it's head gesturing for the boy to do it.

Naruto's hand gripped the edge of the tag before ripping it slowly. Chakra began to stir and coalesce. The water raged and the pressure increased. The blonde felt fine and continued to pull the tag downwards. The paper tag was almost completely off before a bright light flashed in the seal causing Naruto to close his eyes tightly.

The Jinchuuriki felt a peculiar warmth spread through his body. Similar to how he would feel when Anko would tuck him into bed when he was younger. It was heavenly. His body relaxed of any tension. He felt a gentle tug on the hand that he had used to pull the tag of the seal.

He slowly opened his eyes to a beautiful curtain of red tresses and expressive violet eyes. The woman had a gentle smile. It reminded him so much of Tayuyas smile. But this was not his lover. He knew he was still in the seal with Kurama.

The womans voice was gentle and melodious. "Kurama. Why is my son touching the seal?" The woman's eyes glanced to the Bijuu.

Naruto's entire body froze up in shock at the sentence the woman uttered. His fingers began to curl and uncurl. The blonde stared at the womans face. Intently studying everything. She possessed the same chin and had the same eye shape as he did. This was..

Kurama eyed his host intently. The Bijuu ignored Kushina's question. This was not for him to comment on. The Fox would let the mother and son have their moment together. The Bijuu closed his eyes with a single thought.

**_"Minato continues to impress me even in death."_**

The woman smirked slightly at the giant fox before directing her attention to the blonde. He was standing ramrod straight and seemed as if he wanted to reach out and touch the woman. Kushina's eyes softened at the display.

"You don't know me. But I know you. Afterall, I gave you your name ya know?" She had a cheeky smile as she finished her sentence. Her son gave a choked sob as his breathing hitched.

Kushina gave her son a loving smile. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki. Your moth-." She was cut off as Naruto rammed straight into her. Holding her tightly as if terrified that she was just a fantasy. She could hear him holding back his tears.

"It's okay to cry baby." She cooed to him softly. "Your mother doesn't mind." His body trembled two times before a muffled sob broke through and he gripped the woman even tighter. Kushina just wrapped her arms around her baby boy tightly.

"My sweet baby boy. You've suffered so much. I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you." She rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Mommy's here. Don't you worry about a thing." Her son let loose another strangled sob that tore at her heart. She gentled guided them both to the ground as he hadn't let go.

"My little boy. All grown up. With an Uzumaki woman just like his father. I'm so proud of you. You've grown into a fine young man." She continued to run her hands through his hair soothingly. He had finally stopped crying but his grip remained firm. Kushina didn't mind. Her baby boy could do what he wanted.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long." The sadness and happiness that made up that sentence pulled on Kushinas heart.

"I thought I was abandoned." Tears formed in the mothers eyes as her son lay his heart for her to see.

"I've always wanted to be loved." The mother gripped her son just as fierce. Pouring all of her love into it to show the boy she did indeed love him.

They remained connected for several minutes before Kushina pulled back. She rubbed his tears away before gently laying him on the ground while stroking his hair.

"Rest. We will talk when you're feeling better." She held her gentle smile. Narutos eyes drooped, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. He was asleep im several seconds. She continued her gestures before her face hardened.

"Take care of his body. If anything happens to him, I **_will_** make you suffer Kurama." She was the master of the seal right now. Rarely did Kushina ever threaten the Bijuu. Usually it was im annoyance. But right now she was serious. The woman could and would make the Fox's life miserable.

The Bijuu stared at the woman for several seconds before it nodded and closed it's eyes.

Naruto's entire body tensed for a split second. For that brief period of time a volatile amount of Chakra was released into the classroom. It disappeared as quickly as it came leaving many of the students to wonder exactly what happened.

Tayuya had sensed it before it even occured. Naruto was awake now but he seemed different. The redhead continued to stare at her lover. But the boy refused to act. His eyes were shut and he almost seemed annoyed.

"Whiskers?" Tayuya studied the reaction of her lover to see what was wrong. The boy didn't move his body but a single eye opened slightly to reveal a crimson slitted pupil. She felt insignificant as it bore into her very soul. This wasn't Naruto.

"**He found a way to sleep in his mindscape. You need not to worry about your mate. This village would already be destroyed if my intention was to escape the seal." **Tayuya cringed as the boy spoke. The voice grated her ears. It sounded so wrong coming out of Narutos mouth.

Several ANBU members appeared in different locations around the classroom. Kurama remained still and closed his eye. He cared not for the humans in this room. Only 2 of them were of significance to Naruto.

Tayuya bit her lip in worry. "He's.. He's gonna be back though right?" She realized that she was clutching her leggings and that her knees were shaking in anxiety.

Kurama could practically taste the Uzumaki's fear it was so potent. "He" frowned slightly. **"Like I said before. You need not worry. Your mate will be fine. You are important to him. Which means you are subsequently important to me. I will destroy any threat that dares to showcase itself."** It wasn't a threat. That was a promise.

Tayuya relaxed heavily in her spot and released her leggings in relief. Cat appeared in front of Kurama looking down at the "boy." The Fox still refused to open it's eyes.

**"You heard what I told his mate. Make these others disappear before I get annoyed."** This was the other woman that was of significance to Naruto. Cat stared at the boy for several seconds before she motioned with her hand for the other members to disperse.

The squad of ANBU hesitated for a scant few seconds before disappearing in bursts of speed. Cat remained staring at Kurama before nodding her head slightly and disappeared as well.

Cat knew that there was literally nothing she could do. It's not like there was anyone in the village capable of resealing the Kyuubi. This was above her pay grade and that's saying something since she's an ANBU Captain. This was now Hiruzens problem.

She also didn't wish to test how strong the Kyuubi actually was in Narutos body. That was stupidity at it's finest. She was anything but stupid. If someone got offed today because they annoyed the Jinchuuriki then it is what it is. Again, it was above her pay grade.

The class was deathly silent and nobody dared to move a muscle. Tayuya glanced at the Bijuu possessing her lover. She was oddly at ease with how bizzare the situation was. Her boyfriend being possessed by the Bijuu sealed inside him so he can get a good nights sleep. How fucking weird.

"You don't seem all that bad. I can see why the shithead likes you."

Kurama rose a single eyebrow but didn't react otherwise. **"I don't seem bad because I respect your mate. If it was anyone else, this village wouldn't exist right now."**

Tayuya nodded her head as she leaned her head on the table. "Yeaaaaaahhhhhh. Don't do that."

Kurama didn't think that statement needed a response. This was going to be a long day. The Bijuu gave a mental sigh.

**Break**

Tayuya and "Naruto" were walking back to their apartment after the exams ended. Only half of the class had passed. Which wasn't really surprising. Most of the students who passed were from the clans. Any civilians who passed would likely just go to the reserves. That's what she believed anyway.

If you weren't above average in the Shinobi world you were useless. Most cives were indeed useless. Which was funny considering Konohas track record for strong Shinobi.

Jiraiya, Orochimaru, And the 4th Hokage weren't from clans and they were incredibly powerful. What a conundrum.

Tayuya glanced slightly behind her at the Bijuu possessing Naruto. It was slightly terrifying how easily the Fox managed to copy Narutos mannerisms. Minus the smile. Tayuya didn't think the Kyuubi was capable of smiling. Was it?

"You capable of actually smiling fuzzball?" Her head was tilted in curiosity.

**"Only when I am killing."** Succinct. She liked it.

She continued to stare at the Fox wondering just how it easily copied her boyfriends tendencies.

**"I have been sealed in him all his life. It is not too difficult."**

Tayuya figured that made sense. The Bijuu hadn't opened it's eyes either since the classroom incident. He would glide through the crowded areas with ease.

"When do you think Whiskers will come back? Not that I dont mind your company or anything but.." She trailed off slightly.

The Fox opened it's eyes and stared at the girl. The blood-red eyes always seemed to stare into her very soul. Even when Naruto would stare at her it would unnerve her.

**"This is a temporary solution to a temporary problem. When the brat does what the God desires then we never have to do this again. I will assume the Leader of this wretched village will want the boy to kill someone fairly soon. I doubt he is happy that I am being allowed free reign."**

Kurama didn't care about this village. Naruto was only loyal to it because his pseudo-mother Anko was a Shinobi for the Leaf. He would never it out loud but it was the truth. If she ever went rogue, he would take Tayuya and pack it up. Though his opinions could always change.

Tayuya gave a non-committal hum at the Bijuus response. The Bijuu was far different than what she expected, but that was mostly due to what the Kyuubi said about Naruto. The Bijuu respected him. It was crazy to think that her dumb ass blonde was worthy of respect to something that could shift the entirety of Fire Country.

They reached the shared house between the two youths and Tayuya began her daily rituals once getting home. Kurama glanced around the room before giving a low sigh and proceeding into the living room while the redhead watched out the corner of her eye.

Kurama sat crossed legged on the rug in the living room and tilted his head down while closing his eyes. The Bijuu clasped his hands together and placed them in his lap. In a matter of seconds it seemed as if Narutos just... stopped?

Tayuya didn't know how to explain it. Her eyebrows furrowed looking at the boy. At first she thought the Kyuubi was meditating but his body was just unmoving. It was disturbing. There was no subtle movement of the eyelids nor was there any gentle movements of the torso from breathing. What in the fuck?

The Bijuu would remain in that spot motionless for the remainder of the day as well as the rest of the night.

**Break**

Kushina was softly stroking her sons whisker marks as he rested. They were so cute. He looked so adorable. She gave them a light squeeze with a grin. The boy wrinkled his nose at the action and made a slight murmur of annoyance. Her grin morphed into a smile.

She had witnessed everything the boy had gone through while her imprint was in the seal. Minato was an extremely calculative man. He had back up plans for backup plans that were already backed up. She shook her head with a fond smile. The redhead loved her flaky husband.

Tears welled in her violet orbs. She had left her sweet baby boy all alone to wallow in the despair of being a Jinchuuriki. Kushina's status was kept a secret but for her precious baby boy...

Hiruzen tried all he could to hide the secret. But it mattered not. Naruto was not an Inuzuka and his Chakra pool was larger than Jonins even as a child, regardless of being an Uzumaki. People were atleast smart enough to connect the dots but couldn't understand the difference between a little boy and a Bijuu. The stupidity of humans was always impressive.

The woman could sense Minatos presence in the seal. He must have left an imprint as well as the key to the seal should Naruto ever harness Kurama's full power. Kushina had no interest in using the Bijuus Chakra. The Fox didn't mind and thus began an unusual relationship between host and Bijuu.

Kushina would annoy the beast and Kurama would ignore her. Occasionally retorting about how she looked like an angry tomato. It would always send her into a frenzy. An unusual relationship indeed.

Kushina's tears dripped onto the floor of the seal as her frown gave way to a soft smile. The two women who made Naruto's dark world burst into all shades of bright colors.

Tayuya Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi.

She'd excessively thank them for all they had done to help her little boy. Anko especially. That womans maternal love was genuine and she was so happy that the woman took care of Naruto.

As for Tayuya, there wasn't much Kushina had to say about her. The girl was just a mini version of herself but swore more. Kushina loved her. She approved 123% of their relationship. Though the older woman would have to tell her son to wait for children. He was too young.

He didn't have many friends but she was glad he was atleast getting along with the other clan heirs. Her soon seemed to get along the most with Mikoto's youngest. That made her grin.

The woman continued her actions. She didn't know how much time had passed. The redhead was content to sit with her son.

Time passed by as Kushina's thoughts would linger on exactly what she wanted to say when he awoke. Would he be upset with her and his father? Angry that they didn't find a way to stay alive? So many questions. She was beginning to wring her hands through her dress. Her anxiety slightly spiking at the though of Naruto hating her for participating in the sealing.

As her thoughts raged on the blonde began to stir and his eyes opened slightly to see a familiar curtain of crimson blocking most of his visions. Naruto gave a loud yawn and questioned groggily.

"YuYa? What time is it?" A mature womans laugh was his response. That was definitely not Tayuya. He rubbed jis eyes and there sat his mother. The boy was surprised. He thought he had dreamed this entire scenario.

An enormous grin appeared on his face and he quickly sat up almost headbutting the woman. The womans eyebrow was raised in amusement with a small smirk. "You're my mom! You're here! It was real. it was all.. You're real."

His voice was exuberant at first and then proceeded to tamper off slightly as realization dawned on him. It was all so much. The boy didn't know what to do or say.

"Your father used to make that same face when he was stumped. You're so much like him it annoys me. Why couldn't you look more like me?" Her voice was uttered with annoyance and she crosses her arms with a pout.

Naruto settled on a large grin. "Like father like son right?" He cheekily responded to her. Kushina just gave a small smile.

"It is indeed what they say." It was quiet for several moments. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Kushina eventually sighed and decided to rip the band-aid off.

"I am your mother. My name is Kushina. I was the previous Jinchuuriki for the fuzzball and I really love ramen. Umm.. My favorite color is blue and I hate when people make fun of my hair. What about you Naruto?" She tilted her head tilted after asking the question.

Naruto blinked at the question. He clasped his hands together in his lap before responding. "Uhh. I'm Naruto! I love ramen too. My favorite color is red and I hate stupidity I guess." He gave a sheepish grin at his response.

The mother and son proceeded to speak with another about various things. Kushina would tell her son about stories from her childhood growing up in the village and how she grew to be an incredibly powerful Shinobi without the aid of Kuramas's Chakra.The mother then proceeded to tell him about the night he became a Jinchuuriki.

"A masked man with two different Doujutsu managed to force your father to either save your life or prevent the man from releasing the Kyuubi within my seal. Your father obviously chose to save your life." She caressed his cheek lovingly at this. Wanting to make sure that her son knew he had two parents that loved him.

"Obviously Kurama was released. But the man somehow managed to control Kurama to rampage through the village. It was most likely the unique doujutsu he possessed. It was purple with rings bridging outwards. Very weird looking. He had a Sharingan in the other but that's not the important one." She waved her hand dismissively at the comment.

"Your father managed to beat his ass and then whip out an improvised seal for Kurama. He sacrificed his life using the Shiki Fujin to seal Kurama in you and managed to break the hold on Kurama being controlled as well."

"A Jinchuuriki dies after their Bijuu is taken from them. It didn't help that I just gave birth to you either. But I managed to stay alive long enough to hold you in my arms and tell you I loved you and that I was so.."

Her voice cracked with emotion and tears began to fall from her face. Naruto held her tight as she cried on his shoulder. Her body trembling in sadness as she released her sorrow to the boy. Narutos eyes were misty as he held his tears back. His mother needed comfort and he'd reciprocate what she gave him earlier.

After his mother calmed down to mere sniffles realization dawned on the boy. "Wait... You said my father sealed Kurama into me didn't you?"

Kushina rubbed her eyes to clear the remainder of her tears before giving the boy a sly smile. "Yes. Yes I did." She watched as the boys face shifted into a myriad of different emotions. Anger and happiness were the most prevalent.

"I had always had some suspicions.. Who else has such bright blonde hair and blue eyes?" The boy was exasperated. He was angry but also elated. The man he looked up to was his father. It was kind of ironic in a way. Like father, like son. Except the son didn't wish to follow his fathers legacy.

"Hey mom.." Naruto's voice was quiet and small. Unlike how he usually was. It caused Kushina to frown in concern. She reached her hand and placed it on his for comfort.

"What is it Naruto?" The boy frowned slightly.

"Do you... Do you think dad would be mad that I don't want to follow in his footsteps?" The question surprised Kushina. While not surprised that he didn't wish to he Hokage, she was surprised that he was concerned about whether or not Minato would be mad at his decision.

Kushina gave a soft smile and stroked her sons cheek. "Oh baby, Minato would be proud of whatever you chose to do in life. Whether you wanted to be a ramen stand owner or a Shinobi. Your father would love and be proud of you. It's a parents job to be their number 1 supporter after all." She gave an exaggerated wink after her statement causing the boy to smile and laugh.

"If not, I'll beat his ass next time I see him. That's a promise ya know?" Kushina's grin made Naruto grin back at her. The duo sat in comfortable silence. But not all good things can last.

"When do you have to leave?" Naruto's voice was soft as he asked.

Kushina gave a sad smile at her sons question. "Soon. But before I go, I want you to know that your father and I are so proud of you." She finished her statement with a gentle kiss to his forehead. Her body began to glow white and dissipate slightly.

Kushina gave her son a giant smile. "Make sure you eat more vegetables. Also, don't have kids too soon. Grow up a little first." The woman cackled at her son's expression as she continued to dissipate. Most of her body disappearing. She gave one last soft smile.

"I love you Naruto."


	12. Team 7

**AN: Greetings followers of my mediocre story. I made a mistake in regards to the last chapter about what specific seal was used to actually seal Kurama into Naruto. I will have to fix that mistake eventually because of what I wish to do in regards of Naruto actually being able to use Kurama's Chakra to it's highest degree while maintaining that beserk factor should he use more than his body and mental state can actually handle. Shoutout to AJGuardian for that one brother. Anyway, on with the story or whatever. Do that thing.**

Disclaimer : Did you know that it takes me less time to write 7k words than it does to write 4k words? This is a double edged lie.

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open as he awoke from his self-induced possession. That's a weird sentence. His eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness in the room. He began to move his body and ease it of it's stiffness. Several joints popped followed by a satisfied sigh as Naruto slowly rose to his feet.

He felt amazing. He must've gotten close to 15 hours of sleep. The blonde rummaged through his fridge and began to make himself something to eat. He could sense her before she even reached the archway that made up the entrance to the kitchen.

Tayuya sleepily gazed at the boys back. The redhead rubbed a single eye and yawned. She had heard noise coming from the living room and assumed that Kurama had finally decided to move from his spot.

"You finally up you fuzzy fuck?" Her sleepy voice was probably the most adorable thing about her. A smile blossomed on his face before he abruptly turned around and scooped the girl into his arms. Her eyes widened and she gave a surpised yelp at the action.

Tayuya's light brown eyes locked onto Narutos ocean blue and a beautiful smile appeared on her face. She immediately crashed her lips against his and wrapped her legs around his waist forcing the boy to grip her thighs.

"Yes yes. I missed you too YuYa." He gave a small smile as the girl continued her action. "As much as I love this Tayuya, I haven't ate in like a day. I need food." The blond gave a firm slap to the redheads bottom. Chuckling as the girl released herself and slapped him in the stomach.

Naruto settled for a simple sandwich with juice as he sat down at his kitchen table. The boy ate slowly as he reminisced on the conversation with his mother. While he was sad that he'd never get another chance to be with his mother, he was happy that he got to know her.

Noticing her lovers slightly melancholy look she voiced her concern. "What's wrong? You just slept like a fucking bear and you look sad. Who gets 15 hours of sleep and is depressed about it?" While phrased in a teasing manner the girl genuinely wanted to know.

The blond relinquished his hold on his sandwich and stared at the table with a soft expression. "I uh.. I met. I met my mother in the seal." Tayuya stared at her boyfriend with a confused expression.

"You.. met your mother? IN the seal?" The redhead wanted to make sure she heard him correctly. While he loved to fuck with her on the daily she knew that he was being serious.

A nod followed by, "Yeah.. She.." The boy trailed off as he thought of what to say to make sense to the girl. She patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"Well, you already know I'm a Jinchuuriki." He ignored her eyeroll at the statement with a small smile. "My father sealed Kurama into me while my mother restrained the Fox. My mother told me that dad, on the fly, modified an already existing seal and managed to seal the entirety of the Kyuubi into me. While his soul was sacrificed in the process, my mother told me that he managed to put an imprint of his as well as her Chakra so that I could meet them when I eventually wished to control all of Kuramas power."

Tayuya sat wide eyed at the bizarre story. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she played back the entirety of what he said. The redhead stared at his face for a long time before sucking in her teeth.

"Makes sense. You look like that dumb fuck on the mountain. Who else has that eye color in this village? You're practically his fucking twin." She crossed her arms as she finished her statement while Naruto chuckled.

"My mom said she approved." He commented rather offhandedly as he took another bite of his meal.

".. approved of what?" Tayuya questioned cautiously.

"Of us together. She told me that she witnessed most of my life growing up. She wanted to thank both you and Anko for being there for me when I needed it." He had a soft smile as he gazed directly at the redhead.

Tayuyas face turned red and she shyly turned away. While the girl was abrasive and aggressive to anyone and everyone, she was happy that the mother of the boy she loved approved of their relationship.

"I... Uh. Shut the fuck up. Stop talking." She shook her head and crossed her arms with an adorable pout.

Naruto just smiled at her reaction and didn't bother commenting on it. The girl would just get more embarrassed and probably retaliate with aggression.

Several minutes passed by as the blond decided that one sandwich wasn't enough. As the boy was making another meal for himself he decided to ask if he had missed anything.

"You didn't miss much. I didn't really give a fuck what Shithead-Sensei had to say. Bur we find out what teams we'll be on today." She began to drum her fingers on the table in a rhythmic pattern.

"We go back to the academy just to leave like 10 minutes later?" The boy bit into his sandwich with an eyebrow raised.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at his question. "That's the same shit I said. We have Shinobi with 300 IQ's and the motherfuckers can't spare 30 minutes to place us on teams? It's not like a majority of the civi kids are gonna become actual on-duty Shinobi." She finished her rant by throwing her hands into the air.

"Now now YuYa. Those civi kids worked hard to get to this point." Tayuya would have believed his statement had he not had a bemused expression on his face. The only noteworthy civilian teens in class with any talent were Sakura and Sai.

"Oh I'm suuuuuuuuuuure. My shit is filled with more talent than half of those cunts." Naruto gave a loud snort of amusement trying to hold in his laughter.

"I piss excellence when I wake up. If those fuckers were working hard then they wouldn't be complaining about how 'unfair it is to fight the clan heirs.' What a load of shit." She rolled her eyes following that statement.

Naruto gave a low laugh. "To be fair, it is kind of unfair. But it is what it is. That's how the world is." He shrugged his shoulders as he finished his statement.

"I'd agree with you if it wasn't for the fact that Hinata, Sakura and Ino love fighting you and Sasuke. Somethings wrong with those bitches." While the statement was harsh Naruto didn't sense any venom from the girl. He guessed that she respected the trio if anything. She'd probably never say it but that's just Tayuya.

Naruto just gave her a half-hearted shrugg at that. "What time do we have to be there?"

"Around 9 I think. I don't fucking know."

"Big help you are."

The blond was awarded with a cup being launched at his face. He decided to let it hit him.

"Yeah fuck you too ya idiot." Her face was twisted in a small sneer.

"You look beautiful with that angry face." His cheeky smile on full display. Oh how he loved an angry Tayuya. Another cup was launched after his statement followed by an embarrased growl.

Definitely loved an angry Tayuya.

**Break**

Several hours had passed as Naruto and Tayuya strolled through the village on their way to the academy. Tayuya glanced at her boyfriend for a small few seconds before grabbing his hand.

The blond turned his head towards her and then glanced down at their hands. He glanced back towards the redhead and noticed that she had a small blush adorning her cheeks. The boy gave a small smile and decided against teasing her. His fingers intertwined hers and his attention turned back on the main path.

"Who do you think will be on our team?" The blond boy asked his lover.

"Our team?" The redhead responded.

The Jinchuuriki glanced at her for a small second and nodded. "Yes. You think the Old Man's gonna separate us? Fat chance. I'd throw away the headband." He pointed to the headband dangling off his neck slightly above his Jashin Medallion.

Tayuya lightly shrugged at the statement. "Probably Sasuke. He would fit the most considering what you and I are capable of. Duckfuck is pretty talented. I hate to have to say it though." Narutos smile grew slightly.

"Rei is pretty talented too." He felt Tayuyas grip tighten very significantly at his words. This was new.

"That's nice." Her response was clipped. Short. As if talking about it was far beneath her.

Jealousy?

"Stop that. The girl is lovestruck with Sasuke." He shook his head with a small smile as the girl scoffed.

"I'm not jealous!"

"I never said that."

The girl's eyebrow twitched. Once. Twice. "I will break your fucking hand." A loud pop was followed by her threat. The blond wisely did not challenge her threat. He knew she would absolutely do it. The boy also knew he'd let her. It didn't hurt anymore. They've broken far more than that.

Several Shinobi who were watching the spectacle laughed in amusement at the duo. A good source of entertainment in the Leaf was the Uzumaki Duo. Word had spread quickly about the situation yesterday. Many Shinobi had similar mindsets to that of Cat. It wasn't their problem until it became their problem.

While Hiruzen would have liked for things to have been far more discreet, it couldn't be helped. If the civies wanted their kids out of the academy due to Naruto then that was that. He didn't care nor wish to change the minds of the masses. Sheep will follow sheep afterall.

The boy hadn't been able to sleep due to his predicament. Narutos involvement with the cult was kept under wraps for now. Atleast until Kakashi finalizes Team 7. Wouldn't want the masses to know that their target of hate and fear was also immortal and needed to sacrifice people to appease his new God.

Or maybe Hiruzen would. Something to think about. A civilian here or two and no one would know. But the man was the Hokage and it was his duty to put his village first. Or so many believed. It wasn't always true. Sometimes you had to pick favorites. Naruto and Tayuya were one of those favorites afterall. As long as those two were happy, the 3rd Hokage could sleep easy at night.

Naruto and Tayuya still hand in hand, found their way to their seats and waited until the time they would announce their teams.

The blond closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand while Tayuya leaned her head on his shoulder. She would occasionally stroke the back of his hand while she closed her eyes. Waiting (im)patiently for Iruka to arrive.

Many students began to pour in and not 10 minutes later did Iruka enter the room to greet the class and assign teams.

I, as the Author, refuse to designate Teams 1-6 because it is beneath me. You do not care nor do you wish to even read fake names that I will use from Google to fill those 18 spots up.

"Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. Tayuya Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Good luck. The 3rd Hokage expects great things from you three." The 3 mentioned Genins didn't react to the call as if expecting it.

"Team 8. Shino Aburame. Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Good luck to you." The 3 aforementioned Genins nodded to each other.

"Team 10. Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara. Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you luck." Ino gave a fistbump followed by a happy shout as Shikamaru groaned rather loudly.

"Team 11. Sai. Sakura Haruno. Rei Uchiha. Your sensei is Gekko Hayate. Good luck you three." Sakura gave a smile to both her teammates as Rei nodded to them. Sai... Well he just nodded with his weird smile thing.

Iruka gave a smile as he sat his clipboard down and leaned on his table. "I wish you all goodluck. You are now Shinobi of this village. Meaning you are viewed as adults. Again, good luck to you all. Proceed with caution. Your sensei's will be here to pick you up soon." Iruka ended his speech and proceeded to leave the class room.

The students turned Genin began to talk amongst themselves. Those who weren't seated next to their teammates got up to do so.

Ino flipped onto the table that Team 7 was sat at and laid on the table with a dramatic pose. "What a shame. I could have replaced tall, bored and handsome over here. My favorite duo leaves me to begin their journey. It makes me want to cry!" She proceeded to fake sob after her little speech.

Naruto cracked a small smile but refused to open his eyes. Doing so would cause him to most likely laugh harder. Sasuke gave a small smirk at the theatrics but did not entertain her further.

Tayuya gave an annoyed growl and pushed the dramatic blonde off the table causing her to roll off with a surprised yelp.

"Ack! I've been wounded. By my own friend. Woe is me for I have fallen today. Tell my father I loved him. Bleh." Ino's hand was seen just above the table as she lay on the ground. Following her 'death', it disappeared below.

The Jinchuuriki peeked his eyes open with a small grin and leaned over to see his fellow blonde was still enacting the bit. "Mhmmmm. I think you actually killed her YuYa." His amused tone causing a small smile to appear on Ino's rather humorous 'death' face. Coupled with tongue hanging out and all.

"I doubt it. The bitch can take 7 dildos and still be fine. She'll live." Tayuya responded with a dismissive handwave.

"5. 2 vibrators." Ino corrected from her spot on the floor. Shooting up both her hands mimicking the numbers. 5 fingers on the left and 2 on the right.

"If your ass is dead then stay fucking dead. You can't just come back to life. That's not how this works you dumb fuck!" The redhead leaned over the table to yell at the Yamanaka. Proving to be a rather comical sight for all involved.

While this scene was unfolding, several Jonin stood at the door amused by what was happening. Those being the sensei's of Team 7, 8, and 10. Gekko hadn't arrived just yet. The Genins remained unaware they were being watched.

"Listen you stupid fucking fuck! If you're gonna do the stupid fucking bit then stick with it. Otherwise you look like an unreliable ass." The redhead was still leaning over the table while Ino remained on the floor.

"Yeah but you got it wrong Tayuya! You make me look like some kind of slut. Who owns 7 dildos?" She questioned with a headtilt.

"Who the fuck owns 5 and 2 vibrators?!"

"Well me of course." The reponse was immediate and percise.

"What the fuck?!" Tayuya pulled on her long tresses of hair as she tried to make sense of the idiocy that was Ino.

"Don't bother Red. You're gonna hurt yourself." Sasuke possessed a small smirk and by the shaking of his shoulders was refusing to openly laugh.

Tayuya reeled on the Uchiha following his comment. "Nobody asked you ya duck-fuck-hair-having ass fucker!" She ended with a point towards his hair instead of his face to make sure the boy knew what she was referring to.

"Now now YuYa. No need to use such language. You're gonna give daddy a headache." Naruto chatised his lover with a headshake.

His lover rounded on him following his statement. "Who the fuck asked you?! I'll give your ass more than a headache."

"Yes. A migrain as well." A hard slap echoed across the room after his statement. The boy didn't react and continued to smile despite the red handprint now adorning his face.

"You sure you don't have a daddy kink Tayuya?" Ino bounced up from her position to lean on the table while staring at her friend.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "I'm not telling you what kinks I have and do-."

"She does." Her blond lover interrupted. Tayuya's eyes widened as Naruto continued to speak. "She also loves when I lick her all the way down to-."

The redhead tackled her lover and they crashed through several chairs around them. Most of the class was laughing at the scene while the Jonins wore smirks of amusement.

"What the fuck did I tell you?! You don't listen! Fucking stupid shithead fuck!" Tayuya was on top of Naruto while both her hands were wrapped around his neck. The boy was laughing while both his hands squeezed her wrists preventing her from actually choking him.

A loud cough interrupted the class' amusement as all heads turned towards the door. Standing at the front of the class was several Jonins. Some had smirks, others were chuckling and the lone female shook her head with a frown on her face.

The class was silent for several seconds before Tayuya broke it. "The fuck you all looking at? I'm busy choking this stupid fuck." She turned back to her lover and continued to try to choke him.

Several of the Jonins continued to snicker as Kakashi began to walk to his favorite duo in the village. He stopped beside the duo, eyeing them for a second. He lightly kicked Naruto with his foot. Once. twice.

"You alive? Be a shame if you died." His bored and monotone voice coupled with his signature eye smile was a sight to see. Tayuya glanced with a small smirk as she let go of his throat.

"Sup One-Eyes. How the fuck are ya?"

"We've been over this. I have 2 eyes. I choose to show one."

"I've got two boobs and refuse to show any. What the fuck makes you so special?" She tilted her head, still on top of Naruto, and proceeded to poke his cheek.

"I think you may have actually killed him." Sasuke's offhand comment directed at his team.

Tayuya slapped him. Hard. Naruto woke with a yell as he caressed his stinging cheek. "Ow."

"Dip shits fine. We gonna go be a team now or what?" The girl began to get off Naruto and pull him to his feet.

"I really don't want to. But I'm obligated to do so. Follow me I guess." The Jonin began to make his way out the classroom... By opening up the window and proceeding to walk up the school.

"What a cunt."

Naruto and Sasuke just smirked and began to follow while Tayuya slowly trailed after them all the while looking annoyed at the situation. The trio hopped on and immediately latched onto the side of the building and walked upwards.

"Team 8. Please follow me." The red-eyed beauty Kurenai Yuuhi called out. Her team following after her. Teams 10 and 11 followed their example.

**Break**

Team 7 sat on top of the Academy as Genin stared at Jonin and vice versa. Several seconds passed by before Tayuya became annoyed. "What the fuck are we doing?"

"Oh yeah. We're doing that huh? Hmm." Kakashi pulled out his special book and read it while thinking of what he wanted to do. He had his other hand on his chin while he stared at his book. This only served to annoy the redhead even further.

"Listen you porn loving one eyed fuck. Do your job. How the fuck are you a S-Ranked Shinobi with D-Ranked intelligence?" Naruto and Sasuke both openly laughed at the question while Tayuya's scowl remained.

Kakashi raised both his eyebrows in fake surprise. "Wow Tayuya. I thought you liked me." Cue eyebrow twitch. He began to read his book ignoring her comment and decided to get down to business. Which looked rather weird considering he still remained focus on his porn.

"We are the newest iteration of Team 7. Do any of you know the importance of Team 7?" His entire demeanor changed and the 3 Genin witnessed the transformation.

Kakashi's book snapped shut and he tucked it in his flak jacket while he crossed his arms. Gone was his lackadaisical attitude and in it's place was a stern, veteran Shinobi who lived through war.

The 3 Genin straightened up at the question and glanced to each other. Naruto was the one to answer. "Uhh.. No Sensei." Kakashi's lone eye stared into each of the teens eyes before answering.

"Before you, I was a member of the previous Team 7. Before my time, it was the 3rd Hokages team who would create the Sannin." He let the information sink in before continuing. "I am the sole surviving member of the previous Team 7."

The 3 Genin glanced at one another. None of them wanted to ask what happened. Fortunately, Kakashi decided to answer for them.

"My Sensei was the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. My two teammates were Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha." He closed his eyes and his arms uncrossed. The Jonin placed his hands into his pockets and his head tilted upwards.

"Rin Nohara was an exceptional civilian born Kunoichi who's life was snuffed too early." The 3 Genin had frowns on their face at the downtrodden voice of the veteren.

"Obito Uchiha.. I hated him. He was everything I resented. He was an Uchiha with zero talent. He hadn't unlocked his Sharingan until we actually got deployed. Me, a prodigy, was stuck with the worst of the worst." The older man sighed slightly.

"I put the mission before my teams safety when Minato-Sensei was called to the front lines. Rin was captured and I refused to aid Obito. He smacked me with reality eventually.. Perhaps if I had followed immediately things would have been different." He shook his head knowing it was entirely untrue. Obito and Rin would have died regardless.

"Rin was used as a living bomb in form of a Jinchuuiki. Kiri sealed the Sanbi into her and wanted her to release the Sanbi in the village. Once she found out she forced me to kill her. Jumping in front of an enemy I was going to kill.. My jutsu pierced her heart. She died instantly. A person I had soon become to see as a best friend.. I killed her."

A sigh left the mans body as his head tilted downwards to stare at the ground. Naruto's fist tightened hearing about his old guardians life. Tayuya placed her hand into Naruto's giving him comfort. Sasuke sported a frown as Kakashi continued.

The veteran Shinobi reached for his headband before tilting up upwards to reveal a fully matured Sharingan. The slow, methodical swirling of the tomoes could hypnotize any human who dare gaze at them. But right now they were just filled with an undescribable sadness.

"I lost my eye during a fight with a Shinobi who could turn invisible. Obito and I managed to defeat the man after he unlocked his Sharingan. We proceeded to save Rin and during our escape the Iwa Jonin decided to collapse the cave we were in."

Kakashi's eyes remained on the ground as he continued his tale. "Obito sacrificed his life for me and was crushed by a boulder. His last wish was for me to take his eye and replace my damaged one." A soft sigh followed as Kakashi's eyes narrowed in sadness.

The 3 Genin were quiet as they waited on their Sensei to continue. "I was nicknamed 'Friend Killer Kakashi.' Having lost both my teammates and killing one of them. Ridiculed just like my father for doing my duty as a loyal Shinobi." The man shook his head as he continued.

"After Rin and Obito's death, Sensei subsequently ended the war by himself. I don't for a second doubt it was because his team was killed. Minato-Sensei may have been a good person at heart, but revenge is always a powerful motivator. He crushed 1000 Iwa Shinobi in under 5 minutes."

"We all know how the 4th Hokage died. We are Shinobi. We suffer. We endure. We fight." The silver haired man crossed his arms while his Sharingan bore into his students. "I tell you this because I have lived through war. I have struggled and I have survived. Being a Shinobi isn't fun and games. People you love die."

Naruto and Tayuya glanced at each other while Sasuke looked towards the ground. "I've lost many close friends in this line of work. I'll be damned if I lose you 3 too. We are the newest iteration of Team 7. I expect great things from you 3 and so does the 3rd Hokage. I will protect you with my life and I expect the same for you three. You will have to deoend on each other at times. You must be able to put your lives into each others hands."

The 3 Genin glanced at each other and nodded after locking eyes with one another. Kakashi sported a small smirk after their little action. "Normally I'm supposed to test you 3 and talk about how many people fail and all thisnother nonsense. But I don't feel like it and you three already show far more team work than my iteration of Team 7 did."

The man chuckled slightly before pulling out his erotica. "I will inform the 3rd Hokage that you three passed. Go do whatever it is you kids do. I'll come to your houses tomorrow for our first mission." The man gave a lazy two finger salute before disappearing in a burst of speed.

The 3 young Genin glanced at each other and decided that they would head out to train and work together as a unit. Kakashi watched from the rooftop of another building as his 3 students went off to train with each other. The man had a genuine smile on his face watching them leave.

"Weldome to Team 7."


	13. Lady Jashin

**AN: Yo! Nerds!!! So gonna hit y'all with a shameless plug real quick. I posted a new story cus I had an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. So if you like my writing and shit then go give that one a read. Warning ahead of time its a Naruto/Tsunade story. Sorry to all of you who want me to do a Naru/Ino story. Eventually that'll happen but it's not right now. I know all of you love her personality in this story. Enough with the selling out. ANYWAY! I'm extremely proud of this beginning scene. I think it turned out fucking great. Do the thing.**

Disclaimer : Why is disclaim you who disclaim that which disclaim with disclaim disclaimed disclaimer?!

Naruto and Tayuya lay in their bed side by side with Tayuya resting her head on the boys chest. The redhead was sleeping peacefully but the same could not be said for her lover.

The blond was having the same dream that would torment him. But this time, he wasn't able to wake himself up. Perhaps Lady Jashin grew annoyed at his way of cheating to gain proper sleep.

The young male sat with a cringe in his dream as the mangled corpses of unnamed individuals surrounded him. The stench of the rotting carcasses was enough to make him gag. Everything felt so real in this dream.

Blood rained down from the sky drenching the ground with the metallic substance. The liquid dripped down the boys face and coated his entire body. He could feel the liquid on his skin staining him red. The boy could even taste the copper substance that made up the blood.

Naruto clenched his teeth and screamed in anger at the sky. His Jashin dagger was clutched in hands as he released his frustrations in the dream like world. Suddenly, the sound of the raining blood ceased and the stench of rotting flesh vanished.

**_"Now_****_ now my dear Champion. Anger is so unbecoming of you."_**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and directly in front of him was the woman that he had envisioned several days prior to accepting the weapon and subsequently becoming the newest Champion.

Her voice was slightly hoarse that seemed to somehow mix with an eerie melodious undertone. It served to send shivers down the blonds spine and the feeling of death seemed to permeate all around her. It was as if her voice had quite literally grabbed him by his heart and began to squeeze.

The boy retreated away from the being that caused such terror to wrack through his body. His slight stumbling to put distance between himself and the woman only served to amuse the woman. Which was showcased by her tilt of the head.

Her long tresses of silver hair bouncing slightly at the action. The movement wasn't human. The Goddess' head seemed to just snap to the side instead of actually tilting. Naruto's breathing kicked up and he retreated further away from the woman before his back slammed into a wall that appeared from no where.

The blond refused to take his eyes off the entity that now presented itself. He had never in his entire life felt such terror rush through his body. His hands gripped the blood stained dirt and he seemed to dig himself even further into the wall that had stopped his retreat.

The boy couldn't speak due to the paralyzing fear that gripped his being. His eyes were wide with terror and tears began to fall from his face as the woman decided to make her way to the boy.

His legs bucked against the ground in a futile attempt to move through the object that halted his retreat. The Goddess' scythe would rhythmically tap against the dirt. Every step the woman took the very ground seemed to rot and decay.

Every muscle in Naruto's body was working in overdrive. The boy's fight or flight was in full effect and the only option was flight. There was no fighting this being. This.. This..

The woman stopped several inches away from the boy. The ground surrounding Naruto rotted away. Coloring the ground black with a stench reminiscent of sulfuric acid.

The woman's body bent in such a way that a disgusting crack invaded the boys hearing. Her masked visage was inches away from the blond. The Goddess' head snapped to the side again in a way that made Naruto clench his eyes shut. Tears fell from his eyes and a muffled sob tore through his throat.

The boys entire body flinched and immediately froze upon feeling the hand of the Goddess now holding his cheek. The hand was extremely cold and seemed like ice had been pushed against his face. The blond dare not move in front of this being. His eyes remained shut and he refused to open them in fear of what he would see.

It did not help in anyway. The woman was even appearing as his eyes were shut. Another sob tore through his throat as the woman's thumb stroked his whiskers.

**_"Why do you show fear in sight of your savior? Do I truly terrify you so much my young Champion?" _**

The Goddess' took on a slightly gentler tone but Naruto refused to open his eyes. It was a ploy. A trap.

**_"I can assure you this is no trap. You believe me to be a savage. I am unlike my brothers and sisters. I converse with my Champions. The same can not be said for Kami herself. Open your eyes my child."_**

The woman's voice now seemed to teeter on gentle and soft. It now sounded like.the voice that he would hear when he wore the Jashin Medallion. His heartrate began to level out and his tears stopped falling. The boys legs went slack and his grip loosened on the dirt. Naruto's breathing slowed and he felt his head lean into the woman's touch.

**_"Open your eyes Naruto."_**

The boy proceeded to open his eyes and he came face to face with that same masked visage. The boy did not react in fear and his body relaxed against the wall he had crashed into.

**_"You_****_ are safe within my domain. Fear is unwarranted. For what have I done to instill such an emotional reaction in you my child?"_**

The inhuman movements from the woman seemed to bleed away from the whiskered teen. His entire body was relaxed and the woman nodded her head before returning to her full height and taking two steps away from the boy.

**_"Rise my child. You need not sully your being in front of me. I know exactly who I choose and for what reasons."_**

The young teen gave a calming breath before eventually rising to his feet. He stared at this hands that were clean of blood. Glancing to his body he noticed that he was clean and no blood stained his clothing. The stench that previously permeated the area was non-existent. Naruto glanced around the clearing and immediately noted the differences.

There were no mangled corpses and no signs of raining blood. The ground was a snowy white color and the surrounding area was alight with brilliant shades of neon lights. The boy glanced around in confusion at the differences.

What was happening?

**_"Nothing changed my child. You perceive what you wish. You pictured me as a demonic entity with no morals caked in death and negativity. Perception is key."_**

The feeling of death that he previously sensed was washed away and was now replaced with a feeling of.. nothingness? What an odd feeling. Had he literally made these events happen due to his fear?

**_"Correct my dear Champion. I am no savage mongrel who takes life in vain. Life and Death is subjective to one such as I. Because my Champions choose to reap who they wish I am to blame?"_**

The woman wasn't necessarily wrong. Her Champions chose who they sacrifice. While she is the supplier and may have the ability to influence the Champions in who to target the choice is ultimately up to them.

His fear must have gotten the better of him. Naruto didn't honestly know what to expect upon meeting the woman who had chosen him as an immortal being to reap souls of the wicked. It just sounded like fairy tales. Perception was key after all.

The teen glanced at the woman who stood still in his presence. Nothing about her seemed to scream evil or anything. The scythe was indeed pretty viscious looking but that was about it. The mask was on the creepier side but so were the ANBU ones.

In the woman's other hand was Naruto's dagger which she proceeded to present to the boy. The boy grabbed it with no hesitation and twirled it around in his hand with a smile. The Goddess watched on slightly amused by his actions.

The whiskered teen halted his actions and bowed to the woman. "I apologise for my actions Lady Jashin. I did not mean to offend you." The woman was tolerable so far. It could all be a gimmick as well but there's not much he could do about it anyway.

**_"You have done no such thing my dearest Champion. I am Jashin. Goddess of destruction and death. Do not be fooled by my titles. The Shinigami rules over the dead but you do not see him on the surface reaping souls for his amusement."_**

That was understandable to the youth. He was called a demon by the general populace but it didn't change who he was as a person. By that logic, Lady Jashin was just that. It didn't help that the only knowledge of the woman was old tales and ancient text. Most people were hooked on opioids back in the day anyway. How reliable were their words?

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Lord of Ramen and all things ramen related!" The teen had a large grin following his statement.

**_"Indeed you are it would seem. Perhaps Kami should have choosen another individual to be the fabeled 'Child of Prophecy'. I do wonder how angry she will be with me."_**

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her statement. "Child of Prophecy? What is that?" If Lady Jashin had Champions of her choosing then that could mean that other God's and Goddess' were allowed to pick individuals like Jashin did he.

**_"You are correct in a sense. I prefer to directly choose my Champions. Most of the other Gods set their claim and just expect others to abide their choosings. I do not. In essence, I stole you from Kami herself."_**

The woman's tone was filled with amusement at her statement. Which only served to awe the boy. Chosen by Kami herself?

If that was the case then why was his life so shit? Why had he suffered for so long? Was his life just a game to these Gods? It angered him to think that he was just a pawn to be used and disposed of like trash.

**_"Like I told you before my dear Champion, I am unlike my brothers and sisters. I prefer to be intimate with those I choose. Humans believe us Gods to be incapable of caring for the humans that Kami created. While many are incapable of doing so I am not one of them. You are now my child."_**

The teen stared at the Goddess who chose him to be her Champion. "Why me?" His arms were crossed and he had a conflicted expression plastered on his face.

**_"Because you were to be the Child of Prophecy."_**

Naruto proceeded to shake his head with confusion. "I don't understand what that means."

**_"Kami's Champion is one filled with nothing but suffering and despair. Even to this day She believes that humans can co-exist peacefully. Kami is as powerful as she is foolish. She believes that the Otsutsuki_****_ line of descendants can garner peace. Barbaric. They were the ones to taint this very world to begin with."_**

Naruto could sense alot of anger in the Goddess related to Kami. He didn't understand much ofnit considering he wasn't a God to begin with. But Lady Jashin seemed slightly (really) angry about it. Naruto didn't know who these Otsutsuki's were but clearly Lady Jashin didn't agree with them keeping the peace. Not that he thought that peace was attainable to begin with.

**_"Those mongrels brought destruction to our domain. They are the very reason Chakra exists and are the reason this earth is caked in blood. Their very existence on our planet should have been snuffed out the second they touched down. Kami in all her 'infinite' wisdom deemed them an appropriate fit. Now look at what's become of our planet! Senseless wars between humans capable of tossing meteors around from the sky! The stupidity!"_**

The whiskered teen was actually getting nervous now. Lady Jashin seemed to have a temper. If Tayuya was scary with a temper then what would a Goddess be like? He didn't want to find out to be frank.

**_"Expecting her Champion to shoulder the weight of the world's problems is foolish! One man can not save this world. It is preposterous! Due to her insolent actions we Gods have had to watch as our creations were torn asunder by the mongrels who touched down for millenia! The same cycles repeated every century with no end in sight! Kami must not understand the definition of insanity!"_**

Naruto put his hands behind his back and balanced on the balls of his heels. He learned long ago to let women get their rants out of the way before speaking. Interrupting was tantamount to chaos. It's a big no-no in simpler terms.

Lady Jashin gave an exasperated huff before calminf herself down. If Naruto was being honest, it was kinda cool to see a God acting like a person. Scary most certainly but cool as well.

**_"My actions were childish. I apologise for dumping that onto you my dear Champion."_**

The whiskered teen gave a happy grin and waved it off. "It's all good. Tayuya does it alot. I've learned it's better to let a woman get their frustrations out." The Goddess nodded her head slightly.

**_"I chose you because I wished to free you of the shackles that Kami would place on you. She is without a Champion and I am in possession of the Child of Prophecy. The benefits of Kami with no drawbacks. Lady Luck must find you to be a handsome man."_**

The teen gave an embarrassed chuckle st her response while scratching the back of his head. "I bet that she's a beautiful woman.. But Tayuya would most certainly castrate me. I will have to decline."

The Goddess was amused at his response. It was always nice to find an interesting individual as a Champion. Hidan was another.. colorful individual. It is too bad that their lines will cross considering Hidans choices. A problem for another day.

**_"You know of the ritual and how it is preformed yes?"_**

Naruto eyed his dagger before twirling it along his hand. "Yes. If it is the same as those old texts state." The Goddess nodded her head at the answer. "Then yes I do. Am I immortal at this very moment Lady Jashin? And what does the term mean?"

**_"You are indeed already blessed with immortality. Immortality. You can not die by any conventional means. Things like decapitation and mortal wounds to your body are no longer relevant. You will survive. While you are immortal, you still need to sleep. You have a brain and it needs sleep to function correctly._** **_Other than that you are immortal. You will stop aging once you reach your prime. You will need sustenance as well to keep your body healthy."_**

Naruto could think of several ways to counter this method of immortality. Getting sealed would be one way to take him out of commission. Would be pretty ironic considering hes an Uzumaki. The other would be to just cut his body up and displace all his pieces where he couldn't get to them. He may be unkillable but he couldn't regenerate limbs. He still needed his limbs attached to where they used to be so they could heal naturally. Immortality was pretty neat.

**_"When you are able to perform the ritual then our bond will be completed. You will officially be my Champion and Kami will no longer hold claim to you."_**

Naruto nodded his head with a smile and continued to twirl his dagger. "Only 3 of your Champions are allowed to roam the land yes?" The Goddess nodded her head st the question. "Can you tell me who the others are?"

**_"A man named Hidan is the only other Champion I currently have aside from you. He has been in my grasp for the last 300 years. A colorful individual he is."_**Naruto glanced towards the Goddess before directing his attention back to his dagger. "You are undecided on a third yes? Do you take recommendations?" He had a sly smile while he flipped the dagger across his hand skillfully. The Goddess did not respond immediately choosing to remain silent.

She knew what he was asking and she knew exactly why. It wasn't something she would entertain. But, her new Champion was indeed the Child or Prophecy. Perhaps leeway was allowed for him.

**_"Ask that question again when you swear loyalty to Jashinism. Only then will I entertain the idea. It does not have to be now but should you do so then I will allow it."_**

Naruto gave a smile to the Goddess before nodding his head. He proceedee to sheathe his dagger and stick his hands in his pockets. "I assume I leave here the same way I do Kurama's seal yes" Lady Jashin nodded her head and the boy gave a smile and bowed. He proceeded to glow white before eventually disappearing in a bright ray of light.

**_"Interesting times are afoot._**


	14. First Ritual

**AN: What the fuck is up gamers? Your boy Razuhfy here with another update. Rejoice! Bask in my greatness for I am as Godly as they come. Who else is hyped for Borderlands 3? I dont give a fuck about the EpicGames launcher bullshit so don't try it here. I'm gonna no life the shit out of that game on September 13th. ANYWAY! YOU GUYS WANT ACTION?! Well, too bad. This chapter doesn't have it. Got em. You look foolish. Killing hopes and dreams since I disappointed my mother at age 13. Roll the intro!**

Disclaimer : Fun fact - Rolling up tinfoil into a sphere and placing it inside your microwave while turning it on will indeed blow your house up. True story.

"If you could rule the entire world, what is the first thing that you'd do?"

Sasuke and Tayuya glanced towards the one who asked the question with their eyebrows furrowed. Naruto was staring into the sky with an unreadable expression on his face.

The redhead glanced at the Uchiha for a brief moment. He gave her a slight nod for her to answer the question. Tayuya pursed her lips as she leaned on the tree she was sitting in front of.

"The first thing I'd do huh?" She narrowed her eyes for a few seconds before closing them. "Honestly? I'd want to solve world hunger... I remember so many nights as a kid just praying to whatever fucking God existed to find even a scrap of food in those dirty ass alleyways."

Sasuke stared at the girl slightly and then glanced towards his blond teammate. The boy had a slight downturn of his lips but no other emotion could be deciphered due to his eyes being closed.

Tayuya gave a low sigh as she continued. "It's wishful at best and fucking impossible at worst. I may not give a shit about people's problems but no one should have to starve." The 'like I did' wasn't implied but Sasuke could read in between the lines of her statement.

"What about you DuckFuck?" The girl had a smirk on her face as she glanced towards the Uchiha. The boy rolled his eyes with a snort of amusement.

"I'd probably do something about slavery. It's not a super common practice anymore but it's still something that's done in the Elemental Nations. How can you just own another human? It doesn't make sense and it's rediculous."

The redhead gave a slight nod of her head in respect to the boys answer. Slavery was fucked up on so many levels. Both of the teens glanced towards their blond teammate and noticed he was still silent. The redhead frowned before nudging him slightly.

"Hmm? Oh. You want me to answer?" His teammates just stared at him with slight glares as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"If I ruled the world... Sometimes I surprise myself with my own questions." He gave a short smile before glacing towards the sky. "I'd... This is gonna sound stupid but I'd just want to support my family..." His smile grew soft following his statement.

"Yeah... That sounds cool. A little kingdom for my family where we can live without the bothers of the rest of the world. I like the sound of that." He rested his arms behind his head ending his statement.

"That's a very nice wish you have my cute little student." The trio turned their attention to the entrance of the training field. Kakashi was walking towards them with his signature book in hand.

"Where the fuck were you at One Eye Sensei?"

"Busy thinking of what I want to do in regards to you 3." The older man didn't elaborate on his wording. Of course this in turn only agitated Tayuya.

"Well spit it out the fuck out!"

Kakashi flashed an eye smile at her while turning the page of his book. "We get to bloody your hands today!" Following his statement a heavy silence filled the area.

"Wait what?" Sasuke's voice his confusion. "Aren't we supposed to do D-Ranks first before moving up to actual missions?" He glanced at his teammates and noticed their confused looks as well.

"You'd be right, but also wrong at the same time." The man closed his book before staring at his students. "D-Ranks are handled by the Shinobis in the reserves. Why should we waste our time when we have actual talent such as yourselves? It's a waste of potential. You 3 are stronger than most of the individuals that are actually in the reserves."

It made much more sense to have talented young Genin gain experience dealing with real missions than staying cooped up in the village. What was the point of having a reserve list if they weren't going to be used effectively?

"Soooo... What are we gonna do? We doing the cliche thing of killing bandits or something? I doubt you want us to head straight into other villages and somehow make contact with other Shinobi." Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi gave a slight nod of the head at his statement. "Correct. Plus, this is more for your benefit Naruto. The 3rd Hokage let me know." The man didn't elaborate further but Naruto knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Killing bandits is far easier than killing a Shinobi. It's just a fact. Though, these will still be your first kills... Well Naruto and Sasukes first." The silver haired man eye smiled at Tayuya who looked away with an annoyed huff.

The Uchiha glanced at his teammate in surprise. "You've killed someone? Wait. Why am I even shocked? That makes sense..." He trailed off after his statement while placing his hand on his chin.

The girls eyebrow twitched and she moved to strangle the boy. Naruto reached out and grasped her by her ankles, holding her just out of reach of the Uchiha.

"Let me go! He'll be number 2! I'll chop his dick off and hand deliver it to Rei!" The girl squirmed on the ground while Sasuke just stared at her in boredom. "I said let me go Shithead! If you don't... I'll... You won't get a blowjob!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly at his lover. The training ground went quiet and the blond locked eyes with the other male.

"He-hey now... We're cool Naruto... Right?" The Uchiha began to slowly walk away following his statement. Naruto glanced back towards Tayuya and stared deep into her eyes.

"Yes, yes we are." He promptly let go of the girl's ankle and she gave a vicious grin. Sasuke immediately started to dash away at his fastest pace.

"You can't run forever you pussy!" The redhead in hot pursuit called out. All the while Naruto sported an amused grin. It was so fun annoying Sasuke. Good times.

"As entertaining as this is, we do still need to accept the actual mission " Kakashi's amused voice rung out. The blond gave a nod as he continued watching his girlfriend try to maim his teammate.

"I agree but a few more seconds Dog."

The former ANBU Captian glanced at his student for a few seconds before returning to his book. "A minute longer never hurt anybody." Naruto just responded with a grin.

**Break**

"We are here to kill some bandits and shit Old Man." Surprisingly enough it was Narutos voice who rang out in the Hokages office. Kakashi smacked the blond on the back of his head while simultaneously reading his book.

"Respect." The older Shinobi pointed out with a bored tone. The Jinchuuriki rubbed his head with an annoyed expression.

"My bad. We're here to kill some dudes Old Man." Naruto corrected himself with a smile.

The former ANBU member raised his hand as if going to slap him again but stopped halfway. Whatever. It was the best he was going to get out of Naruto. Hiruzen didn't care.

"It's quite alright Kakashi. The boy has earned it. The disrespect even rejuvenates me at times." He had his signature pipe in mouth and had an easy smile on his face.

"If you want to get some real rejuvenation, you should find a damn woman. She'll make you stand tall again." Again, surprisingly enough it was Naruto talking. The boy sported a large grin.

The blond was smacked onto the carpet by Cat following his statement. Tayuya gave a loud laugh and Sasuke just shook his head. "Why must you be so difficult Naruto?"

"Ack! You love me Cat! Why are you betraying me?!" The woman's foot was resting on the top of his back preventing him from rolling over. Well, not really. There wasn't much effort on the woman's part. He could literally get up anytime he wanted. The woman just mentally sighed at his childish antics.

The woman just proceeded to stare into the boys eyes as he continued his actions. To the young mans credit not once did he back down. He'd be a stellar ANBU member if he chose to do so.

"That's enough Cat. I'm sure he has learned his lesson." Hiruzen's amused voice stated. The ANBU Captain glanced at her leader and nodded before disappearing.

Naruto remained lying on the ground with a small pout. "She didn't even say hi. Who does that?" He was promptly kicked by Tayuya resulting in a slight grunt of pain.

"Stop being a dumb ass." She crossed her arms while staring at her lover.

"You too Tayuya?! Where have I gone wrong in life!?" The boy faked sobbed on the ground causing the redhead to clench her fists tightly.

"Team 7. Attention!" Hiruzen decided they had done enough playing around. It was time to get serious. The 4 Shinobi in front of him immediately got into position in front of their leader and stood straight. Even Kakashi was following through. But he still retained his bored stature. His book was gone which was nice atleast.

The 3rd Hokage nodded his head towards Kakashi prompting him to speak. "I want to bloody their hands." He stuffed his hands into his pockets following his statement.

Hiruzen stared into his subordinates eyes after his statement. "You are sure about this?" The 3rd Hokage was just asking for simplicity's sake. The older man trusted Kakashi to do what was necessary. It was why he gave the man the task of training these 3.

"Of course." Typicaly Kakashi reply. It was the best the war veteran was going to get. Why did he have such eccentric Shinobi? Did he do something wrong in a past life? He would ponder such thoughts for later.

"Then take a C-Rank. Non-contact of course. I don't need to repeat myself on this order do I?" The 3rd Hokage questioned in a serious tone. The man didn't need nor want to risk the lives of the villages prodigies on a contact mission.

Kakashi actually stood straight at the question and nodded his head. "No Hokage-sama. Strictly non-contact."

Hiruzen nodded his head and glanced at Naruto. "You know exactly what to do yes?"

The blond just nodded while fingering the sheathe of his dagger. Sasuke glanced at his leader and teammate in confusion. "Wait... What do you mean by that? Sensei said something similar earlier today at the training grounds." The Uchiha looked at the blond Jinchuuriki. "What exactly do you 'need' to do?"

Naruto glanced at the Hokage as if asking for permission. The older man just nodded slightly allowing the boy the freedom to do as he wished with the answer. It is not like it will be a secret much longer. Jashin Champions are known for a good reason.

The boy flicked his dagger into his hand and began to spin it around his hand in a flourish of intricate spins. The Jinchuuriki idly contemplated how he wanted to approach the situation.

"I gotta sacrifice people to appease my new God." The boy stated rather plainly. He continued his actions with his dagger as the Uchiha just stared at his teammate.

Sasuke blinked slowly at Naruto. He was waiting for Naruto to state it was a joke. It never came. "Wait you're serious?!" The boy questioned aloud.

Naruto just shrugged and decided proof was needed. Tayuya was going to hate him. The blond brought the dagger to his neck and slit his throat before anyone could stop him.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror at the action. What the fuck was he doing?! He just killed himself! Naruto just...

The blond gave a slow blink as the blood that was spewing out slowly began to trickle to a stop. His throat having healed entirely from his gruesome action. Blood painted his upper body and coated the floors of the office.

"Surprise!" The Jinchuuriki gave a grin after his action. He might have just traumatized his fellow male. Before he could contemplate further he was slammed onto the ground by an enraged Tayuya who began to throttle his neck.

"You stupid asshole! Warn me next time! I almost shit my heart through my asshole! You fucking stupid fucking fuck!" The redheads hands were stained with the copper substance as she dirtied herself.

The rest of the Shinobi in the room sported widened eyes. It was one thing to hear about it but seeing it in action? This was just... unreal. He had cut through entirely. There wasn't even hesitation. How?

"Naruto. Please never do that again in my office or in my presence. That was entirely too disturbing to witness." Hiruzen stated while inhaling his tobacco. The war veteran had never seen a Jashin Champion in action before and he was kind of glad he never did.

The boy just gave a lazy thumbs up following the request as Tayuya continued to choke him. He'd be fine.

Sasuke's brain had shutdown from what he had just witnessed. This was... What? That doesn't. He. You.

Kakashi just proceeded to pat the boy on his shoulder in sympathy. Truth be told, the former ANBU member had a slight heart attack at the action. He hadn't been a believer of the Gods but he might have to reevaluate those thoughts now.

This was going to be an interesting C-Rank.

**Break**

Team 7 were standing just outside the entrance of main gates. After Sasuke had calmed down and gotten himself situated he had just stated that it was 'Uzumaki bullshit.' He wasn't necessarily wrong.

"Alright. Shall we finish this mission?" Kakashi had his book in hand and was leaning on the gate. His 3 Genin were practically vibrating in excitement. It was nice to see that they were still young at heart despite choosing the life of a Shinobi.

"Let's get this shit over with." Tayuya began to walk out the gate followed immediately by her lover who twirled his dagger in his hand.

Sasuke and Kakashi hung back slightly as the boy gazed at the blonds back. "He's not normal Sensei." There was no judgement coming from the Uchiha but it was more as if stating a fact.

The silver haired man was silent for a few seconds as he gazed at the back of his Sensei's son. "Mhm. You'd be correct on that one. But he's a comrade. One you'd want at your back."

The former ANBU Captain finished his statement and began to walk after his favorite duo in the village. Sasuke stood still for a few seconds before jogging to catch up with his team.

The area that Team 7 was heading towards was a small town that were having issues in regards to their home life being vandalized by local bandits. The basic and most standard of all low C-Rank missions. It was amazing just how many of these missions actually existed.

Considering how evil and twisted humans could be, it didn't surprise Naruto. He had bore witness to the hatred that humans possessed.

Anger.

Such a simple emotion that garnered such a complex reaction in people. You could say that about most of the emotions and their subsequent reactions. There was just something different when it came to anger.

Naruto had never felt the need to sit on such heavy and obtrusive feelings. Anger clouded the mind. It made you react in ways that were unwarranted, to some degrees at least. He understood why the civilians hated him but he didn't accept it.

It wasn't his fault the Kyuubi had rampaged and tore the village asunder. Damning him to a life of tragedy was bad enough. But to try to justify that very same hatred with such a weak resolve?

Naruto would sooner turn his back on the very village that his mother birthed him in than allow such actions to be seen as just. It was bad enough the villagers spit on his parents sacrifice. If he had been physically assaulted...

Well, that was a thought. The Kyuubi wouldn't have remained sealed in that case. A child's anger is explosive and unpredictable. These thoughts would circulate and permeate themselves in his mind.

He may not care about what others thought of him now but the anger was ever present. Lurking and waiting to be released. Naruto may have released the hatred but his anger would always remain.

Just thinking of it was causing his skin to crawl. His anger had always been a driving force for him. If you get knocked down 7 times you get up 8. And while anger could be a detriment in the field it didn't mean it wasn't helpful.

Anger was Tayuya's determination. It was a type of motivator. It's when that anger began to morph and stir into something else is when it was more detrimental.

If you choose to live in darkness then you will remain blind. In the face of true adversity you would drown. On both knees, screaming at the sky in rage and sorrow. Humans were truly disgusting. It was so much easier being a bad person.

Was he already changing the way he viewed himself because of his link to Jashin? The Goddess stood for something more than petty actions of the flesh. Her teachings were warped and molded into something darker but she no longer seemed to care.

Jashins anger seemed to stir on her 'family.' The vitriol of her words towards Kami had made even Kurama cringe. If the Gods themselves fought with each other then what was to be said of humans? The creatures the Gods created. Their best 'invention.'

Did it undermine the struggles of humans? Possibly. Gods were at the top of hierarchy in the world. Naruto could see how humans were based off the Gods themselves. Lady Jashins words and reaction had proved that.

These thoughts were just starting to agitate him. It was a good thing they were staining their hands today. Naruto had some anger that needed to be relinquished.

Was he a good person? No. He never saw himself as a good individual. Naruto would have maimed that shopkeeper when he was younger if he had the ability to do so. The man was lucky that Cat had done the deed herself.

It seemed his anger was starting to radiate and become noticeable. The blond didn't even realize that they had arrived at the small little village. There couldn't be more than 150 people here. And most of them were on the streets staring at the squad of 4.

Mostly in fear. Possibly due to his anger. It was saturating the air and covering the area in a blanket of negative emotions.

"Reign it in Naruto. We have to be professional." Kakashi's voice calmly ordered his student. He had noticed the boys emotions fluctuating the entire trip. Constantly shifting in forms of anger. The man didn't know exactly what was on the boys mind but he assumed it was due to Konoha.

The blond twirled his dagger in his hand and flexed the muscles in his back and arms. He was getting far more agitated than normal. Was this the result of tearing off most of Kurama's seal? He used to be able to reign in this anger so much easier.

The blond blew out air and began to walk away from the village without another word. He rolled his neck in aggravation and his Chakra spiked wildly. He couldn't think straight.

Naruto gave a low growl as his eyes shifted to that dark vermillion he had come to enjoy. He let the anger wash over him in a tidal wave. His eyes began to slit and his nails grew sharper. The Jinchuuriki snarled but forced his Chakra to halt in it's transformation. He didn't want to form the cloak but he let Kurama's Chakra sink into the clearing.

His mouth pulled back into a feral snarl and the boy began to hunch over. His senses exploded all around him. Fear was prominent. The blond was able to sense emotions before but right now they were angering him. Constantly bombarding his brain.

It was like nails were being driven into every inch of his brain. His breathing hitched and he let loose a vicious scream that resonated all the way from the clearing to the village. The anger induced scream caused a shockwave to ripple through the air. Blasting away stray debris and shaking the trees.

A scream that harbored so much anger and sorrow in it. The emotions could practically be felt. How long had it been since he released such anger? Had it always been so buried?

Before his screams could continue he felt a gentle body wrap itself around him. The effect was instantaneous. His body relaxed and his eyes immediately closed. The newcomer shifted to his torso but did not let go. The warmth and love seeping into his very pores. But it wasn't what he was familiar with.

Naruto's nails retracted and his crimson eyes morphed into their beautiful ocean blue hue. A gentle hand gently swept through his mane of rough spikey hair further relaxing the boy.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" The gentle tone of his lover questioned him. Tayuya gentled stroked his cheek with her other hand.

"I'm just so angry." He let loose a relaxing breath but kept his eyes closed.

"Why?" She questioned softly.

"..." The boy wrapped his arms around Tayuya and held her close. He immediately flicked his dagger out and slashed the girl across her lower back. Naruto proceeded to kick the woman away before she could retaliate.

Following his actions 'Tayuya' screamed out in pain from the dagger and subsequent kick. She tumbled across the ground while her transformation shifted to that of an older woman with ebony tresses. The woman had a long overcoat on with skintight pants and combat boots.

"You think I don't know my girlfriend? You made a big fucking mistake coming alone. You should have tried to kill me. I will enjoy killing you." The boys eyes opened and he stared directly at the woman who dared to wear the face of the most important person in his life.

Naruto brought his dagger up to his mouth and gave the blood that clinged to it a slow lick. The effect was immediate. A surge of power erupted from the blond that caused his attacker to freeze in her place and stare in horror at the monster in front of her.

The boys skin darkened to a charcoal color and white outlines made up the details of his body. It resembled that of a skeleton with how it seemed to just contrast with his black skin. What... what was he?

The boy gave a dark grin before ripping his shirt off to show his toned upper body and the many white lines that furthered her thoughts of him being a walking skeleton.

The boy twirled that gnarly looking dagger before proceeding to stab himself in the stomach. The woman's eyes widened at the actions. She immediately yelled out in excruciating pain as she felt something sharp in her stomach following his actions.

Blood sprayed out the wound of her stomach and she instinctively clutched her stomach in pain. The copper substance spewed from her mouth as she yelled out in pain again.

Naruto gave a loud laugh in dark amusement as the woman desperately tried to staunch the bleeding. Was this how Jashin Champions felt? It was intoxicating. More so than even Kuramas Chakra.

The Jinchuuriki licked his lips and twirled his dagger and began to walk towards the woman. "Shame shame shame. What a waste. To have to taint myself with your disgusting blood." He proceeded to jam the dagger into his left thigh.

The unknown woman gave an ear piercing scream at the pain that erupted on her body. She didn't understand what was happening. How had things gone so wrong?! Target the lone boy and get him to lower his guard! Simple! She grit her teeth as blood dribbled down her mouth.

Naruto reached the woman before couching down in front of his would-be attacker. "You made a mistake. Lady Jashin will enjoy your soul." The woman spit blood into his face. His grin grew cruel following her action.

"Your death will be sloe and agonizing. I do hope you remain conscious." He stabbed himself with his dagger again as he watches the woman scream in agony. She would be a message to the others.

Lady Jashin will have her pickings.

**AN: If have any questions regarding how the Jashin ritual works in my story, then pm me. Also, Ive** **joined a FF Discord. So if you want to join and chat with other Authors and other readers you're welcome to do so. It's relatively small at this moment. Heres the link, just remove the spaces. htt ps/discord .gg/ mvWuuUu**


	15. Atonement

**AN: Whoaaaa. Hi. Not much to say. Updates have been slow cus I've been sick as fuck. Anyway, yes. Naruto will indeed torture this woman. Why? Obviously I'm gonna explain why in this chapter but with a twist. HAHAHA! Got em. You thought there wouldn't be action. Well, "action" is a broad term for what happened. She gone get slit.**

Disclaimer : Do you know that Age Is But A Number will pass Devil's Advocate in popularity by next week? That's cool.

Where had she gone wrong? The Tribe had told her that the boy would be easy pickings. Afterall, his mind was clouded in anger and he was just a young boy. She was confident enough that she could atleast deal with the weakest looking Genin.

But this _monster_ was anything but weak. Rize felt another ripple of agonizing pain sweep through her body as the boy sliced through his body.

How was this happening?! She couldn't fathom it. Didn't wish to believe that the masochistic creature in front of her was transferring his pain to her. Shinobi were capable of the most awe inspiring techniques but this was just pure sadistic torture.

"AGHHHHHH!" A vicious scream erupted from her lips as the blond monster reached into his own ribcage, snapping several ribs due to his brutal actions.

Rize had blanked in and out of consciousness several times. But everytime she felt like it was over, her mind would grate and she'd feel rejuvenated. How was she still alive? Why was she still alive? The boy was laughing again.

The voice invading her thoughts and grinding on her very soul. It was like someone was scratching a chalk board and making erratic circular gestures. She felt like her ears were bleeding. A whimper escaped her lips as the boy trailed his wicked dagger across his chest.

"Please... no more..." Her voice was desperate and small. She had never felt such pain in her entire life. Tears streaked down her face mixing with the blood that covered her face and body.

The blond abruptly stopped his actions before staring directly into her eyes. His face was completely blank. Gone was the sadistic gleam that twinkled in his blue eyes and his demonic grin was no where to be seen.

"My team was briefed about this mission before taking it. A Bandit Tribe making a name for itself by pillaging little villages like the one here." The blond began to move closer to the woman who could do nothing but tremble in fear at his movement.

"I read an interesting fact when looking through some of the case files regarding this mission. Some of you can use Chakra. Which is impressive considering you were able to henge into my girlfriend." The demon was now crouching in front of her and another whimper of fear escaped her.

"But, the most interesting part was that many of the populace would survive your excursions. Why is that? You steal their resources and leave them dry for food and shelter. It wasn't until we read the testimonies of several victims that truly had us accept this mission."

A sob tore through her throat as the monster cupped her cheek and brought his face directly in front her to gaze into his eyes.

"It seems that young children and women were usually missing after you and your band of misfits ransacked the villages. Women and young children huh? Taken. I wonder what happened to them." His face became dark and his hand that was gripping her chin clenched harder.

Rize could only stare wide-eyed as his eyes took on a crimson shade and an evil miasma wafted in the area. The grip on her face was beginning to hurt and she could do nothing.

"How many women pleaded that very same phrase as they were brutally raped and violated? How many children screamed for help? For their mothers and fathers to rescue them? HOW MANY?!" He finished his statement while screaming directly into her face.

Rize could only sob at the question. There was nothing she could now. She was dead to rights. The demon would make sure of it.

Naruto slammed the woman back onto the ground. Her head crashed against the ground forming a large crater that extended the length of her body. She gave a loud cry of pain as he stomped directly on her wounded rib cage.

"You will get no mercy from me." The blond twirled his dagger in his hand and proceeded to point it at his left pupil. "You sat by and watched those animals violate young women and men. Your pain will bring me great pleasure."

Rize gave a blood curdling scream as pain exploded from her left eye socket. She thrashed wildly on the floor further aggravating her other injuries. Blood seeped from her left eye socket as another scream vacated her body.

Naruto stared at the woman in disdain as he grinded the dagger in his own socket. Humans were such awful beings. But he was a hypocrite then. He was enjoying the suffering of this woman because he himself believed that she was evil.

Did this action not mean that he himself was evil as well? Philosophical bullshit be damned. Naruto was enjoying his torture. Children are born innocent. Life experiences are what change them. How they are raised change them.

You are not born evil.

The blond ripped the dagger from his eye socket and held it by his waist as he gazed at the woman thrashing about on the ground. Blood dripped from the weapon to the ground as he gazed at her with a sense of detachment.

Would it matter how many 'evil' people he gave to Lady Jashin? No, not at all.

People's perception of what they believe to be right or wrong was always skewed. Who had the authority to announce what is good or evil?

Should you turn the other cheek when a loved one is murdered? To not seek vengeance of the one who snuffed out their existence?

Naruto shook his head at that thought. He'd hunt the individual down who would try such acts of violence against his loved ones. Naruto would fight Gods if he had the ability to do so. Death mattered not when you lost something precious.

Was Naruto evil for such thoughts? Perhaps so.

Did he truly care? Not in the slightest. He was an immortal who couldn't die now. A curse? A million dollar question. He has the rest of eternity to find the answer.

Naruto crouched down beside the woman as she desperately tried to alleviate the pain coursing through her body. Staring at her with dull eyes that lacked their usual vibrate tone.

"I kill you not because I enjoy it. Ive come to realize that now. I'm killing you because I myself believe you to be a threat to what I love. My words are meaningless to someone like you who takes life in vain. You will die a piece of shit and Lady Jashin will damn your soul in ways I couldn't fathom."

The blond shook his head and placed his blade against the soft skin of her throat. "Torturing you has only truly opened my eyes to the evils of the world. It's proved something about myself that I knew always existed. I will remember you for my entire life. But no one else will."

Rize stared blanky at the man who would now take her life. A sacrifice to some unknown Godess who would continue to damn her very being. Did she deserve it? Most certainly. A fitting end to a monster living in human skin. Rize found it slightly amusing that she finally realized her sins only when her life was coming to an end.

Poetic Justice.

Naruto dragged the blade against her throat. Blood spewed from the action and stained his hand. The gurgling sounds the woman made as she took her last breaths would forever cement itself in his mind.

Naruto's body began to morph and change to what it used to be. The charcoal black skin tone fading away to his slightly tanned body. The white linings that covered his body dissipated. His skin began to sizzle as several of the wounds he had inflicted on himself began to heal, leaving no scars.

The blond continued to stare at the woman he had just sacrificed to Lady Jashin. Would he become numb to this feeling? This sense of emptiness? A hole that could never be filled. Was he satisfied with what he did to this woman?

In the moment? Absolutely. This woman was a monster. But she was a human as well. Did all humans not deserve some measure of respect when passing? Does a killer with no remorse truly deserve a burial?

Naruto gripped his pants as he sat on his knees while staring at the corpse in front of him. His dagger dropping beside him clinking on the hardened soil. He was the reaper and humans were his lambs. Was such power supposed to be handed out so callously?

**"You are having doubts? Now?" **Kurama's voice boomed out invading hid previous thoughts. **"Let this be a lesson ****for you. I've been around for several millennia Naruto. Witnessed cruel acts that you humans bestow upon one another. This cycle doesn't end. A single individual cannot hope to stand against forces of nature."**Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ground and remained silent for several minutes as Kurama waited for his response. "I never had dreams of being some savior that could change the current of the world. I don't even believe peace is even possible."

The blond shook his head at the thought. "Peace? What a stupid ass belief. There are people who can smash concrete with their bare fucking hands! We have powers. We use these powers to subjugate others for our own reasons."

The Jinchuuriki glanced at the dagger that dripped with the copper essence of life. "I wasn't born into this world with the notion of saving it. I don't want to save it. There's nothing to be saved. Lady Jashin said that Kami had destined me to be some fucking hero! Who is she to decide my fate?"

A glare morphed in Naruto's face as he reached for his dagger. "My parents sacrificed their lives to make sure I lived to see another day and I'll be damned if I let someone else think they can control me."

The blond began to rise to his feet while wiping his bloody dagger against his pants. "Lady Jashin has her own reasonings for freeing me of my burdens. I don't truly believe everything she said regarding it but I do feel like she was genuinely trying to help me."

**"Is it wise to trust a God of old Naruto?"**

"Is it wise to trust you? I was always told you were the incarnation of evil." Kurama closed it's eyes at the question. The boy was correct in that regard. The Fox knew Naruto wasn't trying to insinuate anything negative. He was playing devil's advocate.

"I have the ability to release you and survive the aftermath. Of course, I also get weaker from doing so." The blond suggested towards his tenant. Kurama didn't react to the statement and kept it's eyes closed.

**"You are the master of the seal. You do as you wish." **Kurama's response was plain and gave nothing away to the beasts true feelings regarding the matter.

The Jinchuuriki remained silent and stared at the body of the woman he killed. He made a handseal and the ground around the woman began to shift and move around the corpse. Eventually swallowing her whole and encompassing her in a earthly tomb.

It was the least he would do for his first sacrifice. He wouldn't do so for any of the others. He didn't truly wish to even bury this woman but she was a human. He would show respect for the very first person whose life he snuffed out.

Naruto sensed the Chakra signatures of his teammates heading towards him. They were moving pretty fast. Probably worried about him. His back was facing towards where they would enter into the clearing.

A few seconds later and both Sasuke and Tayuya appeared in the clearing. They immediately locked their gazes onto their blond teammate. Both of their eyes widened as they gazed at the bloody scene in front of them.

Blood encompassed a good portion of Naruto's body and there was several batches of it on the ground in front of him. Tayuya rushed to him and grabbed onto the boy.

She began to turn his body around and check for any wounds that might be on his body. The redhead was oblivious to the vacant look in her lovers eyes. Sasuke immediately noticed it though. He possessed a small frown as the blond still hadn't reacted to his lovers touch or voice.

"Shithead! Hey! Answer me!" Tayuya cupped the boys cheeks and bent his head to match their gaze. Tayuya's honey-like eyes stared in concern at the slightly vacant look in his eyes.

The blond blinked several times as he finally came out of the trance he was previously in. His brief talk with Kurama had made him truly think about his future actions with Lady Jashin.

He stared into Tayuya's eyes and gave a crooked smile that worried her even more. Naruto kissed her forehead lightly before removing her hands from his face.

"It's not mine." It was the only thing he said to the redhead before retrieving his shirt and slinging it over his shoulder. "Let's go. We got a mission to do." Naruto began to leave the clearing while placing his hands into his pockets.

Tayuya slightly glared at his response. "Hey! What the fuck happened?"

Naruto stopped his movement and stood still while facing the clouds. He was silent for several moments before responding. "I tortured a woman before slitting her throat. I enjoyed it."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the answer as Tayuya just stared at her lovers back. The blond side glanced at Sasuke before continuing to walk out of the clearing. "Let's go. Now."

His demand seemed to snap the Uchiha out of his stupor. He glanced towards Tayuya who sported a concerned frown before eventually just following after his teammate.

The redhead watched as Sasuke following suit before directing her attention to the spot thatbwas vacant of blood. It looked as if the earth had been disturbed as well as several splotches of blood fanning out from the soil.

She frowned before eventually racing off to catch up to her teammates.

**AN: Short chapter. But I really wanted to get this scene in particular written before moving on. It's important that you truly read this one. It will shape how Naruto views the world. Also, Happy Easter! If this offends you, go fuck yourself. I don't even celebrate Easter. But I'm also not a cunt and can be courteous to people who do believe in what they choose. Don't be a cunt.**


	16. First Blood

**AN: ****Que pasando pinches culeros! Have fun with that Google translate. Sup idiots. Had someone PM me on why Naruto was able to walk while performing the ritual while in cannon Hidan had to remain in his blood circle. I just felt that it would flow better if they had full mobility. If you're gonna make something OP, then make it OP. But the real reason is because the weapons are the catalyst for the ritual. They can't sacrifice a person without the weapon drawing blood. The blood circle just seemed far too limiting to me. Hope that cleared up some confusion. ALSO! Ive been reading far too much smut lately. It's been making me want to do it. I've been thinking of just writing a smutty story for my own amusement.**

Disclaimer : Do you actually even need to put a disclaimer on something when you're not going to make money off it?

"You've been quiet for a long time now. Your precious God not returning your love declaration?" A males condescending voice questioned his companion. The man possessed a deep voice with a gruff tone to it.

His companion ignored the statement. There were hundreds of things he'd rather be doing at this very moment than trying to entertain this heathen he called a partner.

The male heaved his weapon onto his shoulder and rolled his neck slightly. His money-obsessed partner was beginning to grate on his entire being. Stuck with this rat for who knows how long. He'd sooner filet his own body with his scythe than endure another hour with the man. But a job was a job. Just had to grit his teeth and do it.

The male regretted ever joining this stupid mercenary group. Not like he truly had a choice in denying it either way. They had sent their precious 'Angel of God' for him. The little sheep following the orders of her puppet master was amusing. The 'God' himself, Pein.

The scythe wielding man snorted in amusement at that. That man was no God. Powerful, yes. But to claim divinity? He had no claims to such ideals. Hidan had bore witness to a true God. That man was a deranged lunatic with incredible power who so happened to have a god complex. Pein was so enraptured by his own self ambition that he didn't even truly realize that he was being pulled along by strings.

So much power in such a naive little puppet. He only agreed with their demands because the man possessed the coveted Rinnegan. Hidan was incapable of death but it was irrelevant when the eye granted the user the ability to quite literally rip your soul from your body.

Man was not supposed to have power to rival the Gods yet this heathen had such power. It was a mockery to all things divine. Having been alive for the better part of 300 years truly had opened his eyes. This man sought for 'Peace under pain.'

What a stupid fucking ideal.

Hidan was aware that such thoughts were fantasies. Mortals could never coexist peacefully. It didn't matter how strong Pein was, he'd get toppled over eventually. He may be the strongest individual in the entire Elemental Nations, but that mattered little to the entire world.

Though, Lady Jashin had informed him of her new Champion. That was slightly shocking. It had been almost 400 years since his Goddess had finally decided to choose another. She had mentioned something along the lines of 'Procuring the Child of Prophecy.'

The immortal male knew little of proper prophecies and the like but he did know that particular title was the Champion of Kami. Lady Jashin had quite literally stolen Kami's selected Champion. Hidan was sure there would be consequences for such acts. Not like it mattered in the end. The boy had Kami's blessing as well as Lady Jashins gifts. He would be a force of nature.

The silver-haired man had felt the bonding earlier in the day. The boy had made his first sacrifice. Would he pledge fealty to Lady Jashin? Probably. His Goddess had seemed incredibly fond of the other immortal. Considering she actually spoke highly of the boy was all the confirmation he needed.

Did he feel slighted and took for granted? He shook his head at that. He'd been a loyal follower ever since completing his bond. The man had no ill will towards his fellow immortal. Lady Jashin chooses her Champions for a reason. This boy so happened to be far more special. It didn't bother him.

He turned his head towards the direction of Fire Country and stared for a few seconds.

"A new brother to sacrifice these wretched souls with." A large smirk formed on his face at that. Perhaps he could meet the boy and have a chat with him. Maybe they'd even trade blows. It had been several centures since he had interacted with a fellow Jashin Champion. The last one met his end at the hands of their very own Goddess. Betraying your God was tantamount to absolute destruction.

"Quit babbling about your stupid religion and get a-." Kakazu was forced to block his torso with both arms as Hidan's scythe came slicing through the air. The 5 hearted man was able to prevent himself from being cut but the weapon had rammed into him so hard that he could feel slight bruising beginning to form. He had been pushed several meters away from the surprise attack.

Hidan stared at his partner with an indescribable expression on his face. It danced between disdain and genuine annoyance.

It was slightly impressive to the immortal male that Kakazu was able to block his attack so fast as well as preventing the draw of blood. Had he managed to actually wound Kakazu he would have surely killed him then and there. Hidan hadn't thrown his scythe as hard as he could have nor did he enhance it with an elemental nature but it was still impressive.

The silver haired male was absolutely postive that should he and the other man come to blows that he would kill him without trouble. Kakazu was strong but he lacked the enormous experience Hidan had. The scythe wielding fanatic was an S-Rank Shinobi for a reason. One who was constantly fighting powerful Shinobi on top of his immortality and 378 years of combat.

The immortal rolled his neck before tugging on the wire of thread that connected to the end of his scythe. It came barreling back towards the man faster than he had originally thrown it. He caught his weapon with ease and spun it a few times before resting it against his shoulder. The entire time he had been staring directly into his partners eyes.

"You survived a fight with that peace loving fuck Hashirama because he _let_ you. I'm not as merciless as he was. I'll fucking gut you and hang you by your entrails. Don't fuck with me." Hidan finished his statement and began to walk away to finish their mission. All the while leaving his back entirely exposed to Kakazu without a care in the world.

Kakazu stared at Hidan's back slightly unnerved. The reason being was that the mans eyes were entirely blank when finishing his threat. They lacked the usual psychotic and sadistic gleam that the immortal man had been known for. Hidan had always come off as a deranged lunatic, wildly swinging his scythe to and fro. It seemed he was far more dangerous than he truly let on.

**Break**

The soft gurgling sound of an individual was heard for several seconds before the noise eventually dissipated. Tayuya stood over a woman with jet-black hair who possessed a multitude of scars on her face and body. The crimson liquid began to flow and mix into the carpet changing it into a brownish mixture.

_"That makes 22."_ The redhead proceeded to sit in the ground and lean her head against the wall of the room she had infiltrated.

Team 7 was now on the cusp of finishing their mission. After rejoining Kakasi he had informed the trio that the settlement of Bandits was relatively close and that they could finish this mission tonight. So far, everything was going according to plan.

Naruto had taken out several of the lookouts who were settled on the upper layers of their weird fort thing while Kakashi and Sasuke went to the north and south areas of the encampment. She shook her head at that. What was the fucking point of making an intricate base when you're just gonna leave it to ransack shit and move on? Fucking stupid. Well, no one did say that they were smart.

This entire encampment reaked of blood and shit in her opinion. She had slit the throats of 22 of these men and women and not one looked as if they had a decent shower in several days. It made her want to fucking vomit. Tayuya sighed as she wiped the blood off her Kunai using the shirt of the woman she just killed. She stared into the empty black room that reeked of body odor and cheap perfume.

This was what being a Shinobi was? Fucking christ. Was it too late to hand in the damn headband? She sighed and closed her eyes while flushing out her senses. It was like her world exploded with color upon doing so. Several shades of different colors were bouncing around. Some were draining and others were full blotches on the edge of her mind. She was able to pinpoint her entire teams signatures using her unique Chakra sensing abilities.

Kakashi's was a light grey, almost silver color that seemed to almost weep in nature. It was fitting considering his entire life had been nothing but sadness. She actually did feel sympathy for her Sensei. The man was dealt a truly shitty deck in life but he managed to turn them into a winning hand. It was deserving of respect in her opinion.

Extending her senses allowed her to find Sasuke's. His was a dark, navy blue color that was actually pretty calming. Tayuya didn't truly expect that from the boy. His dad had put an enormous amount of pressure on him daily ever since he could walk afterall. Trying to copy Itachi's success with no such luck. The redhead assumed that he would be fulll of bitterness or atleast have some kind of darkness that was hiding itself. But it was truly calming, like gentle waves of water on a beach. Interesting.

Tayuya didn't even need to extend her senses to find her lovers signature. She released a heavy sigh as her body bathed in the feeling Narutos Chakra signature gave off. It was a myriad of bright hot colors. Reds, oranges, and yellows coalesced and toppled over one another. They gave off an incredibly sunny disposition. Her hands lightly danced across the skin of her thighs as she relished in his Chakra signature.

They were always moving around, never staying in a single place for too long. They would swirl and mix together into a wheel of beautiful reds and oranges. In the epicenter was something far more dark. The bright hot colors would hide that pitch black splotch that rested right in the vortex of the other loud colors.

Her fingers began to slowly caress her inner thighs. That black spot had always been there. It was always a part of her lover. His anger... Oh it was so beautiful. She could practically taste the malice that hid behind his beautiful persona. Ever since she unlocked the ability of sensing Chakra signatures she had drank in Naruto's very essence. Memorizing everything she could about it. It was intoxicating to her.

Tayuya lightly chewed on her bottom lip as her fingers danced on the inner linings of her leggings. It was almost a primal urge of hers. She didn't truly know when it turned into an obsession but it was her guilty pleasure. Getting off on her younger cousins Chakra signature. She wasn't ashamed of it and she most certainly wouldn't be in the future when she eventually would tell him of her actions. Before her fingers could invade her leggings her senses snapped to attention.

Tayuya's eyes snapped open and she immediately dashed behind the door she traveled through.

One person. Male. Reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. He would be easy pickings.

Tayuya grit her teeth in anger at being interrupted. She was so close to just succumbing to her baser desires. Mission be damned! She was horny and she wanted her release.

Had she truly stooped so low that she would pleasure herself to the Chakra signature of her lover, while on a mission, in a dirty ass room next to a person that she just killed?! Yes.Yes she would. She didn't give a fuck. This dumb cunt was going to choke on his entrails for interrupting her.

A few seconds later a man barged into the room. He absolutely reeked of alcohol and smelled like absolute shit. Tayuya's face cringed at the mixture of putrid smells invading her nostrils. _Holy fucking fuck! Is it even possible to smell worse than shit?!"_

The drunk man stumbled slightly as he glanced around the dark room. He was mumbling incoherent bullshit that Tayuya couldn't give two-fucks about. He was going to die anyway. The man swayed slightly before finally spotting the woman's body on the ground.

"Oiii! Toka! You bitch. Why'd you leave me for Jin?! Huh!?" Tayuya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the man began to cycle through several emotions. Ranging from anger to depression and yelling obscenities about how he was a better man than this stupid ass Jin fuck.

Tayuya closed her eyes for a second and her demeanor changed in an instant. Her eyes slowly opened and she flicked a kunai out from the sleeve of her shirt. The redhead twirled the weapon a few times before settling it in a reverse grip.

Her face was void of expression as she silently crept up on the oblivious drunk bandit. Tayuya's dull eyes gazed at the back of the man who had decided to sit on his knees as he stared at the deceased women. The Uzumaki was now slightly towering over the man due to his seated position.

The redhead stared at his head for several seconds before she intentionally shifted her weight on her right foot. Her action caused a rather loud creak to resonate through the room that caused the man to jolt and turn towards the source. The man's eyes widened as he drank in the appearance of Tayuya.

Half of her face was shrouded in the shadows of the room leaving only the bottom half of her face being visible. The man noticed a metallic object clutched in the figures hand and belatedly began to realize the situation he found himself in. Before he could scream for help the figure rocketed out with her foot. The kick connected with the man's jaw and he was sent flying into the wall. He crashed into it with a loud grunt of pain. He couldn't feel his jaw due to the sudden attack. Several of his teeth spilled out and globs of blood and saliva poured out of his mouth.

Before the bandit could react another kick connected with his stomach. An enormous amount of blood ejected from his mouth from the savage kick. He had never been hit so hard in his entire life. His eyes were wet with tears and his breathing was ragged. Slight wheezes escaped him and his vision was beginning to blur. The bandit managed to turn his head and was able to lock eyes with his attacker.

A beautiful, young redheaded woman stared directly down at him with a terrifyingly blank face. Her long sleeved white shirt was absolutely caked with dry blood. She had smidges of blood that were slightly smeared around her neck and cheeks. Her expression coupled with her state of dress made this situation even more terrifying.

The man couldn't even react as Tayuya's fist barreled into his face. The force of the blow caused his head to slam into the ground and bounce back up slightly. He felt the cartilage of his nose crack and his vision blacked for several seconds. Another fist cracked the side of his cheek and he felt several of his teeth launch from his mouth.

Blow after blow began to hammer against his skull. He had blacked out several times already and he couldn't feel his face. Tayuya sat atop the mans stomach as she slammed another fist into his face. The man's face was completely unrecognizable and blood was painted all over his face. A cruel smirk had formed on Tayuyas face the second she began to strike the man.

She rocketed another blow directly to his nose and blood exploded from the man's head. It splashed onto her face further amplifying her cruel smirk. The Uzumaki had long since dropped her kunai. She wanted to do this with her bare hands

His face was far more similar to that of raw beaten meat. The copper fluid absolutely drenched the floors and the surrounding walls of the room. The bandit had long since stopped moving but Tayuya kept striking at his skull.

Following several strikes to the already dead man, the head quite literally exploded. Brain matter and huge amounts of blood rocketed around the room. Tayuya's eyes slowly blinked after the gruesome action. She realized that her cruel smirk had transformed into a vicious grin. Blood was dripping down her chin and she could taste the copper subtance.

She acknowledged the fact that she should have been absolutely disgusted regarding what happened but she was oddly at peace. The redhead tilted her head slightly as she stared at the corpse of the man she had mutilated. She felt so... Good. She drew in a deep breath of air and a monstrous tremor racked her body.

Tayuya licked her lips before standing up over the mutilated corpse. Another shudder passed through her and a slight moan escaped her lips following it. She proceeded to run her hands across her neck and eventually spread them through her hair. The redhead gave a long satisfied sigh at her actions.

The Uzumaki remained still before realizing that she wasn't alone in the room. Her eyes snapped towards the entrance of the room and standing completely still was Sasuke. The two Genins locked eyes for several seconds with nary a word being spoken.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at the boy as she tilted her head. An eerie smile formed on her face and Sasuke had to stomp the urge of taking a step back. Regardless of how... disturbing it was to witness the girl absolutely mutilate the bandits body, she was still his teammate.

"How much did you see?"

Sasuke cringed slightly at the tone. It was so unlike Tayuya. There was no annoyance or biting tone to it. Her voice was so detached. Similar to how Naruto was after they had found him in that clearing earlier today. The Uchiha swallowed lightly before glancing at the two bodies on the floor. One had a clean slit across the throat and the other was absolutely butchered.

"As soon as you sat on top of him..." He replied cautiously. The Uchiha himself didn't particularly feel like he was in danger but the vibe seemed completely off. It was almost like he was looking at a different person. Tayuya had always been a rather violent individual but the woman in front of him just... wasn't right?

The redheads smile began to morph and in it's place was a rather cruel grin. "Did you enjoy the show?" She slowly began to saunter up to him and the boy had to fight the urge of striking her. He hadn't even realized that his Sharingan was active until she was directly in front of him.

The girl's demeanor was downright demonic. She locked eyes with the infamous Doujutsu and proceeded to just stare into them. The tomoes of his Sharingan were spinning faster than they should have.

Sasuke belatedly realized that he was truly waiting for her to attack. His entire body was tense and he was in a far more defensive stance. The girl stared at him for several more seconds before eventually brushing past him.

Sweat dripped down the side of Sasuke's face as the redhead glided past him. He stood still for several seconds before the girl's voice called out to him.

"C'mon dumb ass. We got a mission to do don't we? Fuck are you standing around for?"

The Uchiha's head snapped towards the girl. She was leaning on the other side of the hallways door with an annoyed expression on her face. He began to blink several times in confusion. He didn't imagine what just transpired. The boy refused to believe that she was able to just shift her personality so quickly. What was happening?

Sasuke was staring directly at her and for a split second that gruel grin emerged on her face before disappearing immediately after wards. The Uchiha slowly blinked as Tayuya eventually just shook her head in annoyance and disappeared out of the barrack-like room.

Sasuke had to physically grip his left hand to keep it from shaking. First Naruto and now Tayuya? What in the fuck was happening with those two? Tayuya had never showed signs of having a dual personality or anything relating to the condition. But the look in her eyes... It was disturbing. He gave a heavy sigh as he managed to get his body under control. Was this something he wanted to bring up? He shook his head at the thought. Questions for another time.

**Break**

Naruto and Kakashi stood next to each other on top of one of the main towers that made up the fort. The boy was drenched in blood and had his arms crossed against his chest while he stared out at the structure.

Kakashi idly studied his student for several seconds before pocketing his hands. "You're dirty. But we'll work on it. Don't wanna waste tons of cash having to buy new outfits do you?"

The man's laid back question managed to get a smirk out of the blond. "Maybe I prefer the blood hmm? Ever thought of that Sensei?" He questioned good-naturedly towards his former watcher.

"Ahh. Then I'd say you take after your mother a bit too much." The statement was rather ambiguous to Naruto. Glancing sideways at his Sensei for a few seconds he decided to take the bait.

"Mhm... Which one?" He leaned on the balls of his heels rather casually as he waited for his Sensei to respond. It was actually several minutes before his Sensei actually responded. Naruto had figured he wasn't going to answer.

"Ramen."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi with a calculative gaze for several moments before directing his attention back to the fort. "She had beautiful red hair."

Kakashi didn't physically react to the answer but Naruto was able to catch the subtle fluaction of emotion. "I bet she did." His Sensei gave a smart response. Deliberately choosing to neither confirm nor deny the statement.

The blond nodded his head with a smile. "I bet dad hated having to clean her afterwards hmm?" Now it was his turn to set the bait. Would Kakashi take the bait? Naruto wasn't actually sure. The two of them were quite literally risking their lives just having this conversation. It was probably why his Sensei hadn't answered the question directly.

"Why do you say that Naruto?" Kakashi genuinely questioned the boy. It was a unique question to ask following his statement. There were several outcomes that could happen. But he didn't truly know who his mother was did he? His dad was an easy one considering they look the exact same. Coincidence that he brought up the red hair. Pure blood Uzumaki's all possessed red hair.

"Because his blond hair must have been caked with blood as well. Afterall, he did kill alot of people."

It was a response that Kakashi both expected but yet did not. He knew Naruto was incredibly intelligent. Connecting the dots wouldn't have been too hard. But there was no way he actually knew his mother was Kushina.

Naruto gave a slow nod as he watched several emotions race through his Sensei's eyes. He eventually pocketed his hands before giving a large smile. "I know who she is."

Kakashi glanced at his student and studied his face. He was telling the truth. How did he even know who Kushina was? The names of the Hokages and their spouses weren't on the Konoha Memorial Stone.

"Don't worry about it. I know she loved me. I know dad did too. Afterall, they sacrificed themselves for me. That's all the confirmation I need." Naruto possessed a genuine smile afterwards.

Kakashi didn't respond but he too had a small genuine smile. He was glad that Naruto knew who his parents were and that he knew they loved them. It was an orphans number one question.

"The hell is taking them so long?" Naruto began to glance towards the direction that Sasuke had gone off to in search of Tayuya. The blond knew she was safe and was entirely capable of dealing with drunk bandits. He also was constantly tracking her Chakra signature as well. She had remained in that building for quite awhile.

He turned his head as he sensed his lover appear in a Shunshin on the rooftop. He smiled at her before it slowly morphed into a frown of confusion. She seemed different but at the same time didn't. His eyebrows furrowed at the annoyed expression on her face. The blond couldn't exactly pinpoint the discrepancy. Her eyes were closed as she began to make her way to them.

"What took ya so long? Don't tell me you actually struggled trying to kill a few civies YuYa?" Her lover teased lightly.

Kakashi's eyes took on a sharper tone as he examined the girl making her way towards them. She was absolutely _painted_ in blood. In fact, there was still fresh blood on her. Her clothes were absolutely ruined. His eyes trailed towards her arms and made their way down to her hands where the blood was the most prominent.

The silver haired man stared at the light bruising of her knuckles and easily managed to connect the dots. She had quite literally beat someone to death with her bare hands. That was... extremely visceral. Even for a Shinobi. He idly glanced at Naruto to see the blonds reaction. The boy didn't even seem perturbed at the gruesome state that Tayuya was in.

The blond raised an eyebrow at his lover and stared at her for several seconds. "You look good in red." He flashed a toothy smirk at the redhead whose annoyed expression shifted into a small smile. The girl seemed entirely too proud of the compliment.

Sasuke appeared on the rooftop several seconds later and Kakashi could see how visibly shooken the boy was. Did he witness the entire ordeal?

The team stood in silence for several few moments before Kakashi rolled his neck, eliciting a popping noise. "We're done here. Best to get rid of this place." A clone of the man appeared beside him and both clone and master flashed through several handseals at a rapid pace.

A great burst of wind shot out from the clones mouth at the same time as a giant fireball formed from Kakashi's. The two jutsu's collided with one another and a gigantic ball of white fire crashed into the main building of the fort. The raging inferno immediately began to spread to other buildings.

"Mission success. We're such a good team." Kakashi had his trademark eye smile following his statement. His students didn't seem amused by his statement. The tall man gave a shrug as he students disappeared in bursts of speed.

"Not even a 'Yeah we are Sensei!' Kids these days." The man gave a dramatic sigh and pulled out his novel of erotica and disappeared from the building before it turned to ash. He would need to have a chat with his team after this mission anyway.


	17. Only Yours

**AN: Suuuuuuuuuuup idiots. You all got a glimpse at Hidan and his thoughts regarding his fellow immortal. He's not as entirely crazy as he was in cannon due to his age. ****Hidan is actually 22. He was fresh off the market with Jashins power in Shippuden. He's 378 years old in this story. I made him a far more mellow person due to his age but he still does have that crass personality. Some of you are connecting the dots in regards to Tayuya. Good job on you. Roll the intro!**

Disclaimer : I'm subscribed to 3 thots on Twitch. Guess who they are and I'll give you a cookie.

Tayuya lay awake in a small room that she was sharing with her lover. After finishing their mission, Kakashi had made a comment about staying the night in the small village before heading back to Konoha. The team was all in agreement in the choice. It was late and they were all pretty much covered in blood sans Kakashi.

It had took almost an hour for the redhead to completely cleanse herself from the substance. Now she lay awake, counting the individual grooves in the wood that made up the ceiling of her shared bedroom. She was well aware of the actions she had committed tonight.

Each person that she killed had filled her with a sort of hunger that she couldn't quite fill. Slitting the throat of a random bandit to snapping anothers neck. It filled her with adrenaline each time she took the life of another.

Tayuya knew that on some level she wasn't normal. Go figure. Having to live on your own since you were 5 years old. Stealing food from others and taking an occasional beating for getting caught. The pitying and disgusted looks from those who had everything in life. She had wanted to take a knife to their faces and bestow the pain that she felt inside.

Perhaps it was why she had bonded so quickly with Anko. Her surrogate mother possessed the same traits that the young redhead now has. Tayuya had always been crass and violent but it seemed her time with Anko had amplified them to something more darker.

Were her obscene threats of bodily harm to others just that? Threats? To some degree no. She truly did wish to cause lethal harm to people.

A small spark of flame had lit itself when she had killed that man in her village as a young girl. She had lied when informing her rescuer's of the event. Tayuya had recognized that man as one of the individuals that had looked at her with disgust each and every day. Thinking her nothing more than common trash beneath his feet.

But the look of hope in his eyes upon seeing that another person had survived had guaranteed that his guard was down. She was just a child afterall. One who had witnessed the same atrocities that occured several hours earlier.

The disbelief on his face when she plunged that kitchen knife through his soft tissue had been exhilarating. She had watched him cough up blood for several seconds before twisting the knife with a cruel smile. His cry of pain was music to her ears.

Tayuya had stared into his eyes as he took his last breath. Watching them glaze over and becoming unfocused. That event had sparked the darkness that now resigned itself deep within her subconscious. She had accepted that she wasn't normal long ago.

Perhaps it was why Anko took it into her hands to introduce Tayuya to the beautiful world of torture. Her step-mother had misinterpreted the emotions that ran through the redheads eyes. But she would never tell her that. She had watched with an eerie smile as Anko tortured an informant from another village.

The purple haired woman had beat him bloody. Breaking each individual finger before jamming a senbon beneath his fingernails. His screams of pain and agony had been a symphony of beautiful musical notes. Tayuya relished in his suffering. It was angelic to her.

She had only been 13 at the time. But it was a memory that she would remember forever. The absolute brutality and gruesome use of force drew the redhead in. Had Anko indirectly fed the sinister desires that lurked in Tayuya's heart? Most certainly. But the redhead would thank her step-mother for it.

Tayuya shifted to a seated position in the relatively small bed that she shared with Naruto. Her eyes drank in his form and she reached out to caress his face. Her thumb rested on his whisker marks and she began to lightly stroke them. Which in turn caused her lover to let out an audible exhale.

Tayuya was aware that Naruto knew about her darker desires. How could he not? He could sense emotions on a scale that baffled even the greatest sensors in the village. No one could do what he could. So that begged the question.

Why had he not brought it up? Naruto had stared directly at her on that rooftop. Was his question after taking in her state of dress a form of acceptance? It had to be. He had never tried to curb her more violent actions, not that he would have succeeded. But surely he would atleast wish to speak about it?

The redhead contemplated on the subject for several minutes before it finally hit her. He just didn't care. Afterall, he had similar emotions. Well, not as dark and violent as hers but they were there. His anger was his most distinguishing feature and yet at the same time, it was not. That black spot that lay hidden away in his Chakra signature was now visible at all times.

Had his acceptance of being in the cult finally regulate the emotion? He did now have a safer way of channeling his anger. Any killings that required blood as a means to pay tribute to a God were always somewhat dark. She knew that he had accepted who he was as a person long ago. She would need to speak with him about these things later.

Tayuya's gentle ministrations ceased and she slowly crawled her way on top of his body. Her eyes roamed up and down his chiseled body. The redhead was happy he only slept in boxers. Her pelvis lightly planted itself atop his and her hands lightly danced on the hardened muscles of his torso.

Naruto's body tensed for all but a second before relaxing at her actions. Tayuya's eyes were half-lidded as she grazed the muscles of his stomach. His abs were like marble. So compact and dense.

_"Fuck I'm so horny."_ The redhead chewed on her bottom lip as she began to slowly grind her lower half on his groin. She could feel her lover reacting to her actions and that familiar feeling of pride surged through her.

Tayuya could feel her lacey panties beginning to moisten due to her actions. She started to pant as her hips began to roll in a faster rhythm. "Ohhhh... Fuck." She gave a low hiss as her lover stood at full mass now. His boxers did little to quell the intense pleasure she was receiving. Tayuya just wanted to rip off those boxers and ride him till her hips gave way.

Her hair fanned out behind her as she threw her head back. She gave an intense shudder and her thighs squeezed into her lovers side. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop the moan that wished to escape.

_"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Fuck fuck FUCK!"_ Tayuya clenched her teeth tightly as an orgasm ripped through her body. Slight tremors had her body shaking at random intervals as she rode out her orgasm. Her eyes crossed slightly and tiny black spots edged on the corner of her vision.

Several moments passed by as the redheads orgasm finally ceased. The occasional spasm of her hips and legs being the only reminder of her previous orgasm. Tayuya released a shaky breath and weakly shifted her head down. She bit her bottom lip as she spotted the rather large wet spot that was now seeping into her lovers boxers. She came hard onto him.

"Fuck... Fucking shit..." Her chest heaved slightly as she tried to gain control of her breathing. She closed her eyes as she lightly stroked Naruto's chest and stomach. They hadn't done any sexual acts since the day he had first became Jashins Champion. After tonight's mission the redhead needed something to satiate her lustful desires.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Tayuya lightly jumped at the question. Her eyes snapped toward her lover who was watching with a slightly amused expression. One of his hands was supporting the back of his head while the other was lightly gripping her hip. How had she not noticed he was awake? What the fuck?

"Because, believe it or not, you were out for like 3 minutes."

The redhead gained a blush of embarassment. Both at being caught and how long it took for her to recover from her orgasm. "Sh-shut the fuck up..." She adverted her eyes from those beautiful twin sapphires that bore directly into her.

The blond raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "You took advantage of me." A smirk followed after. "I feel so used."

Tayuya's eyes narrowed in annoyance before she turned back towards him. "Shut the fuck up. Your dumbass is lucky I didn't rip that monster out and ride it."

"That's rape YuYa." The blonds smirk grew as her anger increased. Just a little more.

"Listen you stupid fucker. If I wanna stick you inside me, I'm gonna do it. You gonna fucking stop me?!" She leaned in towards the boy and glared directly at him.

It was time for the finisher. She took the bait he laid. His lover was easy to gode.

"What if I don't want to stick it in?"

The absolute venom that appeared in her eyes made Naruto's smirk turn feral. The girls nails bore deep into his flesh as her mouth pulled back in a vicious snarl.

"You wanna repeat that one more time?" He was playing with fire and he loved every second of it. Maybe Kurama was onto something about never learning his lessons. It made sense now. Naruto loved getting burned.

His hand that was resting underneath his head came out and slowly made it's way to her other hip. His eyes grew sharper and his smirk morphed into a feral grin. His canines gleamed in the moonlight as he stared at her. Both of Narutos hands gripped the supple flesh of his lover and he leaned his head upwards.

"What if. I dont. Want. To stick." He never got to finish his previous question as his lover all but launched herself at him.

Her mouth crashed into his with a fierceness reminiscent to that of a rampaging bull. The familiar taste of copper filled his mouth but he paid it of little concern. His tongue battled with hers in a fight for dominance as her nails raked through his upper torso. Her lower body began to grind far more rapidly than her previous endeavor.

With their mouths remaining attached, the blonds hands moved to her rear and began to mold the flesh. His fingers dug roughly into the meat of her ass. Tayuya responded with muffled moans as their tongues remained intertwined still vying for supremacy over the other.

Naruto gave her ass a rough slap which caused the girl to jolt forward in slight surprise. She instinctively pulled back from his mouth while giving a loud hiss of pleasure. Taking advantage of her momentary shock, the boy immediately began his assault.

He quickly shifted his weight causing her eyes to widen. Before she could try to prevent his movement, she was on her back with her hands together. Naruto had a vice-like grip on both of her wrists preventing her arms from moving.

Her chest heaved heavily as she stared into those slitted pupils of his. Her body shuddered due to his actions. She felt like a cornered rabbit facing down a starving wolf. Her palms were flat against the sheet as her nails raked through the soft material. Naruto licked his canines as he stared directly into her eyes. She was his. Only his. No one elses! H I S!

Tayuya's body spasmed in response due to the overwhelming feeling of possession in those crimson speckled eyes. _"Oh Kami! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck." _Goosebumps danced on her skin as his other hand began to trail across her body. His fingers lightly circling her toned stomach.

His hand begin to trail upwards toward her breasts. Her lover roughly gripped her left breast and began to fondle the flesh. Tayuya's back arched and she gave a loud moan at the rather rough treatment. Her teeth gnashed together as he worked his magic through the lacey material of her bra.

Tayuya's hands began to squirm as she desperately tried to escape the hold that her lover had her in. In response to her actions Naruto roughly gripped her face in his hand. The redhead was forced to look into his eyes. Those crimson, slitted, hauntingly beautiful eyes bore into her very soul.

"Don't. Move."

His voice was deep and absolutely reeked of lust. Tayuya's hips shook at the demand and she could feel the liquid seep through her thong and stain the sheet of the bed. She exhaled a shaky breath as her lover turned her head and pushed it into the bed. She had to strain against his hold on her to even see what was happening. If anything, it aroused her even more.

The redhead felt his hot breath on her neck and her toes curled as his nose made contact with her skin.

"You're **mine.** You belong to me. Everything." Her body absolutely shook at the statement of her lover. Her nails tore through the soft fabric of the blanket and she hissed in pleasure. "Say it." His demand sent jolts of pleasure to her very core.

The girl was nothing but defiant of his demands. She hissed out a breathy refusal. "Fucking make me." Her teeth grit together and her legs shook as the boy further pushed her face into the mattress of the bed.

Naruto spoke directly in her ear following her denial. "I will break you." A tremor shook her entire body at the statement. Her vision was swirling and her thoughts ran rampant at the treatment her lover was giving her. Naruto's teeth grazed her earlobe before he bit the soft flesh. Tayuya's hips raised and her toes curled as an orgasm rocked her body.

The Jinchuuriki paid it of little mind as his tongue began to trail over her neck. Tayuya's body spasmed at his actions and she gave a gutteral moan.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!" His teeth immediately sank into her soft skin and Tayuya's vision swam. She couldn't even think straight. Her lover was absolutely dominating her and there was nothing she could do to counter it. But she wouldn't break. Tayuya had pride and she would be damned if she cave in so easily. She would.-

Her train of thought was interuppted as Naruto bit her neck again. Only this time, his bite drew blood and Tayuya's vision blackened.

She was uncertain of how much time had passed due to her momentary lapse of consciousness. Sweat cascaded down her body and her breathing was hoarse. Her head was no longer being forced into the mattress. Her eyes slowly adjusted and her vision filled with the ceiling of the room.

The redhead tried to move her body only to find out her wrists and ankles were bound. Her eyes widened and she shifted her head to find her lover staring at her with a feral grin. The look in his eyes caused her body to shudder and she bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood to prevent the moan that wished to vacate her throat.

Her lover just continued to stare at her with those animalistic eyes. The redhead idly realized that her bra was no longer on, leaving her breasts exposed. _"Oh Kami. What's he gonna do to me?"_

Tayiya blinked and came face to face with Naruto. Their noses were slightly touching and his warm breath washed over her. His scent! Oh Kami his scent was driving her mad! She needed him to touch her. Play with her body. Anything! She was his. Only his.

His blood-red eyes bore into her amber one's with an intense passion that left her core aching. She _craved_ his touch. _"Holy shit! Just fucking use me already!!" _Try as she might, words just could not come to her.

The blonds lips brushed against hers and with a voice drowning in lust, "I love you Tayuya." The statement caused her back to arch and her eyes to roll back into her head. Her jaw physically hurt as she clenched her teeth together with a force that could render steel useless. Her juices practically rocketed out of her and a gutteral moan ripped through her throat.

She couldn't even bask in the aftermath of her orgasm as her lover proceeded to claim her mouth as his own. Tayuya offered little resistance, letting him have his way with her tongue. She couldn't think straight let alone try to defy his actions. Three orgasms had already shook her body. There was plenty more coming.

Tayuya felt his calloused hands begin to mold and sculpt her toned body. Exploring every part of her pale skin. She gave a low moan as his mouth detached from hers. Her eyes opened and she noticed that he was no longer draped above her. She forced her head up slightly, only to freeze as she noticed his gaze all but a foot away from her soaping cunt. The redhead instinctively squeezed her thighs together at the predatory look of her lover. Which proved to be a mistake as he immediately gripped both thighs and set them apart.

His head leaned in towards her snatch and inhaled het scent. Tayuya's nails dug into her skin at his actions. More juices began to leak and spill out of her already slippery cunt.

"You smell so good YuYa." A muffled moan was his response. The boys hand slowly made it's way up to her sex as she gazed intently at him. His hand reached her mound and then stopped. Tayuya grit her teeth as he stopped. Why????!!!!!

The boys finger began to slowly trace the outline of her vulva but never actually touching any of the stimulating parts of her genitalia. Tayuya's breath quickened and her breasts heaved at his teasing. _"Touch me!! Just fucking touch me! Do it!"_

"Say it."

Once again, that same demand from earlier was brought up. Tayuya's breathing hitched and a tremor of pleasure surged in her body. She absolutely couldn't deny him what he wanted. She was his and she knew it. But being defiant always yielded better rewards and he was now giving it to her.

Tayuya desperately tried to find her voice to give her response but words couldn't form. Only incoherent moans and heavy breaths escaped her.

"Then I guess you don't want me to taste you."

Tayuya's eyes widened in absolute shock as her lover began to pull away. _"NO! NONONONONONO!" _Her body shook and her teeth gnashed as she tried to speak. She **needed** him to use her. To play with her. Tayuya had waited for this moment for years. Years! A frustrated cry escaped her as she shifted her body upwards as best as she could. Naruto was watching her the entire time with a critical eye.

He knew that she needed his touch. The orgasms that hit her had been too rapid. Threatening her in retreat seemed the best idea. It was working.

A breathy exhale escaped Tayuya and she stared desperately into her lovers eyes. The pleading expression coupled with her undressed state had him throbbing.

"I _need_ you! I'm yours! Only yours! Please!" She finally managed to voice her lovers demand. Her lovers smirk was all she needed to see to know that she was going to be rewarded.

"Of course you are." Naruto immediately ripped the lacey thong off her hips. She was entirely exposed to him now. Oh Kami he was just staring at her! Her vision swam and a shudder passed through her. She felt the boys fingers pry her netherlips apart. His fingers quickly becoming drenched in her juices. The redhead almost came then and there. It was too much for her. She was getting close again.

"I've wanted to taste you for so long." The words of her lover were proving to be too much for her. The back of her head slammed into the mattress as she felt his tongue gently glide over her lower lips.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Her voice was running ragged now at his treatment. Her entire body shook with pleasure as Naruto continued his gentle ministrations on her cunt. Naruto allowed the redhead to slightly roll her hips to his actions. It was the least he would do for her.

Tayuya's eyes crossed and black stars invaded her vision. This was an act that she had prayed to happen for so long now. Her mind was clouded in a haze of orgasmic pleasure. Had she came already? She couldn't tell. She was unaware of how much time had passed. Her voice had grown hoarse from her screams of pleasure and she was drenched in sweat.

His tongue had never stopped working it's magic. Paying attention to every single little detail of her drenched cunt. He'd swirl over her clit, stick his tongue inside, trace her outer lips, everything! The amount of orgasms that hit her had rendered her almost comatose. Her body was heavy and she could no longer voice her sounds of pleasure. Only heavy breaths and strangled cries escaped her. She was unaware that another 6 orgasms had rocked her core due to Naruto's endeavor.

Naruto's face dripped with the juices of his lover. He loved the sounds she made. How her body would spaz and the way her breasts would bounce when an orgasm ruptured her core. Her beautiful long tresses were drenched in sweat and the way the sweat dripped down her body was magnificent. He was absolutely content with just pleasuring her. His tongue began to focus entirely on her clit.

Tayuya's eyes strained to stay open as her lovers tongue assaulted her nub. Her toes curled so hard that it hurt and her teeth gnashed together fiercely. Another orgasm was on the horizon and she was unsure whether or not she'd be conscious to enjoy it. Her lover wouldn't even let her rest. Again and again and again he'd assault her with pleasure.

Tayuya subconsciously began to use her unique sensing ability in tandem with her lovers ministrations. The girl was assaulted with Naruto's very essence. His Chakra completely drowning her very being. The euphoria she felt at having her lover feast on her honeypot as well as using her ability had her slightly blacked out.

She could feel it! It was-. "CUMMMMMING!" A scream ripped through her throat and her back arched painfully. The redheads entire body froze in her arched position and her eyes were entirely crossed. Saliva escaped from the corner of her mouth and dripped onto her chest. Her body seized up and her mind went blank.

Her wrist and ankles burned from the ninja wire that bound them together. The girl actually having snapped through them with pure strength alone. Her body crashed hard back onto the mattress and her amber eyes were glazed over. Tayuya's eyes were heavy and she knew she'd be unable to stay awake. Crimson speckled eyes filled her vision as the edges of her vision waned before she eventually let sleep take her.

"I love you Tayuya."


	18. Confessions of a Dangerous Mind

**AN: SUUUUUUUUUP! Idiots. Good ole sex scenes. Always nice to read. Unless you don't like to read them, if that's the case then you suck. Anyway, I write sex scenes from the perspective of the female. Why? I couldn't tell you. They feel better to write for some reason. That may say something about me though. Shrug. ALSO! Fucking review my shit. I know you're reading. I can smell you! Do it!!!**

Disclaimer : You've been claimed... dis. Got em.

A ray of sunshine managed to find it's way directly onto Tayuya's face. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance for a second before she rolled her entire body to the side. Upon doing so she was met with a force that halted her full rotation away from the light. The beautiful redhead gave an annoyed growl before prying her eyes open.

Her amber eyes adjusted to the sun filled room and she came face to face with her lover. His eyes were shut and his breathing was gentle. The girl idly noticed that his arms were wrapped around her. She glanced down her body to find that she was entirely naked. Confusion filled her mind for all but a second before the memories of last nights activities crashed onto her.

A sigh of bliss escaped her and she basked in Naruto's warm embrace. Her lower half was sore and her wrists and ankles lightly stung. Red marks that dug ligtly in her pale skin left behind by the snapped ninja wire. The redhead paid it of little mind. The blond had dominated her last night and Tayuya was absolutely content with what happened. Naruto wore the pants in the relationship and she accepted that long ago.

Tayuya had an abrasive personality but she was submissive when push came to shove. Naruto loved to remind her of that every time she flew a little too off the handle. He'd reign her in almost immediately. Oh how she fucking loved his dumb ass.

The girl sighed lightly before moving closer to the boy. One hand rested on his chest while the other slowly began to make it's way down his abdomen. Her fingers slowly grazing the muscles of his abs as a lustful gaze entered her eyes. She marvelled at the dense muscles for all but a few seconds before sinking further south.

Her fingers danced on the hem of his boxers for several seconds before dipping beneath the fabric of clothing protecting his modesty. The tips of her fingers reached through his pubic hairs and continued further down to her prize. The redheads gaze focused on her lovers face as her hand gripped his flesh. The blonds face contorted slightly and his eyes opened slowly.

He was met with the dirty grin of his lover as she slowly pumped his rod of flesh, her eyes staring directly into his. Despite taking her training just as serious as he did her hands were still soft. He exhaled in pleasure and ran his hands through her crimson tresses.

"I figured since you treated me so well last night that I'd return the favor." Her sultry voice was music to his ears. His erection now stood at full mass and the girl worked her magic on his meat. Palming the head of his shaft, smearing precum up and down the length of his dick.

He gave a low hiss as the girl began to trail light kisses on his lower jaw. "You don't have to do that YuYa. I told you it's fine..." The girls tongue trailed on his neck and then to his cheek before her upper body draped over him. Her hand was pumping him rather slowly as she leaned up.

"I'm doing this cause I want to. Now shut the fuck up and enjoy it." She planted her mouth against his and began to increase the speed of her hand running up and down his cock. Their tongues danced slowly together as the girl set the pace. It was completely unlike the ferocity the couple exhibited last night. The redhead seemed almost romantic in her gesture of love.

Tayuya continued to rub along his shaft while occasionally fondling his sack. Her hands were wet with precum and the smell of his semen invaded her nostrils. Kami it was so hard for her to remain in control and not just go wild. The girls teeth tugged on the boys lower lip as she increased her speed yet again. Her hand was a blur of speed as she tugged and rubbed on his rock hard cock.

Tayuya's lips pulled away from the blonds as she shifted to her knees. Her hand now slowing in her actions. Naruto opened his eyes and his fists balled at the downright sinful expression on Tayuya's face. Fuck she was so hot!

"Just imagine how it'll feel when my mouth is wrapped around this thick cock of yours. You'd like that wouldn't you? Forcing yourself down my throat. Ohhh I'm so wet just thinking about it." Her hand became a blur as she spoke. Naruto grit his teeth at her words and his toes curled in pleasure. How could such dirty words affect him so much?!

"You're close. I know you are! Just cum. I wanna taste it. Just do it. Doesn't my hand feel good? Fucking cum! I want to taste your cum!" Her tongue hung out her mouth as she shifted her position. Her face now inches away from his groin.

It would be so easy to just wrap her lips around his cock, but she restrained herself. There was plenty of time to do such things when they were back in Konoha. Tayuya inhaled his scent and her eyes crossed slightly. She shivered at the smell and licked her lips. He was close, so very close. Only a little more and she'd finally be able to taste him.

Naruto's hips raised as he grunted. "YuYa I'm gonna cum." The girl just responded with an encouraging moan as her hand increased in it's endeavor. The blond grunted before placing his right hand on Tayuya's head. He pushed her down onto his rod as he came. The redheads eyes widened as she took half his length into her mouth. Her tongue had all but a second to wrap around his bulbous head as his semen shot directly into the back of her throat.

Several globs of cum filled her mouth as she closed her eyes. _"It tastes soooo fucking good."_ The redhead moaned as she swallowed his load. Her tongue wrapping around his meat as his hips bucked slowly from his release. The hot substance crawling down her throat and warming her entire body.

Tayuya began to slowly pull her mouth off his girthy length, trailing her tongue along the base of his shaft. The boy gave a groan of pleasure as he finally stopped his stream of sperm. Tayuya pulled off his cock with a slight popping sound. Her hand still gripping the lower part of his cock. A slight ooze of semen leaked out of his head before she slowly and deliberately licked it off.

Naruto exhaled harshly as he locked his gaze with Tayuya. "Fuck! You're so hot!" He hissed as her tongue lightly flicked against his flesh. The redhead took immense pride in her work. He was like puddy in her hands and it inflated her ego.

Her mouth pulled away from his dick before she moved closer to her lover, Naruto's eyes watching her in slight confusion. She got within a foot of the blond before opening her mouth to present the impressive amount of sperm that rested in her mouth. The redhead closed her mouth before swallowing the thick substance. Moaning all the while as she continued to stare at her cousin.

Naruto stared at Tayuya for several moments as he took in her debauched state. "That... was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Holy shit!" Tayuya gave a dirty grin following his statement and then began to lick the precum off her hand from her handjob. There was plenty more where that came from. But, they needed to get dressed. Their mission was complete and it was only a matter of time before their perverted Sensei would make an appearance.

"Good. Now get your ass dressed. I want to sleep in my own bed again. There'll be plenty of time to fuck around later." The girl hopped off the bed and began to rummage the room for her clothes. She found her bra before growling in annoyance as she spotted her torn thong. _"Fuck! That was a gift. Shit."_

Naruto spotted the article of clothing before rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry YuYa. Got caught in the moment. I'll buy you another pair."

"Three pairs!" She immediately fired back. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the demand. She was always so difficult when it came to clothes. Tomboy she was but no one would ever deny that her hobby was shopping. How was she not best friends with Ino?! That's all the two ever do besides train. Mysteries for another time. Naruto began to pick his discarded clothes off the floor and dress himself.

Tayuya slowly bent over to retrieve her clothes as she put on a show for her lover. Flashing her netherlips as well as her ass to the boy. She had a good body and she was going to flaunt it as much as possible to the boy. He was probably already hard again. Her eyes glanced behind to confirm her assumption. _"Of course I'm right. Im fucking hot."_

Naruto sighed before putting on his clothes. She was putting on a show and she knew it. The longer he stared, the worse it would get. Like she said, there was plenty of time later to fool around. In a few minutes both lovers began to walk out of the small hotel room. The redhead following after her boyfriend as he made his way to the front of the building where he could sense the Sharingan wielders.

The Uzumaki's exited the building and spotted the other two males of Team 7. Kakashi was leaning against a wooden support beam while reading his novel with his other hand in his pocket.

Sasuke was seated on the steps of the building, leaning his head on the palm of his right hand while his left was planted in his pocket. He had his eyes clothes and his body was fully relaxed.

It was silent in the clearing for several seconds before Sasuke spoke. "You two should be more quiet when you choose to fuck. Sensei got a noise complaint cus of you two." A smirk appeared on his face but he refused to turn his head. Kakashi lightly chuckled at the Uchihas statement. It wasn't exactly true, but it also wasn't false. The two Uzumaki's didn't have sex that was for sure. How did he know? Just a hunch.

Tayuya growled at the boy before responding. "You're just mad cus your ass is too scared to let Rei know that you wanna plow her!" She flipped her hair and then practically moulded her body to Naruto's. "Atleast I have some balls to let Naruto know that I want him to fuck me."

Naruto's face scrunched up in disgust. "Never say that you have balls again... Just... No. Please. For the love of Jashin." The redhead rolled her eyes at that. Why did he have to be such a fucking baby?

Sasuke shifted in annoyance and turned his head towards the duo. "I don't want to 'plow' Rei."

"Coulda fooled me. Your eyes are practically glued to her ass. We all can see it Duck-Fuck." Sasuke frowned before locking eyes with Naruto to confirm if the statement was true.

Naruto gave his friend a half hearted shrug before nodding slightly. "Yeaaaaahh... It's kinda obvious... I don't really see how Rei hasn't noticed. Well, maybe she likes it. You Uchiha are confusing at times when it comes to expressing your feelings."

Sasuke frowned before crossing his arms with a petulant expression. Tayuya snorted as he basically pouted. The Sensei of Team 7 closed his book before motioning for his students to follow. The trio of Genin began to follow after the veteran as they made their way to the entrance of the small village.

It was silent for several minutes as Team 7 exited the village. The Genin noticed that Kakashi didn't have his book with him. Which meant that he was going to speak with the 3 of them. And if it was any indication of the last time he put his book away, then it would be a serious topic.

"How are you three feeling?" His question was nonchalant but the three Genin knew it was anything but. The three Genin glanced towards one another before Naruto nodded towards his fellow male to answer.

Sasuke gave a short nod before responding. "I... Don't feel all that good in all honesty Sensei. It was a weird feeling." The boy glanced towards his hand as he remembered the blood that coated it last night. He tightened his fist before speaking again. "I know that the people were lower than trash and that killing them was the best option. But..." He trailed off towards the end.

Kakashi gave a slight hum following the boys response. It was what he expected from Sasuke. They took their first kills in a controlled environment. Had it been in the field and in mid-combat during another Shinobi this would have been a different story. The other two Uzumaki's were the wild cards. One was apart of a cult that focused entirely around death and the other showed signs of mental instability.

"And what about my favorite duo in Konoha? How are you two feeling?"

Naruto gave a side glance to his lover and detected the fluctuating emotions. He grabbed her hand and she stared into his eyes. Her face morphing into a scowl as the boy continued to blankly stare at her. He was going to get an earful later but it was for her own good. They were a team now. She'd need to open up eventually. The girl understood the message. She grit her teeth at his decision and glared at the ground. Stupid fucking handsome blond assholes!

Naruto cut her some slack and decided to answer first. "Considering how I got my first kill, I wasn't all that bothered. I tortured the woman. I enjoyed it the entire time. It probably isn't nornal but it doesn't matter now does it? I worship a Goddess who grants me immortality in exchange for sacrificing people. I'll be fine. Besides, I've always wanted to kill someone anyway. You know this Dog." The boy closed his eyes and then went silent. Sasuke stared at his teammate baffled at how easily he admitted such details.

Sasuke knew that Naruto's life was bad but harboring feelings of murder even as a young child? What the fuck happened to him to make him think such things?

Kakashi nodded his head at the boys response. He had known long ago that Naruto was full of more darker desires. He just knew how to hide and control them. It wasn't a surprise after all. The villagers treated him like garbage. Atleast the Shinobi showed him respect which was probably a big reason why he was stable. That and he had Tayuya and Anko around.

The silence was deafening as the trio waited for Tayuya to speak. Naruto gave her a nod of encouragement as she clenched his hand tight. She didn't want to do this. Not at all! But her lover already made his decision. She'd be a fool to go against his wishes. He rarely demanded things of her and he put up with her daily.

The redhead closed her eyes as she angled her head down. Her long tresses of crimson hair draped over her face and she began to speak in a low tone. "I enjoy killing... It makes me feel... Whole. Ever since I killed that man I've wanted to relive that moment again and again." Her voice wavered off and it shifted to a more monotonous tone.

"Every person I killed at that camp was an adrenaline rush. Their life in my hands... It's invigorating. The feel of blood on my skin fills me with a hunger that I can't describe. A little voice in the back of my head that whispers to me... My mother was killed in front of me when I was 5. I can still hear her screams as the knife plunged into her chest. The panic in her voice as she urged for me to run... Killing is easy."

Naruto gave a low sigh as Tayuya went silent. She had told him this very story years ago when she was finally comfortable around him. Tayuya had wanted to fill the void in her heart at losing her mother and it didn't take long for Naruto to burrow his way into her heart. The blond had made sure she was never alone after that. But to hear that very same story in such a detached tone of voice saddened him. Tayuya was unable to truly supress the memories of her mothers death. The Yamanaka Clan had tried everything they could but it was only partly successful in the long run.

Sasuke's face was contorted in shock and disbelief at her statement. She witnessed her mothers death at 5 years old?! He knew that she was an orphan and a refugee but he truly hadn't known how awful her life had been up to this point. That vacant look she had given him back in that room all made sense now.

The silver haired Shinobi stayed silent following the girls answer. It was something he had come to suspect. The man had read the girls case file after all. It was full of red flags. But Hiruzen knew better than to try to prevent the girl from being a Shinobi. She was incredibly talented and she was able to keep Naruto in check and he vice versa. Separating the two would be an absolute disaster. The 3rd Hokage knew this and he trusted Naruto to reign in the girls more twisted desires like Minato had done for Kushina. It was a gamble but Hiruzen wasn't Tsunade. Time would tell if it paid off.

"Double time it to Konoha. I'm sure you all want to relax for a bit before we do any other missions. Let's go." Naruto and Sasuke nodded as Tayuya remained silent. The 3 Genin began to blur as their soeed increased while Kakashi followed slightly behind them. _"This team is full kf baggage... Wouldn't be Team 7 if it didn't have it."_

**AN: Whoooooaaaaaa! Backstory that doesn't involce flashbacks?! What madness is this? Yeah, I'm not a fan of flashbacks. Too distracting in FF. Tayuya isn't exactly stable but there is little that Hiruzen can do considering how attached she is to Naruto. Remember, I write everything for a reason. There aren't throw away lines in this story and that's for a reason.**


	19. If You Want Trust

**AN: REEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sup idiots. Not much to say other than the fact that Age Is But A Number has passed this story. Which obviously is awesome but you guys let me down. For shame! You should all feel bad! For what reason? Don't know. I'm not God. But you know who is? Lady Jashin. Is that a hint of who we'll see in this chapter?!?! No. Baited. HA! I d i o t s . Anyway. Do that thing where you review and tell me I need to be better. **

**Ive made a Discord sever as well. You're free to join or not. Don't care either way. But you'll be able to yell at me to update faster as well as the ability to see early drafts and shit. Invite Code is** **StPc5Vp**

**JOIN OR I'LL... I'LL STEAL ALL YOUR BATTIERS FROM YOUR ELECTRONICS!! You've been warned.**

Disclaimer : If You Want Love - NF

Dull, brown eyes gazed out into the night sky. The light that resonated from the moon provided an eerie tint in the dark room. It was fitting that such a beautiful scene could instill fear and terror into the hearts of man and woman alike. A creature of instinct thrived in a setting like this.

Plotting.

Waiting.

The black mass lurking in the shadows shifted silenty in the room. How many times had it sat in this very spot? Unmoving and quiet. The white noise provided comfort for the monster in human skin. Sinister desires radiated from the beast. A thirst for blood that was unquenchable.

It had been far too long since the beast had taken another life. Whispers of a demon, garbled and unintelligible, pierced the ears of the monster. Like nails on a chalkboard, it would torment the beast day in and day out. Requesting, DEMANDING! she take more lives. To bloody her hands with the life essence of another.

A curtain of crimson hair shifted slightly in the pitch black room. Those haunted eyes peered at the individual sleeping in the room. The words of the demon would practically scream, demand, and even _beg_ that she snuff the life of this one.

**_"Just a clean incision to the throat."_**

The woman silently crept their way to the individual resting. Her head tilted as she gazed upon the face of the man in the bed. Her arm raised lightly towards the man as her hand made a grabbing motion towards the throat.

_"DON'T!!!!"_ A voice practically ripped through the beasts head. The hesitation allowed some semblance of control to restore itself. The woman's right hand gripped her left wrist as she struggled to reign in the sinister desires of her mind.

It was like this almost every night. Fighting for supremacy. Fighting for control. Fighting for... him.

_"You **won't **hurt him! Not when I'm around. I'll **never** allow it!"_

The hand reaching out to the boy shook as it struggled to inch it's way closer. Slowly, ever so slowly the hand began to dip further to the boys throat. Just a little closer...

Twin sapphire eyes opened to the hand that rested not but half a foots length away from his face. His eyes locked onto the familiar brown eyes of his lover. Her face was contorted with uncertainty as her hands continued their actions.

Naruto's hands gently gripped Tayuya's arms as he pulled her body towards him. Her body was shaking erratically as his arms enclosed around her lithe frame. His hands gently swept through her long tresses as he frowned. He could feel her tears seeping through the thin cloth of his shirt.

Naruto gave a low sigh as Tayuya's sobs grew slightly louder. Her nails tore into his tank top as her cries grew louder. His eyes narrowed in sadness at the emotions that raged deep within her. He couldn't possibly count the nights that he had awoken to Tayuya struggling with her demons.

The Jinchuuriki had eventually grown used to it. During their childhood, it was far more frequent in occurence. As they got older and bonded together, it would occur at random times. And each time he would comfort her untill she eventually fell asleep.

"You love a monster! Why?! Why do you stay!?" Tayuya screamed against his chest as she clutched onto him for comfort. The blond just held her closer to his body. He began to hum a low tune into her ear as he gently raked his hand through her beautiful red hair. The calming sound had the desired affect as her body began to cease it's spastic movements.

"Because I love you Tayuya." The redhead didn't respond verbally and just held on to the boy as if he would disappear. The blond shifted the girl into his lap to make her more comfortable and rubbed small circles on her lower back. "One day, I'll give you the world. I don't know how but I will. I swear it."

**Break**

"If you want trust, you have to give some away." Kakashi's lone eye stared at the female Genin of Team 7. The redhead shifted uncomfortably as she gazed at Naruto and Sasuke sparring with one another. The former ANBU Captain stared at the girl with a mixture of sadness and understanding. The silver haired man knew all too well how hard it was to take that first step. He had been the same after all.

Several moments of silence went by as the Jonin gave a low sigh before speaking. "When I was 6 years old I wanted to be a chef." Tayuya blinked at the rather odd statement before turning to the man with a curious gaze. Kakashi gave a small smile before focusing his attention on his two male students.

"Yes, a chef. You did hear that correctly." The man chuckled slightly before resting a hand into his pocket. "I always really enjoyed the act of cooking. I would watch my father practically dance his way through the kitchen after our training sessions." Tayuya tilted her head as she silently listened to the older male.

"He was very skilled with a kitchen knife, go figure eh? I would watch him slice, dice, cut, season and all sorts of other things related to cooking. Eventually, he taught me my first dish. You know what that dish was?" The man slightly turned towards the redhead who was listening with rapt attention. The girl shook her head in response to his question. Kakashi gave a low chuckle before answering.

"It was actualy ramen, believe it or not." He watched with amusement as Tayuya's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Bullshit."

The older male laughed at her expected response. "I'd never lie about cooking Tayuya. It was Tonkotsu ramen though. I always preferred it over the other types. The broth had a richer taste than the Miso that you and Naruto enjoy."

"Naruto likes the Miso the most. I prefer the Shio." She shifted her weight on her feet as Naruto landed a solid hit on Sasuke.

"His mother did love Miso the most. It doesn't surpise me." The man went silent afterwards before speaking again. "My first batch was awful. I actually burned them. I know, I know. How do you burn ramen?" The redhead gave a loud snort of amusement with a smirk as the older male just eye smiled.

"I was only 6. How was I supposed to know that I needed three times the water? My noodle to water ratio was off. Such a tragic ending to that pot. We had to throw it away. I liked that one." Tayuya just shook her head at his comments.

"So the all mighty Kakashi of a Thousand Jutsus was actually shit at something for once in his life?" The girl crossed her arms with a smirk.

Kakashi glanced towards her for a slight moment before focusing back on his male students. Sasuke landed a solid blow to the back of the blonds head with a reverse feint. "I managed to make a good batch the next time I tried. Ya know why?" The girl shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Because I asked for help."

The statement caused the girl to stare directly at the silver haired man as he focused on his male students. Several thoughts ran through her head at her Sensei's statement. Before she could respond the man continued to speak after a brief moment of silence.

"No one enjoys fighting their own demons by themselves. Putting your pride aside and asking for help is harder than the actual task of dealing with your personal problems. I've been in your shoes to some extent." The older male instinctively reached for his book inside of his flak jacket before pausing half way through the action. Kakashi gave a low sigh before directing his gaze at the redhead.

"Even now I struggle with asking for help. Should any of my comrades ask for help then I'm immediately there to offer aid in whatever way I can." The silver haired man sighed with his hands in his pockets. It seemed like he was beginning to do that alot more nowadays. "I want to help you Tayuya. But I can't help you if you don't let me. I'm not out to get you nor am I trying to make you lower your guard. I've been in your shoes. There is going to be a day where Naruto's support isn't enough." He took a step towards the girl before placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"You may not believe it and you can deny it as much as you wish but it's going to happen... I learned that the hard way. I don't want you to follow in my foot steps. If Minato-Sensei taught me anything in life, it's to enjoy the company of those you love while you still have them." He gave a gentle pat before walking towards Naruto and Sasuke who were rolling around on the dirt like children.

"Think about what I said Tayuya. You can take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna knock some sense into your brothers." He gave a peace sign over his shoulder before appearing over the two Genins and proceeded to kick them off each other.

Tayuya stared at the man's back as he spoke with Sasuke and Naruto. The girl eventually disappearing in a Shunshin as she decided to take her sensei's advice.

**Break**

Tayuya idly strolled through the streets of Konoha with no clear destination in mind. She thought over the words her sensei had told her. His words had struck a cord deep within her. Would Naruto truly be unable to provide aid for her? Would there ever be a day where her lover just wasn't enough? It was a... terrifying thought. He knew everything about her. Her aspirations, goals, mannerisms. How could he not help her? She was clearly missing something.

Perhaps she was thinking too objectively about it. A familiar voice from behind drew her attention. "Tayuya! Hey! Do ya gotta second?" The redhead glanced over her shoulder and spotted Ino waving at her from a small stand. Tayuya's first instinct was too just ignore the bubbly blonde and continue on her way. But her sensei's words from earlier forced her to reconsider. Perhaps...

Tayuya made a gesture with her hand for Ino to follow. The blonde girl gave a toothy grin before racing off after the girl. A few seconds passed by as Ino managed to catch up the girl and keep pace with her.

The redhead glanced over at Ino for a quick second. If she was being honest, she actually liked the girl. Which was ironic considering how upbeat the Yamanaka usually was. Rarely was the blonde ever not happy. The girl never truly bothered Tayuya and she was pretty funny. Their back and forths were something that the redhead enjoyed.

"Sooooo~! I heard your team was sent on a mission immediately after becoming active duty. How was it? What did my favorite Uzumaki's do?" The girl had a glint in those baby blue eyes that Tayuya knew all too well. Naruto always had a certain glint of mischief in his eyes. What could the Yamanaka possibly want?

"We're the only Uzumakis ya twat." Tayuya's response didn't seem to bother the blonde. In fact, the girl seemed to get happier.

"You didn't answer the question." The girl's tone came out playfully as she batted her eyelashes at the redhead. Tayuya just sighed in annoyance at the look.

"Why do you give a fuck?" Tayuya didn't mean for the question to come out so harsh but it was a kneejerk reaction. She immediately noticed how Ino's face shifted. Tayuya inwardly winced at the reaction. She truthfully didn't mind Ino's presence, actually preferring it right about now.

"Sorry Tayuya. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push." The Yamanka gave her friend a smile as the redhead shifted uncomfortably at the sincerity present in the girls tone. Tayuya just gave a low sigh before speaking.

"No no... That's... Uh. Sorry. I've just been... down recently... Yeah." The redhead averted her gaze away from the blonde. Ino gave her friend a small frown. Where was the abrasive and confident woman she looked up to? Something was seriously wrong. Making up her mind the blonde female grabbed ahold of Tayuya's hand and began to change their direction. She ignored the slight tensing of Tayuya and adressed the redhead.

"We're going shopping. I know you like to do it. You're always having Naruto buy you what you want. And yeah I'm not that gorgeous hunk you love or anything but I'm good company." She turned to grin at Tayuya who looked more uncomfortable than she did angry. "And we're gonna buy whateveeeeeeeeeeeer we want." The girl winked at her friend who allowed herself to be pulled along.

Tayuya didn't necessarily enjoy shopping but she loved buying special clothes for Naruto. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she formed a plan to surprise the boy with some lingerie. He loved when she wore hot pink. The girl nodded to herself and turned to Ino who was now pulling out a pouch that looked similar to the pouch that Kakashi had around his waist.

"Of course my dad's gonna be paying for all this." The blonde gave a wink and a giggle. A small smile grew on Tayuya's face as Ino continued to pull her towards the nearest clothing store. _"Maybe today won't be all that bad..."_

**Break**

"I know this is a weird question and like... Feel free to stop me at anytime. But have you and Naruto actually done any sexual stuff?" Ino questioned as she pulled down her skirt. Tayuya gave an annoyed sigh as she watched the girl strip.

"Yes we have. But we haven't fucked or anything like that." The Yamanaka gave a hum as she pulled her top off. Her blonde ponytail coming undone in the process. She was a good looking woman if Tayuya was being honest. While she may not be particularly interested in the opposite sex she knew that she would have atleast given it a try. Being with a woman that is. But she was with Naruto and there isn't a force in the world that would come between the two of them. Tayuya wouldn't even entertain the idea of being with someone that wasn't Naruto.

Ino turned her body to the full body mirror in the changing room and spun her body around slightly. "Hmmm... How do I get the body you have?" The girl turned her head towards Tayuya who raised an eyebrow at her.

"The fuck do you mean by that? You have a good body. I'm sure the dumbasses in the academy had wet dreams about you." The Uzumaki folded her arms across her bust as she stared at the blonde. Ino just gave a dismissive hum before answering.

"Your body isn't all muscle but it also isn't heavy on fat either. You literally have my dream body. How? Let me in on your secrets. Pleeeeeaaaaseeeeee?" Ino leaned her body towards the redhead as her breasts practically spilled out from the rather skimpy bra that held them up. Tayuya gave an annoyed growl before roughly grabbing one of her breasts and palming the girl's face.

The blonde let out a sound that was mixed between a moan and a pained grunt. "Get your giant tits outta my face! How the fuck do you even carry those around? Better yet, how much fucking milk did you drink to get these utters?!" Ino responded with an unintelligible mutter due to the hand that was firmly grasped against her face. Tayuya stared at the girl before pushing her hand forward. The momentum caused the blonde girl to slam into the wall of the changing room.

Ino gave the girl a sultry smileas she spread her arms across the wall. "I like it rough." The redheads eye brow twitched before she threw the dress that Ino brought into the room. "Get dressed you fucking bimbo!"

Ino just laughed before bending over to pick the dress up. "Awww c'mon Tayuya. What's the matter? You're alot more aggressive today. I know that I'm a sexy piece of ass but it can't be that. From how dominant you are, it's safe to say that you're a sub in the bedroom." Tayuya actually blushed at the comment before turning her head away with an annoyed huff.

"Shut the fuck up."

The Yamanaka laughed lightly as she pulled the dress over her head. Tayuya gazed at the garment with a tilt of the head. Ino told her it was called a 'sundress'. Something that civilian girls wore during the summer. It showed off ALOT of skin. If Ino bent over even slightly it was likely she'd see her cheeks. "Soooo? How's it look?" The blonde gave a twirl for effect. Yep. Definitely seen some ass there.

"I saw your ass." Tayuya pointed out bluntly. Ino waved her off with a smile. "That's the point Tayuya. It's supposed to 'trap' the men." The redhead just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Trap them? What the fuck? Look. If I wanted to trap Naruto, all I'd need to do is take off my pants and wear pink. Fuck is so special about this weird ass dress?" Ino shook her head with a large smile before replying. "Just get one and wear it around the house. Naruto won't resist the urge." Tayuya frowned at the comment before looking at the identical sundress that Ino brought in. "And if he does resist the urge?"

The Yamanaka hummed before responding. "Then I'll let you smear me into the ground." Tayuya's grin was terrifying but Ino persevered. If the redhead strutted her stuff then she was absolutely positive that Naruto would jump her body. Tayuya glanced at the dress before sighing. She proceeded to fold the dress and placed it atop her other items. Various forms of thongs, panties, bras and night shirts sat in the pile.

"Why did you even bring me along Ino? I'm not the best company..." The redhead continued to stare at the clothes with a frown. Ino stared at the girl for a few seconds before sitting beside her on the bench of the dressing room. "Because you're my friend Tayuya. I enjoy being around you. Sure you can be a bit... Mean. Yeah. Let's go with that. A bit mean, but you're fun to be around." Tayuya glanced at the girl before staring at the floor.

"I... Uh. Thanks... Ino." The Yamanaka just smiled at the redhead. Ino was well aware of the fact that Tayuya had a ton of baggage. The look in the girl's eyes reminded her of the eyes her Sensei had. The blonde was fairly certain that Tayuya's abrasive personality was mostly a defense mechanism. When Naruto was around she was usually more outgoing. One day she'd have to invite her fellow blond out as well. It'd be alot of fun with the three of them.

Ino patted the girl's arm and began to get up. "C'mon. You hungry? I'm paaaaying~." The girl shimmied from left to right with a large grin that made Tayuya actually smile. "You're so fucking annoying." Her response caused Ino's grin to grow larger.

"You loooooove it." The Yamanaka began to grab all the clothing and started to leave the room with Tayuya following after. "What cha in the mood for? I heard through the grapevine that the Uzumaki Duo love ramen."

Tayuya raised her eyebrow before responding. "Who the fuck told you that?" Ino just hummed and ignored the question which in turn annoyed Tayuya. "I asked you a question you blonde slut!" Said blonde slut just smiled in amusement and continued ignoring the redhead.

"You fucking cunt! Who told ya?! I bet it was that lazy ass dickhead on your team! I'll chop his dick off and shove it down your throat!" Ino began to laugh as Tayuya continued to throw insults and obscenities at her. _"I hope I was able to make your day better Tayuya."_

**AN: "Wow Raz. Tayuya character insight. Only took ya 70k words and 19 chapters."**

**Listen you! Suck my dick. That is all**.

**JOIN**** THE DISCORD. I'LL EAT YOUR BABIES!!**


	20. Purging the Rot

**AN: Sup dumb asses. "Why was Tayuya worried about killing Naruto? He wouldn't die anyway." ****Good question. I felt like i built up their relationship enough for you, as the reader, to understand why even the thought of her causing harm to Naruto would make her react the way she did. Tayuya and Naruto physically and mentally rely on each other. Their bond is unbreakable. And yes, I could use their relationship later on down the story to cause tension when both of them have a heavy disagreement with how the other handles certain situations etc etc. But that's not what I wanted to go for when writing their relationship. These two are literally "Till death do us part." Hope that answered any questions. If not, suck my dick. **

**Join the Discord! Invite Code is StPc5Vp**

**I will spoil Endgame for you if you don't join!**

Disclaimer : Nikki - Logic

"Heard you and Ino were out and about. Any thing I should know? Is my beautiful girlfriend going to ditch me?" Naruto amusingly asked his lover as he stood over the stove in their kitchen. He idly stirred the vegetables that sat in the pot as he waited for Tayuya's response. Several moments passed by before he turned towards the girl who was sitting at the dinner table. His eyes brows furrowed in concern when he noticed her staring down at the plate unmoving.

"YuYa?" He questioned once more. The redhead continued to remain motionless at her seat. The Jinchuuriki made his way over to the girl before gently caressing her cheek and tilting her head up. The girl jumped slightly at the touch of her lover before relaxing in her seat and staring into his eyes. "You have anything on your mind you wanna talk about?" Tayuya averted her eyes and stared at the dinner table before hesitantly speaking.

"You... You wouldn't ever leave me right? I know I'm not the best person in the world but I... You wouldn't right?" Her brown eyes met his and Naruto could practically feel the desperation in her voice. What made her think he'd ever leave her? There wasn't another woman on this planet that could replace Tayuya.

"Never. You're stuck with me. Nothing will ever make me not love you Tayuya." The boy dipped his head towards the girl. Tayuya's body relaxed significantly as her lips met Naruto's. Such a euphoric feeling for her. He was her novacaine and she _needed_ him.

Naruto pulled away with a sly grin before placing his finger on her lips. "If you're a good girl... I may just give you a treat." Tayuya's eyes became sharp as her face hardened. If he was fucking with her she'd kick him straight in the dick. The blonde boy just continued to grin before abruptly heading back towards the stove. Tayuya's eyes remained on him the entire time.

_"I better get some dick tonight."_

**Break**

The sun began to settle as the day finally came to an end. Most of Konoha's residents would be turning in for the day. Heading home to their families, cooking dinner, spending time with their loved ones. It was nights like these that Itachi found solace in. The _'calm before the storm'_ as some would say. Truly there wasn't a better phrase for what was going to happen tonight.

The matured Sharingan slowly spun in his eyes as he stared into an alley from a rooftop of the Red Light District. Most of the populace here were scum. That or they were just unfortunate enough to draw the shortest stick in life. Women offered their bodies up for money to provide for their children, men would pettle drugs and other unsavory items to provide for their family. It was a sombering thought. Itachi sympathized with some of the residents here but he wasn't here for them. There were bigger fish to fry than some drug lord.

The Reaper stared at the dark alley for several more seconds before disappearing in a Shunshin. The young man's ponytail bounced for all but a second as he touched down onto the asphalt. His eyes scanned the walls of the alley looking for something that couldn't be seen with the naked eye.

It took all but four seconds for him to find the specific panel that would set off several chain reactions leading into an underground bunker. Kakashi had informed him of the entrance long ago when they were in ANBU together.

The Uchiha's fingers lightly danced on the wall as he fingered several weak points within it. He could just blow the wall up but that would cause unnecessary attention. His mission was on a need to know basis. And Konoha most certainly did not need to know what was happening. After several more moments of silence a soft clicking noise resonated from behind the concrete wall. Several sounds of objects being moved and rotated around was heard before abruptly stopping.

The wall began to physically slide to the left as if ropes were pulling it. Itachi stepped through the opening before it closed. The wall shutting with a fairly soft thudding sound and several objects in the dark began to shift back to their original position. The Reaper of the Uchiha glanced around his surroundings before walking down the dark corridor.

Itachi may have been moving slowly but he was not worried about failing this mission. Hiruzen was finally getting rid of a rotten part of the tree and Itachi was all too happy to volunteer. Considering what the target had done in regards to his family and clan, the ebony haired man was for once excited about ending someone's life. He could feel several Chakra signatures moving about in this underground bunker. He ignored them though as he focused on his target.

After several minutes of walking Itachi finally stumbled upon an incredibly large room. Pushing past the double doors snd walking further inside towards his target. He was aware of every single pair of eyes that were on him now. It mattered little in the grand scheme of things. He was the strongest Shinobi that Konoha boasted. It was not a title that was to be taken lightly. Even Might Gai had acknowledged this fact. Itachi would have no problem dealing with every single person in this facility with both arms behind his back.

The Sharingan began to spin as he slowly pushed open the final door in the bunker. His eyes gazed upon a rather elderly male who sat upon a throne of stone. Itachi wanted to frown in annoyance. This man truly thought himself to be above others. Scheming behind Hiruzens back, plotting the man's downfall, instigating wars with other villages, aiding in Orochimaru's twisted experiments. Danzo was truly a rotten trunk upon the mighty tree of Konoha. One that Itachi would happily cut off.

The elderly man with bandages wrapped around his head stared at Itachi with indifference. It seemed Hiruzen had finally grown a spine. Or did Itachi finally get tired of him and decide to take matters into his own hand? Danzo mentally shook his head at the thought. Itachi was many things but he was not someone who was controlled by their emotions. Everything he did was meticulous. The Uchiha had come here with no backup. The man was absolutely confident that he, Danzo, was not a threat.

The elderly man opened his visible eye and stared at Itachi. "You believe I will just roll over?" Danzo shifted his cane in his hand and slowly began to stand up. "I have served Konoha faithfully for all my life. Everything I have done was for the betterment of this village."

Itachi stared at the man with a blank face before slowly removing the ANBU cloak that sat on his upper torso. The tomoes in his Sharingan stopped spinning as he gazed at the elderly man. This man truly believed what he was saying. He was a cancer. A black stain that needed to be purged from Konoha's history.

"You are truly more delusional than Kakashi says." The Uchiha shook his head in annoyance before continuing. "I will not speak philosophy with a man who believes that experimenting on children is for the betterment of Konoha. You **will** die tonight." Itachi slowly began to walk further into the room without a hint of worry. "You are not a threat to me and if I have to level this entire foundation to prove it then I will. The trunks of Konoha will no longer rot due to your ploys."

Itachi stopped in the center of the room and continued to stare at Danzo. "Will you choose to die with some measure of honor or has Orochimaru tainted your essence?" The Reaper placed his hand on his tanto and tilted his head to the right avoiding a Kunai that was thrown from behind. The Uchiha rotated his body and slashed through several more Shurikens that were on course to his skull. His left hand shot out and gripped the throat of a Ne member who appeared just on the edge of his vision. He squeezed the throat of man before snapping his neck and letting go of the corpse.

Itachi's foot shot out colliding with the body as he rocketed it towards Danzo. The elderly man immediately dashed away from the body as not a second later the body exploded due to the explosive tag Itachi placed on his body.

"You wouldn't understand. Konoha must stand above the other nations. We are the pioneers of our age." Danzo immediately had to pull his cane up to block the slash from Itachi's tanto. The elderly mans body was pushed back after the attack and Itachi capitalized on the man's displacement. His foot came shooting through the air connecting with the man's cane. The weapon exploding in a shower of wooden splinters.

Itachi's Sharingan spun as it tracked each individual shard of wood. His face remained blank even as the wood coalesced into a singular mass and propelled itself towards his body. He kicked the block of wood away from his body and jumped into the air to avoid the wood that exploded from beneath him.

_"Mokuton?" _The Reaper blazed through several handseals in a single second. A ginormous fireball propelled itself from his mouth and made contact with the wood below him. Itachi placed his hand over his mouth as the stream of fire began to spin. The tornado of fire crashed down into the ground and the Uchiha made a single handseal afterwards. The combustion of heat imploded in on itself and caused the foundation of the building to shake.

Itachi's feet connected to the roof of the building as he stood upside down staring at the explosion of fire. Smoke wafted in the area and ash lightly danced in the air. His eyes shone with disdain as Danzo emerged from the smoke with slight singes in his white robes. Itachi's face hardened as he stared at the now exposed arm of the man. The skin was pure white with thousands of wrinkles and what looked like eyeballs embedded into it. Though the longer he stared the angrier he got. Ten eyes that possessed Sharingan sat in the arm and each would occasionally shift their line of sight. Aimlessly gazing at everything in the room.

The Uchiha's anger erupted as Danzo pulled off the bandages around his head and another Sharingan sat in his socket. His Chakra spiked around him and the roof he was standing on exploded as he launched himself at the man. Danzo was unprepared for the pure burst of speed from the man. He was unable to block the blade that pierced through the Sharingan in his skull. Danzo's body went limp for a second before Itachi's body exploded into a flock of crows. Not a second later did a massive construct of wood explode from under him.

Crows appeared several meters away from Danzo's body as they congregated into a body. Itachi stared at the massive tree with slight confusion. The man knew it wasn't Genjutsu due to his Sharingan. It would have noticed if there was a disturbance. Several seconds passed by before Danzo's body appeared out of thin air. The Uchiha gazed at the man who's left eye was now shut. Itachi narrowed his eyes and began to dash towards the man as he tried to deduce how Danzo was still alive.

Several blades of wind sliced through the air towards him as he continued on towards Danzo. He side stepped one before flipping over another. Itachi placed one of his hands on the ground and spun his body in the air as two blades of wind sliced through the air perpendicular to the ground. Itachi shifted his arm in midair and three Shuriken appeared in his hand. Using the momentum from his spin the man launched the weapons towards Danzo.

The elderly man ceased his Jutsu and began to back peddle away from the weapons. His head snapped to the left as one of the Shurikens made contact with another. The trajectory was changed in midair as the weapon sped directly towards his head. Danzo bent his knees as his head tilted back to avoid the spinning blades of the weapon.

Time seemed to slow down as the weapon sliced through the wind before a puff smoke erupted from the thrown weapon. Danzo's eyes widened as Itachi emerged from the smoke. _"Shuriken Kage Bunshin?!"_ The elderly man was unable to react to the tanto that pierced through his chest. Blood ejected from Danzo's mouth as Itachi immediately disappeared away from the man.

He flicked the blood off his tanto as he stared at the 'corpse' of the man. The Uchiha wanted to see if his hypothesis was correct. Itachi was unsure of how much knowledge Danzo possessed on the Sharingan but if he knew _that_ ability then this fight would just prove to be annoying. It wasn't worrying to the Uchiha but he'd rather this fight be over with. The pure anger that Itachi was feeling due to the eyes of his clan members on this _creature_ was enough to make him ponder the idea of using his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Several seconds passed before Danzo appeared again and with one less Sharingan eye open. Itachi rolled his neck slightly before sheathing his Tanto. "To think a cretin like you would know of Izanagi. You disgust me." The tomoes of Itachi's Sharingan began to spin rapidly before morphing and changing shape. Taking on the appearance of a six bladed Shuriken with two similar looking designs. One of the Shurikens was simplistic in design, having a standard three bladed Shuriken that was extremely bold in color. The second one was more intricate in design with the edges of the blades being curved while thinning out towards the end. A single black dot sat beside each individual blade while a thin black circle ran through the entire design.

The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan began to slowly spin as Itachi stared at Danzo. "Allow me to show you the _true_ power these eyes possess. My fathers eyes will finally be put to good use."

The ground beneath Itachi exploded as an enormous red Chakra construct enveloped his body. A skeletal figure emerged that possessed four arms and a demonic smile. Muscle like stitching began to form all along the skeleton giving it a more human-like appearance. The four arms of the entity stretched themselves out and flexed slightly. Upon completing the action a robe with a unique helmet covered the body of the Chakra construct. The figure then gave a loud roar as an enormous sword appeared in it's lower right hand with a gigantic shield appearing in it's lower left.

The sword in the hand of the being was similar to that of a blade of pure fire. The blade looking as if it was alive with how it seemed to wave side to side lightly. The Chakra construct banged the sword against it's shield as it gave another roar. The roar from the Susanoo whipped up an enormous gust of wind that shot towards Danzo who was forced to brace his body to not be blown back.

A smile formed on Itachi's face as he raised his arms to his sides. "The ultimate offensive and defensive ability that is granted to any user of the Mangekyou Sharingan." The Susanoo's additional two arms mimicked the action of Itachi as it too raised it's arms. "Susanoo!" The Susanoo gave a loud roar as if acknowledging it's own name. The glowing orange eyes of the ancient protector locked onto Danzo's form before it raised it's sword into the air. The weapon almost slicing through the roof due to the sheer size of the construct.

Danzo's face twisted into frustration as he gazed at the being of pure Chakra. Not only did Itachi already know of Izanagi's capabilities but he also possessed the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan! When did the man even find the time to transplant the eyes?! There was only one person in Konoha who could do such a procedure and she had abandoned Konoha years ago. How long had Hiruzen planned this event?!

Blood began to drip down Itachi's eyes as black flames formed on the blade of his Susanoo. The flames of Amaterasu began to merg with the Sword of Totsuka, changing it from the gentle swaying of orange fire into a rampaging inferno of black death. The destructive flames licked at the ceiling of the building. Melting through the slabs of concrete due to the intense heat emanating from the legendary blade.

Itachi's right hand sliced downwards as the Susanoo mimicked his actions. Danzo was too slow to dodge the attack and an explosion of smoldering flames expanded throughout the room blocking out any paths of exit. Not that it mattered. The Uchiha could end this farce any time he wished with the Totsuka Blade. But this was personal for the young prodigy. This man dare believed himself superior because of his perverted gene splicing and pilfered Sharingan eyes? Absolutely not.

"You have eight eyes remaining. Which subsequently means I will kill you another eight times. You can not escape your demise Danzo." The elderly man appeared again and grit his teeth in anger. He was doomed from the start of this battle. He began to run through several handseals and fired off multiple blades of wind that bounced off the Susanoo harmlessly. The Chakra construct seemed almost amused at the attack as it tilted it's head. A red first appeared in front of Danzo before he was reduced to a mere puddle of blood on the ground. "Seven." Itachi's monotonous voice rang out in the giant hall covered in black flames.

Danzo appeared beside his previous death and before he could react the black flames of Amaterasu spread out through his body. The elderly man gave an agonizing scream as his flesh began to melt and his bones were reduced to ash.

_"Six."_ Itachi gave a slow blink as he felt something try to invade his mind. The Uchiha slowly turned his head towards the entrance of the room and spotted a male with orange hair in a ponytail. Itachi tilted his head as his gaze bore into one of the two right hand men of Danzo. Which meant that the other was near by. His Mangekyou Sharingan slowly spun as his gaze shifted towards the ground. The ground erupted beneath his Susanoo and a man with a facemask entered his vision.

The man's purple coated hands shot towards Itachi's face intent on infecting him with his unique and venemous rinkaichu. The Aburame's hand was an inch away from the Uchiha's face before his entire body was set ablaze by Amaterasu. Torune gave a loud cry of pain as his body recoiled from the smouldering flames. The insects that surrounded the duo were subsequently incinerated due to the extreme heat of the flames. Itachi's eye dripped with blood as he stood unaffected by the severity of the heat.

Torunes body thrashed on the floor for several seconds before eventually ceasing movement. It took 7 seconds for his body to be reduced to ash after his death. Itachi's gaze swept to Fu's eyes and the Yamanaka gazed back into them.

"Tsukuyomi."

Fu's eyes widened before he was eventually pulled into a world with a negative filter over it. His body was hung on a wooden pool as an empty field surrounded him. He couldn't move his body and he had no access to his Chakra. His eyes snapped ahead of him as Itachi appeared in front of him.

_"Welcome to my personal world. In here, I am God." _Fu noticed that Itachi wasn't physically moving his mouth but he could hear every single word being uttered. _"I control everything and anything. For the next 72 hours I will torture you until your mind shatters." _An ebony blade appeared in the man's hands before he thrusted it through Fu's abdomen.

The Yamanaka refused to show pain and grit his teeth through the pain. He was aware he was in a Genjutsu but he couldn't use Chakra. He would need to weather this out.

_"Kakashi informed me that you Ne don't feel emotions. Blank slates if you will... I am looking forward to witnessing how fast you will break."_

A clone of Itachi appeared beside the man before another blade pierced Fu's stomach. The man's eyes widened in pain as another blade entered from his back and exited through his chest. The blades only seemed to multiply as time went on. Piercing his stomach, his chest, his head. Everything. The pain was becoming unbearable. Thousands upon thousands of Itachi's would take turns plunging swords into his flesh. Fu's brain was incapable of distinguishing what was reality.

It felt like several hours had gone by as the clones repeated their actions. Puncture after puncture of his flesh and the pain served to incapacitate Fu. He idly heard Itachi's monotonous voice from behind him.

_"Only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." _

Fu's eyes widened at the statement before shouting in pain and agony as his body was engulfed in flames blacker than the darkest night.It had only been one second?! How?! The pain! Oh the pain was excruciating!

Itachi's eyes spun as he stared at Fu's body before the man gave an agonizing scream. The Yamanaka fell over onto the ground and saliva ejected itself from his mouth. The man's eyes became blank and unfocused as his body ceased it's movement. The Uchiha shifted his sight towards Danzo who was leaning on a piece of rubble that fell from the ceiling.

"Your two best men are now dead. A shame. They had so much potential, so much promise. But your actions led to their demise." Itachi began to make his way towards Danzo. His Susanoo draping over the man like a hulking behemoth. "I wonder how many other children met their deaths at the hands of your organization."

The Yata mirror inposed itself infront of the Susanoo as Danzo conjured another enormous tree. The Jutsu was stopped in it's tracks upon making contact with the shield. "You are powerless. No amount of struggle will change the outcome." The Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan began to spin as a tsunami of ebony flames shot forth from the Susanoo's mouth. The flames of Amaterasu were quick to incinerate the trees as well as Danzo's body.

"Your machinations will end here."

**Break**

The Third Hokage sat at his desk with his eyes closed as he smoked from his trusty pipe. The elderly man gave a relaxed sigh as he exhaled his favorite brand of tobacco. It was getting close to the time he would usually retire for the night. But he was content with waiting a little longer tonight. After all, he was finally getting rid of a particular stain in Konoha's history. He lamenated on the fact that he should have done this years ago. Procrastination and a naive belief the man could change had stayed his hand. The man was sure that his old teammate had committed even more atrocities that he was unaware of.

Hiruzen shook his head in slight shame. He should have listened to Tsunade many years ago regarding Danzo. _"Another regret that I carry."_ Had he taken care of the man before Minato's death would things had been better? The elderly man shook his head again at the thought. It didn't matter. He was unable to go back in time and fix his mistakes. The future is what mattered now.

A slight shift of the wind was all the Third Hokage had to know that he wasn't alone in the office anymore. The man gave another long drag of his pipe as the figure sat silently in the middle of the office. Several moments of silence passed by before Hiruzen began to speak.

"Congratulations on a job well done. I doubt there was any trouble." The man opened his eyes to see the Reaper of the Uchiha kneeling in the office. The ebony haired prodigy raised his head towards Hiruzen before answering in a professional tone.

"It is done Hokage-sama. Danzo Shimura is no more."

Hiruzen gave an affirmative hum as he took another drag from his pipe. Several seconds of silence passed before he spoke again. "And of the Foundation and his subordinates?"

Itachi was silent for all but a second before speaking. "Dead. Mindless drones with no leader die when their master ceases to exist."

The Thirs Hokage tilted his hat down to hide his eyes as he responded. "It is a shame... I had hope that we could integrate them into the Corps." Hiruzen gave a low sigh before offering his hand to the Uchiha. "You are free to leave. You can deliver me the mission report tomorrow."

Itachi nodded his head before standing up and making his way to the desk of the Hokage. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a scroll and sat it on the desk before saluting Hiruzen. The Reaper disappeared in a Shunshim as Hiruzen stared at the scroll in silence. For several minutes the Third Hokage sat staring at the scroll that contained his old teammate before sighing and taking the scroll. The man stood from his desk and shifted his direction towards the Hokage Monument.

"One regret at a time."

**AN: This chapter was annoying to write for some reason. Though I am proud of how it ended. Just couldn't get my thoughts down on how I wished to write it. REVIEW! **


	21. Philosophy of an Uzumaki

**AN: The fuck is up you filthy animals? Here's an update. Idiots. Itachi is a monster ain't he? Good ole EMS Itachi. Anyway! I'm well aware that certain characters aren't and are S- Rank. I'm not fucking retarded. But this is M Y story. I do what the fuck I want. Here's a list of the strongest S- Rank Shinobi in Konoho. It is in order.**

**1\. Itachi Uchiha**

**2\. Mikoto Uchiha**

**3\. Might Gai***

**4\. Tsunade Senju**

**5\. Hiruzen Sarutobi**

**6\. Shisui Uchiha**

**7\. Jiraiya**

**8\. Kakashi Hatake**

**I already know what you're going to say. Let me just say that I don't care. Kakashi is the weakest because look at that fucking list! Might Gai is only 3 because I don't feel like placing him at rank 1 due to the 8th Gate. He'd die after the fight so what's the point. He's the only exception.**

**Anyway****! Fuck you. Suck my dick. Join the discord. The whole 'shebang'. **Invite Code is StPc5Vp

Disclaimer : NF - Intro 3

A thunderous crack resonated through the village as a stray lightning bolt touched down in an unknown location. A single ebony eye glanced towards the sky as drops of water began to pour down from the heavens. The sky was dark as angry black clouds raged from above relieving their anger upon Konoha.

Kakashi continued to stare into the sky even as he became drenched in the water. His gravity defying silver hair finally seemed to follow the laws of nature as it wilted down upon his forehead. He had pocketed his favorite book long before the rain had struck. Wouldn't want a good book to be ruined now would we?

_"Reminds me of that day..."_ Kakashi continued staring into the sky as several civilians and even a few Shinobi seeked shelter under various buildings and inside establishments. The Jonin gave a low sigh as his mind strayed from thought to thought. His past, his future, his failures... He gave a shake of his head and began to slowly trek his way towards the Memorial Stone in the village.

A figure in a black hood watched the man the entire time as Kakashi made turn after turn towards his destination. The individual remained hidden and out of sight as Kakashi stood still at the entrance towards the Memorial.

The Sharingan wielder stared at the gate for several minutes as rain pelted his entire body. He didn't truly care. It had been several years since he visited the stone. He made a promise to get stronger and look towards the future instead of drowning in his regrets. After another minute of hesitation the man finally pushed the gates open and slowly made his way towards the giant piece of stone. The figure in the hood lingered near the entrance as they watched the S- Rank Shinobi stand still in front of the rock.

Kakashis lone eye roamed over every single individuals name that he recognized. _"So many deaths..."_ His charcoal eye narrowed in sadness as his gaze fixed upon two names in particular.

"Obito... Rin..." The first people he lost to war. Comrades. Teammates. Friends... So young and full of ambition. Fate must have a sick sense of humor sometimes. "It's been a long time... 3 years to be exact. I uh." The man went silent and swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. "I... miss you two." The man gave a self depreciating chuckle and shifted on his heels. "I... I'm a teacher now... It's been nice."

The figure watching the man began to slowly and silently creep closer as the Sharingan wielder lay his emotions out.

"Naruto... He's like you Obito. Smiles all around but inside has pain that he chooses to hide. Tayuya... Oh that girl. She's nothing like you Rin. I doubt she'd really like you. Sasuke... Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. He's me. Except for the 'by the book attitude.' Um..." A stray tear fell from his face that was instantly washed away by the pouring rain. "I'm strong now you guys... I..." His fists clenched shut as his head bowed over. The man's upper body shook slightly as he tried to prevent the sob that wished to erupt.

The hooded figure was now close enough to touch the Jonin but did not. Remaining silent behind the man and staring at the stone. Several moments passed by befpre the hooded individual moved. The figure slowly raised their hand and reached out for the masked Shinobi.

Kakashi's eye widened when he felt someone touch him. In an instant his entire body shifted away. His left hand came up to raise his head band as his right hand became encased in lightning. Faster than the hooded figure could react the man was atop them.

His left foot hooking around their ankle and forcing them off balance. The figure was unprepared for the sheer speed at which the silver haired man moved. Their back collided with the watery soil and found themselves a second away from death. That lone Sharingan glared at the individual who's hood came off due to the maneuver.

Kakashi sat atop the person with his Raikiri an inch away from their throat. The electrical currents producing an ear splitting shriek that was reminiscent to thousands of birds chirping at once. A second of silence went by as Kakashi finally managed to get a good look at the individual who snuck up on him.

"Careful there Cyclops... You could hurt someone with that." The familiar teasing voice of Anko stated. Kakashi's entire body untensed as he gave a low sigh of relief. His Raikiri dissipated as he stared at the woman in slight annoyance. "So you like to be on top Hatake? Momma likey." The man just sighed before slowly raising and offering his hand to the woman who grasped his with a smile.

He glanced at her for a scant few seconds before turning his attention back to the Stone. Anko pulled her hood back over her head after running her hands through her hair. She too began to stare at the stone in silence. Several minutes passed by before Kakashi began to speak. "Why are you wearing that hood anyway?"

The woman responded with a chesire grin. "And get my beautiful hair ruined in this weather? I think not Mr. One Eyes." The man just sighed in false exasperatiom before going silent. The two Jonins stood in silence as they gazed at the Monument. Several minutes passed before Anko offhandedly questioned.

"Does the carpet match the drapes Kakashi?" Said man just gave another sigh before slowly turning towards the woman.

"Does yours?" He asked rather blankly.

"Wanna find out?" The woman's grin was dirty and somehow teasing. Kakashi didn't understand how that was even possible. He was silent for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

"Honestly? Yeah." Anko blinked in surprise before turning her head to stare at the man. "What? Don't give me that look. You're beautiful. While I surely wouldn't _mind_ the idea of sex with you, I'd rather have dinner first." The man gave his infamous eye smile as Anko stared at him with parted lips.

If the snake summoner was being honest, she wouldn't mind the idea either. She always looked up to and was attracted to Kakashi in a weird way. He was strong, reliable, an excellent comrade, and was fun to joke around with. He had his own attractiveness despite only being able to see about 15% of his face. His father was incredibly handsome so it wouldn't be a stretch to say Kakashi was as well. Perhaps she'd finally see underneath the mask?

The woman licked her lips before smiling. "Are... Are you asking _me_ on a date?" The man smiled beneath his mask and turned his head away from hers.

"I believe so. Would you like to?" The woman closed the distance between herself and the masked man and placed her hand on top of his wet flak jacket.

"8 P.M. Pick me up. If you're late I'll cut that dick of yours right off." She patted his chest several times before giving him a saucey wink and disappearing. Kakashi stared at the spot that the purple haired woman was for several seconds before turning his attention back towards the stone. The man stared at the memorial stone for several seconds before smiling and disappearing as well.

**Break**

"This rain is fucking ass." Naruto gave a small laugh at Tayuya's comment as he leaned against a wooden pylon of Sasuke's home. He, Tayuya, Sasuke and Rei had decided to train with one another for the day but ceased when the rain began to fall.

"It's quite a storm... Came out of no where." Sasuke stated as Rei leaned on the boy and relaxed. Shisui's sister stared into the sky as a stray lightning bolt touched down somewhere in the distance.

"We're not even in the rainy season. A storm like this is seen as a bad omen from the Gods... Or so they say." The young girl's statement caused Naruto's eyes to narrow slightly.

The sky was unusually dark even for a thunderstorm. Even more so that they were in the season where rain was usually scarce. Gods were most certainly real. Meeting Lady Jashin was a testament to this. Some ancient folklores could definitely be true. The boy glanced towards his lover who shrugged slightly at the gesture.

Sasuke gave a light sigh before moving towards one of the lounging chairs on the patio with Rei following shortly after. The two Uchiha's beginning to lightly converse with one another as the rain continued its ferocious downpour.

Tayuya leaned her head on Narutos shoulder as he gently stroked the back of her hand. Several minutes of silence passed by before the redhead spoke in a soft tone.

"When are you gonna fuck me?"

The blondes eyebrow twitched at the statement while Tayuya sported a small grin. His eyes rolled in annoyance shortly after her question. Such a pushy woman. Naruto decided to ignore the question all together and continued his gestures of affection. A minute or so passed by before the door to the patio opened.

The Uzumakis turned in sync towards the location and spotted the matriarch of the Uchiha in all her glory. The woman was wearing a rather elegant, form fitting black kimono that had several red floral patterns stitched in the fabric. She sported a beautiful necklace that seemed to shine even in the slight darkness that the storm provided. The ebony haired woman was barefoot as her gaze settled on the Usumaki duo.

Mikoto possessed an amused expression as she noted that the two Uzumaki's were subtly roaming her figure. They were discreet about it but she was an Uchiha. Noticing the finer details about an individual was their entire schtick so to say. Gifted with the Sharingan that gave them photographic memory tended to do so. She wasn't offended by their stares. If anything, it was flattering to the woman. Knowing that she was still seen as attractive and beautiful even at her age and state. She had given birth to two children and was nearing her mid 40's after all.

Mikoto wasn't a vain woman or anything of the sort but she was aware that she was beautiful. But it's not to say that there are days where she _doesn't_ feel inadequate as a woman. So to know that she still can catch the eye of those younger than her is appreciated.

"You two should be more subtle about where your eyes roam." The blonde teen immediately averted his gaze from hers as a tinge of red colored his face at being caught. His lover however chose to remain staring at the Uchiha Matriarch even after being called out on it.

"How in the hell do you keep a figure like that after two kids? You're fucking _banging_!"

Mikoto almost snorted in amusement at the rather crass compliment. A fond smile etched itself on her face as she was reminded of how similar this girl was to Kushina. While Tayuya was far more... colorful with dialogue, their personalities were practically identical. Brash, loud, obnoxious, etc. But she was also caring, confident, and proud. The redhead had the traits that all Uzumaki's seem to share innately.

The value and importantce of family.

Such thinking in life was hard to come by nowadays. Her clan was a testament to that. Abolishing the thinking of _'Power above all else' _that her idiot husband had instilled into the clan would take time. The Uchihas were protectors first and will always **be** protectors. Her Great Grandfather, Madara Uchiha, had formed this entire village with the help of Hashirama Senju, under the notion of family and peace. To have those same traditions and values be spit upon by her very own people was disgusting. She wouldn't tolerate it. If the clan had a problem with it... Well then, disappearances were common in the Shinobi world.

The Sharingan Mistress just smiled at the question. "Genetics." The woman leaned against the doorframe as her eyes landed on Naruto. "May I speak with you Naruto? Alone." The woman's eyes stared intently at the boy who furrowed his eyebrows im confusion. The blonde glanced towards his lover who was now staring at the Matriarch of the Uchihas with a narrowed gaze.

"While I'm certain that Naruto will grow into a handsome individual... He's too young for my taste." The sly smile that followed the older woman's statement caused Tayuya to shift in annoyance. Why did all Uchiha's have to be annoying?!

The Jinchuuriki nodded before making his way towards the woman who disappeared shortly after his affirmative gesture. The teen began to follow the woman deeper into the house before eventually stopping in the living room. The woman had already decided to sit down upon the furniture. Her legs coming to rest beneath her bottom as her hands rested in her lap. Her upper body was slouched against the cushions and her hair splayed out behind her in a messy fashion.

The blonde teen stared at the scene slightly puzzled. It was so... different than what the woman usually portrayed herself as. Sasuke's mother had always gave off that 'Hyuga vibe' to him. Kind of like being prim and proper but in her own unique sort of way. To see the woman so casual was weird.

"Er... You wanted to speak with me Lady Uchiha?"

Mikoto raised a delicate eyebrow at the question before gesturing for the boy to sit who did so with slight hesitation. "Please, Mikoto is fine. As the future head of the Uzumaki Clan you are an equal. The only thing that places me above you is my rank as a Shinobi. Make yourself comfortable." The Jinchuuriki relaxed after the womans words and leaned into the reclining chair that he sat in. Several moments of silence passed by before the boy smiled. A smile that caused a tinge of pain to pass through Mikotos heart. He smiled just like his mother...

"What did you wish to talk about Lady... Er. Mikoto?"

The woman closed her eyes with a smile and leaned further into the cushions of the couch. How should she approach this? Methodical and thought out or blunt? What would an Uzumaki relate with more? After several seconds of debating the woman finally spoke.

"How much about your parents do you know?"

The woman's eyes opened as those charcoal black pupils stared directly into his sapphire blue ones. He blinked several times in confusion before slowly sitting up in the chair. "Why do you ask?"

The woman's smile had a certain edge to it. A dangerous edge to be exact. "Humor me. The laws of Konoha mean little to me. **_Nothing_** scares me." The woman's statement caused the boy to swallow audibly as he truly began to realize who he was speaking with. This woman was in contention for the strongest Shinobi in Konoha. _Everyone_ knows her name and everyone knows her moniker. She truly did not care about the subject despite the dangers that were present regarding it.

The boy licked his lips nervously before speaking slowly. "I know who both of them are..." The woman hummed in acknowledgement of the answer before shifting in her seat.

"Then you know exactly why you'll be the future clan head yes?" Her lips curled in amusement at the boy's confused head tilt. After several moments of silence the Uzumaki shook his head negatively in response.

"Your mother was a member of the main branch Uzumaki. Her blood was pure, similar to that of your cousin Tayuya. But she is not a main branch member despite the red hair." The boy gave a slow blink before responding.

"But... Isn't that a trait that all main branch members have? The redhair is a staple in the blood of our people."

"You would be correct but also wrong at the same time. There is little information about the Uzumaki's despite how close Konoha and Uzu were. It is expected due to their demise..." She gave a slow nod before continuing. "Being a pure blood Uzumaki will net you redhair that is correct, but it does not mean you are a main branch member. You yourself are a testament to that. You're not pureblood because of your father but it matters little. You are above Tayuya in the bloodline."

Naruto was silent for several seconds before speaking. "But... What does being a main branch member entitle? I'm not a pureblood Uzumaki so I will never manifest the Adamantine Sealing Chains or the Minds Eye of the Kagura... Tayuya has hinted at the ability of the latter but not the former."

Mikoto shrugged before responding. "Other than royalty? Nothing." She smiled in amusement at his rather annoyed expression. "You are the definitive leader of the Uzumaki Clan... There are many other members who live of course. But your mother was in the direct line of blood who would lead the clan. Is there a possibility that one of her siblings is alive? Of course, but they are not _here_ in Konoha. Yourself and Tayuya are all that remain of the once notorious clan and you both reside in Konoha. Should the Uzumaki come to rise again then there is always the possibility that surviving members will make their way towards Konoha. After all... The Uzumaki Clan cherish family above everything."

Naruto stared at the floor following the woman's statement. He had actually never thought of this. Leading the clan that is. It was always just something he'd say in general. He never actually thought of what could happen should he choose to actually establish the clan in Konoha. Naruto doubted that Uzushio was still in tact after the invasion. If it was then the Uzumakis were even more fierce than the legends say.

"Why are you telling me this? Not that I don't appreciate it or anything but... What do you gain from this?"

Mikoto gave a satisfied smile at his question. So much like his father in that regard. Always skeptical of what others said and did. Minato may have been a kind and caring man but he was as shrewd as could be. No one coughed in this village without the man knowing about it. The Hiraishin mark that rested on the back of her neck was all the proof needed for that statement.

"I'm aware of the stigma that my clan now has due to... incompetent leading. Truthfully, all I wish is your cooperation in the aid of my people. Fugaku ruined the name of the Uchiha during his tenure. We are a people of family and have always been so. Our love for one another is second only to your clan. The Uchiha were always meant to protect what is most precious to us. But that philosophy has been tarnished for many years. I will not allow it any further."

Naruto stared at the woman for a minute as he analyzed every word that was spoken. Narrowing his eyes, he began to speak. "What you say... Sounds like a union between the Uzumaki and Uchiha..." The boy's eyes sharpened as his back straightened in his seat. Mikoto's face was blank as the boy continued from where he left off. "Tayuya nor I would ever entertain the idea."

"Of course not. Nor would I ever ask you to do so. Should the Uzumaki's ever re-establish in Konoha then I would ask for a union between our clans. It is amusing to me that you said that however... Your mother and I had this same exact conversation when she was pregnant." A small smile formed on her face after the statememt. "Had you or Sasuke been a girl then our clans would have united in a sense."

Naruto stared at the woman in surprise. "You and my mom were _that_ close? And while the sentiment is nice... What would make you think that Sasuke and I would have actually liked each other if one of us was a female to begin with?"

Mikoto shrugged lightly at the question. "We would not force it to happen. Of course I or your mother would certainly push you both together as children but we'd never demand it. I have always wanted what was best for Sasuke. I failed doing what was best with Itachi..." She trailed off as her eyes closed. "And while he has never shown displeasure or disdain of me and my actions, I cannot help but feel he has resentment towards me... I am a mother. It is my **job** to make sure my children are taken care of and live a good life."

Naruto stared at the woman with furrowed eyebrows. "But... You know this to be untrue right?" Mikoto nodded lightly with a sigh. "Then why let it affect you?"

"It is not easy to just forgive your sins... Do you believe the civilians and villagers will ever apologize directly to you due to their actions and treatment of you?" Naruto remained silent and stared at the ground following the woman's question. "We are human Naruto. Nothing about us is always logical. I'm aware that Itachi loves me and doesn't blame me... But until I can forgive myself then I will always think this way."

Naruto nodded slowly at the statement and sighed. "You... Did my mother ever..." Mikoto stared at the boy in silence as he struggled to articulate his thoughts. The woman didn't know what he was going to ask but she would answer it regardless.

Naruto slowly inhaled before locking eyes with the woman. "Did my mother ever task you with my care?" His eyes bore into hers intensely following his question. Mikoto met his stare before closing her eyes.

"She... did not."

Silence followed her statement as the boy gripped his pants in his hands. Frustration building in his body. His mother had clearly expressed her genuine love and care for him... She had told him that she and his father had planned so many things for the future should things fail or not work out. How was his care not one of the things they planned for? It didn't make sense. His father had several fail-safes just for the Chakra merging into the seal from Kurama... He knew that the woman was telling the truth. No one had ever proven capable of getting away with lies when speaking to him. She was speaking the truth.

The Matriarch of the Uchiha stated at the boy in compassion. She could understand how frustrated the boy was regarding his situation. While Kushina had never personally asked her to take care of Naruto should something happen to her and Minato, it didn't mean she never did so. The one person who was actually given the job of taking care of the boy failed. They were in for a _very_ rude awakening. Should she just tell him now to save the anger that would explode upon meeting the individual? Mikoto didn't particularly care about them or their well being. A cruel smile formed on her face as she made her decision.

"There is only one person who was personally tasked with your well-being. And clearly... They have failed in doing so."

Mikoto stared at the boy who's hair now shadowed his face. His anger was palpable as she gazed at him. She had expected something far more explosive, but this form of anger was something that was far more dangerous. He was more like his father than she initially thought.

**"Who?"**

The demonic undertone and the Bijuu Chakra that saturated the room almost caused a shiver to wrack her body. Mikoto absolutely feared nothing in this world. Death, Shinobi, torture, rape, etc. Unpleasant yes, but fear? No. But, there was always something different when dealing with a Jinchuuriki. It was almost a primal instinct ingrained in ones body that triggered a fight or flight risk. To be in the presence of one of these individuals when angered is a sight to see. She'd know. She had stood in the presence of one during the war with Iwa. But it mattered little, at the end of the day, the man was human and she had killed him.

"Well, your fathers Sensei of course... The Toad Sage of Mt. Myoboku... Jiraiya of the Sannin..." Her cruel smile became vicious as the boys Chakra threatened to explode. His body began to shake as a red mist-like aura surrounded his body. It seemed this was getting dangerous... She could sense several ANBU members positioning themselves around the perimeter of her home while the boys personal watcher was now inside the room, lurking in the shadows. Maybe she should calm the boy down. Mikoto didn't wish to cause _too_ much trouble.

"Jiraiya may have failed in the task he was granted but others like myself, took it into their own hands to aid you in your situation." The pressure in the room stopped increasing at her words. "People like Anko, Kakashi, your personal watcher and many others have actually helped you. You are actually unaware of just how many _know_ who's child you are and provide help. Most are subtle, as they should be. While others," She motioned with her hand to the woman who was standing behind her. "Like Cat and Anko have took it into their hands to help you regardless of the consequences."

The boys fists eventually unclenched and his body ceased its shaking. Slowly he began to move his head up and the eyes that stared at her reminded her of that day 14 years ago. Staring into the crimson slitted pupils that were synonymous with the Kyuubi.

"The only person to truly challenge the norm was Anko. She had no close attachments to your father or mother... I'm actually uncertain if she's aware of who they are but she did what she did out of the kindness of her heart. To her, **you** are her son."

There was alot of sadness that she could detect from his eyes alone. It was a sobering thought for someone who grew up in an actual family. Too often of times do people take for granted what they have. Being a Shinobi allowed you to view the world from several different perspectives. She was a Shinobi who took the lives of others. She was taking away a son, a brother, and even fathers from another person. To not acknowledge these things was an asinine way of living. A Shinobi will eventually reap what they sow.

The boy was silent for several minutes before releasing a calming breath. "Thank you for telling me this... I uh. I would like some time alone... If that is ok with you." The boy slowly rose from his seat and gave the Matriarch a bow before exiting the room. Mikoto's ebony eyes watched him the entire time.

After several moments of silence the ANBU Captain behind Mikoto began to speak. "Why tell him this?"

Mikoto gave a slight scoff at the question. "You of all people should be happy with the decision that was made. I respect Hiruzen but only so much. That perverted old fool of a Sage doesn't have a good enough excuse for not raising my best friends son. He is fortunate that he stays away from the village for long periods of time." A ferocious glare etched itself on the woman's face as her eyes shifted into a matured Sharingan before morphing into her Mangekyou variation. A 5 sided star-shaped pattern that was surrounded by several tear drop shaped tomoes. Each tear drop sat on a concentric circle with 3 layers. "I would enjoy nothing more than plunging my hand through his heart."

Cat remained quiet as she stood behind Mikoto following the woman's statement. Mikoto had every right to the anger she felt for Jiraiya. Naruto and he would eventually meet and Yugao was looking forward to witnessing the spectacle. It was sure to be interesting.

**AN: You all suck dick. G o t ' e m. **


	22. The Legend of the Hellfire Maniac

**AN: Go. Fuck. Yourselves. Here's an update.**

**ALSO****! My list is valid your opinion is irrelevant. Suck my cocker spaniel.**

**Join the discord you ugly cunts.** **Invite**** Code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Epiphany - Futuristic ft. NF

Naruto twirled a kunai in his hand as he thought of the various ways he could make the weapon better. Several thoughts coming to mind with just using fire. All of which were pretty cool in his opinion. Itachi had his infamous Shuriken fire jutsu thing and that was pretty neat. He knew the Kunai Kage Bunshin Jutsu but that was pretty lackluster. It lacked 'OOMF' and he was all about the 'OOMF'.

"You've been staring at that thing for like 47 minutes. It's fucking annoying me." A small smile grew on the boys face as he twirled the kunai several more times before placing his other hand on his chin.

"I'm thinking of ways to make the Kunai... More dangerous so to say." He stopped twirling the bladed weapon before sticking his finger through the hole beneath the grip and spinning it on his index finger. "I'm missing something... Unique. I know what I _want_ to do but like... I can't _do_ it."

Tayuya stared at the boy before gesturing to the weapon. "Well, like what dumbass? I can't help if you don't explain." The boys face became puzzled as he stopped spinning the weapon.

"I want to coat the weapon in fire. Fire is cool. It's destructive, it has very good offensive and defensively capabilities and... Well. It's fire. It's fucking sweet." He paused in his actions before tightly gripping the weapon. "But I'm not exactly sure how to incorporate that... Of course I can just push Katon Chakra through the Chakra metal and 'poof' : Fire. But that's lame..." His eyes narrowed as he stared at the weapon in frustration.

Tayuya stared at her lover for several seconds before reaching in to her leggings. Several seconds passed before she procured a specific item. She threw said item at the blond who caught the item with his other hand.

"Ninja wire eh?" Several moments of silence went by as the boy contemplated how it could work. Ninja wire was extremely useful in much of what Shinobi did today. But was it so versatile and durable that it coule handle the constant stream of Fire that he'd be pushing through it? The boy began to loop the thread through the ring of the kunai before standing up and walking towards the training ground.

The boy wound the end of the thread to his forearm and tightly tied the wire to his arm before giving a few slow test swings with the weapon. Several minutes passed by as Tayuya watched the boy struggle with the Kunai. She was aware of what was happening and she knew he knew as well. The Kunai was simply too heavy for the thread of wire. It was too unbalancing for the weapon to be properly controlled. Perhaps a chain would suffice?

"Hmmmm... I would use a Chakra Metal Chain for something like this Naruto." The voice of his Sensei rang out from the tree that Tayuya sat underneath. "Considering I use alot of Fire Jutsus in tandem with Ninja wire I can tell you that after a couple of uses that the wire will eventually burn through. If anything you'll get maybe one or two _good_ uses out the thread. The chain is going to be a little heavier but it's better all around." The man reached into his Flak Jacket before tossing a scroll at the blond who caught it with his other hand.

"A chain with a Kunai attached to it? Why not just use a Kusarigama?" Sasuke questioned from his perch in the tree just across from Kakashi who watched Naruto in interest.

"It's already been done Sasuke. Your great, great grandfather was famous for his use of the weapon and chain. I don't wanna repeat history... Besides, a flaming Kunai being spun around on a chain sounds pretty fucking dope right?" The boy smiled as he fished the chain out of the scroll with relative ease. The heavier metal dropping to the ground with a loud clanking noise.

"Sounds like a fuck ton of work with little pay off. You already have a signature weapon to begin with. Why do you need another?"

Naruto glanced at his lover for a few seconds before using his enlarged canines to tear through the Ninja Wire with relative ease. He spun the kunai a few times before grabbing the chains of Chakra Metal and attaching the link of chains into the ring of the kunai. He held the end of the link before gripping the metal tightly while producing what little Katon Chakra he could manage to mould the metals together.

Several minutes passed by before the boy finished his janky job of melding the two metals together. It was a shitty job but it would suffice for what he intended to do with it in the future. He could always just put in an order for the weapon at a later time and have a professional make one.

"Because, my beautiful future wife who I love with my entire core and being," Said woman just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "My dagger is extremely close range. I need some form of range besides bombarding people with Jutsus... Which I can do just fine but that's also boring. I can't die anyway. What's the point of living if I'm not _living_ ya know?" The boy threw a cheeky grin over his shoulder towards Tayuya who responded by throwing a wooden log at his face.

The boy hastily gripped the chain and brought the kunai to his hand before throwing it towards the block of wood and spearing it right the center. As soon as the weapon pierced the material the boy gripped the chain in his hand and immediately snagged the chain towards himself. The wooden log sped directly towards him as he wound up his other fist and rocketed it towards the object. The object practically detonated from the force of the hit and showered the boy in shrapnels of wood.

"Hmm... Needs a catch phrase dont cha think?" The boy gave a gave a cheeky smile towards his lover who just huffed in annoyance. The Uchiha gave an impressed thumbs up at the display.

"I mean... It worked. So, there's obviously room for something more. There are clearly some flaws right from the jump with how to effectively use it on the field but you're smarter than people give you credit for."

Naruto gave his friend a wink and a thumbs up at the compliment. "Don't inflate his already massive fucking ego Duck-Fuck. It's bad enough as is. I gotta live with the dumb ass."

"You love it and you know it!"

"Keep it up shit for brains and you're not getting your dick sucked."

The boy went silent before going back to practicing with his new found weapon. Sasuke grinned at the joke before jumping off the tree and heading towards his friend to provide aid in using the weapon. He'd need to learn how to properly balance the weapon to get the most out of the throws and spins. Learning when to best utilitize the weapon and it's disadvantages. It was a versatile weapon in all honesty. If an opponent wasn't ready for it they could get caught blindsided.

Sasuke could see several different ways of keeping someone off balance and at a certain range. There was a clear danger in the weapon and how it could be used and any Shinobi worth their salt could spot that. While it could be used for long range to some extent, it was probably best at mid to close range. Throwing the chain would most certainly never be the first option. Only being used from behind or when an opponent was completely off guard.

Tayuya watched her male teammates as they brainstormed several scenarios and the best way to approach the situations before trying to recreate them. The boys would take turns being the aggressor and would slowly telegraph their moves so the other would be able to react in accordance with their own moves. Her lover was liable to seriously injure himself with the damn thing and while it would be funny, she'd have to tend to the wound. Which wasn't fun. The girl didn't really enjoy seeing the boy hurt or injured.

"This reminds me of an old folk tale my father use to tell me when I was young." The redhead turned towards her Sensei who had his visible eye closed and his book no where to be seen. "I never truly believed it because it sounded just so far out of left field." The man shifted in his position before staring directly at Naruto and Sasuke. Tayuya paid rapt attention to the man who went silent for several seconds. The man looked almost... unnerved. She furrowed her eyebrows before voicing her inquiry about the story.

"It was a tale of man who lost his clan, his family... His very life. He was consumed by vengeance and hatred because of the ordeal. So much so that he traded his own humanity and became a demon. Forsaking his very honor that he tried so hard to uphold." The redheads gaze fixed upon her lover who had a large grin on his face as he laughed due to something Sasuke said.

"Hundreds of years ago, even before the Warring Clan Era, when **real** Ninja were alive. Using Chakra only in tandem with their physical power and stealth abilities. You'd be dead before you even knew what was happening. Assassins so skilled that today's Ninja wouldn't last a week in their environment." The man paused for several seconds before continuing his tale.

"This ancient story was passed down from generation to generation. A man who lost his entire clan and family to a rival clan that were brokering peace arrangements between each other. The leader of this clan, the Shirai Ryu, was left alone to wallow in his grief by the hands of the rival clan, the Lin Kuei. The man forsake his humanity and was rebirthed as a demon who would stop at nothing to have his vengeance. He sought out a sorcerer who manipulated the man's grief for his own amusement. The sorcerer wished to end two of the strongest clans in the era by using their hatred of one another. Causing a war that would eventually annihilate both clans."

"The Lin Kuei were hunted to near extinction by the Shirai Ryu leader who traded his humanity for vengeance. He became something only found in the lowest pits of Hell. A wraith of destruction and anger. Sparing no individual on his way towards his goal." Kakashi narrowed his eye as he watched Naruto began to spin the chain with far more ease than when he first started.

"Eventually the leader of the Lin Kuei met the Demon of the Shirai Ryu in combat. It was said to be a battle of the ages. A man with the ability to conjure a blizzard of ice and a demon who could use the very fire that made Hell infamous. They fought for 3 days and 3 nights. And when the time struck midnight in the last night, the demon pierced the heart of the Cryomancer. Ripping his skull out of his body with the spine attached."

"The wraith of vengeance had finally gotten what he truly desired... But it was not to be. He was betrayed shortly afterwards by the very same sorcerer who turned him into the demon he so very wished to be. He found out at the last moments of his life that it had just been an orchestration by the sorcerer to rid the Nations of the two strongest clans. The leader of the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei had 'died' to the machinations of another man..."

"The former Shirai Ryu member tried to commit seppuku to atone for his actions. He had forsaken his very honor that he upheld. He had fought for so long and believed that his rival had truly slaughtered his clan and family." The Sharingan Wielder closed his eyes and leaned against the tree he sat in. He went silent for several seconds as Tayuya finally spoke.

"What's the relation here? Why would this remind you of that old folk tale? I can... see the similarities between Naruto and this man but..." She went silent afterwards and continued to stare at her lover. Several moments of silence passed by before Kakashi began to speak.

"The man's signature weapon of choice was a Kunai with a chain. His weapon had been bathed in the flames of Hell and was stained with so much blood that it could fill a lake. His anger knew no boundaries and he killed any who got in his way. A man truly so far gone in his anger that in his last moments of life he never stopped to question 'what if?' It is... a sad tale." Kakashi went silent following his statement.

Tayuya pursed her lips as the similarities between this man and Naruto struck her. She watched as the boy managed to wrap the chain around Sasuke's ankle who gave a surprised grunt as he was swept off his feet. The blond laughed as his friend faceplanted in the soil. The redhead tilted her head at the scene before speaking to Kakashi. "What was this man's name?"

"He went by many names. 'The Hellfire Maniac', 'The Revenant'. But his most known alias was 'Scorpion'. Due to his prowess with his signature spear-chain. His birth name was Hanzo Hasashi. It is said that the man still walks the very lands." The young woman furrowed her eyebrows before speaking.

"But you said he committed seppuku..."

Her Sensei nodded at this before crossing his arms. "I said he tried to. While correct in a sense, the man was not truly alive so to say. He was a spectre of wrath. A true demon if you will, reborn in the lowest pits of hell. Immune to death and anything related. He was doomed to walk these very lands for all eternity. Never to truly join his family in the afterlife upon aquiring his vengeance."

Tayuya sported a heavy frown as she gazed at her lover who was on the ground trying to evade Sasukes attacks. "I... Do you believe this story Sensei?" She turned her head towards the man who opened his eyes and stared at his two male students.

"I didn't use to... But upon witnessing the true blessings of a Goddess... I now truly believe this story to be real. There are far too many stories that have the same origin for something like this to just be made up to scare little children in behaving. The legend had always been too... realistic to be made up. There was always consequences for actions that you took. The moral of this story is far too compelling to ignore."

That moral being how empty vengeance really was in the end. Scorpion had eventually gotten what he wanted but it didn't matter in the end. The man would never see his wife and son in the afterlife due to his choices. The man eradicated thousands of lives in his quest for vengeance only to be denied what he truly wanted in the end. A true tragedy.

**Break**

Hiruzen always thought himself to be a pragmatic individual. Acting with emotion could cause many problems in this world. When the Uzumaki Clan was decimated he had reacted emotionally. Did he regret the decision? Not at all. An entire clan was destroyed because of unwarranted fears. It was why he had to calm himself down as he stared at the Matriarch of the Uchiha. A woman who had provided far too many headaches during his tenure as the Hokage.

The old war veteran stared at the woman who met his gaze with an amused one. The woman knew exactly why she was here and truly didn't care. Hiruzen wanted to shake his head in annoyance. He didn't understand how Minato was able to truly corral this woman to begin with.

The 3rd Hokage silently packed his tobacco in his trusty pipe and lit it with a simple application of Katon Chakra to his finger tips. Upon his first exhale of the calming concoction he began to question the woman.

"Why?"

Mikoto Uchiha's smile seemed to grow bigger at the question. "Why what? I am truly confused as to why I am here Hokage-sama. I was in the middle of cooking dinner for my beloved family before being _ripped_ away by your trusty ANBU. My dear little Sasuke will go hungry without me."

Hiruzens expression danced between annoyance and exasperation as he stared at the woman. "I have hourly checkups on Team 7 and the last one was 10 minutes before this meeting. Sasuke is with his team as we speak." The Uchiha just slowly blinked before tilting her head.

"Well that's strange. Who am I cooking dinner for then?"

Had Hiruzen been a lesser man he would have absolutely believed the woman was speaking the truth. Mikoto was truly a trying woman.

"How Minato forced you under his heel is beyond me." The woman just seemed even more amused at the comment then before.

"You mistake me for someone who bends the knee. Minato did not force me to do anything. I _respected_ him." The woman stared directly into the mans eyes following her statement. She folded her hands and rested them in her lap as a small smile etched its way onto her face. "If he had asked me to bend the knee... well, who am I to deny the beloved 4th Hokage his wish?" Her tone shifted to one of sultriness as her eyes became half lidded.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the statement and the shift of tone. What she was insinuating would be unfathomable.

"You're walking a dangerous line Mikoto."

The woman's eyes gleamed as she met his glare face on. "I want what is best for Konoha. It is clear that you are incapable of running this village like you use to Hiruzen." Upon noticing his withering glare the woman gave a low chuckle.

"I am your leader whether you like it or not. My authority is **law**." Mikoto responded with a light scoff as she unfolded her hands from her lap.

"You haven't been competent in your duties since Orochimaru's betrayal. You seem to think that I am just giving an opinion." A wicked smile began to form on her face. "I am _telling_ you that you're doing a poor job."

Hiruzen had to take a calming breath through his nose before replying. This was her game. Such an unruly woman she was. Had he not earned her respect? His deeds meant nothing to this woman?! He had put his very soul into this! The man's eyes hardened as he glared at the Matriarch of the Uchiha.

"You are changing the subject. I did not want Naruto to know about Jiraiya. It was the best option." The woman raised a delicate eyebrow in return and responded in a patronizing tone.

"For you or for Naruto?" The woman crossed one of her legs over the other before closing her eyes. "Like I said previously, I want what is best for Konoha."

"And letting Fugaku lead the Uchiha Clan was in Konoha's best interest?"

The room went cold after his response and the woman slowly opened her eyes to reveal the infamous Sharingan. Her expression changed to one of disdain as she stared at the man. "It is one of two regrets I truly have in my life. I am well aware that I should have _never_ let that man decide what was best for the Uchihas. But do not think for a single **second** that I will accept such words from a man who could drown in his regrets. We are not the same Hiruzen. How many people have you let down during your reign? How many times could you have prevented Danzo from scheming behind your back? Do not speak to me as if I am just a child. Your duty is to do what is best for this village that my grandfather helped create. You. Need. To. Step. Down."

The man tilted his head down letting the hat cover his face as he contemplated what was said. "And you believe yourself to be a better fit for the seat? You have no claim to the title just because you are a direct descendant of Madara."

The woman gave a snort of amusement before replying. "I don't want the damn hat Hiruzen. Don't play politics with me. Being the Hokage has never interested me and it never will. After Minato's death you should have recalled Tsunade back and given her the title." The older male shook his head before responding in a tired voice.

"She'd never come back."

Mikoto scoffed at the weak excuse before firing back instantaneously. "That is a poor excuse and you know it. Tsunade is a Shinobi of Konoha. She had her time to grieve. There are two Uzumaki's here who have grown up without _true_ family to guide them. She is a Senju but holds the Uzumaki's values. Why is she not here? Tsunade has more ties to those two than Jiraiya regardless of Minato's wishes."

Hiruzen furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion before meeting the woman's stare. "I had informed Tsunade of Naruto and Tayuya but was ignored. I sent several scrolls but none were returned." Mikoto's stare became absolutely venomous.

"You do not think for a second that Danzo had done something to sabotage the entire ordeal? She was a threat to him and he knows it. _Everyone_ was aware of just how much Tsunade hated the man. You think he would want her to be the Hokage?!" Hiruzen slightly winced at the words before sighing. He began to rub his eyes in frustration.

"I'm getting too old for this shit!"

The Sharingan Mistress gave an annoyed sigh before calming down. "Hiruzen. You _need_ to relinquish the hat. You _need_ to speak with Naruto. And you most certainly _need_ to bring Tsunade back." The woman slowly began to rise from her seat as she continued. "I told Naruto because it is in Konohas best interest. He needs to know these things. He's already aware of who his parents are. The fact that Jiraiya shirked his duties is the problem. I'd rather Naruto know the entire situation before he found out on his own if and when Jiraiya returns." The woman gave a short bow before leaving the office.

The 3rd Hokage gave a low sigh as he took his hat off and placed it on the table. The man stared at the hat for several minutes before slowly rising from his seat. The elderly man made his way towards the window of the office as he stared at the four faces of the Hokage monument. He placed his arms behind his back as his eyes narrowed.

"Nearly 70 years of my life I have given to the great tree..." A gentle smile formed on his face as he closed his eyes. "I believe I am due for retirement... Perhaps I can finally finish those art lessons I took all those years ago, eh Minato?"

**Break**

The sun began to set as Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow while continuing to practice with his chain and kunai. He held the weapon in his hand before throwing the weapon towards a wooden board. The blade sailing through the air at a tremendous speed before abruptly stopping just within reach of the object. The kunai seemed to freeze in midair before reversing it's direction faster than it was thrown. The chain making a slight clinking noise before ceasing. The kunai rested in the boys hands before he lightly shook his wrist.

"Didn't think such small movements in the wrist could wear me out." He gave a low sigh as he slowly rolled his wrists producing several popping noises.

"Give it a rest Naruto. You've been at it for a good 7 hours. Any more and you'll just do more harm than good." The nonchalant voice of his Sensei called out from his perch in the tree.

Team 7 training sessions were... interesting to say the least. Kakashi kind of just let them do whatever they wanted. He offered little in the way of teaching but it wasn't really what the three Genin needed. They needed guidance. All three were intelligent enough to grasp the basics of Shinobi art. But they needed gentle pushes in the correct direction.

Sparring could only truly do so much for the three. All three of the teens were hand on learners. Explaining something before doing it was just going to confuse them. Kakashi could most certainly put his three students through the ANBU ringer if he chose to do so. But he wanted the three to branch out from the norm and do their own thing before trying such tactics with them.

This Genin team was the premier team for Konoha. When the Chunin exams came around this would be their show case team. Team 7 were going to be the finalists. They would crush any opposition in their way.

_"Perhaps I should kick it up a notch after a contact mission..."_ The Sharingan wielder made his way towards Naruto who began to wrap the metal chain around his forearm. Sasuke and Tayuya began to make their way towards their Sensei after finishing up their own personal projects.

Sasuke had been practicing the first levels of testing his Raiton affinity. Which was slightly amusing to the older man considering it was the boys primary element. Tayuya had been working on the second step of her own affinity. That being Suiton. Kakashi had almost chuckled at how truly similar the girl and Kushina was. Even down to the same primary affinity.

"Alright my cute little Genins." Cue annoyed groans. "We're going to take a contact mission tomorrow. I've decided to take things seriously." The three teens locked onto his form as he smirked beneath his mask. "It'll be a simple B- Rank but who knows what could happen?"

Naruto smiled at the words and pumped his fist in the air. "Soooo... I get to sacrifice a Shinobi this time?!" Kakashi slightly grimaced at the boys excited tone.

"Err... Well. Ye-yes. In a way..." The boy gave a loud cheer before being silenced by his girlfriend. Who did so with a punch to his kidneys. "But nothing too wild. Contact mission just means we have the potential to run into Shinobi on our mission. It doesn't necessarily mean we will fight them if we do." The male shrugged before placing his hands into his pockets. "But usually we do. So make sure to stay on your toes. I doubt we'll run into true trouble considering how talented you three are."

His three students gave nods of acceptance before disappearing in their own shunshins. Kakashi smiled before he too disappeared from the training ground.

**Break**

Tayuya hummed a low tune as she slowly and meticulously began to snap several latches of her stockings in place. The lacey pink materal hugging the lower part of her thighs. She gave a small hum of satisfaction before running her finger through the lining of her lacey thong. She gave a slight nod before picking up the matching bra that went with the lingerie set. The lacey pink bra accentuated her breasts and provided enough vision to see just a small amount of her areolas. She clipped the garment together and gave a slight spin in the mirror before making several poses in the reflective surface.

The girl bit her lip and ran her hands through her incredibly long tresses of crimson hair. The bright colors of her lingerie contrasting rather well with her lightly tanned skin. She closed her eyes as she listened to the water in the bathroom shut off. A sultry smile formed on her face as she silently began to make her way towards Naruto.

Several short steps and she was in front of the door. She silently listened for any indications of what her lover could be doing. She heard several objects clink for a second before the water to the sink began to run. A small grin adorned her face before she slowly began to open the door.

Naruto turned his head towards the door before his eyes widened. His lips parted as his gaze ran up and down the entirety of Tayuyas body. The toothbrush he had in his hand dropped into the sink as the girl leaned against the door. Her expression was absolutely sinful!

Tayuya lightly chewed on her bottom lip as she placed her arms behind her back and shifted her weight on one leg. She slightly lowered her head as her crimson hair covered half of her face. She spoke in a timid voice that was completely opposite of her brash personality.

"I... I n-need you, Daddy..."

**AN: HAHAHAHAH!!!! GOT EM!!! NO LEMONS FOR YOU!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	23. Oath of Jashin

**AN: You're mad. Got em. Review and favorite and some other shit.**

**Join**** the discord bitch. Invite Code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : Good Guy - Eminem Ft. Jessie Reyez

Naruto awoke abruptly in his room. His gaze found his lover who was clinging to his body sound asleep. He blinked twice before his attention was drawn to his bedroom door that was slightly ajar. He furrowed his eyebrows before gently prying Tayuya off his body. The girl gave a quiet hum of dissatisfaction from the loss of warmth. Naruto gave her a gentle kiss to placate the woman before making his way to the source of what initially woke him up.

He didn't bother getting dressed. His body showing the tell tale signs of a sexual escapade. There were love bites that ran down from his neck towards his abdomen and he sported several hickies on his neck. All of which were incredibly noticeable. The boy slowly made his way towards the living room as he rubbed his neck. He gave a yawn as he stepped into the room spotting two individuals standing near the couch.

The Jinchuuriki tilted his head slightly as he saw his surrogate mother and his Sensei staring at the family picture that he kept on the table of the living room. He blinked as he noticed how intimate the two were being. Anko was practically clinging to the taller man and Kakashi had his arm gently wrapped around her waist.

"Uhh... You guys a thing? Or?" Both of the Jonins turned towards the boy who stood at the entrance to the living room in nothing but a pair of boxers. Anko raised an eyebrow at his state before smirking.

"You lose your virginity finally?" Her response was expected but Naruto didn't stop the deadpan expression that appeared on his face. The blond sighed before turning his attention towards Kakashi. The older male gave a light shrug before nodding his head. Naruto just stared at the couple before shrugging his shoulders. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen to get something to drink since he was feeling slightly thirsty.

"As long as you're not banging in _my_ house, I don't care what you do."

Anko smiled at the statement of her son. Her child was so considerate. "Where's Red?" The purple haired woman detached from her partner as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Sleeping. Make it stay that way. No one wants to deal with an upset Tayuya."

The snake summoner was half tempted to barge into the room. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Team 7 had a mission today. It would be funny though.

"Can she walk? You guys got a mission today ya know?" Her son ignored the statement completely as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. The boy topped the drink off in several seconds before staring directly at his mother.

"You're showing _far_ too much interest in your childrens sex life. People could get the wrong idea." The boy spun the glass on his index finger before placing it in the sink. He'd do the dishes later. Too much work.

Anko hummed lightly at the response before giving her own. "Well, it's not everyday that your _children_ decide to fornicate. People could get the wrong idea if they knew that Anko's little babies were partaking in such taboo actions."

The boy sighed before making eye contact. "Stop speaking in 3rd person. It's weird." The boy didn't react to the woman as she practically smothered him with her affection. She swayed his body from left to right as her arms entrapped his.

"My little boy! All grown up! Momma is so prooooouuuuuuud!"

Naruto sighed as he let the woman do as she please. It was better to go along with what the woman did. The blond made eye contact with his Sensei before nodding. "Take notes Sensei. This is your life now."

The man responded with his signature eye smile and pulled out his book. "Yes yes yes. I'm aware Naruto. I knew what I signed up for when asking her on a date." There was no further response as the Jinchuuriki was still being engulfed by his surrogate mother. The man heard slight shuffling from the hallway before glancing towards the entrance of the living room. He immediately went back to reading his book and turned his body away from the direction that Tayuya appeared in.

The girl sleepily rubbed her eyes as she leaned on the archway in the hallway. "Shiiiitheaaaaad... Come back to bed..." The reason Kakashi had turned away was due to her state of dress. The girl's lacey bra was half slung on her chest and her hair was a disheveled mess. Her stockings were unclipped but still clung tightly to her body and the girls lacey thong looked to be hanging onto her body by a thread. Literally. There was only a strand of the material actually keeping it together.

The redhead began to slowly shuffle her way towards Naruto as she yawned. She lazily adjusted the lacey material adorning her chest as she made her way into the kitchen. She spotted her lover engulfed in a hug by Anko before an annoyed frown marred her beautiful face. She made her way towards the woman before forcefully yanking the woman off her lover who was caught off guard by the sheer physical strength in which the girl used to pry her off. Anko stumbled several feet before catching her balance and stared at the redhead in slight shock.

_"Kami! How strong is she?!"_

Naruto chuckled lightly at the action as Tayuya laid her head on his chest. The girl lightly sighed as her arms wrapped around the boy. The boy began to run his fingers through the girls messy hair, untangling any knots he could find. "We have a mission YuYa."

An annoyed groan was the response before she went slack into his arms. The boy had no trouble shouldering all her weight as she childishly pouted. "I don't wanna!"

The boy smiled before glancing towards his Sensei. "Do we need to get ready now Sensei?" The man, still with his back turned, lazily waved over his shoulder.

"Not really. Before noon is preferable." Kakashi began to exit the home as Anko gave the two teens a sly smile.

"Enjoy your time!" The blond just rolled his eyes at the response and Tayuya lazily gave her the middle finger. The redhead shifted in the boys arms before pulling him towards their room.

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeep~..." The boy just allowed himself to be pulled by his lover who was eager to get more sleep. He smiled to himself as Tayuya's hips swung side to side. He gave a firm smack to her ass and the girl abruptly jumped with a soft moan. She immediately tightened her grip on his arm before swiveling on her heel. Her brown eyes glazed over before pushing him into the wall. Her hands rested against his chest as she licked her lips.

The Jinchuuriki grinned as the girls nails began to dig into his skin. His hands rested on Tayuya's ass before digging his fingers into her flesh. She lightly bit her lip and began to trail her hands towards his boxers.

Before it could go any further the boy made a Kage Bunshin and told it to inform Kakashi that he and Tayuya would meet at the gates before noon. When the clone disappeared to do its job the boy roughly grabbed Tayuya and slammed her against the wall and began to run his hands over her body while attacking her neck with his tongue.

"Kami, I fucking love you!"

**Break**

Sasuke leaned against the gate of the village with his arms crossed as he contemplated the parameters of their mission. Kakashi had informed him that Naruto and Tayuya would show up before noon. Which meant that he was roped into meeting the client for their mission. One that grated on his nerves. It took alot to piss an Uchiha off. Considering what was being said and _who_ was saying it, an Uchiha would typically ignore you. But this man? Sasuke was going to slit his throat if his teammates didn't show up.

His first impression of the individual? Obnoxious, and not even the funny kind of obnoxious like Naruto. This man lacked proper etiquette and while Sasuke may not be a Hyuga who pride themselves on their social standing, he atleast knew that having decent fucking human behavior was atleast expected!

The teen rolled his neck in annoyance as the drunkard began to complain about the heat. That was the 32nd time! It's not going to fucking magically change! Sasuke inhaled through his nose to calm himself down as the man, yet again, asked Kakashi when they were going to be leaving. Sasuke had to admit, Kakashi was deserving of his respect. He answered each questiom the man asked and didn't even seem bothered. The Uchiha was unable to understand how the older man could remain calm.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as the man took another swig from his bottle of alcohol. _"If this asshole says what I think he's going to say one more time..."_

"What the hell are we waiting on?! That bridge isn't gonna build itself!"

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened to reveal the coveted Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. His eyes bore directly into the older mans eyes before speaking in a low tone.

"If you ask one more time... I'm. Going. To. _Stab_. You." The Sharingan began to slowly spin as the client reeled back in slight fear from the look. "My teammates will be here when they choose to. Shut the hell up before I make you." The boy continued to glare at the man who slowly began to hide behind Kakashi.

The silver haired man smirked under his mask as he idly read his book. _"Took long enough."_ Good lessons were learned instead of taught. While a client is the main priority and their jobs are to be treated with a professional quality, there are times when you just have to remind the client of their position._ They_ needed _you_. Regardless of the circumstances and their situations they are the ones who seeked out aid in the first place. It's a good thing that Sasuke nipped this in the bud because had Tayuya done it? Well, there wouldn't be a client alive.

Time passed by rather quickly after Sasukes threat to cause bodily harm. Naruto and Tayuya appeared together a few feet away from the group and began to make their way towards Sasuke. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the annoyed visage of his friend before shifting his attention towards Kakashi and the client of their mission. An escort mission?

"You good Sasuke?" The aforementioned teen just gestured with his head towards the client who was looking anywhere but Sasuke. Naruto slowly began to piece together the situation before clapping the boy on his back. "Proud of you." The Uchiha just sighed at the gesture before speaking.

"Any longer and I would have snapped."

Tayuya glanced towards the client before scowling directly at him. "You stink like cheap fucking booze. Is this gonna be a fucking problem?" The fierce glare from the woman caused the man to shrink before hastily trying to hide the bottle of alcohol. The redhead gave an unbelievable scoff at the gesture before looking directly at Kakashi. "Are you fucking serious? Are we _really_ fucking doing this? Motherfucker!" The girl scoffed angrily before making her way towards the opening of the main gate shaking her head the entire time.

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and sighed before he too followed after the girl. "Woohoo... First fucking contact mission." The Uchiha cheered in false enthusiasm. Naruto stared at both of his teammates with raised eyebrows before glancing towards Kakashi and the client.

"Man, what a way to make a first impression eh Gramps?" The boy snorted in amusement before walking towards his teammates. Tazuna grimaced at the boys words before glancing towards Kakashi.

"Uhh... You'll still protect me right?" Kakashi glanced at the man before giving him a slight nod.

"They know when to get serious. But will they like you? Doubtful." The man gestured with his head to follow as he began to trail after his team. "Let's go."

The journey was quiet for the first few hours due to the slow pace at which they were traveling. Naruto turned towards his client who was clearly a nervous wrack.

"Yo old man, relax. You got the best team for this job. There's literally an S-Rank Shinobi on this team. You're an uneducated civilian so clearly you don't have a damn clue what that means, but just know that this mission is already completed." The blonds statement did little to quell the anxiety that the old bridge builder possessed.

"But... Gato hired _four_ strong Ninja to make sure I don't make it back alive."

Naruto glanced at Tazuna with an eyebrow raised before glancing towards his teammates who were listening to the conversation. Might as well get some information since the other two didn't even wish to look at the man.

"Unless they're all S-Rank, which is incredibly unlikely, it doesn't matter. Four A-Rank Shinobi are still no match for an S-Rank Nin." Naruto gestured with his head towards Kakashi who was reading his book. "He may not look like it but he's one of the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. A couple of 3rd rate Nuke Nin are nothing." Naruto ended his statement with a shrug and unsheathed his dagger. He began to idly twirl the blade before speaking once more. "What's the deal with you and Gato anyway? He's a _billionaire_. What's so important to him that he has to go out of his way to hire Shinobi to take care of an old drunk like you?"

Gato frowned at the blunt insult from the blond teen before going to explain how the businessman was essentially bleeding the country dry. Every business in Wave had been bought out by the short man before being forced to shut down by word of Gato. Any individuals who seeked to revolt were cut down in the middle of the village for all to see. Tazuna explained that building a giant bridge that would connect to the main land would help attract new folk so that Wave could heal from the tyrannical reign of Gato.

After Tazuna finished telling his story of Wave becoming a country of poverty Naruto closed his eyes before placing his hands in his pockets. Kakashi sublty eyeing the boy to see what he'd say in regards to Waves crisis. Several moments of silence passed before the blond sighed.

"While it's tragic and incredibly unfortunate that your country is going through this... Team 7 isn't here to save your country. We're here to escort you to Wave and if Shinobi just so happen to attack then we will intervene." Tazuna reeled back in shock from the answer and before he could respond Naruto continued on. "We aren't heros old man. We're glorified mercenaries. We get a job, we do the job, we get paid. That's it. I sympathize with your people and they're suffering but it's not my job to save them."

Tazuna was absolutely speechless at the response the teen gave him. How could the kid brush off something so huge? Children were starving in his village for Kami sake! Did that mean nothing?!

"But..." The teen began anew. "I guess we could help your Gato problem. Of course, we'd need extra pay out from this as well. We don't work for free. We're putting our lives on the line for people we truly don't care about." The Jinchuuriki shrugged after his statement before staring into Tazuna's eyes. "I know what it means to be truly helpless. I used to be like you, old man. It's nice to see people who still have a good heart in this shitty world. I respect that."

Kakashi chuckled at the boys statement before taking over. "While incredibly harsh Naruto, I agree. If this was a mission with different circumstances and the risk being far higher, I wouldn't have accepted it in the first place. Like my student said earlier, I may not look like it but I am powerful." The Jonin raised two fingers in a mock salute as he continued to read his precious literature.

Tayuya scoffed in annoyance before speaking. "You're lucky that my boyfriend has actual sympathy. I don't give a fuck about you or your struggles. The only shit I worry about is the people I care for." The girl's attention remained in front of her as she finished her statement. She was unable to react in time as Naruto scooped her up in a bear hug and squeezed her tightly.

"You love me so much! I'm so happy!" The boy rocked her petite body side to side as the girl began to scream obscenities at him.

Sasukes only reaction was a riased eyebrow before shaking his head and ignoring their antics. "While I'm not as heartless as Tayuya is, I agree with her to an extent. But saving a country sounds pretty good on Team 7's resume."

Tazuna frowned at the statements of the Shinobi. Ninjas were brutal people. Was it because their profession dulled their emotions? His eyes glanced towards the couple who were clearly in love despite the redheads angry curses and obscene proclamations of bodily harm. That couldn't be it either. Those two were clearly able to express their love for each other. What was he missing?

"Yo! Get a move on ya drunk! We got a country to save!"

The bridge builder frowned in annoyance before picking up his speed to catch up with the others. He could laminate on this topic later.

Two hours passed by before the group came upon a small bridge that would lead them to the ferry that would take them to Wave country. Naruto's eyes searched all along the visible spots of the bridge as he felt negative emotions begin to assault him. He blinked slowly as his gaze settled on a puddle of water that sat suspiciously on the center of the bridge. This had to be a joke right? His eyes found his teammates who were staring at the puddle as well. The boy frowned before speaking. "This... This is happening huh? Like, I'm not the only one who can see this right?"

Kakashi just smiled beneath his mask as the group continued walking forward regardless of the poor attempt at stealth. If these two were smart, they'd let the group pass. The group of 5 individuals began to step past the puddle as time seemed to slow to a standstill.

Naruto's cerulean orbs locked onto the puddle the entire time as adrenaline began to rush through his body. His muscles began to tense as his pupils dilated. His kunai-chain slowly began to drop in his hands as he slowly passed by the two Shinobi who were hiding.

Time resumed at it's normal pace as Team 7 and Tazuna passed by the puddle without any trouble. Naruto slowly turned his body to face the puddle even as they continued to walk away. He kept staring at the puddle as he began to slowly spin his weapon while walking in reverse. "Do it. I _want_ you to try it." There was no response from the Shinobi who remained silent and motionless. The boy scoffed before turning back and spinning his chain faster in aggravation. He ceased his action before gripping the metal of the kunai tightly in his hand. The puddle becoming a speck in the groups vision.

Tayuya eyed Naruto out the corner of her eyes before smirking. "That was fucking hot." The boy closed his eyes and didn't respond but there was a slight upturn of his lips at the statement. Kakashi continued to read his book uncaring of the entire situation. The two who were hiding weren't all that strong. His team could have handled them just fine.

**Break**

The puddle that sat on the middle of the bridge began to morph and shift into two human-like figures. The water eventually disappearing and revealing two men who wore masks on their face.

"That was Kakashi no Sharingan! We need to tell Zabuza that this mission is a no go! We can't handle someone like him Gozu!"

The man who didn't speak nodded his head frantically before replying. "Gato isn't paying us enough for something like this! Let's go Meizu!" The now named Meizu nodded his head and disappeared from the bridge before the other man disappeared right after.

**Break**

Team 7 and Tazuna were sitting on the boat that would ferry them to Wave as an incredibly dense fog began to roll in. The boat ride was quiet as the gentle waves of the water rocked the boat slightly. Naruto stared into the water with narrowed eyes before his head turned in a certain direction. _"Kurama, you feel that?"_

**"I do. Whatever it is, it's vile." **Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and began to drum his fingers against the aged wood of the boat. _"Wave is sanctioned off by the main lands... What is here that could give off such levels of hate?"_

**"It's not hate." **

The boy frowned in confusion at the Kyuubi's response. _"What do you mean?"_

**"_You_ give off the same feeling as this entity."**

It only took several seconds for Naruto to realize what Kurama was insinuating. He immediately reached for his dagger and stood up on the boat as he stared in the direction of Wave. Everyone on the boat stared at Naruto who's attention was focused directly on the small island.

**"It would seem that Jashin Champions have a unique way of contacting one another..." **

The beast went silent as Naruto sensed the slight shifting of emotions from the individual he could sense. _This_ is the emotion he gave off to sensors? It was... sickening. Oppresive and cold. It was like swimming in mud. His Kunai-chain dropped into his other hand and he closed his eyes. The blond went completely still before releasing a sizeable amount of Chakra in the air.

There was a slight pause from the other individual who he was trying to contact. Several seconds passed in silence before Naruto was assaulted with several images of the Jashin symbol and a unique looking Scythe. He scrunched his face in concentration as the images ceased. He exhaled slowly before trying to reciprocate the message. Minutes of silence passed by for the rest of the group who tried to get the boys attention. It was all ignored before Naruto finally succeeded in responding with an image of the Jashin symbol and his dagger. He exhaled a large amount of breathe before falling over. He was saved from falling into the water by his lover who immediately sat him down on the floor of the boat.

Sweat dripped down his face as he leaned his head against the wood. That took far too much effort to do. He sighed before staring at Tayuya who was gazing at him in concern. He licked his lips nervously before staring at Kakashi. "There's another one here."

Kakashi blinked at the statement and sat in silence. His eyes trailed towards the dagger before shifting his gaze back Narutos. "You aren't saying what I think you're saying are you?" The boy responded with a grim nod at the question. The silver haired man narrowed his eyes before snapping his book shut. "This just got dangerous..."

Naruto sighed before placing his dagger in his lap. "I'm not sure if they're hostile... They... They were trying to make contact with me. _She_ told me that there was another one but I didn't think I'd meet them so soon."

Tazuna and the ferry man stared at the group in confusion as Team 7 all sported grim faces after the boys statement. Tazuna hesitantly began to speak. "You guys were confident earlier... What's wrong?"

Team 7 remained silent before Naruto shifted in his position. "There's someone on the island that is incredibly dangerous."

Kakashi immediately imterjected with his own statement. "And if it's who I think it is then there's going to be trouble." He sighed before closing his visible eye. Naruto frowned before responding.

"We don't know that. He may just want to meet me. I didn't sense any maliciousness from the contact. But..." He trailed off as he stared at his dagger. "I'll meet them alone if that's the case."

Tayuya harshly cut in before anyone else could speak. "No the fuck you won't!" She ripped the dagger out of his lap before pointing the blade at his face. "I'll be damned if you go alone!" Naruto glared at her in frustration before ripping the dagger out of her hand.

"He can't kill me anyway! He's on the island for a reason. I haven't spoken with _her_ since that day. If anything, this was all _her_ doing. I don't want you to endanger yourself! This is _my_ responsibility. Not yours." The girl's teeth clenched together and before she could respond Sasuke interrupted the couple by standing in between them.

"Guys! This isn't helping!"

Kakashi sighed before placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gently moving him from the middle of the couple. "Sasuke is right you two. We'll settle this as a _team_. If what you said is true Naruto, then all the other Champion wants to do is meet you. You know more about this any of us."

The boy pursed his lips before sighing. "Jashin Champions and members are forbidden from truly fighting one another. It's against the teachings of the religion. When a member takes the Oath of Jashin they become a family. You don't fight family." He leaned his head against the wood of the boat. "But... I've yet to make the oath."

Kakashi just sighed at the response before rubbing his eyes to staunch the headache that was coming. Tayuya glared at the floor before sitting beside her lover. She reached for the boys hand and tightly held onto it. Her fingers intertwined with his as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She softly began to whisper in his ear. "I don't want to see you get hurt..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before dropping his dagger in his lap and stroking the girls hand with his unoccupied one. He gave a soft kiss to her head before responding. "I know YuYa... I know."

**Break**

Violet orbs gazed at the shore line of the poverty stricken nation with interest. Seemed his fellow Champion was somewhat capable of responding to his messages. It was impressive considering the boy had yet to take the Oath of Jashin.

The man lazily raised his scythe in the air before bringing it down on an individual who lay beneath his feet. The blade slicing through the throat of the individual with ease. The man began to thrash wildly on the floor as he tried in vain to cover his wound. A few seconds passed by before the man stopped moving. Hidan's gaze strayed towards the man before turning towards a group of men who were slowly beginning to retreat. He sighed in annoyance before spinning his scythe and resting it against his shoulder.

"Now, I'll ask one more fucking time." The silver haired Akatsuki member began to walk towards the men who were desperately trying to get away from him. "Where the fuck is Gato?"

**AN: W a v e A r c lads. It won't last more than 3 chapters. Slob on my knob.**


	24. The Meeting Between Champions

**AN: B o o m. This was the plan all along. Wave Arc was the Endgame. Now you're all trapped and can't escape! GOT EM.**

**Review****. Favorite. Follow. Join the Discord Invite Code is StPc5Vp.**

Disclaimer : The Search - NF

Hidan stared at a bruised and bloody thug that very clearly, was a part of Gato's militia. An annoyed frown plastered the Jashin Champions face as the thug groaned in pain. Hidan tiredly rubbed his face before speaking slowly.

"I've killed so many of you already. Make this easy for me. A simple fucking question that has a simple fucking answer. Are you following me so far?" Violet eyes bore into the man who nodded slowly. The silver haired man stared into the man's eyes before slowly picking up his scythe and placing it on his lap. The hired thug nervously glanced at the weapon and audibly gulped.

"Gato is my primary focus. That stupid short prick is being a pain in the ass for the organization I'm apart of. Truthfully, I couldn't care less about it but a job is a job. Gato hired Shinobi to protect him. I want to know _who_ they are and _where_ they are."

The man continued to eye the scythe in fear before slowly meeting Hidans gaze. The thug cringed at the annoyed expression that marred the mans face. He nervously licked his lips before responding. "H-he... A man. He carries a big sword... Like a cleaver. It-it's huge! Uh. And a girl. She's young... Wears a mask all the time. She can freeze things into ice." Hidan raised an eyebrow at that statement as the man continued speaking. "An-and two other guys... They follow the guy with the big sword..."

Hidan pursed her lips before thinking over what the man had said. Four Shinobi in total. This was nothing new but the Akatsuki lacked the proper information on them. But a huge sword? Wave was off the coast of Kirigakure and Kumo wasn't close to this island. Most likely meaning that a rogue Kiri nin was hired. How many known, rogue Kiri nin were at large besides Kisame? Several seconds passed by before Hidan nodded his head. _"Zabuza__ Momochi..."_

An A-Rank Shinobi that was known for his stealth abilities. Hidan nodded his head again before slowly rising to his feet. He could deal with these four individuals by himself. If Zabuza was here then his little entourage was as well. The Demon Brothers and another. That 'another' being a woman who could use Hyoton apparently. Not many of those around anymore due to the Bloodline Purges in Kirigakure. Hidan cracked his neck before smirking.

"Took long enough. The faster I deal with these 4 and Gato, the sooner I can meet my brother. Lady Jashin sends her regards you cunt." The thugs eyes widened before his head was sliced off. The decapitated head landed with a soft thud before Hidan gave a low sigh. "Getting sick of this stupid shit... And I fucking forgot to ask where they were! Fucking shit!" The Jashin Champion angrily cursed into the sky as he began to make his way towards the center of the island where Waves main village rested.

**Break**

Team 7 and Tazuna stood on the coast of Wave as Naruto stared in the direction of the Jashin Champion. The Champion was now heading towards the center of the island which was most likely where the main village resided. Naruto relayed this information to Kakashi who nodded his head. The team plus one began making their way towards Tazuna's home while remaining vigilant due to the heavy fog and mist that rested in the area.

Naruto slowly unsheathed his dagger and began to twirl the weapon as he contemplated how dangerous the mission was now. Would his fellow Champion care if he hadn't took the Oath of Jashin yet? That was the only thing that Naruto truly cared about. Perhaps he was more worried due to how his inability to take caution caused all this. Had he just let Cat take the dagger away that day then he wouldn't be in this annoying situation. But at the same time... Kakashi had said that he knew this individual and that they were dangerous regardless of them being a Jashin Champion. The only thing dangerous to Kakashi of all people was another S-Rank Nin.

Naruto wasn't exactly privy to all the S-Rank Shinobi that existed outside of Konoha. Mainly due to it not being his problem. Only S-Rank Shinobi's were capable of besting one another. Of course, there are always situations like what happened to the 3rd Raikage during the war. That man had fought 10,000 Shinobi, alone, for three days and three nights. No breaks, no food, no water... He eventually died due to his wounds and exertion of Chakra but it was something to truly consider in this world.

True power was capable of shifting the Elemental Nations. That wasn't new to him or anything but it was the principal. A single man had fought off 10,000 Shinobi. 10,000! You could use the argument that his Lightning Cloak was the true reason he lasted so long but it didn't truly matter... The fact that monster possessed the ability and talent to create something so versatile and powerful was truly terrifying.

Hell, his own father had stomped Iwa alone. 2,500 Shinobi killed in less than 10 minutes. The 4th Hokage had done a quarter of what the 3rd Raikage did within several minutes. Would his father have won against the man in a single one on one? Naruto wasn't sure but from the stories he's heard about him, he'd never go into a fight unprepared. The 3rd Raikage had done just that. Fought that invading army, alone and without any prep. Was that his downfall? Possibly.

The blond boy narrowed his eyes before slowly coming to a stop in the middle of the trail. His blue orbs glanced into the forest as he remained still. Staring off into the dark wilderness with a slightly perplexed gaze. The rest of the group slowly came to a halt as they let Naruto's emotion sensing ability take over.

The blond tilted his head at the emotions that were being directed at his group. There was two individuals watching them from a decent distance away. One was incredibly cold and harsh. The negativity radiating off this individual was particularly nasty. The other was... the exact opposite of this individual. While not outright negative like the other person, this one was more scared. Naruto was certain that they knew he could sense them. After several moments of silence the two individuals disappeared off his radar.

"They're gone. They were just watching us. Maybe those other two from the bridge warned them ahead of time..." The Jinchuuriki shook his head before turning towards his Sensei. Kakashi had his arms crossed against his chest as his visible eye was closed.

"Let's continue on. I'm sure they knew you were aware of them Naruto." The boy confirmed his statement with a nod. "Then they know an ambush will be unsuccessful. Talented sensors are a boon to any village. You and Tayuya could be considered Konoha's best sensors. Not many around that can go as in-depth as you two."

Naruto just shrugged at the response before responding. "Tayuya is actually the better sensor. I can just sense _emotions_. If you're directing them at me, then I'll know. I'm incapable of distinguishing presences if that makes any sense... Tayuya is the actual sensor here." The aforementioned redhead raised an eyebrow before turning towards the trail and crossing her arms.

"They had been watching us since we stepped onto the coast. They kept their distance the entire time so I didn't say anything. Dumbass over here can detect ill-will. So if they planned to attack, he'd know as well."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows before speaking. "If you knew, why not say anything?" The Uchiha was rewarded with a shrug from the girl.

"Being watched isn't hostile activity dipship. If they got closer then sure I would say something. Why? Don't tell me you're getting scared. Being a pussy now?" Sasuke just sighed and ignored the taunt. Arguing with Tayuya was just asking for a headache.

"Let's continue moving. Tazuna says we're close." Kakashi gestured with his hand before Naruto held his hand up to stop them. The Senseinof Team 7 raised an eyebrow as the boy began to walk deeper into the woods. He waved his shoulder before speaking.

"Gotta use the bathroom. I'll be quick." No sooner did a minute go by before the blond joined back with his team. Tayuya stared at him in disgust before throwing a water canteen at his face. The boy easily caught the object and began to douse his hands with water to clean them. Kakashi eyed the boy for several seconds before nodding his head.

**Break**

The group of individuals finally made it to Tazuna's house as the sun was just beginning to sit on the horizon. The house was actually pretty big. Two stories with a patio on one of the second floors. The home sat on the edge of a decent sized lake where a small row boat sat tied to the small dock. There was a pier that sat near the edge of the home and was surrounded by trees. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the architecture of the house. Tazuna was only a bridgebuilder? This was some pretty impressive work.

The blond boy knocked on the door to the house and recieved a hesitant response from a woman behind the door.

"It's me Tsunami! I'm back and with Ninja from Konoha." The elderly man smiled as the door to the home swung open and a beautiful woman with navy blue hair launched herself at the man.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the scene before turning towards Sasuke and nudging him with his elbow. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes at the gesture before smirking. Naruto chuckled lightly before receiving a cold stare from his girlfriend. He grimaced lightly before holding his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Say something. I _dare_ you. I'll cut your damn balls off." Naruto stared straight ahead with a blank face as Tayuya's face began to inch closer to his. Her nose was an inch away from touching his face as her left hand gently gripped his chin. "Go ahead _baby_. Make my fucking day." Her lover continued to remain quiet and unresponsive. The redheaded girl nodded in satisfaction before leaving the boy alone.

The bridgebuilders daughter stared at the young couple in confusion before gesturing towards them. "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine. Mind your damn business." Tayuya's curt response caused a grin of amusement to appear on Sasuke's face. A small smirk slipped onto Naruto's face at the older woman's offended expression. Kami he loved her!

Before anything could escalate Kakashi gestured with his hand towards his students. "We're the squad of Shinobi that was assigned to escort and protect Tazuna. My name is Kakashi Hatake. These three behind me are my students." He pointed to each one of them as he listed their names off. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tayuya Uzumaki." He finished his introduction with his famous eyesmile that had Tsunami blush lightly.

The woman glanced at the two Uzumaki's before tilting her head. "You two are... related or...?" Tsunami had clearly heard the redhead referring to the blond boy with a term meant for a significant other. It was even more evident of them being intimate due to their close proximity and how the redhead practically hung off the boy. Were they married or was she thinking too deep about this?

Before Tayuya could respond to the question her lover decided he would have some fun. He wrapped his arm around the redheads waist and pulled her even closer to him. His hand gently caressed her thigh as he began to speak.

"Yep! She's my sister. We've been in love for as long as I can remember."

The entire clearing seemed to just go silent after the boys proclamation. Sasukes eyes widened in absolute disbelief at the gall of his friend. Even Kakashi was slightly wide eyed st the statement having not expected something so far out of left field. Tsunami's mouth dropped open in shock and disgust as she stared at the presumed brother and sister. Tayuya's head slowly turned to the point where her eyes could gaze into his before a small and loving smile appeared on her face.

"My brother is right. Mom and dad passed away when we were young. So we've only ever had each other... One thing led to another and well... Here we are."

Naruto gave a huge grin as Tayuya began to play along before he let go of her and made his way past Kakashi and the father and daughter. The boy entered their home and began to inspect their living space. "Beautiful house you two have. Reminds me of our home, eh Tayuya?" A small smirk adorned his face at the uncomfortable expressions on Tazuna and Tsunami's face.

Tayuya pushed Tazuna out of the way before meeting her lover in the middle of the living room. She wrapped her arms around him before giving him a kiss that was deliberately deep. Her hands gently ran through his mane of spikey hair before both lovers detached from one another. Both Uzumaki's stared at the the individuals who remained at the entrance of the house before shrugging and sitting down in the couch as if they owned the place.

Several moments of silence passed by before Sasuke shook his head with a scoff and made his way into the home of Tazuna. He couldn't _believe_ that Tayuya actually went through with that bit. He didn't see an ounce of hesitation in her decision.

The silver haired Shinobi stared at the Uzumaki's for several seconds before pulling out his book and speaking to the father and daughter. "Incest is very common in the Shinobi world. Those two are from a pureblood clan that only mingle with those that share the same blood." The lanky man shrugged after his response before slowly walking into the house. "It's considered tradition in their clan."

Naruto and Tayuya took great satisfaction in their little game. Making people uncomfortable was always amusing to them. The blond teen rested his head against the cushion of the couch and closed his eyes. "Yo old man. How many spare rooms you got?"

The older man slowly stepped into the home before closing the door and responding. "Er... Uh. Enough to house all of you..." He trailed off after the teen nodded before standing up and pulling Tayuya with him. With their hands intertwined, Naruto gently pulled Tayuya along as they slowly went up the stairs of the home.

"Kakashi-Sensei! If you need us, you know what to do!" The two eventually disappeared after reaching the second floor of the house. Tazuna and Tsunami stared at each in uncomfortable silence before Tsunami slowly made her way into the kitchen to finish the dinner she was preparing.

The old bridgemaker sat down on the couch with a conflicted expression. Sasuke smirked at the man before questioning him. "Something wrong Tazuna? You and your daughter seem... uncomfortable."

The man just shook his head before glancing at the teen. "They're really related?"

Sasuke's face went blank as he contemplated what was being asked. He could just ruin all the fun and tell the man the truth. Naruto and Tayuya were indeed relates but most certainly weren't brother and sister. Buuuuut... Annoying the man that annoyed him was too good to pass up.

"Yes, yes they are."

**Break**

Naruto grinned as he shut the door to the spare bedroom that he and Tayuya would be staying in. Fucking with people was always funny. Tayuya stood at the foot of the decent sized bed that rested in the room.

Her arms were crossed before she turned on her heel and staring directly into Narutos eyes. "Where the fuck are you?" The girl's arms crossed as a glare formed on her face. The Jinchuuriki furrowed his eyebrows at the question. "What do you-" He was cut off as Tayuya pushed him against the door of the room and screamed.

"You're a clone! Where the fuck are you?!" The girls mouth pulled back in a vicious snarl as she tightly gripped the boys shirt. The boy stared into those honey brown eyes before averting.

"I... Boss. He said..." The girl's nails gripped onto the shirt tighter as her eyes began to water. "He said he was going to meet with the other Champion..." The clone licked it's lips nervously as Tayuya's hair shadowed her face. Her grip on his shirt slackened and the girl's body trembled slightly.

"When you get back... You're fucking _dead_!" The girl slammed the clone against the wall following her statement and it vanished in a cloud of smoke. Tayuya glared at the ground for several moments as tears began to cascade down her face. _"Fucking idiot!" _

**Break**

Naruto's eyes glanced at the several children who sat on the curb of the road he was walking on. They were clearly malnourished and it didn't take a genuis to see that. He turned his attention away and began to walk through a small alleyway to cut time off for this trip. Tayuya was going to be-... And she already knew.

The blond grimaced as the memories of his clone made its way back to him. He was hoping that it would have lasted for a few hours but Tayuya knew him far too well. He began to rub his eyes as he tried to alleviate the stress of leaving his lover alone. This certainly wasn't the way he expected the mission to go. Naruto was positive he was going to get reprimanded by Kakashi and then get his ass torn into by Tayuya.

The blond boy stood still in the alleyway as he contemplated just abandoning his quest and making his way to Tazunas home. As the boy was ready to leave and head to Tazunas home he heard a commotion ahead of him. The boy began to make his towards the noise before he saw a man get launched through a window of an eatablishment. His head tilted as he noticed the pool of blood that began to surround the body.

The blond began to make his way closer towards the building as the villagers began to scramble away in fear. Gliding his way through the men and women he made it towards the broken window before peering inside curiously. His eyes widened in slight shock at seeing the many bodies that lay motionless on the floor. Several of them sported vicious cuts to their throats and abdomen. The boys gaze landed on a man whos back was facing him.

He wore an interesting cloak that was all black in color with red clouds all along the fabric. The man had silver hair that was slicked back and he appeared to be holding some sort of weapon in his hands.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at the man that seemed so familiar. He tried to wrack his brain to find any information on how exactly he knew this man. There was absolutely no way he wouldn't remember meeting this individual. His train of thought was interrupted as the mans voice cut through the silence of the building.

"You fuckers are actually starting to piss me the fuck off! How many of you stupid cunts do I have to fucking kill for you understand that I always get what I want!" The man raised his weapon in the air and Naruto immediately knew who the man was. "You're a part of Gato's little shits! He hired Zabuza Momochi! Where the fuck is he?!"

Naruto blinked at the information before speaking slowly. "You're after Gato too?" The silver haired man stopped waving his scythe in the air before slowly turning towards the entrance of the building. The teen was finally able to get a good luck at his fellow Champion. Naruto tilted his head slightly at his fellow immortal before continuing. "My team wants his head as well." The boy unsheathed his dagger and began to twirl the weapon in his hand. The silver haired man just eyed the weapon before a toothy smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, look what we have here! The _Child of Prophecy_. Didn't think I'd meet your ass so soon but it seems Lady Jashin wanted this hmm?"

Naruto regarded the man for several moments before speaking. "I have a feeling that's not entirely true..." His response caused a grin to form on the other Champions face. The man spun his scythe on his hand before shrugging and resting the weapon on his shoulder.

"You'd be right about that. I simply asked her. She told me you were heading out to Wave country. Wouldn't want to pass up a chance to meet my new brother."

Naruto frowned at the comment before speaking. "I haven't took the Oath of Jashin yet..." To his surprise the older man just waved him off with an easy grin.

"Doesn't matter. You're a Champion. That rule only applies to members of the religion. It's to prevent in-fighting when disagreements break out." The man shrugged before throwing his scythe behind him and impaling a man that was trying to escape. "You stupid fuckers aren't leaving till I get my damn answers! So stay fucking put!"

Naruto blinked several times as the man spouted off several obscene remarks at the group of men who were trying to get as far away from the man as possible without physically leaving the room. _'__It's like a male Tayuya...'_ A small smile appeared on his face before making his way towards his fellow Champion. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

The man turned his head to glance at Naruto for a few seconds before smirking. "Hidan." Naruto grinned at the man before turning his attention to the group of men who were practically holding each other at this point.

Naruto glanced at his... companion before placinf his dagger underneath the chin of one of the men. "Now, my new friend here has been asking you all a simple question. but judging from the amount of dead bodies in here, I can tell you aren't cooperating correctly. So _I'll _be asking the questions now." The men on the floor all glanced at one another before one of them laughed at the boy and his response. Naruto raised an eyebrow before stabbing his dagger directly into the kneecap of the man who laughed. The man screamed out in pain as he grabbed his leg.

"Is it still funny? I didn't hear a joke. Did you hear a joke Hidan?" The boy turned his head towards the man who had an amused grin on his face. The older Champion shook his head at the question. The teen nodded his head before turning his attention back on the group of men "Mhm... I thought so. Which is why I find it weird that you're laughing." He began to twist the blade that rested in the man's joint causing another agonizing scream. "Is it still funny?" The man immediately shook his head as he clenched his teeth in pain.

The blond teen nodded his head but made no move to remove the blade. "Now, I'm going to ask you all the same question that my friend did. The only difference is that I'll _know_ when you're lying." He began to ask the same question to each individual who responded with a verbal 'No' or a shake of the head. As he went down the list of men he eventually stopped at the end of them and questioned this man the same as the others. The man, as expected, answered negatively.

Naruto continued to stare at the man for several seconds before nodding his head. His foot rocketed out towards the man's head and impacted it rather harshly. The giant man was unable to react to the vicious kick and was sent flying into the wall at the back of the building. The plump man fell from the wall with a groan of pain. Naruto began to walk towards him, pulling out his dagger from the kneecap of the man he had stabbed it through.

"Why are you lying? I told you I'll know when you're lying." The man groggily tried to make it onto his hands and knees before screaming in pain when the boys dagger impaled his hand to the wooden floor. The huge thug grit his teeth in pain as he desperately tried to remove the dagger with his other hand. The blond Jinchuuriki just watched him with an apathetic gaze.

Naruto knew that he was going to be in deep shit due to his actions. He figured he might as well get critical information so his team could benefit in the long run. And dealing with Tayuya was going to be... He mentally shook his head at the thought.

After several moments of failure in removing the blade Naruto kicked the man in the rib cage. The fat individual hit the floor afterwards and gave several wheezing breaths. The blond sighed in annoyance before crouching down towards the man. "Where is Gato's hideout?" He waited several seconds for a response from the huge man and when nothing came he decided that torture was his best option.

"Well, you're not a Shinobi. So you'll break easier than most. I've learned from the best. My mother is the right hand of the Torture and Interrogation Department. Making civilians like you break is boring to her." The boy unwound his kunai-chain and placed the blade just over the knuckle of the man's pinkie finger. "For each _wrong_ answer, you'll lose a finger. And you have 10 of them. Where is Gato's hideout?" A small whimper eminated from the man before Naruto sighed. He proceeded to cut the finger off causing a scream of agony to erupt from the man. The boy immediately began to cauterize the wound with Katon Chakra so he wouldn't bleed out.

"Again. Where. Is. Gato's. Hideout." He placed the kunai over the man's ring finger and patiently waited.

"You-you're a monster..."

The teen raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with the man before slicing directly through the finger. Another scream erupted from his throat followed by the man thrashing on the floor in pain. Naruto cauterized the wound before moving onto his middle finger. "I can do this to your feet too. That's an extra 10 as well. So, where is Gato's hideout?"

The thug grit his teeth in silence and contemplated his options. There wasn't many but if he could convince the kid to let him live then maybe... "I'll tell you! I swear! Ju-just let me live!"

The teen stared into the man's eyes for several seconds before nodding and moving the kunai away from the man's fingers. Naruto began to spin the weapon slowly before speaking. "Well? I'm waiting. Don't got all night." The chain began to spin even faster after his statement.

The man proceeded to explain exactly where the billionaires base sat on the island. It was slightly surprising for Naruto that this guy was apparently pretty high on the hierarchy for Gato's payroll. This guy didn't even look like he could solve basic math equations. Which made his decision even easier to do.

"I told you everything... Ya gotta let me go..."

Naruto just stared at the man for several seconds before pursing his lips. He bent over and yanked his dagger out of the man's hand who groaned in pain and immediately began to apply pressure to his hand.

"Ya know, people tell you not to trust Shinobi." The boy began to slowly leave the building as he headed towards the entrace while Hidan watched from the broken window he had threw a man through earlier. "They say we're just dishonorable people with no morals. Which is usually true. But some of us actually have honor." The kunai-chain began to spin even faster as a smirk appeared on the boys face. "I have honor buuut... Trusting me was the wrong decision."

The man was unable to react as the kunai-chain pierced his sternum. The man's eyes widened as he stared at the boy who was holding onto the chain from the unique weapon. Naruto grinned at the man before yanking the chain with as much force as possible. The giant man was sent rocketing towards Naruto who stabbed him through his eye with his dagger. Naruto stared at the man before using his foot to push the man off his dagger. The man's skull slowly came off the jagged blade with a sick squelching noise.

Naruto shook his dagger clean of the blood before ripping his kunai out of the man's body. The boy ripped a piece of the man's shirt off and used it to thoroughly clean his dagger and kunai-chain. After making sure his dagger and kunai were clean he turned his attention towards Hidan who had a small smirk on his face as he leaned against the building. Naruto stepped through the entrance of the building as he placed his hands into his pockets and gazed at the villagers who were now staring at them with less fear than before.

The boy glanced at the moon for several seconds before speaking to his fellow Champion. "I need to get back to my team... My girlfriend is quite literally going to kill me. Or atleast attempt to anyway." A low sigh escaped him before he shook his head.

"Love huh?" Hidan went silent after his question as his eyes seemed to glaze over. Naruto could see several different emotions swimming in his violet pupils before they disappeared. The man closed his eyes before speaking. "When you get as old as I am... You give up on shit like that."

The blond furrowed his eyebrows before slowly leaning against the building next to Hidan. He remained silent as his fellow Champion spoke again.

"Stopped counting my birthdays after 150. Stopped celebrating them all together really. It gets old fast... Had someone I really loved around your age as well. Spitfire of a woman. Would fuck you up before asking questions. Fierce and protective." A small smirk emerged on the man's face as Naruto smiled. "We had been together since I became a Jashin Champion. It was the best damn time of my life. I killed, fucked, and sacrificed whatever I wanted. But I was young and fucking stupid. She... aged right before my very eyes and there wasn't shit I could do."

"One day, I came to a realization that this immortality was a curse rather than a blessing. And of course, it's cus we're just humans. Humans can't fucking understand this power. It goes against the laws of nature. You're not supposed to be able to bend the laws like this."

"Since you clearly have someone who loves and cares for you, here's a bit of advice from someone who's been in your shoes before, kid." The man popped his neck before he began to walk in the opposite direction. "Cherish every fucking moment you have with the people you care about. Cus one day... One day they're gonna age in the blink of an eye. And you'll be burying them the next. Stay safe brother." The man disappeared into the darkness after his statement as Naruto frowned.

The boy was quiet for several minutes as he leaned against the building. He gave a low sigh before disappearing in a shunshin.

**Break**

Naruto arrived in the forest just outside of Tazuna's home before placing his hands in his pockets. He began to walk towards the direction of the man's home before stopping. He rotated his body before staring at a man who was crouching on top of a tree branch. The man had a rather large sword on his back and was very clearly directing his killing intent at him.

Naruto stared at the man for several seconds as he contemplated his next actions. He could bluff, which wouldn't work or he could try to stall for time. "So... What cha want?"

If the man was amused by his question he did little to show it. The Shinobi reached for his giant weapon as adrenaline began to rush through Naruto's body. He was very much aware that he was no match for Zabuza Momochi. The blond heavily sighed before he reached for his dagger. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the bandages of his weapon the former Kiri Shinobi appeared directly in front of him.

It was only instinct that saved the boy from losing his arm as he retreated away from the man. His left hand retrieved his dagger as his kunai-chain dropped in his right. Naruto glared as the man rushed towards him and swung his mighty cleaver. The blond ducked underneath the giant sword and threw his kunai-chain at Zabuza from point blank range.

The former Kiri Shinobi easily dodged the thrown weapon as he eyed the chain attached to the weapon. The man spun on his heel and lashed out with a mighty kick that was blocked by the boys forearms. Naruto was flung backwards by the kick as Zabuza then reached for his kunai-chain that hadn't been retracted yet. When his hand encircled the metal, he was burned from the residual Katon Chakra that Naruto had fed to it when he noticed Zabuza watching him.

The man relinquished his grip on the weapon and was forced to jump away as a mighty gust of wind slammed down on his previous position. The pressure from the jutsu creating a rather large crater in the earth. The Demon of the Mist was forced to dodge another attack by the boy before backhanding him. To his surprise, a cloud of smoke erupted from his attack. It was due to this lapse of judgement that he was speared through his arm by the boys kunai-chain.

"You're a persistent little shit."

Naruto grit his teeth before yanking the chain downwards. The weapon was ripped from the man's arm who gave a quiet grunt and was forced to stab his large blade into the soil to prevent himself from tumbling over due to the sheer strength from the boys action.

"Yeah, well. You know what they say about us Uzumaki's."

The man slowly stood up as he rested his gigantic blade on his shoulder. "That there aren't many of you left in this world?"

Zabuza was awarded with a vicious glare from the boy who's eyes began to shift and change color. The man slowly blinked as an absolutely disgusting amount pressure began to radiate from the boy. So much pressure that his shoulders visibly sagged. _"What the hell?"_

The rogue nin watched in wonder as a thick red cloak of Chakra wrapped around the boy encasing his entire body and forming 3 tails behind his back with two floppy ears atop his head. The boy proceeded to hunch over like a dog and it was then that Zabuza truly realized how dangerous this boy actually was.

"You're a Jinchuuriki. Seems like I need to.-" He was cut off from his speech as the boy appeared directly in front of him with his clawed hand extended forward. Zabuza blocked the attack from landing with the flat end of his sword and immediately tried to retaliate with a kick.

The boy let the attack hit him as his free hand gripped the leg that Zabuza used to kick him with. The man's eyes widened before an incredibly hot and burning sensation emanated from the boys clawed hand. The Jonin grit his teeth in pain and raised his free hand to strike the Jinchuuriki.

He never got the chance to launch the attack due to a kick from behind that rattled his skull. The Jinchuuriki let go as the Jonin was sent flying forward from the surprise attack. Naruto's crimson eyes locked onto his clones before grabbing the clones hand and launching it towards the Kiri Nin. The Jinchuuriki immediately ran behind in pursuit of the clone that was dispatched when it got in range of the man.

A smoke screen erupted in Zabuza's vision before several Naruto's appeared in four different directions. One was to his right, another to his left, one was directly above the smoke screen and the real one was crouched underneath the smoke.

Zabuza formed a single handseal as a Tsunami of water exploded from his position. The clones of Naruto immediately disappeared as Zabuza shot forward hoping to catch the boy. His eyes widened in surprise as another group of clones broke through the earth beneath his feet. The man tried to dispatch the clones with his giant sword but was prevented from swinging due to the kunai-chain that wrapped around his weapon. He was impaled through both of his thighs and his left arm by the kunai-chains of the clones.

The real Naruto appeared directly in front of Zabuza with his claws outstretched towards the man's eyes. The former Kiri Nin could do nothing but stare at the claws that were several inches away from sinking into his skull.

Before Naruto could impale the man's skull a huge block of ice sprung up directly in front of the man saving his life. Slitted eyes widened in shock as the block of ice managed to negate the full brunt of his attack. His claws sunk deep into the ice before he was hit by a vicious kick from a woman with a mask who appeared from the ice. The clones of Naruto were unable to block the thousands of ice shards that pierced through them.

Naruto flipped several times through the air before stabbing the ground with his clawed hands and slowing his momentum. The boys mouth pulled back in a snarl as the woman stared directly at him.

"Like a rabid animal, you need to be put down."

A low growl emanated from the boys throat before he slowly stood to his full height. The boy rolled his neck before crossing his fingers and summoning a horde of clones. The Kage Bunshins absolutely flooded the forest, covering almost the entire area.

Zabuza glanced at his companion and began to run through several handseals before ending on a half ram seal and raising his other hand directly in the air.

**"Ninpo : Kirigakure** **n-."**

The man was cut off from finishing his jutsu as the cry of a thousand birds screeched in the air. Zabuza was saved from immediate death as a wall of ice encased around him and his subordinate. The lightning jutsu immediately cut through the mirror of ice with little issue and pierced Zabuza in his left shoulder, just slightly above his heart. The man gave a loud grunt of pain from the jutsu as the masked woman began to apply Hyoton Chakra to the wound to try and numb the muscles.

"Well, seems like our little Fox just can't seem to keep himself out of trouble." Naruto exhaled in relief as the familiar voice of his Sensei entered the clearing. The army of clones smiled at the voice of their Sensei. The man slowly emerged from the shadows of the forest as he began to slowly make his way closer to his student.

"That girl is pretty fast. She reacted just in time to form that wall of ice. A shame too... Now I have to kill both of you." The man sighed as he placed both of his hands into his pockets. Kakashi weaved his through the numerous clones of his students. The man eventually stopped beside Naruto who was staring at him with relief in his vision. "We'll talk after this Naruto. You have your reasons for doing what you did. Tayuya is the one you need to worry about." The blond grimaced at the statement before giving his Sensei a nod. He let out a heavy sigh before the corrosive Bijuu Chakra began to dissipate off his body.

Kakashi continued to stare at the duo in front of him with an apathetic gaze. "This is where the road ends for you two. Don't bother running either. I already have your scent. Die with some measure of honor." The silver haired Shinobi raised his right hand up to his face before pushing his headband up and revealing his matured Sharingan.

Zabuza glared at the Copy Cat Nin before glancing down towards his companion. He grit his teeth in anger before pushing the girl behind him. "If it's a fight you want, I'll happily oblige. But, let the girl leave." The masked woman's head snapped towards the Kiri Nin in shock.

Kakashi placed his hand back in his pocket before contemplating the offer. It was a noble deed of the man. Kakashi was extremely knowledgeable about of all of the A- Rank Rogue Shinobi from the Bingo Book. He was well aware of Zabuza's bloodthirsty personality. The fact the man was even making the offer in the first place to spare the girl was shocking. It was something that Kakashi respected.

The Sharingan wielder shrugged his shoulders before responding. "A noble request Zabuza... I respect it. But how can I be sure that she won't try to take revenge after your death? I have three students with me. You of all peoole should know how dangerous vengeance can be."

The Rogue Nin glanced at the girl before gesturing with his head for her to leave. "Leave. And make your way to Mei. She'll accept you with open arms, tell her I sent you."

"Zabuza-sama! You can't be serious! I can't leave you!" The woman gripped onto the man's shirt as her body trembled. The Kiri Nin sighed in annoyance before prying her hands off him.

"Go. _Now_." The man began to roll his neck before hefting his cleaver up onto his shoulder with a minor amount of trouble. "You were never a registered Shinobi to begin with. This is where _my_ story ends not yours. Now leave, Haku..."

The now named Haku trembles for several moments before glancing towards the blond teen and his Sensei. Both of which sported small frowns at the scene. She grit her teeth in anger before disappearing in a shunshin. Zabuza sighed in sadness as his narrowed at the ground. The ice block that surrounded him slowly began to disappear as the man sighed.

The Demon of the Mist shook his head before a vicious grin emerged on his face. The man flexed his muscles as he flooded the entire clearing with his Chakra. "If I'm gonna die then I'm gonna make sure to put up a fucking fight! LET'S GO!" The man roared before disappearing in a burst of speed as he cut down a dozen of Narutos clones in the blink of an eye.

Kakashi tracked the man's movement with ease as Zabuza began to get closer and closer through the barrier of clones. The silver haired man took one of his hands out of his pocket before speaking to the real Naruto.

"Head back to Tazunas. I'll deal with him. You have your own problems to deal with." Naruto glanced at his Sensei before nodding his head. Naruto knew that his Sensei didn't need his help. The blond teen disappeared and a small smirk appeared on Kakashi's face.

Zabuza finally managed to reach the Sharingan wielder as he cut through alnost half of the clones in the clearing. Blood cascaded his body and there were several cuts and slashes from what appeared to be injuries from a kunai. The man appeared in front of Kakashi eith his cleaver slashing down from above.

Zabuza's eyes widened as the blade was completely stopped in its descent by the back of the man's hand. The sword making contact with the metal plates of the gloves that Kakashi wore. Zabuza grit his teeth as his muscles trembled to push the sword further down. Kakashi eye smiled at the man and showed no signs of struggle in fending the weapon off.

"Good bye, Zabuza."

**AN: Pretty sure this is my longest chapter I've ever wrote. Took forever. Wave Arc ends next chapter. REJOICE!**** Also guys, leave in the reviews on who you think should replace Itachi as Kisame's partner in the Akatsuki. Leave suggestions or just pm me directly. **


	25. A New Leader

**AN: ****THE REVIVAL OF DEVIL'S ADVOCATE IS UPON US!**

**REJOICE YOU PUNY MORTALS, FOR I HAVE**** RESURRECTED THIS MEDIOCRE STORY!**

**On a more serious note though - the reason I didn't update Devil's Advocate was mainly due to a lack of motivation for the story. Which ironically is happening with Age Is But A Number and that fucking story is literally one chapter away from finishing.**

**But we're back so... Ya know. Only took like... 6 months. Got em. Fucking idiots.**

**Join the bloody damn Discord Server. Invite code is StPc5Vp**

Disclaimer : So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold

Kakashi slowly made the trek back towards Tazuna's lodge with a less than stellar mood. Not because he was sad that he had to kill Zabuza or anything of the sort but because he _chose_ to kill the man.

The silver haired Veteran lightly shook his crimson stained hand as he sighed for what felt like the tenth time this night.

Zabuza didn't _have_ to continue to fight. The man chose to do so and Kakashi had responded in kind. The Shinobi lifestyle was nothing more than a vicious cycle of death and suffering.

_"Suffering builds character, little one."_

The words of Sakumo Hatake, his father, resounded through his head. His father hadn't been lying when saying those words but...

Kakashi shook his head with yet another sigh. What were Shinobi even fighting for at this point?

To keep the peace? Protecting their homes? Their families?

An age old debate that never really seemed to have a clearcut answer. If Kakashi was being honest, he was tired of the bloodshed.

Tired of the innocent lives lost because of differing philosophies.

Tired of killing.

Kakashi was just _tired_...

The silver haired man slowly strolled through the shrubbery that concealed Tazuna's lodge and he could hear the distinct sound of Tayuya's enraged voice.

The lanky man slowly halted in place as he contemplated whether or not actually returning to his students was worth it or not.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU CAN'T FUCKING RUN FROM ME!" There was a loud crashing noise that soon followed the girl's screams followed by a young male yelling out in pain. "I'LL SKIN YOUR STUPID ASS ALIVE! YOU WON'T DIE ANYWAY SO SIT STILL!"

The muffled screams continued to ring out into the clearing and Kakashi sighed with a shake of his head. A small smile began to tug on his face as he slowly strolled up to the house.

Meh... It was kind of worth it. His students were special and while they were definitely annoying most of the time, they filled a void in his life that he had certainly needed.

He slowly opened the door to Tazuna's home and immediately took note of how awful the house looked. The dining table was flipped over while the couch from the living room was now upside down and sitting at the entrance to the kitchen.

The love seat that he had claimed as his own while staying in the house was now resting at the bottom of the stairs _on the other side of the house_.

His ebony eyes continued to scan the home and he sighed in exasperation as he finally spotted the source of the entire mess.

Tayuya was seated atop Naruto with her hands wrapped tightly around the boy's throat. The boy's legs were thrashing wildly as the girl began to bash his head against the hardened wood of the floor.

Kakashi stared at the two Uzumakis for a moment before shifting his attention towards the dining room of the home. He released another sigh of exasperation as he spotted the remaining member of Team 7.

Sasuke was seated at the main dinner table with a plate of food and was casually eating Tsunami's food without a care in the world as to what his teammates were doing.

The Uchiha seemed to finally notice his presence and only greeted him with a slight tilt of his head.

Cheeky brat.

The S-Rank Shinobi placed his hands into his pockets before returning his attention back to the couple.

"Why?" He asked simply.

Tayuya did not cease her actions as she continued to strangle her lover whilst bashing his skull into the ground. "You already know why, you one eyed cunt!"

Kakashi lightly frowned at the harsh response. "I didn't deserve that one."

"Yeah, well... She's been attacking everyone since she found out so..." Kakashi's attention was drawn to the dining room as Sasuke continued speaking. "Either ignore her like I did or end up like Tsunami-san."

Kakashi only raised his visible eyebrow, slightly curious as to what happened to the woman.

Sasuke returned to his food and shrugged lightly. "Tayuya made her cry... hysterically. She ran out of the house. Haven't seen her since you left." The ebony haired teen took a sip of his tea and spoke once more. "She knocked Tazuna out."

Kakashi placed his gloved hand over his face and began to lightly rub his eyes.

Why? Why him? What did he do to deserve this?

**Break**

The stale scent of cigarette smoke invaded Hidan's nostrils as he slowly strolled through the main 'hideout' of Gato. His amethyst orbs slowly roamed over the man's numerous 'bodyguards' and he openly scoffed in annoyance.

Waste of fucking time...

The immortal Akatsuki member began to slowly spin his large scythe before resting it against his shoulder.

"Hey! You can't be he-"

Hidan's scythe cut through the air before slicing through the random man's body who tried to stop him from advancing.

The hired thug desperately tried to staunch the bleeding from his wound before collapsing to the ground. His body twitched several times before ceasing its actions.

Hidan nodded his head as the rest of the men backed away in slight fear. "Gato. I want Gato. Get the fuck out of my way."

He was allowed entrance without nary a fuss from the diminutive man's body guards. Hidan sighed quietly as he slowly passed by random people, occasionally killing those who tried to halt his advances.

Hidan reached the top floor of the warehouse and he sighed in aggravation. There was several doors with immaculate designs and architecture and all this other fancy shit that Hidan didn't give a single shit about.

"I'm gonna fucking brain myself..." He muttered quietly.

The silver haired man chose a door at random and proceeded through it. Upon opening one of the doors, his anger flared up.

There was several women, garbed in little more than aged underwear and rags that greeted him. He counted fifteen women between the ages of 15 to 25 who were chained to the walls. Their forms were slightly gaunt and each woman possessed bruises all across their abdomens and lower backs.

Fifteen terrified gazes met his own and he resisted the urge to frown. While he may kill leisurely and torture for fun, he didn't abuse and rape women.

Jashin-sama save his soul... He was getting soft now...

"I'd give you all a reassuring speech about how you'll be fine and all this shit but like... I got nothing." Hidan slowly entered the room, scaring the helpless women even more. "Calm your tits or whatever. I'm freeing you."

He proceeded to cut through each and every woman's restraints. Upon cutting the last chain he stared at the group of women before shaking his head and leaving.

He wasn't good at this shit...

"W-wait!" One of the women called out.

Hidan sighed in annoyance as he slowly turned around and stared at the woman who had called out to him.

She couldn't have been older than 14...

While Hidan definitely wasn't a good person by any means and killed who ever annoyed him... He wasn't a fucking _rapist_ or a _child molester_.

"Fuck do you want? Spit it out. I got a stupid fucking midget to kill. You're wasting my time. If you're gonna thank me then save it. I don't need your thanks."

The young brunette flinched at his harsh tone before meeting his gaze. Her crystal blue eyes stared into his as she hesitantly spoke.

"Are... Are you going to kill Gato?"

Hidan stared at her before twirling his scythe lazily. "Nooooooo." He sarcastically replied while rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna take his ass out on a date..."

The young girl's face scrunched up in annoyance and Hidan almost smirked at the look in her eyes. She had some spunk to her.

Brazen little one she was.

"Let me watch." She demanded.

Hidan stared at the half naked girl before raising an eye brow. "Sadistic little one, ain't ya?" He asked rhetorically. The silver haired man was quiet for several moments before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, why the fuck not? If you puke that's on you. I'm not cleaning your shit."

The younger girl once again scrunched her face up in annoyance. "You're rude." She stated simply.

"Yeah well, fuck you." He replied immediately. Gesturing with his head he spoke again. "Let's go. I wanna get this shit over with already. If you hold me back..." His amethyst orbs seemed to glow ominously as he threatened her.

"I'll _gut_ you."

The spunky girl slowly rose to her feet while wobbling slightly. "That'd be a blessing..." She mumbled quietly to herself. "What's your name?" She slowly made her way towards the man while looking up at him curiously.

The Jashin worshipper scrutinized the young brunette for several moments before replying.

"Hidan."

She stared into his amethyst orbs before offering a small smile. "I'm Kiyo."

Hidan stared at the girl quietly before placing his scythe against the wall of the room. He proceeded to tug his Akatsuki cloak over his head before throwing it at the girl.

"Put it on. I'm not gonna stare at a naked teenager. I may kill people for pleasure but I have _some_ fucking standards."

The now names Kiyo frowned in annoyance and grumbled quietly before pulling the Akatsuki cloak over her head. The large garment dwarfed her tiny frame as she ruffled the cloak out.

Once the girl reached his side he stared at her before returning his gaze to the other women. "Stay here for 20 minutes then leave. I'll kill everyone in this warehouse and it should be safe enough for you to leave."

Hidan made his way out of the room with Kiyo following behind. He was about to open another random door before his companion spoke.

"It's that one over there..." She pointed to the door towards the end of the hallway. Hidan nodded his head in thanks before making his way towards the door.

Kicking the door open, the immortal Shinobi slowly entered. He was immediately stabbed through the stomach by a Katana and a low grunt left his mouth. He stood motionless for several seconds, ignoring Kiyo's fearful yelp.

"Yeah... That's not gonna work." Hidan muttered lazily. His amethyst orbs slowly trailed towards the man who stabbed him and took note of the man's surprised expression.

Hidan grasped the man's head with his right hand and he began to squeeze the man's skull. The unknown man began to scream in pain as his hands desperately clawed at Hidan's hand.

The silver haired man ignored the man's screams and began to squeeze even harder. Causing blood to seep out of the man's ears and eyes. Several seconds passed by before a sickening crack resounded through the room.

The screams of agony ceased and the man's corpse went limp. Hidan threw the man's body to the side before slowly glancing down at the blade embedded in his abdomen.

"Are you ok?!" Kiyo was at his side with her hands moving to and fro frantically, unsure of what to actually do.

Hidan glanced at the girl with his eyebrow raised before rolling his eyes. He proceeded to pull the blade out of his stomach without a care and slowly cracked his neck afterwards.

"Relax. I can't fucking die anyway." He stared at the blade for a moment before handing the weapon to the girl.

Kiyo fumbled with the weapon for several seconds before clumsily holding it at the hilt.

"You use the pointy end to kill people." Hidan's blood stained hand patted the girl's cheek condescendingly as he smirked.

Kiyo grumbled in annoyance as she stared at the blood stained weapon. Her left hand left the hilt of the blade as she wiped off her cheek, smearing the blood on her face. She glared up at the man before yelling at him.

"I'm not stupid!" Her fierce expression waned for a second as Hidan's gaze pierced through her. "I-I know what a sword can do..."

Hidan scrutinized her for several seconds before glancing towards the large bed of the room. Spotting the little midget in the bed, he slowly returned his gaze back to Kiyo.

"Prove it then." He stated simply. Hidan gestured with his head towards the bed and smirked. "Kill him with it. Get your hands dirty."

Kiyo stared at Hidan for several seconds before returning her gaze to the sword. She was silent for several long seconds before steeling her gaze.

The memories of being taken away from her family fluttered through her mind and her hands tightened around the hilt of the blade.

She remembered all the times she tried to fight back against the man and how he would beat her. Hitting her with any object within reaching distance.

The abuse... The torture...

Tears swelled in her eyes and her expression shifted angrily. Every single day...

Every. Single. Day.

She was beaten. _Used_... Her innocence stripped away without a care. Anger and rage swelled in her heart as every single violent thought she ever had surfaced at the forefront of her mind.

Kiyo's world turned black and the first thing she saw when she came to was the smirking face of a rather.. handsome man.

He had beautiful purple eyes...

"You're a fucking natural, little one."

The man's hand came to rest on the crown of her skull and her head felt lighter. Like all of her burdens and sorrows has been washed away.

Several minutes passed by in silence before she was able to assess what had happened. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the mutilated carcass of the man who had used her body for enjoyment.

Kiyo slowly raised her hands to her face and the only color she could see was red.

Red.

Red.

Everywhere.

Red there. Red here.

Kiyo's eyes clenched tightly and the girl's hands made contact with the bloody floor. The stench of blood assaulted her nostrils and she wretched.

"Gross. But, ya eventually get used to it." Hidan's voice resounded from behind her and she slowly turned towards his direction. "You stabbed him about 75 times. You're pretty fucking vicious..."

Hidan slowly kneeled beside the girl as he smirked. His amethyst orbs stared into her light blue ones before he spoke. "How would you like to join my religion? We welcome people like you."

Kiyo was quiet for several moments before trying to wipe the left over bile from her mouth. "Wh-what's it called?"

Hidan's smirk was absolutely terrifying as he responded.

"Jashinism."

**Break**

"So you're just going to ignore me now?" Naruto questioned his lover.

Silence.

Well, it was kind of deserved. He did go off on his own when she clearly stated not to. Tayuya had every right to be mad.

But she had also choked him out for 3 hours last night. While also breaking his skull multiple times. All under the pretense of _"You're immortal. You'll live."_

Blasphemy.

Just because he couldn't die through conventional means didn't mean that he didn't feel the pain.

"That's fine. I deserve that..." He stated quietly.

Naruto sighed quietly as he stared at Tayuya. She was sitting on one of the various logs around the large lake beside Tazuna's home. Her face was dawned in her ever-present scowl and her arms were crossed against her chest.

She hadn't spoken to him at all last night and even refused to share the same bed. She had slept on Tazuna's couch in the living room and also ignored him during breakfast and lunch.

Naruto sighed once more before slowly walking away from Tayuya and heading towards the small lake. He placed his foot atop the waters surface before walking on it and heading towards the center of the lake. He proceeded to sit down atop the water while crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and proceeded to meditate for the remainder of the day.

If Tayuya wished to ignore him then so be it. He had apologized several times since returning but he did deserve this treatment.

**"Give her time, Naruto." **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he came face to face with Kurama. The giant fox was lying down with its head resting atop its hands. He sighed quietly as he walked through the large gates of the seal.

"Yeah... I know Kurama."

The Bijuu slowly closed its eyes as it responded. **"If you know this then why are you ruminating over it?"**

The blond jumped onto the Bijuus snout before laying down. He proceeded to cross his arms behind his head before releasing a heavy sigh. "I don't know... Probably because I hate seeing her upset. Regardless if it was my fault or not."

**"You knew this would happen. Only you are to blame."**

Naruto sighs once more before closing his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah..." He replies plainly.

Several hours pass by in silence as Bijuu and Jinchuuriki sit in comfortable silence. It was eventually broken by Kurama who peeked a single eye open.

**"She wishes to speak with you."**

The blond teen slowly opens his eyes and the visage of his lover greets him. He blinks several times as his eyes adjust to the darkness of his surroundings.

"Hey..." She greets quietly.

Naruto grunts quietly as he slowly rises to his feet while stretching. He offers the redhead a small smile as he responds. "YuYa."

The redhead averts her gaze for a few scant moments before speaking. "I uh... I saved you some... dinner."

Naruto resisted the urge to tease her as he nods his head graciously. "Thank you YuYa." He gestures with his hand and begins to walk towards Tazuna's home with the girl following behind silently.

Both lovers remain silent as they slowly make the stroll back towards the house. Tayuya would occasionally glance at her lover every few seconds as she struggled on what she should say.

She never was good at apologies.

She knew that she was being slightly irrational over the entire situation. But... she cared about Naruto. And it was always so hard for her to verbally express these things to him.

Her long tresses swung side to side as she sighed quietly. Naruto was _practically_ immortal and could only really 'die' under extreme circumstances.

The fact she reacted so over the top last night was making her feel like shit. Naruto was always there for her when she needed him.

You don't treat the people you love like shit just because you're mad.

"Hey..." She softly called out while stopping in place.

Naruto halted his movement and stared at his lover with a raised eyebrow.

Tayuya's eyes met his for the briefest of moments before sinking to the floor. Her left arm anxiously clutched onto her right arm as she shifted her feet.

"I uh... I'm sorry... For, ya know? I overreacted... So, ya know..." She trailed off lamely, internally cringing at how awful her apology was.

The blond Jinchuuriki stared at his girlfriend for several seconds before smiling in amusement. "Wow. You suck at apologies."

Tayuya's expression shifted in annoyance as she met his gaze. "Do you want to sleep outside when we get home? I'll kick your stupid ass out."

Naruto guffawed at her statement before smiling softly. "I'm kidding YuYa. It's fine. You have nothing to apologize for." He slowly turned on his heel before offering his hand to her. "Now c'mon. I'm hungry as hell!"

Tayuya stared at his outstretched hand for several seconds before shaking her head with a small smile. "You're such an ass." Her smaller hand grasped his and she continued. "But you're _my_ ass."

"That's a weird shaped ass." He quipped lightly.

"Don't make me choke you again." Was her immediate response.

"Noted." Naruto replied shortly.

**Break**

"Why wasn't I informed that Minato and Kushina had a child? Did you think that I _wouldn't _want to know that I have family in Konoha?"

Hiruzen resisted the urge to sigh loudly as Tsunade barged into his office. She hadn't even knocked and almost blew the damn door off its hinges!

So rude...

The Third Hokage slowly packed his trusty pipe with his favorite tobacco as his former student stood at the edge of his desk, glaring at him.

Tsunade must be genuinely angry with him. Shizune wasn't even by her side.

It was understandable... to some degree at least.

"To be fair, had you stayed in Konoha then we wouldn't-"

Whatever Hiruzen was about to say was immediately cut off by Tsunade as her fist slammed down upon his old, wooden table.

The older man glanced down at the remaining shrapnels and sawdust that _used_ to be his table and he frowned sadly.

This was his favorite one.

Why'd she have to break it?

"You're free to finish that sentence if you want." She casually threw out before slowly sitting down in the chair that sat in front of his _now destroyed_ table.

He took a long drag of his tobacco before leaning back in his chair and idly swiping off the dust particles that landed in his lap. "No, I don't think I will." He casually replied.

Tsunade smirked as she reclined her seat. "Smart man. See? You _can_ teach old dogs new tricks."

Hiruzen snorted lowly before taking another inhale of his tobacco. "I used to be your Sensei once upon a time." He stated rather childishly.

The busty woman snorted loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Key words being 'used', 'to' and 'be'." She emphasized each word slowly.

The elderly man sighed quietly. "I'm still your leader regardless of any personal feelings on the matter." His wizened eyes bore into Tsunade's light brown ones with an intense gaze. Tsunade met his gaze head on and neither individual pulled away.

The silence lasted for several long minutes as student and teacher continued to stare at one another. The silence was eventually broken by Tsunade who slowly closed her eyes while speaking softly.

"What's his name?"

Hiruzen was silent for a moment before reaching into his robes and procuring a small photograph. He handed the item to the busty woman who cradled the object carefully.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The elderly man analyzed Tsunade's expression and spotted the way her eyes softened. The beginnings of a smile tugged on her lips as she stared at the photo of a younger Naruto who was being carried by Anko.

"He... looks so much like Minato..." The woman's smile grew in size as she shook her head. "I'm certain Kushina is bitter about that one." She chuckled quietly as Hiruzen dawned a small smile at the joke.

Tsunade was quiet for a scant few moments before glancing towards her Sensei. "Do you have any spares? I'd like to have one."

Hiruzen offered Tsunade a small smile before gesturing with her hand. "Keep it."

She blinked several times in slight surprise before nodding her head in thanks. The woman proceeded to place the small photo into the valley of her breasts and smirked at the annoyed visage of her Sensei.

"You'd understand if you had them. These babies are only good for eye candy and back pains. I try to find a use for them in any way possible." She winked playfully as Hiruzen rolled his eyes.

A comfortable silence settled in the room as both S-Rank Shinobi sat in their chairs. Hiruzen eventually brought up the topic that he had wanted to speak with Tsunade since asking for her return.

"You know why I called you back, yes?" He questioned lightly.

Tsunade was silent for a few moments before shrugging with a sigh. "I _really_ don't want the damn hat, Sensei. Is there not _anyone _else?" She pleaded lightly.

The elderly man sighed in minor frustration. "You know as well as I do that Jiraiya is _not_ cut out for this. Kakashi isn't stable enough to carry this burden yet. Mikoto is too radical for the position. Shisui is too immature for it and Itachi is far more useful as a Shinobi than a Kage." Before the women could even _think_ of bringing up Gai, Hiruzen spoke once more.

"Not Gai." He stated rather simply.

Tsunade released several childish groans as she flopped in her seat. "Why me?! I'm a drunkard with an unhealthy gambling addiction who has abandonment issues! _Surely_ you'd want a better damn candidate Sensei!" She argued.

Hiruzen rubbed his face tiredly as he took his hat off. His appearance seemed to age before her very eyes as he placed the hat in his lap. His eyes met hers and a small, accusing glare formed on his face.

"Because I _know_ that you love this village and the ideals that your grandfather passed down. You can scream about how much you hate this village until your voice grows hoarse but we both know that's a damn lie Tsunade!"

The busty woman flinched at his accusation as she stared at the floor in silence, knowing just how close to home that statement really hit.

Hiruzen rubbed his balding head as he spoke softly. "Tsunade-chan... I'm not going to be alive forever. I've given _everything_ that I've ever had to this village. _Please..._ Let me rest..."

The blonde Senju stared at the floor as she refused to meet the eyes of her Sensei. If she looked up, then she was _certain_ she'd accept the hat. If only to take the load off her Sensei's back.

Hiruzen had led this village since Uncle Tobirama's sacrifice.

Nearly 50 years ago...

Sure, there was a brief stint with Minato but the man had sacrificed his life barely 3 years into taking the position. You could hardly call that a retirement for Hiruzen.

Tsunade's hands balled up in frustration as she lifted her head. Her light brown eyes glared into her Sensei's eyes before she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm only doing this for _your_ sake! You were always there for me when I needed it and I'll be fucking damned if I don't repay that kindness! I'll take the damn hat..." She stated bitterly. "But I certainly won't fucking like it and I'll complain about it everyday."

Hiruzen's sighed in relief and he slowly rose to his feet before moving towards Tsunade. He gestured with his hand for the woman to rise, who did so shortly after.

The elderly man wrapped his arms around his former student while patting her back. "Thank you Tsunade... I know that this is alot to ask of you but... I believe in you."

Tsunade's arms slowly returned the man's embrace as she ignored how warm his words made her. Her own person she may be but she'll forever be his student.

To know that Hiruzen still believed in her despite all her past failures and faults as a person made her truly happy.

"Thank you, Sensei." She replied quietly.

Both Shinobi pulled away from one another with small smiles. Hiruzen walked back to his chair before picking up the hat and slowly handing it to Tsunade.

The woman stared at the object for several seconds before signing quietly and taking it. She lazily placed the object on her head and sighed once more.

"Kami... I bet I look dumb." She grumbled childishly.

Hiruzen chuckled quietly as he adjusted the hat. "You look fine. I mainly wore it because I was balding. Something that Naruto-kun _always_ brought up."

Tsunade smirked as she took the hat off. "When can I meet the only other Uzumaki member?"

Hiruzen slowly sat down in his seat before correcting Tsunade. "There are actually _three_ Uzumaki members in Konoha now." Hiruzen dug into his robes once more before handing another photo to Tsunade.

The busty woman took the photo with a curious expression and blinked at the photo.

"Her name is Tayuya. An ANBU team found her on their way back from a mission. It was very easy to deduce that she was an Uzumaki. Her Chakra pool dwarfed many of our seasoned Chunin at the age of 9."

Tsunade nodded her head as she studied the girl's features. "I keep seeing this woman... Who is she?" Tsunade handed the photo back to Hiruzen who replied shortly after returning the photo to his pocket.

"That would be Orochimaru's previous pupil... Anko Mitarashi."

Tsunade blinked before furrowing her eyebrows. "Is she their Guardian?"

Hiruzen nodded his head whilst taking a drag from his pipe. "Self-imposed mother actually."

Tsunade hummed quietly as she crossed her arms beneath her bust. "I'm surprised you allowed her to adopt them considering what Naruto no doubt holds."

The elderly man shrugged his shoulders as he responded. "There was no paperwork involved so it's almost as if it never _truly _happened."

Tsunade snorted quietly as she replied. "Still a sly old man aren't ya?"

Hiruzen just smiled innocently at his former student's question. Yes, yes he was.

**Break**

"So... That's the mission? We're done?" Sasuke asked out loud.

Kakashi's gaze slowly rose from his book before shrugging lightly. "Essentially... Zabuza is no longer alive and I doubt his apprentice will try anything. All we have to do now is get rid of Gato and make sure that Tazuna finishes his bridge."

Naruto slowly spun his dagger before speaking. "Gato's dead."

Three pairs of eyes locked onto his questioningly.

He shrugged before reiterating. "He's dead. The Jashin Champion I met was hunting the man and I have little doubt that Gato isn't already dead." Naruto shrugged once more before sheathing his dagger. "But we can still interrogate some of his underlings to confirm if he's dead or not."

Kakashi placed his hand against his chin before nodding. "Go ahead and make some clones and find out. If Gato really is dead then we don't have much to worry about."

The blond saluted his Sensei as a small group of clones appeared in a plume of smoke. The Kage Bunshins glanced at each other before disappearing towards the main village.

"Soo... The fuck do we do now?" Tayuya asked with her arms crossed against her chest.

Kakashi returned to his book before lazily gesturing with his hand. "I don't really care. Train... Sleep... Whatever makes you happy."

"You're such a shitty teacher." She stated plainly.

The man only eye smiled in response to her insult.

Sasuke placed his hands into his pockets before walking away. "I'm going to take a nap then."

Kakashi disappeared shortly after wards leaving the two Uzumakis alone in the small clearing.

Naruto frowned lightly before glancing towards his lover who had a glint in her eyes. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she took a single step towards him.

"It _is_ rape if I don't want it, YuYa. Just remember that." He stated firmly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as a coy smile formed on her face. "Oohhh~... But you'll definitely want it... You can't resist me, _Daddy."_

**AN: The return. That is all.**

**Now, I'm gonna address some shit in regards to this story and how I feel about it.**

**I believe this is my worst story. Now, many people will disagree with that statement and some will even say its my best or that it's their favorite, etc.**

**There is no denying that this is my weakest story. In terms of actual writing and how off kilter some scenes are in the beginning of the story.**

**Granted, this story was my first ever story I've written but still.** **I personally think it's_ pretty_ bad and its only saving grace is the fact that Naruto and Tayuya's relationship practically carries this story on its back.**

**But, Devil's Advocate is loved by alot of you and I'm never going to abandon my stories. I will finish each of them even if it takes a long time.**

**_Looking at you Moral Ambiguity__._**

**Anyway! Review, Follow, Favorite. All that shit. Till next time, ya filthy cunts! **


End file.
